Paradise
by AddriannaDestiny
Summary: The Mikaelson family comes over to Mystic Falls to spend their Summer like they usually do every once in a Century but this will be a Summer that will change everything and affect the life of everyone. Caroline is a mysterious human that wants to make a deal with the devil but what happens when the devil falls for an angel and finds himself trapped in paradise? Dark AU meme
1. Pilot

Liz fixed her dress again and checked her hair in the mirror, she was beyond nervous about this entire thing.

Bill chuckled as he came inside the room and saw her fighting the urge to have a drink "It's going to be ok, everything will work out just fine" he assured her.

Liz smiled and looked at him with her bright blue eyes "How can you be so calm about this? We are going to have 6 Originals in our home in just a few minutes"

"And we will make them feel welcome and happy for picking our humble house to stay while they are here"  
Liz clasped her hands "I don't know why I'm so nervous about this, it's not the first time we had guests"

Bill smiled and came closer to his long time wife and placed his hands on her arms soothing her "I know that they are vampires and Esther is a powerful witch but they are known to actually be very friendly, unless you try to kill one of them"

Liz rested her shaking hands on her husbands chest "We have four daughters, I'm just worried about them"

"I know Liz but the Mikaelsons are a very ancient and powerful family I couldn't really tell Esther no, besides it's tradition for the Mayor to take them into their home when they stay in this town, which only happens once every century and they have never done anything while they are here. I'm sure they won't start now"

Liz nodded, this was a huge tradition, one that she was aware since she was as a little girl, her family always had their house open for the Mikaelsons, the first vampires that ever graced this Earth and that lived mostly apart from each other, only getting together as a family every century for an entire year.

They had a home in London where they stayed together for most of that family year, only summer was spent in Mystic Falls, their birth place and that summer was always spent in the house of whoever was Mayor that century.

It had been a way the first Mayor had found to please them, like a gift to sooth the Gods and it had remain a tradition, a spoken silent promise that the town meant no harm to them and in exchange the Originals gave their own word that they would not harm anyone in return while they stayed for the summer.

This year however Liz was nervous, mostly because she had the biggest troublemakers in the Forbes family history ever as her daughters.  
The four of them were a hand full, being two of them as well the first vampires in the family.

With all the supernatural things going around Mystic Falls, more and more people in town were succumbing to the supernatural side.

A knock on her front door made her take a deep long breath; she moved with Bill and opened her front door with a smile.

A blonde tall woman smiled in return.  
"Esther" Bill said, he had met with her on more than one occasion; he had been to her London home a few times now, staying there when he went to the city on business.

He also knew her oldest, Finn that lived with her; the man behind his mother shook hands with Bill and gracefully bowed his head to Liz.

Liz felt a little nervous still but tried to steady her breathing "Welcome to Mystic Falls" she said and stepped aside so they could all come inside the house they were already invited in.

It was just a formality but they seemed to like it, another rather handsome broad man followed Finn and took Liz' hand, placing a kiss on it "Thank you Mrs Forbes, it's an honour to be staying in your home"  
Liz giggled at the old-fashioned manners to the man.

"Elijah" he said and moved to shake hands with Bill.  
"Welcome" Bill said and looked behind Elijah; a beautiful yet very annoyed blonde girl was stepping outside a shiny black car; two other young men following her.

This was probably Rebekah, the youngest to the Mikaelson family, just as beautiful as she was deadly, inseparable to her two older brothers; they lived together, travelling the world.

Bill spotted the brown-haired one, Kol, the rebel in the family prone to get into trouble because of his taste in women and chaos.

The later closing the door to the driving side Bill needed no introduction to, Klaus.  
The families' most ruthless and mean member, easily capable of killing anyone that looked at him in a way he didn't enjoy.

This was the one Bill was mostly afraid of but he couldn't let it show mostly to Liz that was already a jittery mess as it was.

"This is my daughter Rebekah and these are my two sons Kol and Niklaus"  
"Klaus" he said annoyed and checking his cell for messages.

"Please come in" Liz said and closed the door looking at the six deadly, powerful vampires inside her home now "Did you have a good ride on your way here?" she asked them pointing to the lobby where they could be more comfortable.

"Yes, it was very pleasant; it's always good to see Mystic Falls, it hasn't changed over the years and that's always good" Esther said warmly and reaching out to Liz, she could sense the nervous fit in the woman.  
They all seemed to settle in the huge lobby, the Forbes had a rather big mansion, improved from the last century.

"Can I get you anything? Coffee? Water?" Liz paused "Blood?"  
All the family smiled at the awkwardness in her voice.

Esther warmly touched her hand "You don't have to worry about anything, we are here as a family, an ordinary family, none of us will harm you or anyone in this town. You can trust us and don't worry about our unique diet. We will eat and drink like normal humans while we are taking advantage of your gracious hospitality"

"It's perfectly ok, I have two teenage daughters that are vampires" Liz said with easiness for the first time since they had arrive.

"So I've heard from Bill, are we meeting them soon? I've only seen pictures of when they were babies"  
"Oh they are still asleep, it's Saturday" Liz said with a sigh.

"Or not…" Kol said smiling and Rebekah joined him.  
They could hear the girls talking as they approached the front door.

* * *

"Come on Kat… you can't tell mom and dad" Elena said with a dragging voice to her.  
Katherine opened the front door upset "Why did you have to start drinking? You can't handle any kind of drinking Elena"

"I so can" Elena said and rubbed her eyes.  
She looked at her other blonde sister holding her arm.

Lexi simply scrolled down her cell screen and sighed carrying drunk Elena inside.

Liz stood there watching her daughters flabbergasted.  
By the looks of it, they had been out partying all night.

"Ooops" Katherine said stopping as soon as she stepped inside.

Elena bumped into her and giggled "Why are we stopping?" she whispered.  
Her twin sister looked at her and moved her eyebrows; Elena slowly gazed over and smiled at her mother that seemed furious.

"Morning…" she said trying to sound less drunk than she actually was.  
"What is this?" Liz asked coming closer to her daughters.

Lexi smiled "We kind of went to a party last night; it lasted a little longer than we anticipated"  
She released her hold on her sister and Elena lasted a second before tipping to the side almost falling.

She giggled loudly as Katherine caught her just in time.  
"I'm going to take this one to have a cold shower and put her in bed" Katherine said and dragged Elena along as her sister lingered on the attractive men in the room.

"They are so pretty" Elena whispered and then giggled again.  
"Shut up Elena" Katherine said mad and moved up the stairs that led to their room.

"They don't look like they have 1000 years… do you think they still like sex after all this time?" she asked with a hiccup.  
"Oh my God Elena, do you realise they can hear you?" Katherine snapped.

Elena just laughed and slumped against the staircase "Just use your vampire strength and carry me upstairs already"

Klaus and Kol looked at each other and started laughing, Esther gave them a serious look.

Liz raised her hands trying to steady her anger "I will deal with you girls later"  
"Cool" Lexi said and checked her incoming message.

Bill frowned "Where is your sister?"  
"Which one?" Lexi asked him.

"Caroline" he answered upset.  
"How should I know? She wasn't at the party" Lexi said and left to her room.

Liz looked at Bill "Maybe she's upstairs"  
Bill was going to ask her to check on it but someone closed the door to the kitchen and came their way.

"…relax Tyler; I checked before I left and you didn't get out, there were no weird sightings of werewolves last night on Mystic Falls and no deaths. We have this under control…" Caroline froze on her way to her room.  
She slowly turned and spoke slowly "I'll call you right back Tyler"

She gulped down and clutched the leather handbag on her hand "Mom… dad… bunch of strangers in my home… hey" she said with her best smile.  
"You were with Tyler again?" Liz asked coming towards her.

"Technically… I was outside… he was inside a solid cellar… as a wolf" she kept her best smile.  
"Will you excuse us for a minute?" Bill politely told the amused clan behind him.

"A word Caroline?" her mother demanded and walked to the kitchen.  
Bill looked at her sternly and she slumped her shoulders with a loud sigh.  
She dropped the bag with clothes and food and followed her parents to the kitchen.

"What were you thinking?" Liz snapped first.  
Bill followed with a lot of yelling and demanding explanations that Caroline wasn't allowed to give because neither of them would let her talk.

Katherine came back to the room with Lexi "Uh someone is in trouble"  
"Try not to gloat so much" Lexi told her sister.

"Please… perfect Caroline being caught sneaking back to the house after helping the werewolf that our parents forbid her to _socialize _with? Too good to be true" Katherine said and walked in that sexy way of hers inside the room where the Original family was settling in.

Some of them sitting, others talking to each other, some just standing.

She glanced over the dashing brothers and lingered a little more on the tall dapper one in a suit.  
She raised an eyebrow, that one she needed to get acquainted with.

Lexi smiled at Esther "I'm Lexi"  
The woman smiled at the tall blonde girl with the really long hair "Nice to meet you Lexi"

Liz joined them with a deep sigh "I'm sorry for my daughters..." she gave Lexi and Katherine a look "It's been a rather busy morning… it usually isn't like this" she told the other matriarch.

Esther smiled "It must be hard handling four beautiful young and independent girls"  
Lexi laughed "I don't think we are that bad"

"Are you two the vampires?" Kol asked them bluntly coming closer to them.  
Katherine gave him a look "Yeah, are you the really old Original that hits on everything that remotely looks like a woman?"

Kol laughed loud "Not everything you hear about me is the truth"  
"Yes it is" Rebekah said smiling "I'm Rebekah" she told the girls.

Lexi looked at Klaus that looked a little on his own world watching the art pieces on the room.  
"Ignore him… he's being all _artist_" Rebekah said rolling her eyes.

Klaus smiled listening to his sister comment and moved along the room, he came to the hall and walked further into the house marvelled at their taste in art.  
Some of these paintings were quite exquisite.

Someone huffing made him move his eyes and look after the set of heels stomping upset on the floor, he was just around the corner so she couldn't really see him.

The blonde beauty picked the bag from the floor and shook her head; obviously her parents had given her a bad time over her adventurous evening.

Klaus was intrigued; he heard something from his mother about the Forbes girls being rebels and that it gotten them into trouble more often than their parents could handle, though he couldn't really understand what kind of trouble someone saw themselves into in such a small town like Mystic Falls.

She walked his way but a little lost in thought and only saw him when he appeared out of nowhere in front of her.

"Jesus Christ" she yelled jumping a little, she placed her hand to her heart fast "You scared me"  
"My apologies" Klaus said calmly and with a smile.

Caroline breathed hard "Don't do that… I have a bad heart" she mumbled.  
Klaus chuckled "I was here minding my own business, you were the one that was distracted sweetheart"

Caroline looked at him, she hadn't actually looked at him properly until now.  
She saw the deep blue intense eyes, the lips; the perfect stubble.

"Guess I have to get used to that, to have people in the house besides the family"  
"It's only for a short while" he said smiling and allowed himself to wander his gaze over the girl's face, she was truly beautiful.

She own flawless blonde locks and sparkling amazing eyes, long eyelashes, his eyes landed on her red full lips and he had to smile, he had seen his share of beautiful women but this girl owed them nothing at all.

They both smiled looking away; she shook her head, weird that she was sharing a moment with a total stranger.  
"I'm Caroline, I don't know if you knew that" she said smiling.

"Nik" he said quickly and unexpectedly realized that wasn't the name he was supposed to give her "Klaus" he corrected himself as quickly.

She pulled her perfect eyebrows together.

"Niklaus is… my name" he said awkwardly and restraining from blushing.

Caroline smiled a heart stopping smile "Well… Nik, Klaus, Niklaus I'll see you around" she said and walked away.

Klaus turned hastily "Are you the human one?"  
Caroline faced him "Straight to the point huh? Well yes, me and Elena. Katherine and Lexi are the really interesting ones in the family"

Klaus pulled a confused look "That's not why I asked"  
Caroline crossed her arms still holding the bag in her hand; she looked at him with an adorable defiance in her eyes "Why did you ask then?"

"Can't blame a mate for trying to get to know a beautiful girl"  
"You are a 1000 year old vampire and I'm a 18-year-old human. It's not going to happen" she said with a smile.

"I've seen worst odds crumble" he teased her adding one of his smiles.  
Caroline laughed "Sorry to burst your bubble but I'm not your type Klaus"

He smiled showing amazing dimples, she was putting a distance between them by calling him Klaus "And how would you know my type sweetheart?"

"I have a brain. I don't fall for the first guy that uses his charm on me"  
"So you think I'm charming?" he asked and raised his eyes piercing through her and adding a wicked smile to it.

Caroline laughed and turned around towards her room.  
Klaus was smiling as well and shaking his head, well that was rather unexpected.

* * *

"Have you already settled in?" Rebekah asked Finn as he rushed to the front door taking advantage that his mother was busy discussing about flowers or whatever.

Elijah had left with the Mayor to town and he was sneaking out when Rebekah called him.  
"I have. I'm going out for some fresh air" Finn quickly dismissed her.

Rebekah smiled taunting him and sunk her heel to the ground "Are you going to sneak out to meet a certain red-haired that mother loathes?"

Finn shortened the space between them "Mother doesn't need to know what will only upset her"  
"How long do you think you can keep this from her?" she asked amused.

"For as long as I can, before you run off to tell her that Sage is in town" he said waiting for her reaction.  
"Fine by me… your secret is safe" she said pretending innocence in her ways.

Her older brother gave her a look and left, she laughed knowing Kol had listened to everything.  
"How much should we bet that mother kills Sage in a week?"

Rebekah tilted her head playing with her braid "She's managed to survive for 900 years; I bet she makes it for another week"  
"Oh it's on dear sister" Kol said smiling playfully.

* * *

Caroline came inside the Grill looking for Tyler, she smiled when she saw him at one of the tables "Hey"  
"Hey Care… did you get into trouble?" he asked her worried.

"No…" she said with a sweet smile.  
Tyler gave her a look "I know you better than anyone, you were caught weren't you?"

"It's been a weird morning so far" she said and rested her arms on the table "But I'm fine, how are you?"  
"The usual after having every bone broken in my body during all night but I survived another night" he said and looked down on his coffee.

She moved and grabbed his hand smiling "You are not alone Tyler and we'll get you through this, together"  
He smiled "Thanks Care…"

She flashed that perfect smile "Nonsense, you are my best friend Tyler"  
His smile faded a little, yeah, if only she saw him more than just that.

A loud laughter caught Caroline's attention, she moved her head surprised that it came from the two men on the bar.  
"I'll be right back" she numbly told Tyler leaving him at the table alone.

She walked with suspicion as she saw Damon laughing with him.  
"Don't tell me you two are friends?" she asked as she grew closer to them.

"Caroline" Damon said and looked at Klaus "Have you met the second most beautiful girl in the Forbes family?"  
Klaus smiled "Yes, apparently she's not my type"

Damon laughed and Caroline gave Klaus a look, ok, whatever.  
"Caroline isn't anyone's type, she's too good for any of us" Damon teased her.

Caroline rolled her eyes on Damon "Well I wish my sister was more like me"  
"Ah the sweet Elena" Damon said.

Caroline punched his arm "Stop drinking and wasting time with this one and go see her, she's miserable and got wasted last night"  
Damon was serious "She hates me…"

"Moron, she doesn't hate you, she was jealous and your flirting with Katherine didn't help" she snapped.  
"I was a joking…" Damon said opening his arms.

Caroline half closed her eyes "Go see her"  
Damon got up and greeted Klaus with a head nod; he left the Grill in a hurry.

"Impressive, I've known Damon for many years now and I have never seen him do what a woman told him" Klaus said drinking his bourbon.  
"He loves my sister Elena and she loves him, God only knows why"

Klaus smiled "Can I offer you a drink?"  
"No thanks"

"It's just a drink Caroline, I'm not proposing here" he pursed his lips smiling.  
She shook her head trying to not smile "I'm not allowed to drink"

Klaus chuckled, that was something he wasn't expecting to hear from someone who spent her nights helping werewolves during the full moon.  
"I'm sure they have water"

Caroline thought about it, she took a deep breath and sat by the counter, this was unusual of her but it was just a drink, right?

They easily started talking and she spent the next hour listening to all the wonderful cities he had been to, she had a million questions that he didn't seem too bothered to answer.

She didn't even notice when Tyler left upset.

* * *

Damon quietly closed the window to her room and came closer to her bed; he smiled and pushed her long straight hair away from her face, his fingers gently trailing her mesmerizing features.

Elena groggy opened her eyes; she smiled when she saw him there and reached her hand to catch his.  
"Hello warrior princess" he gently said.

Elena huffed half asleep still; she always thought he was so silly for calling her this.  
"I'm still upset at you"

"I know" he said and sat down on her bed "You got really upset at the party and you were mean to me, that's why I left"  
"I don't like when you and Kat get all flirty" she explained herself.

Damon looked at her with all that love she thought was sometimes too consuming and even hard to handle.  
"You know how I am, I love a good flirt"

She looked down from his face, still so unsure if he was just joking most of the time or if there was a hint of truth about all he told her when they were alone.  
Damon cupped her chin and ran his thumb over it gently "Stop it silly…" he pleaded with her.

"It's all so Black Swan sometimes, she's the black swan seducing my boyfriend and sometimes I'm just afraid she will win"  
"That's it, no more Nassim Taleb for you" Damon said serious.

She chuckled softly and stroked his hand "She's everything I'm not… she's sexy, smouldering and a vampire" she said slowly looking up to meet his baby blue eyes.  
Damon entwined his fingers with hers "Exactly. She's everything I don't want. I love you"

Elena smiled and moved her free hand, she traced his firm chest over his blue shirt and reached to his neck, gently pulling him down to her.

Damon offered no resistance meeting her demanding sweet lips; she smiled into their kiss and stroked the back of his neck.

Damon hovered over her "Is this a good idea? Won't Mayor William Forbes barge inside soon with a riffle and shoot my very dead cold heart?"

"Well Mr Salvatore it's up to you to choose if it's worth it" she whispered slowly getting her fingers lost in his wonderful black hair.

Damon's smile was naughty "Well that's one silly question Elena"  
She pulled him into a deep kiss, she loved the way he said her name and she loved the way Damon would kiss her making her forget about everything.

He stopped the kiss smiling and she pouted at him.  
"What's this I hear about you wondering about sex and vampires?" he asked her with a hint of a smile but trying to come off serious.

Elena laughed "I was drunk" she shut her eyes closed.  
"No, I'm curious now, are your doubts about all vampires in general or just really old ones like Klaus?" Damon asked teasing her and touching her bare shoulders.

She looked into his sinful eyes as she felt his hand come slowly down her skin.  
Elena smiled and stroked his neck "Damon..."

"Elena..." he said playfully.  
"I love you" she whispered.

Damon's smile was enough to break any cold heart, nothing made him as happy as when she said this to him.  
He bent down and kissed her deeply and longing.

* * *

Caroline laughed "You will not take me to Tokyo mister, I just met you five hours ago"  
Klaus fixed his jacket and laughed "It has taken me much less than that to conquer powerful women"

"Oh so now I'm powerful" she teased him and took a step forward without looking.  
A car was speeding down the road and Klaus pulled her back to him just in time, the man inside the car ranted upon realizing he almost ran over her.

"Careful there love" Klaus chuckled at her clumsy ways.  
Caroline gulped down noticing she was in his strong hold; she looked up "Thanks…"

She was immediately caught up in his powerful stare and felt her mouth dry; she was inches away from his lips and tried to avoid looking at them.

His perfect lips twisted into a smile "Everything alright Caroline?" he asked in that deep accented voice of his.

"Sure" she whispered and tried to move away from his sinful embrace.  
But Klaus knew what he was doing and held her even closer to him, Caroline felt his smell around her, his hot breath upon her face and then she cursed herself.

"Crap…" she mumbled and clutched her chest.  
Klaus was serious and frowned "Caroline?"

She was breathing in a harsh way and her hand went around his jacket so she could support herself, Klaus was seriously concerned now.

She seemed to stagger and he held her close but not in a sexy way this time, instead he was protective of her which was a very odd thing for him to do.

She looked up and smiled weakly at him "I wasn't joking when I said I had a bad heart…"  
Klaus tilted his head coming to terms with her words.

"My heart doesn't beat the right way and I can't get too… excited" she blushed realizing why she was having a crisis now.

Klaus softly chuckled "Well that's a first, I had a lot of different effects on women sweetheart but I never made a woman's heart start failing over me"

Caroline smiled and locked her eyes with his "Liar..."

Klaus lingered in her eyes, he felt something he hadn't felt in a very long time; he felt trapped in them, intrigued about this beautiful girl in his arms with a weak human heart.

* * *

**Soundtrack: ******

Hello - _Martin Solveig & Dragonette_  
Paradise - _Coldplay_


	2. Surprise guests

"Beautiful party Liz" Esther told the Forbes woman "Though you really didn't have to go through all this trouble"  
Liz smiled "It's just a small way to say welcome to Mystic Falls"

Both women smiled having a drink and looking at the rather crowed house, there was no such thing as a small gathering when it came to the Forbes especially when they were organized by Caroline.

The blonde girl came out of the kitchen where she had been busy checking that everything went smoothly and that no guest was left without a drink or something to eat.

She smiled at some girls from her school that came into the room where loud music was being played and Lexi was happily giving one of her dancing shows; the fact that Kol was having a hard time keeping up with her energetic sister made Caroline laugh.

"Amazing as always Caroline" one of the girls told her with a huge smile.  
"Stop being so nice Sam" she replied and walked to the next room.

She saw Katherine talking to two of the Mikaelson brothers and she joined them.  
Elijah and Klaus were looking really dashing and she took in the details.

Elijah wore a smooth suit with a tie over the deep blue shirt making him classy but what really caught her attention was the fitted suit vest over the white shirt that Klaus wore setting him apart from all his siblings.

"Caroline, Elijah was just telling us about his year spent in Istanbul" Katherine said excited.  
"That had to be interesting…" Caroline said smiling.

"Indeed it was, there are very nice places to visit there" Elijah said taking a sip from his champagne stoically with his other hand inside his suit pocket.  
"Were you there alone?" Katherine asked playing with her flawless curls.

Elijah smiled "Unfortunately at the time I did not find the right company"  
"Shame…" Katherine said openly flirting with the oldest Original.

"At least at the time…" Elijah said and looked intensely at Katherine; the Forbes girl flashed her perfect smile.  
Caroline looked at Klaus and they both slowly walked away giving the other two some space.

"Quite the flirting type your sister" Klaus said as they made their way slowly to the balcony.  
"Katherine is the smouldering one in the family" Caroline said smiling at some guests.

"I've noticed that you all have very interesting personalities" Klaus said with the glass in his hand naturally.  
"Have you? You have been with us for the astonishing amount of 48 hours and already you have us all figured out?" she asked half serious.

"Yes" he simply said.  
Caroline laughed shaking her head, the intricate braid in which her hair was caught up today left her face completely exposed to Klaus and his curious eyes.

"I'd love to hear your insight into my family then" she said with an honest smile.

"Katherine is the natural tease, always ready to use her charm; she always gets what she wants by just working her way into it with a smile. Lexi is the fun one, she likes partying that one, prone to get herself and everyone around her into trouble. Elena is the sweet, caring one I'm sure…"

"Your observation techniques are mind-blowing Klaus, what about me?" she asked him.  
Klaus frowned "I don't have you quite figured out yet, you are complex"

Caroline laughed "Complex? Way to impress a girl Klaus"  
"I wasn't trying to impress you" he said serious and had another sip from his drink.

Caroline smiled and looked away from him.  
"You are quite the puzzle, you would figure someone with an illness as yourself would take things slowly but you don't. Sneaking out to help werewolves isn't really lady like and yet you threw an amazing party all by yourself in less than 48 hours"

Caroline looked slowly at him "I'm still not impressed Klaus" she said and left with a smile.  
Klaus smiled into his glass and finished his champagne.  
Intriguing creature this Caroline.

* * *

"Your sister throws the best parties" Damon said snatching two champagne glasses, he handed Elena one.  
"If my dad catches me drinking he will freak out" she said and refused to take his offer.

"It's a party, we are supposed to drink" he said with a typical Damon expression.  
She shook her head in disapproval, Damon smiled at the beautiful woman next to him, the elegant grey dress graced her amazing body perfectly and he loved the little side braid she had today making her look even more perfect to him.

"I'm grounded until I turn 90 so I'm not looking forward to add another year to my sentence" she said with a sigh.  
"It's not so bad, as long as they don't revoke my invitation inside the house I'm perfectly ok with sneaking into your room every night"

Elena smiled "I'm happy my grounding arrangements work out for you"  
Damon moved and was in front of her, she squinted at him.

"It's not some silly parental rules that are going to stop me from being with you"  
"I know" she smiled and touched his smooth lapel, the dark suit looked amazing on Damon, his blue eyes seemed to be even more blue and the equally dark shirt made him irresistible.

"So as long as I find a way to be with you, I couldn't care less how long they lock you inside that room"  
Elena came a little closer to him "Is that your way of saying that you won't turn me?"

Damon instantly lost his cool; he gripped the glass in his hand tighter "We've been through this Elena"  
"Yes we have and you keep giving me vague answers" she said smiling but it was a sad smile.

They had been together for almost a year now; she had won him over when he came into town with her ways.

His family was traditionally part of the town's council and all the meetings at her house had made him grow conscious of the beautiful twins.

After a very aggressive move from Katherine he had fallen in love with the shy, quiet one.  
Elena was sweet, loving and had a hint to a wild side but mostly reserved for those who really knew her.

It didn't take him long to be completely smitten by her and they had been a couple for quite some time now but still Damon was very aware that she was only 17 years old and that he was a 157 year old vampire that had been with a lot of women.

Elena was different to him, it was not about sex at all and he had been cautious with her, taken his time in their relationship and given her all the choices in it as much as he could.

She was still human and he wanted her to have her taste of it, there was nothing more he missed than being human and he didn't want to rush anything that she might regret in the future.

Part of him still believed she would wake up one day and realize she wanted to be with a human instead of him.

"We have time Elena" he simply said.  
She noticed the sweetness in his words but she really was determined about this "I know that this is hard for you"

"We'll deal with it when the time comes Elena"  
"So you don't wish I was like Katherine?" she asked him bluntly.

"Are we really having this conversation?" he asked in return.  
She came closer to him and touched his face "I just want you to know that I don't want to lose you either"

Damon had a hard time dealing with all of this, this wasn't him, he was not some sparkling vampire in a silly book, he was Damon Salvatore, the eternal stud and yet he lost interest in other women and was willing to wait for Elena and whatever she chose in the future, he was by no means ready to lose her but he couldn't push her into being something he hated.

She kissed him upon his silence, she loved Damon so much it made her doubt her own will to stay human.  
She was giving up on all she had ever dreamed off as a plain human by choosing him and she knew deep inside her that if the situation ever came up he would turn her so he wouldn't lose her but she couldn't hate him for it, she just couldn't.

That was her Damon, capable of anything, he wasn't the good guy, he still killed people who annoyed him and basically cared about anyone else but her, Caroline and a very small list of people but she loved him.

* * *

Tyler came inside the house looking for Caroline, he straightened his white shirt and felt bad for not having brought at least a tie but all this fancy thing wasn't really for him.

He saw her across the room talking to her mother; she was wearing a short, suited golden dress and he couldn't take his eyes away from her.

He had been in love with her for years now but they had never been as close as they were now, she was relentless in helping him with this new side of his life, the werewolf aspect of him.

He was thankful but also painfully scared that he would lose her one day, she made it clear that she didn't want to be turned and everyone kind of tiptoed around the major issue, Caroline had a rare congenital heart condition called Long QT Syndrome that was a death sentence and she was constantly faced with the possibility of sudden death though this never stopped her from doing anything and she simply hated being treated like a fragile girl.

He lived in constant fear of losing her and in constant admiration of her beauty and strength.  
She spotted him and rushed to him "You came" she hugged him softly.

Tyler loved that and awkwardly smiled "Yeah, I just forgot a tie…"  
"Silly, it's not one of those parties" she quickly tried to make him feel comfortable but he wasn't blind to what everyone else was wearing.

"Come on, I want to introduce you to our guests" she pulled him along and started with Elijah.  
The Original was polite like usual, Finn and Esther were nice to Tyler as well and he even talked with Esther for quite some time while Caroline was busy.

Rebekah, Kol and Klaus joined the casual talk.  
"Tyler is the son of the Sheriff" Esther told her newly arrived children.

Kol and Rebekah practically ignored him which made Esther upset but Klaus took an interest to the boy.

"I'm Klaus" he told the boy eyeing him.  
Tyler was suspicious but shook hands with him "I've heard about you"

Klaus smiled smugly and they both kind of drifted apart from the noise, finding a quieter place near one of the windows.  
"You are the vampire that has werewolf blood right?" he asked Klaus.

"So they say" he said drinking.  
"I've only been a werewolf for a few months, I'm still getting used to it"

"And you've had some unique help so we found out yesterday morning"  
"Caroline has been amazing" he said and looked in her direction.

Klaus sipped on his drink watching the way Tyler looked at the girl and smiled.  
"Is she aware of your infatuation with her?" he asked spiking the boy.

Tyler looked harshly at him "It's none of your business"  
"And a big one I can see, I don't blame you there mate, she is something else" Klaus looked up at Tyler from his low head, he looked like the devil taunting the pray.

"She's spoken for" Tyler quickly said without even realizing his words.  
"Is she? Well that's odd… that's not what I've heard"

Tyler hated the way Klaus was looking at him now and he hated the sudden taken interest of the Original in her.  
"We don't owe you any explanations, now if you'll excuse me…" he said and turned away to leave.

"It's funny, I don't see a girl like Caroline with someone like you"  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Tyler hissed, his bad temper was rising up.

"Just that I somehow don't see her settling for the small town kind of life"

Tyler clenched his hands furious, Klaus words shouldn't have meant anything more than just that, simple words but they hit him hard.

That was kind of the reason why he never really made a move on her.  
He was just the simple son of the Sheriff and she was elegant, beautiful, rich, daughter of the town's most influential man, the Mayor.

He simply turned around and left.  
Klaus smile was dark; there was nothing he enjoyed more than a good challenge.

* * *

Katherine fixed her bright red tight short dress and walked to Damon taking chance that he was alone.  
He rolled his eyes on her "Leave me alone Katherine"

She pursed her lips "Don't be so mean… you know I don't mind sharing you with my sister"  
"It's not going to happen so just leave" he smiled at her.

Instead Katherine moved closer to him "Damon… why do you fight so hard? You know that I like you… a lot"  
Damon dropped the empty glass over the mantel "I'm with your sister Katherine, give up already"

He left but she flashed and was in front of him smiling "I'm not the jealous type Damon…"  
He looked around and before she could understand what was happening, he pinned her against the wall, his hand around her newborn vampire throat "Listen up Kat… I love Elena and I will not let you come between us"

"Uh does Elena get turned on by your harsh ways? Because I do" she smiled wickedly at him.  
"If you weren't her sister I would have staked you already" he hissed at her and released her throat.

She touched it feeling the stinging of his hold but smiled, it was always a good day when she felt Damon's touch on her.

She hated that her twin sister had been his chosen one, she had begged Lexi to turn her just so she could be a vampire, hoping that this way Damon would finally give into her but he stubbornly insisted in his love for her human sister.

But if there was one thing she was good at was at getting what she wanted and she wanted Damon more than she had ever wanted anything in her life before.

* * *

"Have you seen Tyler? I can't find him anywhere" Caroline asked Elena joining her outside on their big driveway.  
Elena was taking some time for herself, mostly thinking about her earlier talk to Damon "No I haven't"

Caroline frowned at her sister "What happened?"  
"Damon won't talk to me about my choice to stay human" Elena said.

"Okay… that was out of the blue" Caroline said widening her eyes.  
Elena smiled "I'm sorry, it's just that I'm so frustrated by all this…"

Caroline smiled "Elena…"  
Her brunet sister rolled her eyes "I know I'm making a big deal out of this but…"

"Is this about Kat?"  
"I hate that you know me so well" Elena sighed.

"You need to stop being so jealous of Katherine, Damon loves you" Caroline softly told her sister.  
"I need a drink" Elena said with a loud sigh.

"I'll cover up for you" Caroline said coming down the front stairs to hug her sister.  
"Thanks Care…"

"Anytime Elena now come on, let's go back inside before mom freaks because we left the party" Caroline said and was going up the stairs when a noise called her attention.  
"Did you hear that?" Elena asked her.

Caroline nodded "Yes, it sounded like someone screaming"  
Both girls looked at each other concerned and moved slowly into the woods surrounding their house, Caroline took the lead instantly, Elena followed closely behind her.

"Hello?" Caroline called into the dark ahead of her.  
"That's exactly what girls say just before they get killed" Elena whispered behind her.

Caroline ignored her comment and tried to see anything ahead of her but it was pitch dark.  
"Do you have your cell with you?" Elena asked her sister glued to her back.

"Sure, inside my really tight, sexy, short dress, let me just pull it out of my cleavage" Caroline snapped in a low voice.  
"Sorry…" Elena whispered.

They froze as a different sound came nearer, closer to them.  
"Is there anyone out there?" Elena asked behind her sister.

"And that's not classic horror movie at all" Caroline gave her a look.  
They walked further into the woods and suddenly Caroline saw someone on the ground, she rushed there recognizing the girl's dress.

"It's Sam" she told Elena and turned the girl to her to check if she was hurt.  
Elena screamed clutching her mouth when the girl's head rolled over away from her body, blood dripping from her grotesque wound.

Caroline gasped and stood up with her hands covered in blood.  
"Oh my God…" Elena said thinking fast and realizing what they had just seen.

"Elena?" Caroline asked noticing the change in her sister, she wasn't scared; she was in panic now.  
"We need to get out of here" Elena said and grabbed her sister's hand.

She started running taking Caroline with her "We need to get out of here"  
Caroline didn't understand the urgency in her sister but followed her as fast as she could.

Elena cursed the fact they had strayed so far away from their house and even more when Caroline started falling behind, had they really gone so far into the woods?  
"Caroline we need to go back to the house" Elena urged her sister.

"It's ok…" Caroline stopped tired "You go ahead, I'll be right there…" she had to catch her breath.  
Elena was in a predicament between leaving her sister behind and running for help, she had to make a decision and left Caroline running as fast as she could.

She burst into the manor with a lot of the guests giving her a side look; she searched for Damon and saw him talking to her father.  
"Damon" she called for him loud.

"Elena? What happened?"  
"It's Stefan" she said panting.

* * *

Caroline could see the house already so she knew she was close and smiled happy for it, she stopped when a blonde man appeared in front of her.  
She clutched her heart, uh too many things happening that she couldn't predict, this was not good.

"Good evening" he said with a smile.  
"Who are you?" she asked him slowly.

The man smiled and instead of answering her, he flung himself at her.  
Caroline yelped but before he reached her, Damon cut his way, he ended on the ground pinning the blonde one down.

The blonde man laughed not putting up a fight "Look at you all protective like"  
Damon hissed, his fangs coming out, he squeezed his hand around the other man's throat "What are you doing here?"

The man had a smile in his beautiful features "It's nice seeing you as well… brother"  
Bill came closer to Caroline and she held on to his arm supporting herself, she looked at Elena.

Elena looked down on the ground avoiding the stare of her family, she knew about Stefan and his cruel ways of killing people, Damon had told her all about his younger brother that he had no contact with because they basically hated each other.

"Answer me Stefan" Damon yelled mad.  
"I missed my older dear brother and I heard that you were all happy and settled in Mystic Falls, living the human life with a human" he looked at Elena.

Damon clenched his jaw "Elena, go inside"  
"Damon…" she tried to protest.

"Now Elena" he simply said.  
Bill took his girls inside the house leaving the two siblings to settle things alone.

"Elena… that's a sweet name" Stefan teased his brother darkly.  
Damon stood up and Stefan found it strange that he wouldn't fight him harder, he sat on the ground watching Damon.

"What do you want Stefan?"  
Stefan got up and fixed his clothes "To make your life as miserable as you have made mine"

Damon smile showed up on his face "You already do Stefan, by existing"  
"Then let's make this really interesting..." Stefan said and left.

Damon watched his brother leave knowing his past had come back to haunt and annoy him.

* * *

The party was discreetly ending and Klaus walked through the hall that led to the bedrooms, he passed the one that belonged to Caroline and saw her door open, he could listen to her and decided to check on her.

He softly knocked on her door but was surprised that she didn't answer him; he walked into her room quite taken by it.

It was different from what he imagined it would be, apparently the art taste in the house came from her, the paintings hanging inside the rather big bedroom were exquisite and he marvelled himself upon them.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him stunned as she stepped outside from her bathroom.  
The soft voice called him back to reality, he turned and saw her surprised that he had the audacity to come inside her room.

"My apologies… I was just walking by your room and saw the door open" he said trying to explain noticing how serious she looked.

"My family might have taken you and your family inside my home but the invitation does not extend to my room Klaus. This is my privacy that you are invading" she said clicking her teeth mad.

"Again, my apologies Caroline…" he said and surprisingly meaning it.  
She shook her head and desperately rubbed a towel over her hands, trying to take the blood that stubbornly wouldn't go away.

He took in her eminent break down and again it messed with him somehow "Are you alright Caroline?" he asked her softly.  
"I'm fine…" she said without looking at him, she still rubbed the wet cloth that was becoming more and more red.

He nodded and moved to leave her room.  
"Why wouldn't I be?" she said staring at her hands.

Klaus stopped and pulled his eyebrows together, he turned his head so he could see her.  
"I just found a friend with her head detached from her body and I have her blood all over my hands…" she said between sharp breaths and shaking.

This wasn't something that should have choked him, he had done much worst things to people, he wasn't the remorseful type at all and he had lost track of how many he had tortured and killed over the years and yet he felt for this girl.  
For her pain.

"I'm sorry for your friend Caroline" he told her trying to sooth her.

She turned and faced him, she smiled between her tears and nodded "Thank you Klaus"  
He nodded at her but didn't leave but she wasn't demanding him to leave either.

"It's not like we don't have our share of deaths in town, God knows we do, my own two sisters died and came back as vampires but I honestly didn't expect to be cleaning blood from my hands by the end of tonight. I expected to at least dance, I worked so hard for this party…" she said crying and feeling guilty now for wishing for something so futile as this when she had a corpse in her backyard.

Klaus smiled picking up on this and came closer to her grabbing the towel, throwing it away.  
"Come on sweetheart" he told her in that sweet calm voice of his.

She frowned but surprisingly took his hand, Klaus led her to the garden where the lights were still on and soft music could still be heard, the last guests were leaving and they found each other alone in the beautiful gazebo there.

Klaus slowly took her hand into his and laced an arm gently around her waist; he pulled her a little closer to him and danced with her.

"I must be out of my mind, dancing while all this mess has happened in my house" she whispered.  
Klaus smiled and pierced her with his intense eyes "It will be our little secret sweetheart" he whispered.

She had to smile and look away, not because she felt guilty, no, because his arm was strongly around her and her hand was lost in his strong hold.

Because she had her hand on his broad back and his scent was surrounding her and she couldn't think about anything else but his eyes and his lips.

* * *

Stefan stopped his car next to hers; he lowered his window and looked at her.  
"That was some entrance" she told him.

"It got Damon's complete attention" he said with a sigh.  
"Good"

"Why do you need Damon busy?" he asked her with a narrow of his eyes.  
Esther smiled "Because I need him distracted with you. I can't afford to have him around Niklaus when I kill him"

Stefan looked up ahead to the road "As long as you keep your word Esther…"  
She smiled darkly now "Your brother's life is spared as long as you help me kill my son"

Stefan nodded and closed his window door, he drove away quietly.

* * *

**Soundtrack:  
**

Baby get higher - _Emin_  
Sail - _Awolnation_


	3. Turning of events

Damon took the drink to his mouth but smiled stopping his action as he caught his brother by the corner of his eye, he turned his head and smiled "Hello brother"

Stefan sat and smiled hugely at his older brother "Mind if I joined you for a drink?"  
"Why not?"

Stefan smiled at the girl at the bar and asked for a glass, he caught her hand as she placed the glass in front of him, he widened his eyes and the girl easily complied turning her wrist towards him, he sank his teeth into it and then dropped the blood inside the glass.  
Damon resumed to his drink, Stefan dismissed the girl when he was done and enjoyed his drink.

"I missed you Damon..." Stefan said beside him.  
Damon clenched his jaw "I thought we had agreed to live as far away as possible from each other"

Stefan smiled watching the blood in his glass "I'm more interested in the present Damon..." he faced his brother with a giant smile "What happened Damon? How come you are living in Mystic Falls without killing everyone in sight?"

Damon dropped his glass on the counter "It's called controlling your blood thirst, you should try it sometime Stefan"  
"You stopped caring, you have shut your humanity off and then you came to this town and everything changes?" Stefan asked pulling a surprised face.

Damon stood up smiling "You were into rabbits the last time I spoke to Rose and now you are on fresh tab again... people change, your hairdo changed, thank God" he added and turned to leave.  
"She really must be incredible to make you connect to your humanity again" Stefan said serious.

"Is this your attempt of a revenge Stefan? Don't even go there, we both know I can take you, unlike you I didn't deny my vampire side and I have always lived on blood and I kill and Elena knew me at my worst. There isn't a dark side sleeping that she doesn't know about. There is nothing about me that she doesn't know and accept" Damon stated with a hint of pride for his girl and started walking away.

"Damon?" Stefan called and was happy that Damon stopped "I'm sorry I made you turn... I guess I just needed my brother"  
Damon smiled shaking his head, he faced Stefan and raised his hands "Still not forgiving you... dick"

Stefan frowned watching him leave for good this time,.  
Damon was really trying here, to start over and he was about to mess that up completely.

* * *

Caroline wasn't sure why she was doing this but she had seen the door open and she couldn't resist to sneak a quick look into his room.  
This strangely turned into Caroline getting inside the guest room that had been handed to Klaus.

It didn't look much different from the way she had left it ready the day before he arrived but somehow he had made it his own.  
She slowly went through the huge pile of books, mostly in foreign languages which made her become conscious that he spoke several of them.

She recognized a few that she had tried to read more that once but quickly gave up because they were too dark and spoke mostly of a well thought out revenge or plans to a war.

She widened her eyes and moved on, so he had a thing for strategically thought out plans to take over the world, good to know.

Caroline smiled at the sight of his clothes lying on the bed and the couch; the man had good taste that much she had to give into.  
She fought the urge to touch one of his necklaces that he left behind today resting on the night stand.

She shook her head, she was going through someone's personal stuff, this was wrong, from here to opening his drawers to find out if he was a boxers or briefs man was a psycho second so she forced her legs to move out of his room, just that before she managed that she couldn't help to look at his bed and the notepad there, curiosity took the best of her.

She half expected dark decapitated bodies bleeding or Death written all over the pages like a proper Original Psychopath but she wasn't expecting the beautiful girl captured in detail.  
She felt her heart skip a troubling beat.

"I thought bedrooms were protected under the sanctity of privacy, sweetheart"  
Her heart shot out in a race and she faced the warm voice leaning against the threshold with a smile.

"I... you are right, I'm sorry" she really didn't come up with a good excuse for her crime; she had been caught inside his room and with his private hobby on her hands.  
Klaus frowned and tilted his head watching her.

"Did you... do this?" she asked him trying to not sound as surprised as she found herself.  
Klaus seemed to be looking straight into her soul as he stood there sizing the human in front of him not very apologetic after being caught trespassing.

"Yes" he said and his smile faded as he took in her reaction to his rough sketch of her face done just hours ago.  
She looked down on the page and a warm smile graced her features "It's beautiful"

Klaus' smile returned happy that she liked his silly scrawling.  
"Who is it?" she asked looking at him with a half serious tone to her.

Klaus laughed and looked down on the floor "That's the best way to put down an artist love"  
She smiled "Come on Klaus, you know how good you are"

He looked at her intrigued, the statement was true but it still left him surprised that she bluntly told him what she thought.  
"What are you doing in here Caroline?" he asked her keen on understanding this creature.

"I was curious..." she said and rested the notepad back on his bed.  
"About what?"

She smiled contrasting with his seriousness now.  
"About you"

Klaus squinted, there it was.  
That blunt honesty again so unfamiliar to him, everyone else seemed to always watch every word around him.

Caroline smiled and walked away knowing she had his mind working now.

It didn't surprise her that he followed her outside; she sat on the edge of the pool and took her shoes off.  
She happily soaked her feet in the warm blue water and dangled her legs like a little kid.

Klaus didn't know what he was doing but he sat next to her, watching the way the moon reflected on the water and on her face.

Her eyes were sparkling with something he considered sadness when she met his "I'm dying Klaus" she said with such easiness that it took him off guard; it seemed this girl had that unique gift.

"Why hasn't anyone turned you yet?" he asked before he could stop the words to pour out of his mouth.  
Caroline smiled "When you said you had us all figured out the other night... you were wrong"

"Why would you say that?" he didn't enjoy having a simple human telling him he was wrong.

"Lexi went to a school party and on the way home, the kid driving the car got into an accident, my father asked Damon to give her blood to make sure she would be ok. The next night we stayed home while my parents went to some official event with Katherine and Elena, someone broke into our home to rob us, Lexi and I were alone at the house and one of the men grabbed me..." Caroline stopped her low voice; it took her a short while to carry on "... Lexi came to my aid and they stabbed her while we fought to get away from them. When they saw her bleeding like that they ran away. She still had Damon's blood in her system..."

Klaus was conflicted about this, he felt anger for the man who had tried to force himself upon Caroline, with all the things he had done in his existence there was never a time he had touched a woman intimately without her permission.

"So she became a vampire..." Klaus finished for her.

Caroline looked at the water in front of her "Something changed Lexi that night. She became reckless and with this notion that she was invincible now and that she couldn't get killed"  
"And Katherine?"

Caroline smiled and tilted her head looking at him "That one you got sort of right, she's a flirt and a tease but just a kid. She had... well has... a fixation with Damon and stupidly made a pact with Lexi, having her blood in secret and dramatically popping pills until she died and was turned. You see, she's twins with Elena but she's closest to Lexi than anyone. You can't separate those two"

"Your parents allowed all of this to happen under their roof?" Klaus simply asked.  
Caroline chuckled "Don't judge, there are four of us and neither I nor Elena went as far as Katherine and Lexi did. At least not with the vampire death thing, though she's still dating Damon which doesn't sit well with my parents at all"

"Elena doesn't want to be turned, Damon told me that" Klaus said watching the girl who splashed the water with her feet.  
"She won't come around, neither will I. That night changed me as well Klaus, I will be in full control of the way I will die. I choose my faith not someone else"

Klaus watched this girl in somewhat awe.  
If he had ever seen a strong and mature girl for her age, it had to be Caroline.  
"You really are complex and intriguing Caroline"

"There are worst things to be I'm sure" she gave him a playful look.  
Klaus smiled and looked at the water in front of them, smooth and peaceful, very different from what went on inside of him every day.

"Tell me about the world Klaus; tell me about the cities I will never see and the things I will never live. The adventures I only read in books and that you have lived over all these centuries" she asked him excitedly.  
"What if I show you a world that it is worth living for?" he asked her serious.

Caroline laughed and looked down on her lap, her hair fell across her face and Klaus couldn't take his eyes away from her.

"I dare you Nik, to show me a world that is so appealing and wonderful that I don't want to part from it" she said looking at him with an amazing smile.

Klaus laughed and looked down from her powerful stare "How long do I have?"  
"One month" she said smiling.

"You really know how to make a man's life hard" he complained but happily smiled showing his dimples.  
"I thought you liked a good challenge..." she said biting her lip and admiring the cute holes in his face.

Klaus looked up getting lost in her eyes and in all the promises of something he couldn't allow himself to feel.

* * *

Elena waved at her friends walking to her car in the parking lot, while she searched for her keys inside her bag, she caught Stefan's reflex on the window and quickly grabbed the stake she had inside her bag.

She turned trying to get him but he easily tossed it aside with his hand, he pushed her against the car holding her throat "That was cute, was it Damon who taught you that?"  
"Yes" she said between her teeth.

"He's not a very good teacher is he?" Stefan simply said.  
"What are you doing here?"

"I need you to tell Damon to leave town. I don't care how you do it, just convince him to leave. A lot of stuff is going to happen in the next weeks and I want him away from here, in safety" Stefan told her.  
She pulled her eyebrows together "Why don't you tell him yourself? And why would I listen to you?"

"Because if you don't send him away I will kill your family. I will start with your parents and then move to your sisters"  
Elena smiled "You are free to try it but we can take care of ourselves"

"Says the human..." he smiled.  
She clasped her lips "Says your brother's girl. And that trick before wasn't the only thing he taught me" she said and swiftly pushed a key into his neck, with all her strength.

Stefan gasped mostly in surprise and moved away from her, she took a step aside knowing he was coming at her but her twin sister cut his way.

Stefan looked at the girl who looked like a copy of Elena, only with heavy curls and a different wild sparkle in her eyes.

"Who the hell you think you are, to try to hurt both my sisters?" she asked him mad.  
He removed the key upset and dropped it into the ground, holding his wound "I'm Stefan and you are?"

"Katherine, and I am going to kick your ass back to wherever you came" she said smiling.  
Stefan chuckled at the feisty girl in front of him "Sounds fun Katherine, I'll be collecting soon"

Katherine made sure he was gone before she checked on her sister "You ok, E?"  
Elena nodded "I still have my head over my shoulders, after a confrontation with Stefan Salvatore, that's saying a lot"

"God, he's hot right?" Katherine said getting inside the car.  
Elena shook her head getting into the driver seat "You are unbelievable Kat"

"Well I'm not blind and he has one of those bone structures... Urgh" she rolled her eyes.  
Elena was shocked "He just pinned me against my car Kat"

Her sister played with her curls "Since when is that a bad thing when on the other side is a Salvatore?"  
"Un-believable" Elena said slowly and driving away.

* * *

"Are you enjoying the show?" Lexi asked Elijah.  
The Original turned embarrassed that he had been caught spying on his brother and Caroline sitting outside.

"Uh busted" Lexi said grinning.  
"I was..." he smiled stopping half way.

"Lurking on my sister and your brother, shame on you old wise vampire" she pointed at him and took a look outside "Damn they look good together"  
Elijah frowned and then smiled "You are spying on them now as well"

Lexi looked at him closer as she stood by the window "That's my sister out there, I won't let anyone hurt her or break her heart"  
"You are very protective of your sister"

"Aren't you as well of your siblings?" she asked taking another look at the couple bathed by the moon and laughing now.

Elijah smiled and turned his head with Lexi as they heard the door close behind them letting Elena and Katherine in.  
"Stefan attacked her at the parking lot of the Grill" Katherine said.

Lexi moved towards Elena quickly "Are you ok?"  
"Yes, I'm fine" Elena said reassuring her sister at once.

"Where was Damon?" Lexi snapped mad.  
Elena shook her head "I don't need a 24 hour boyfriend protecting me all the time"

"Of course you do, what else is Damon good for?" Lexi asked appalled.  
Elena gave her a look "I'm going to bed. Good night Elijah"

Elijah nodded "Good night Elena. Ladies..." he excused himself and left to his room as well.  
"By the way you could have told me that Stefan was hot" Katherine told Lexi.

"I'm sure I did though I only caught him in a distance..." Lexi said shaking her long blonde hair.  
"Maybe you did but I was too distracted with Damon's baby blue's..." Katherine sighed.

Lexi laughed and pointed to the window "Check whose having a nice romantic like conversation outside"  
Katherine moved to the window "Uh I don't like that... I don't like that a bit"

"Why is a guy like Klaus being _nice_ to our sister?" Lexi asked twirling her long necklace in her finger.  
"Why is Caroline letting a guy like Klaus be nice to her? She's smarter than that..." Katherine said pulling her eyebrows together.

Lexi licked her lips "You think she's... giving up?" she whispered.  
Katherine looked at Lexi, the idea was terrifying; none of them were ready to lose Caroline.

* * *

Sage touched her lips happy, she could still feel Finn's happy lips on hers, the weight and the taste of them made her smile with bliss.  
She was in love with this man for 900 years now and she still got excited when she was with him.

This summer in Mystic Falls was their chance to be together more or less undisturbed, his mother always got wrapped up with all the parties and official stuff and he was able to free himself from her tight leash more easily.

She rushed through the woods taking a short cut to the house she was staying in, at first she found it strange that the woman she compelled, the proper owner of the house was sitting asleep on the front porch, she slowly came near the woman and touched her, the woman fell heavily to the side exposing the two holes on her neck, she was dead.

Sage tensed, she knew what this meant.  
She kicked the chair and made an improvised stake looking around, waiting for him.

Kol slowly came from inside the house with a smile "Hello Sage. How are you darling?"  
Sage moved the stake in her hand, grabbing at it properly "What do you want Kol?"

He showed the wooden bat in his hand and smiled "To win a bet"  
"Finn is going to kill you..." she spat out mad.

"Finn is too busy kissing my mother's hand and I can't be killed Sage" he said raising his hands in the air.  
She looked at the waving bat and took a step back, going down the front stairs.

"I'll give you a head start..." Kol said amused.  
Sage flashed and immersed herself into the woods; Kol snapped his neck slowly to the sides and then smiled.

She felt him growing closer as she ran with all her supernatural speed; she knew she was close to the road when Rebekah appeared before her eyes with a smile.

Sage stopped for a second but then threw herself at the blonde girl, Rebekah grabbed the stake and swiftly pushed it through Sage's shoulder, Kol joined them frowning.

"I thought I was killing her and you were saving her?"  
Rebekah rolled her eyes at him "I got bored" she simply shrugged.

Sage held her arm and tried to flash away but Kol pushed his boot on her, making her go back to the ground "Where are you going darling? We haven't even decided who is torturing you first"  
The red-haired gave both siblings an angry look.

"I think she's a bit upset" Rebekah said looking at her with a playful smile.  
"Why are you doing this? You elitist bitch" Sage asked knowing she was strong but not nearly enough to fight them both.

"Judgy" Rebekah said and then moved for the third Mikaelson that joined the party, he made Sage gulp down in fear for her own unnatural life now.  
"Uh darling you seem scared" Kol said taunting her.

Sage looked at Klaus ignoring the other two; this was between her and him now.  
Klaus crouched in front of her and cupped her chin "What happened to our little arrangement? I have been in town for days now and you haven't come find me with news"

She looked down on the ground "I was going Klaus... I just... needed time"  
Klaus brought her chin up forcing her to face him "I don't care if you are catching up on lost time with my brother, what you do in your own free time is up to you but what I will not tolerate is incompetence Sage, it's one of those things I can't stand. Do I need to remind you of our deal love?"

Sage could feel tears gathering "No Klaus..."  
"Fantastic, now tell me what my mother is up to sweetheart" he smiled at her.

The malice in his smile was almost as scary as the things she knew he would do to her, or better, have Kol and Rebekah do for him.

Klaus was never one to have his hands dirty so he had his two favourite siblings do it for him.  
Sage couldn't tell which of the Mikaelsons she feared the most.

"Finn said that she has the moon stone" Sage said slowly.  
"Does she? My mother is always full of surprises... what else did Finn tell you on the bliss of pillow talk?" Klaus asked with a dark smile.

Sage tried to break away from his hold but Klaus cupped her face harshly "Now sweetheart... don't be like that" he pursed his lips and his eyes, he looked absolutely adorable.  
She felt a shiver in her spine, whenever Klaus was the sweetest was when he was the deadliest.

"I have lied to and been deceiving Finn for 700 years now under your threats" she said with tears streaming down her face.  
"And I have allowed you and Finn to... live" he simply said and slowly took the stake out of her shoulder.

Before it healed, he pushed his thumb inside the open wound, Sage's screams echoed through the woods.  
"What is Esther planning" he asked eerily against her hair as she bent down in pain against him.

"She... is going to... kill you" Sage panted.  
Klaus pushed her head back so he could see her face.

"I saw it in Finn's mind when he was sleeping. She's going to try to kill you on the night of the Comet with a spell that involves the moonstone... that's all I know" she finished.

Klaus removed his finger from her wound and cleaned his hand on her shirt; then he stood up watching his siblings that remained calm and unaffected.

"Well that's... new" he told them bored.  
"Why would she try it now?" Rebekah asked a bit lost.

"The Comet comes around every 500 years. These summers she insists on spending here was a way to have us here this precise year without any of us suspecting anything. She has planned this for a long time now but so have I" Klaus said serious.

"So what now?" Kol asked his brother ready to go into battle upon his request.  
"Call your girl, I need my witch here" Klaus said and walked away.  
Kol was more than smiling when he dialled her number.

Rebekah rolled her eyes "Vomit, just make sure she puts a spell on the room this time... I needed therapy the last time she stayed with us in Portugal"

Kol laughed at Rebekah and then smiled when he heard the voice he missed "Hello love, time to come meet the place I was born in" he happily told his girl.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Esther asked her son as he came inside his room.  
Elijah pressed his lips watching his mother in the dark by the window "I had a few errands to run"

Esther sighed deeply "Are you sure Finn is still seeing that girl Sage?"  
"He loves her mother" he said quietly looking at the floor.

"She is not good enough for my son" Esther said moving from the window.  
"But I will deal with that later, for now..." she smiled warmly and came near him, she cupped his face "You are my favourite son Elijah, don't ever forget that"

"Yes mother" Elijah said and looked at her as she handed him something, a white rock.  
He took it knowing what it was.

"Keep it safe, Niklaus can't get his hands on it" she said and stoically left the room.  
"Mother..." Elijah called looking at the stone in his hand "Are you sure this is what we have to do?"

Esther stopped and looked at her son "Niklaus has to die; we would be tainting your father's memory by allowing Niklaus to remain something nature didn't want. As his family it is our duty to stop him and restore the balance to nature"

"He seems to have taken some sort of affection for this one Forbe's girl... maybe he will forget about his quest to make more like him. If we give him time to connect to her, he may even grow feelings for her" Elijah spoke hopeful.

Esther smiled and came closer to Elijah; she stroked his beautiful strong face "Your brother Niklaus is incapable of feeling anything but the bitter craving for power. His heart is dead Elijah and he will never care for anyone else but himself. There's nothing good left in Niklaus, there has never been" she said and left the room this time.

Elijah was left with the moon stone in his hand and that faint hope in him that there was something worth saving in his brother.

* * *

Elena checked the hall making sure no one saw her and rushed downstairs; she slowly opened her front door and ran to his car.  
Damon drove away in the quiet of the night "Why didn't you call me when he came at you?"

"I was busy fighting him" Elena said making sure no one had seen her sneaking out of the house in the middle of the night.  
Damon shook his head "If he's going all the way to attack you I need to handle this before he hurts you"

"What are you going to do?" she asked him frowning.  
"What needs to be done Elena"

She shook her head determined "No Damon"  
"You just got a visit from the Ripper, you don't get to decide anything"

Elena folded her arms mad "He's your brother, you can't hurt him. You love him as much as you hate him"  
"Well thank you for the insight into my disturbed relationship with my brother"

"Stop the car Damon" she told him mad.  
"No" he replied upset as well.

"Stop this car, right now Damon" she spoke slowly but mad.  
Damon hit the brakes mad and she stepped outside into the middle of the road furious.

He followed and gave her a stern look "All the kindness in the world won't change Stefan. He's ruled by blood and I won't let him get to you"  
"There has to be something we can do" she told him opening her arms.

"Yes, we make a really sharp stake and I drive it into his heart" Damon said with a sarcastic smile.  
Elena shook her head and faced away from him "I know that you don't mean it"

Damon slammed the door to his car "What do you suggest that I do then? I won't let him hurt you. I've been like him, I know how he thinks"  
"I know, I remember Damon" she said facing him.

It's not like her memory had been erased just because she fell in love with him.  
She sighed and shook her head "He asked me to convince you to leave town" she said.

"What?"

Elena faced his stunned face "He's putting up a show Damon. With dead headless girls but it is a show, he was serious today, there's something going to happen and he wants you out of here when it does"  
"Why didn't he tell me this? Why did he have to come to my girl for that?"

Elena smiled softening and came to him; she cupped his face "Stop being such a jealous cave man"  
"Sure, just first let me drag you by the hair into my cave to see if I can manage to put some sense into that head of yours" he gave her a Damon characteristic smile.

Elena's smile was bigger and she stroked his neck "I'm here on my own free will Damon and I didn't sneak out to fight with you all night. I did it because I wanted to see you and I couldn't wait until tomorrow"

"You are flirting your way out of this fight Elena"  
She nodded and kissed his lips "Is it working?"

"No" he simply said and cupped her face, kissing her.

* * *

Caroline slept peacefully, her hair scattered beautifully across her pillow and her hand casually resting next to her face.  
The other on her chest, over the sheet next to her bad heart.

Klaus tilted his head watching her sleep, was it wrong of him to be here?  
To watch her sleep and wonder what dreams lived inside her wonderful mind?

Of course it was, he was Klaus Mikaelson and he didn't allow himself to feel, to love.  
This was a vampire greatest weakness and he wouldn't allow a human to wake his long forgotten humanity.

She moved in her sleep and his eyes took in all that natural beauty, she sighed and parted her lips. She seemed to be having a good dream.

He was going to trail her features with his hand but he found himself shaking, Klaus closed his hand into a fist, why was he shaking?

"Nik..." she mumbled in her sleep.

Klaus smiled and allowed himself to touch her soft and exquisite face slowly; he was shaking because he liked her.

She was the first woman he liked in over 900 years this way, without dark pretenses behind it all.  
He just liked her.

"One month Caroline... I have one month to convince you to be turned..." he whispered and trapped one of her golden locks between his fingers.  
He had one month to make Caroline fall in love with him and ask him to turn her.

Caroline Forbes would be his and she would see all the things the world had to offer.  
All the great art and music and beauty that failed in comparison with her genuine beauty.

She would be his and he would be hers.

* * *

**Soundtrack**:

Run – _Matt Nathanson feat Jennifer Nettles_


	4. Connections

"Thanks mate" Kol told the guy at the bar that served him a beer.  
He took a sip from it and dropped the bottle on the counter checking his cell; he found it strange that he had no news from her still.

"Excuse me... is this seat taken?" a sexy voice asked beside him.  
Kol looked up at the girl with green intoxicating eyes and long straight dark hair.

"Not right now..." he said a bit taken by the girl's beauty.  
She slowly sat on the stool beside him and tilted her head smiling at him.

"Can I buy you a drink?" he asked scanning her face with his eyes.  
She displayed an amazing smile "What do I have to do in return?"

Kol laughed and looked down on the counter, he took his beer "Nothing that you don't want to darling"  
She bit her lip lazily and smiled "I know a few things I wouldn't mind doing with you right now"

Kol's body shook with laughter and he turned on his stool so he could see her "Care to elaborate further on that darling?"

She gave him a smouldering look and slowly stood up; she took a step closer to him and slowly sat on his lap, one leg to each side straddling him.

Kol licked his lips breathing a little harsher than he intended, she smiled and cupped his face, she moved her hand until her fingers got lost in his hair and then bent down kissing him.

She kissed his lips and smiled opening her eyes looking into his dazzling hazel ones, Kol ran his hands over her legs, stopped at her back and brought her closer to him; then he took her face and slowly kissed her.

She closed her eyes moaning into the kiss as he kissed her deeply and thoroughly, taking her tongue as sweet hostage to his.

She stroked the back of his neck, tugged at his amazing hair, his hand caressed her back and she shivered in pure desire.

The few people at the bar at this hour gave them shady looks but they were too lost in their own heated kissing moment.

Finally Kol broke the kiss, he found it funny that she was having a hard time steadying her breathing; her shoulders were pulled together wanting to become one against him.

He smiled at the breathtaking woman on his lap "I've missed you Bonnie"  
She laughed softly and ran her thumb over his full lips "How much?"

Kol gave her that smile that made her heart ache, his boy ish smile "I'd love to show you exactly how much"

She leaned over and caught his bottom lip between her teeth with a naughty smile, Kol stroked her back with both of his hands, stopping at her lower waist, she released his lip, only to run her tongue over it and engaging him into another kiss.

* * *

"I need a boyfriend..." Lexi sighed watching the intense role-play going on at the bar.  
Elena laughed softly not taking her eyes away from the screen of her laptop.

Rebekah arrived by the girls table and sat down with them.  
"Oh joy, she has arrived..." Rebekah huffed looking at the bar.

"You know the girl?" Lexi asked interested.  
"Bonnie, my brother's girl" Rebekah said trying to choose something to drink from the menu.

Elena looked at Lexi that frowned, she smiled "I really didn't take Kol as a... boyfriend type. With all the flirting he does around women"

Rebekah laughed putting the menu away "He may flirt and charm his way into everything but there's really only one woman my brother loves. Bonnie Bennett. They have been together for years and they are faithful and crazy about each other as disgusting as you can imagine"

The Forbes sisters looked at the bar where the couple was laughing now and looking at each other lovingly.  
"It's... weird" Elena said shaking her head.

"Don't I know it..." Rebekah said looking at her brother and the witch kissing again.  
She felt a sting of jealousy and even envy when they left the Pub glued together.

* * *

Katherine closed the door to her car and smiled looking at the manor in front of her eyes.  
She approached the house slowly; she knew the door was open so she stepped inside looking for Damon.

Elena was at the Grill, she was supposed to meet them there but Katherine had plans of her own.  
"Damon?" she called out in her sexy voice into the living room.

She touched her lips; maybe he was in his room.  
She turned determined to catch him naked or something around those lines is his privacy but was surprised to find another Salvatore in front of her.

"I'm looking for him as well" Stefan said watching the beautiful girl.  
She tilted her head smiling "You are the brother"

"And you are the sister"  
She played with a perfect curl "So I've heard that you are this really bad vampire that kills because of not being able to contain his blood lust"

Stefan smiled and she was a bit taken by how perfect and beautiful his smile was.  
"And I heard that you are a bit crazy and have an obsession with my brother"

"I like Damon" She simply shrugged.  
"Why would you be into him when he is with your sister?"

"Why not?" She asked twisting that curl in her fingers.  
Stefan laughed and moved towards the drinks his brother had "Can I get you anything?"

Katherine wavered "You are not as bad as people say..."  
"The fact that I haven't driven a stake yet through your dead heart shouldn't fool you" he said and looked at her with a Scotch in his hand.

She smiled ignoring his comment "Are you going to stay here? In your brother's house?"  
"It's my house as well Katherine; it has been on my family for many years. We are from the Founding Families"

"I know..." she said and took a step closer to him; she took the drink from his hand and took a sip from it "What are you doing here? For real?"  
"What makes you think I would tell you?" Stefan asked her serious.

Katherine rested her finger on her lips playing with them, she eyed Stefan "I heard your talk with my sister in the parking lot"  
"I figured that much" He simply said and retrieved his drink back.

"I'd do anything for Damon" she said serious now.  
"Even helping me get him out of Mystic Falls?" He sized his new potential ally.

Katherine smiled that evil smile of hers "As long as I go with him"  
Stefan poured another drink and handed it to the sexy vampire "We have a couple to break up because Damon will never leave this town without Elena"

Katherine took the drink from his hand and looked as taunting as the devil apprentice "What's the plan?"

* * *

"So Esther is a real a bitch..." Damon said as he walked into the Founders Hall with Klaus.  
Klaus smiled "I think we can't afford to be shocked any more. My mother isn't going to win any mother awards any time soon"

Damon sighed "Still... I kind of hoped she had moved on from wanting you dead. At least she has a new plan" he finished with a huge smile.  
Klaus shook his head and looked around the room, they were in the area where the exhibition with all the items from all the Founding Families were displayed for the public.

"Really Damon?" Klaus gave his friend a look.  
Damon smirked "I'm one of those that believe that we should keep things hidden in plain sight"

Klaus watched baffled as Damon opened one of the glass casings; he removed a dagger that was among the ancient weapons and handed it to Klaus.  
Klaus took it and placed it inside his jacket.

"Are you going to take Finn out of circulation soon?" Damon asked him.  
"As soon as I find the right timing"

"I need to find a way to remove my brother from my life as well" Damon sighed annoyed.  
"What is he doing here anyway?" Klaus asked as they left the room and moved towards the front door.

Damon looked at Klaus serious "What? Pissing me off isn't reason enough?"  
Klaus smiled "Besides the obvious Damon"

"I don't know but going after Elena? Bad move" Damon was mad.  
Klaus didn't know how to deal with this side of Damon.

The crazy impulsive womaniser Damon he could handle and knew better than anyone, the stories they shared between them would make the devil itself blush but the tamed Damon in love with a human and actually loyal was new and hard to grip.

Both men turned their attention to the two approaching female voices.

"I'm so happy your sisters made it" Mrs Lockwood said.  
Caroline gave her a perfect smile and said goodbye to the woman.

She came to the two vampires and gave them a suspicious look "What are you doing here?"  
"Came to show Klaus the building, you?" Damon quickly averted her attention.

She knew she was being led on but she was in a good mood so she decided to ignore it "The Founders Court"  
"That's now? Elena said something about it but I didn't know it was now" Damon really wasn't good at this stuff.

Caroline nodded "In two days and your girlfriend and her twin made it to the final choice"  
"Oh fun, Kat is going to be there" Damon said with a doomed look on his face.

Caroline laughed and looked at Klaus for the first time, she quickly looked down because Klaus was just staring at her; he wasn't even being discrete about it.

Damon noticed it as well and smirked "I have to go meet Elena, exiting now the awkward flirtation going on here"  
Both Klaus and Caroline gave him a look but he was already by the door.

Caroline looked at Klaus and for an instant she didn't know what to tell him, her, Caroline Forbes always with something to say was out of words before him.  
"I was Miss Mystic Falls last year" she stumbled out and immediately regretted it.

Show off, she yelled in her mind.  
"I know" he simply said.

She squinted surprised.  
"I'm supposed to convince you to not give up on this world in only a month. I need to know all there is to know about you, if I wish to have a decent chance, that is" he simply said.

"Just to be sure..." Caroline nervously smiled "You aren't going to compel me or anything, right?"  
"I would never do that" he sounded offended.

"I'm just you know... making sure and since we are setting things straight. I won't have anything romantic with you of any source" she fiercely stated.

Klaus opened his hands "I don't want anything romantic with you. This may come as a shock but I am not remotely attracted to you Caroline" he quietly said and walked away.

She pulled her eyebrows together, she was slightly shocked but she wasn't admitting to it.  
"Good" she said with a smile and joined him outside.

Klaus kept his smile tamed as he noticed the sting of his words on her.  
Caroline was a beautiful girl certainly used to have a lot of boys interested in her but they were playing this game by his rules, not hers.

"Now that we got our rules cleared up, I need to know when we can leave" he said already lost in his plan.  
Caroline stopped on the side-walk "Wait... we're not going anywhere"

"How am I supposed to show you the world if am I am not allowed to take you away from this one pony town?" He asked surprised and confused.

Caroline laughed "I have one month to live, I'm not about to leave my family and go around the world with an Original vampire"

"Hybrid" he said quietly "If you are about to insult me and my flawless plan at least do it properly Caroline, I'm not a vampire, I am a hybrid"  
Caroline licked her lips "You thought I was just making up a date when I said you had a month..." she quickly picked up on his disturbed tone.

Klaus quickly dismissed the nagging feeling inside him, this changed nothing.  
She was a challenge and he had a dead line but she was not that important to him, he liked her but if she was dead in one month he would carry on with his life as before.

"How will I ever show you that there is an entire world out there if we can't leave premises of this small town?" he asked sighing deeply.  
Caroline laughed "Aren't you like a billion? I'm sure you can come up with something"

Klaus pulled an upset face "I am not a billion sweetheart"  
She simply shrugged "A billion, a million..."

Klaus smiled showing his dimples and she giggled.  
"So you have one month, what do you intend to do with that time?" Klaus asked her bluntly.

She smiled enjoying the honesty in him "Have fun, do all the things I never got the chance to do"  
Klaus raised an eyebrow amused.

Caroline gasped "No Mr Hybrid, there will not be any dirty thoughts allowed. No romantic innuendos of any kind, remember?"  
Klaus laughed "Of course sweetheart"

They made their way to the Grill where Elena, Rebekah, Damon and Lexi were having a great time with a bottle of Vodka by the counter.  
"Care!" Lexi said with open arms.

"You've heard..." her sister knew why she was so excited.  
"Elena or Katherine will be the next Miss Mystic Falls, the tradition stays in the family again" she said raising her glass in the air.

"You know you can't compel the jury, right?" Caroline asked serious.  
"Hey" Elena protested.

Caroline smiled and dodged a shaking fist from Elena.  
She joined the girls' side and smiled sneakily looking at Klaus that asked for a drink next to Damon.

"So you have all been this pageant queen thing?" Rebekah asked emptying her glass.  
Lexi gave her a side look "It's not like that... it's an important rite of passage"

Rebekah widened her eyes and poured herself another drink "Alright..."  
Elena shook her head at her sister "It's just a stupid ceremony where we all have to say how much we have done for the community this year and then dance some silly waltz or whatever"

"It's not silly" It was Caroline's time to protest, the dance was her favourite part of it all.  
"Are you helping organize it?" Lexi asked her.

"Of course and they have rehearsal tomorrow" she pointed at Elena.  
"That made me so happy, at least I have Damon that was around when dance was invented so he'll know how to dance it" Elena said taking her drink in a shot.

Damon laughed "I'll try to remember my waltz steps. It's been a while..."  
"Actually..." Caroline said and grabbed an empty glass pouring herself a drink under the stunned look of the group "... you could ask Klaus for a demonstration, he is the one that was around when music itself was invented"

Klaus laughed in his stool and turned to face her "We didn't have music back then, we were a bit busy killing wild animals for food and fighting the plague love"  
Caroline giggled proving her point to how old he was.

It didn't go unnoticed to him and he shook his head sharing a complicity look with her.  
"Why are you drinking?" Tyler asked Caroline surprised to find her with a glass in her hand.

She laughed "Hi dad"  
Tyler rolled his eyes and took the glass from her, he gave her sisters a mad look and pulled her hand away from the group.

"Oh look, it's the fun police" Lexi said laughing.  
Elena and Rebekah joined her laughing and drinking.

Damon looked at Klaus squinting as he noticed the way his friend was looking at the couple sitting on a table now.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Tyler snapped at Caroline.  
"Drinking..." Caroline answered quietly.

"You can't drink, you know that" He said exasperated.  
"I can... I shouldn't..." she said feeling busted.

"Same thing and why is creepy wolfvampire hanging out with you?"  
Caroline gave him a raised eyebrow "He's friends with Damon and he's staying in my house"

"They all are but I only see him there" Tyler said looking sideways to the bar.  
Caroline laughed, a huge loud laughter "Oh my God Tyler, seriously?"

He gave her a whatever shrug but she knew her best friend better than anyone and shook her head.

* * *

Bonnie picked his long-sleeved shirt from the ground and used it as her own, she smiled finding him by the table going through the information she had been able to gather regarding the supernatural aspect of the Comet that was going through Mystic Falls in a few weeks.

"Your brother really believes that she's going to try something that night?" she softly asked as she came closer to him.  
Kol nodded "Sage came clean with him and says my dear mother plans on killing him that night, I'm sure by addition Bekah and I as well"

"She can try..." Bonnie simply said and smiled getting her fingers lost in his wild hair.  
"We'll just have to stop her like all the other times she thinks we have no idea about. All the plans and aborted missions..." Kol said and closed the old book on the table.

He leaned back on the chair and looked at Bonnie "One would assume my mother would be tired of trying to kill us and fail by now"  
Bonnie moved her hand to his face, caressing it gently "Maybe we should just kill her and get it over with"

Kol smiled and moved his hand up her bare leg, he looked at her while he ran his hand slowly up until he stopped at her waist under his shirt.  
Bonnie couldn't stop her heart, it was racing and everything inside her was burning with raw desire for him again.

He got up slowly and moved the things on the table to the side, he picked Bonnie slowly up and sat her in front of him, she smiled because he was taking his time, there was no rush and urgency this time and she loved that.

"We are working on it darling..." he whispered looking into her green eyes and then kissed her with all that passion he felt for her.

Bonnie ran her hands over his smooth naked back and answered his kiss, her legs went around his waist wanting him, caressing him where they touched naked skin, Kol moaned into her demanding kiss and ways.

His hands were on her legs, her back now and suddenly she wasn't wearing his shirt any more or anything actually and she was scratching his back deep and crying out his name with every slow thrust.  
How she had missed him.

* * *

Damon turned on his stool taking advantage that his girl was dancing with Lexi and Rebekah, he looked at Klaus that was trying to not look at the table where Caroline was happily laughing and talking with Tyler for the last hour.

"Klaus... what's going on with you and Caroline?"  
Klaus scolded him with a smile "Don't be ludicrous, there's nothing going on"

Damon looked behind his shoulder at the bubbly blonde "She's Elena's sister but she's also my friend. She's one of the few that stood by us when everyone found out"

Klaus was annoyed with the talk "Is there a pivotal point to all of this Damon?"  
Damon clutched the glass in his hand "Caroline is too smart to be seduced by you..." he simply said.

Klaus looked down on the counter knowing Damon was right, he knew that.

* * *

"Sage?" Finn called going inside the house she was staying in.  
He searched the inside and found it strange that she wasn't here.

Finn came outside and finally saw her walking towards the house, he smiled at her.  
"Finn..." she smiled back and came near him kissing him on the lips.

He found it strange that she was a bit less enthusiastic than she usually was "Are you alright love?"  
She nodded "Yes, I just had to put the woman who owned the house underground; there was a little incident"

He pulled his eyebrows together "What happened Sage?"  
"Klaus came to see me" she said feeling him cringe at the thought of what happened.

"How much did you tell him?" Finn asked her.  
"What we planned, he thinks that you don't know that he made me spy on you and that your mother is planning on killing him on the night of the Comet"

"Good" Finn said frowning lost in all the schemes they had going on "This will buy us time to find the moonstone and bargain with him"  
Sage sighed and took his hand into hers "You think Klaus will let us go if we hand him the moonstone?"

"If we give him the stone and my mother, he will let us run away and we'll be able to live together in peace, forever" he said smiling at her.  
Sage returned his smile and cupped his face "I hope so Finn... I want to live in peace with you, I love you"

"Oh not close to how much I love you my beautiful Queen of Fire" he said playing with her red hair and then kissed her.

* * *

Caroline smiled at Rebekah and Lexi that were by the pool table "How are you even able to hit anything, right now?" she teased them.  
Rebekah laughed "Vampires... drinking alcohol is like water to us"

Lexi nodded agreeing and had a sip from her beer.  
"Did Tyler leave already?"

"Yes he had to go meet his dad..." Caroline said trying to ignore her sister's mocking look.  
But she wasn't able to stop the sharp comment that came from her.

"And he left you all alone, at the mercy of any man inside this bar?"  
Caroline folded her arms angry "He's just my friend Lexi"

"Matt was just my friend but I still hooked up with him... and Katherine" the blonde said naturally.  
Rebekah gave her a look.

"Not at the same time... we're not freaky like that" Lexi told Rebekah.  
Rebekah smirked and finished her beer.

"Where's Kat?" Caroline asked eager to change the uncomfortable subject, Tyler was nothing more than a good friend to her and that's all he would ever be.  
"Don't know, haven't seen her all day" Lexi said and went back to the game.

Caroline looked at the bar, Klaus was drinking alone now that Damon and Elena were busy kissing by the darts.  
She sat next to him and smiled "Need some company drinking old man?"

"So drinking is the number one in your to do list?" he asked looking at her.  
"Sort of..." she said and it came out as a whisper because she hated the way he was looking at her today.

"That's one list I'd like to get my hands on" he simply said and averted his eyes from her.  
Suddenly Caroline wished he hadn't, as bad as it was when he pierced right through her with his stare, she liked it better than when he quietly ignored her.

She hadn't missed the way he stopped looking at her when she was sitting with Tyler.  
She bit her lip and rolled her eyes having a powerful fight within herself, this was wrong, this was getting out of hand and she needed to contain this before her goal was tainted.

"Will you dance with me Klaus?" she asked him.  
The question made him frown and look at her, sure there was some soft music playing but there weren't any couples dancing.

He looked at her and her smile was enough to make him nod.  
Caroline took a deep breath and followed him to the dance floor, she naturally found his arm waiting for her and danced with him, she was quietly building the courage she needed.

Slowly she met his eyes and found him looking right into her soul; she was surprised he hadn't read right through her already.  
Other couples took the lead and followed them.

"You need to stop looking at me like that" she whispered.

Klaus smiled scanning her face with detail "Why?"  
"Because you are not supposed to..." she whispered.

Klaus' smile faded and his features hardened "I don't enjoy games sweetheart" he said sternly.  
"That's not what I heard..." she said quietly.

Klaus tilted his head and pulled her closer to him "I don't enjoy when they are played on me" he told her inches away from her face.  
Caroline bit her bottom lip, she didn't dare to look up at him.

"What do you want from me Caroline? Be honest this time"  
His words were again blunt and she knew she was in debt, having mislead him so she nodded wanting to come clean with him.

He pulled back giving her room to breathe but still held her close as they danced to the slow music around them.

She faced him sure of herself "You can't look at me like that because there was something I needed you to do for me. There was a reason why I started talking to you Klaus. Why I searched for you in your room"  
Klaus frowned in silence.

"When the time came, I wanted you to make sure I died" she said looking straight into his eyes, piercing him instead.

They felt wrong, these words felt wrong to him but maybe it was just the first reaction to them, because they were unexpected.  
With everything he had heard over the centuries, they were able to shake and stun him to the core.

Caroline took a deep breath "I know my sisters want to turn me. I know they won't let me go quietly and I know Damon will turn me because of Elena, of what it might do to her. Since we are so close... but I don't want to be a vampire Klaus. When the time comes I want to die"

He was over 1000 years old, he had lived so many lives and known so many girls and he had his share of women begging him to turn them but never once, a girl had asked him to let her die.  
"Why are you asking me this?" he finally ordered his brain to ask the words that lingered in his mind.

She met his eyes, with honesty this time "I've heard about you. Before you came..."  
Klaus held his powerful gaze on her.

"I've heard how ruthless and cold you were. How you didn't feel anything and how you found love a weakness. That made you perfect Klaus. There was no chance of you falling in love with me and letting love get in the way of what I would ask you. You were the only one strong enough to stop others from turning me. You were my hope... you weren't supposed to be..." she looked away from him.

Klaus cupped her face, making her look at him.  
She did it but broke away from him.

"You were supposed to tell me stories that would make me dream until it was time to go. You were supposed to show me a world of beautiful cities and adventures that would make me forget about the love I never had... You weren't supposed to be funny and sexy and interesting and to look at me like someone who is able to love... a love like I've never known... so stop looking at me like that" she quietly said and left.

Klaus stood there unable to react, she wasn't supposed to make him feel like this either.  
Like he was able to love.

* * *

The girls tried to be quiet as they made their way inside the house, Damon sighed picking Elena up in his arms.  
She stroked his neck all lovingly "I really love your eyes" she said.

Damon shook his head, Elena drunk at her best.  
"My beautiful eyes are taking you to bed now" he whispered and went up the stairs.

She gave him a naughty smile "Does that mean that you are going to actually do something more than just kiss me?"  
Damon nodded "Sure, I'll just have sex with a 17 year-old, completely drunk and most likely to pass out as soon as I remove my shirt"

Elena sighed "All that hard work to come across as the vampire with no heart and you are as harmless as my baby teddy bear"

Damon shook his head and opened the door to her room, she was only partially right.  
If there was one person he couldn't harm was Elena, his warrior princess.

She was asleep before he placed her on her bed, he smiled and kissed her forehead before leaving but she searched for his hand.  
Damon moved her hair away from her face and she moaned in her sleep, rolling over and pulling his hand along with her.

"Ok... guess I'll be sleeping here then..."  
Damon moved and laid on the bed, close to her back and resting on his elbow, he just watched Elena sleep peacefully, his hand close to her beating heart.

* * *

Rebekah giggled and stumbled inside with Lexi.  
"We should do this more often" Lexi whispered amused.

"I agree" Rebekah said nodding; she had no idea how they both ended so drunk.  
Lexi steered her towards the stairs laughing "Don't tell anyone but I lost a shoe along the way"

Rebekah looked down at her own feet "He was just there" she pointed confused.  
Lexi took her other shoe off laughing and lost her balance for a second, she bumped into a table and a few things turned, she quickly caught them before they fell.

"Shiuuuu" Rebekah sternly whispered at her.  
Lexi laughed again and followed Rebekah upstairs; she gave her two thumbs up when she left her by her bedroom door.

Rebekah's head was throbbing when she crashed on her bed completely unaware that her mother was inside her bedroom.  
Esther waited until her daughter fell asleep and came closer to her; she stroked her face in that motherly way and then sighed.

What had to be done, had no choice and she took Rebekah's arm exposing her veins to her, slowly she drove a syringe into it and took her blood.  
When she was done, she pulled the covers up and left Rebekah sleeping soundly.

* * *

"Will you be staying with us long?" The old woman at the small pension asked the tall blonde man.  
He removed his sunglasses and signed the old guest book.

"For a little while" he said in a deep voice.  
The woman turned the book to her and tried to read his handwriting "Well, it's a pleasure to have you here... Mister Alaric Sal..."

"Alaric Saltzman" he said and picked his heavy bag up from the ground.  
The woman gave him a little tour around the small pension and led him to his room.

He politely smiled and closed the door when she left him alone, he made himself comfortable and took his jacket off.

He dropped his bag on the bed and opened it exposing the large arsenal of wooden weapons, he made room in the small closet for the bag and only took a stake out, he kept it under his pillow and opened his laptop.

As soon as it came to life, he opened the file he had on the Forbes Family.  
He was starting with the vampire girls before going after the rest of the bloodsuckers in this town.

* * *

**Soundtrack:**

Johnny got a Boom Boom – _Imelda May_

Sooner or later - _Mat Kearney_


	5. Miss Mystic Falls

"Are you enjoying your time here? Is everything ok with the rooms and all?" Liz asked carrying the flowers to the main room.  
"Yes, everything is wonderful Liz" Esther said with that sweet fake smile of hers.

Liz fixed the flowers and hummed a small tune in her mind, she was happy today, she flashed another big smile at Esther and tried to make conversation with the woman but they didn't really have that much in common.

"You are going to the Miss Mystic Falls pageant tomorrow afternoon, right?" Liz asked clasping her hands.  
"Yes... I have been formally invited by Carol Lockwood" Esther said with a face.

Liz laughed and touched at her short blonde hair "Carol is... special"  
"Special is a kind word for a woman who knows all there is to know about everyone's life and has dedicated her entire life into maintaining the true South ways" Esther answered with an honest smile this time.

Liz shook her head smiling "I know Carol secretly wishes Caroline was her daughter. Caroline's flawless aptitude to throw amazing parties and social abilities have Carol worshiping her, sometimes I feel like I have to fight her over my own daughter"  
Esther frowned "I didn't realize that..."

Liz sighed confessing to the ancient witch "Caroline is a bubble of life, she can make any dinner turn into a super elaborate official dinner and have the perfect talk and the perfect dress for every occasion... honestly, sometimes I don't know who she takes after"

Esther smiled watching the woman in a simple pair of Jeans and a buttoned shirt, she may not look as snobby as Carol Lockwood did but she was far from looking like a regular farm girl "You are from the Founding Families, are you not?"

"Yes, so is Bill. We all grew up together but Bill and I fell in love in High School, got married and shortly after that Lexi was born" Liz said going down memory lane.

"And Carol?" Esther asked as the two women stepped into the hall.  
"She married the Sheriff, Richard Lockwood, his family isn't from the founding ones although they came to town a very long time ago. Tyler is her son..." Liz sighed heavily "Caroline's best friend and a werewolf, I live in constant fear that he... snaps or something and hurts Caroline"

"Werewolves only turn on the full moon" Esther quietly added.  
Liz nodded "I know that but... Bill doesn't like him... at all and werewolves had a natural bad temper"

The Forbes woman looked at Esther and smiled throwing her hands in the air "What am I doing? Bothering you with all this? You know this town better than anyone"

"You are not bothering at all and a lot changes in a century Liz" Esther answered with a kind smile this time, human or not, Liz was a mother and shared some of her worries.

One of those just happen to be closing the front door, arriving home from a very long night.  
Esther clenched her jaw and excused herself from Liz, going after Kol that was already making his way to the bedrooms upstairs.

"Kol" she called after him, realizing he was wearing the same clothes from the day before.  
He stopped half way up the stairs "Yes mother?" he gave her a deep sigh.

"Where have you been?" she asked him between her teeth, trying to tame her disapproval.  
Liz smiled and left to the kitchen, God only knows how many of these talks she had with the girls so far and Lexi was only 19.

"I have spent the night with my girl" Kol simply replied.  
Esther shook her head "First Finn is sneaking out to see that Sage... person and now you and... this baby witch" she didn't even bother with the rest.

"She has a name" he angrily said.  
Esther gave him a smile "I'm sure she does but it's not polite to say what's on my mind"

Kol rolled his eyes and turned around to leave her.  
"Kol Mikaelson, do not turn your back on your mother" she sternly told him.

Kol laughed from the top of the staircase and faced her "You are only my mother for a year every century, so don't strain yourself"  
"Don't you dare to talk to me like that" she said in that eerie voice of hers.

Kol smiled defying his mother blatantly even more "I'm not Finn, you can't tell me what to do or who to see"  
Esther was mad and pulled her eyebrows together "Living with Niklaus has been the worst influence on you and your sister"

Kol smirked "No mother, it made us strong and able to defend from whatever danger. Nik taught us to think for ourselves and to fight for what we want"  
Esther smiled scolding his words "He raised you both as spoiled brats"

Kol was serious now "He raised us both. Period mother"  
Esther gasped silently at the sting in his words and watched her younger son leave to his room.

She looked down on the floor, she wasn't ashamed of her decisions in life but she was aware that her younger children looked up to Klaus as a parental figure, more than they saw her as their mother.

They were loyal to him and loved him more than she could explain it; the three of them were inseparable.  
That made them strong, he had raised them as soldiers but that was also their only weakness.

* * *

Elena made a silly face which made the girl standing with her laugh, they were listening to the waltz and rolled their eyes; this was beyond silly.  
"I feel like I'm stuck in a horror movie" Amber said and looked at Elena "Don't you feel the same?"

Elena smiled at the tiny blonde girl "I'm already on the sequel; I have been here every year, with Lexi, then last year with Caroline... I don't know, the first year with Lexi I was so beyond excited... but now that it's my turn, I just want this over with"

Amber smiled agreeing with her, she looked at the door where Damon was walking in with Klaus and practically was drooling.  
Elena raised an eyebrow at the girl, Amber blushed knowing she was busted but they couldn't blame here really, it wasn't her fault that Elena's boyfriend was just so hot.

The blushing girl quietly joined the other few girls that were part of the rehearsal and Elena kissed Damon when he came closer to them.  
"Are you ready to shake your feathers?" she smiled asking Damon.

"It's not that kind of dance Elena" Damon smirked "It's all about the simplicity of the near touch" he said with a mocking serious voice.  
Elena pursed her lips "And don't I know it?"

Damon looked at her frowning with her double meaning and Klaus smiled showing his dimples, this was a great time to walk away.

He left the couple piercing each other without speaking behind and watched Caroline that came in with Carol Lockwood, the woman who pretended to be as ancient and rich as the families she worshiped.

She may know the town's history and know all there was to know about the old ways but she would never truly be accepted as one of them.

Klaus fought a loud chuckle, Caroline with only 18 years behind her knew more about how to act and carry herself in the crafty ways of high-class than Carol ever would.

"... I also called to check on the flowers and they promised me that they were delivering the right ones, but we should check them tomorrow when they arrive. I specifically asked for White, they tried to force Coral on us last year" Caroline said going through her black folder with the list of things she had to do.

"Oh Caroline, what would I ever do without you?" Carol asked clasping her hands and looking at Caroline lost.  
Caroline stopped and looked at the older woman, she flashed a perfect smile and Klaus chuckled in his corner.

He could see the engine turning inside Caroline's mind and going, _Nothing_ but she still held her posture, like a true classy lady on the makings.  
"We should rehearsal now" Caroline said softly and touched the woman's arm.

Carol smiled "Wonderful"  
Caroline laughed softly and followed the woman, she only falter on her smile when her eyes met his, he didn't miss the way she didn't linger her gaze on his though she searched for his blue eyes a second time.

That was enough to pull a smile from Klaus.

"Are we all here?" Carol asked scanning the room, she grimaced missing one of the Forbes girls in the room.  
Caroline looked at Elena that shrugged, she hadn't seen Katherine all day, in fact, none of the sisters had seen Katherine much in the last 24 hours.

But the smoldering twin was arriving with her perfect curls and her unique attitude.  
"There you are Katherine" Carol said and clapped her hands urging the girls to take their places.

"Who is your partner dear?" she asked Katherine while the others giggled and fooled around.  
Katherine gave one of her best smiles and looked at the door where a handsome tall blonde man appeared.

The giggles gave way to small sighs and low whispering as the girls gathered around admiring the beautiful man who took his sunglasses off now.  
Elena looked at Damon shocked; he just pulled his eyebrows together not a bit amused.

"Oh my..." Carol against her will let out.  
The man came closer to his partner and smiled at Carol "I'm Stefan Salvatore"

Carol smiled like a teenager "Carol Lockwood... Salvatore?" she looked at Damon.  
"As in his younger brother" Stefan said and took Katherine's hand following her to where they were supposed to dance.

Caroline shared worried looks with Elena.  
Elena slowly walked to Katherine "What is this? Have you lost your mind?"

Katherine smiled "No, I'm perfectly fine Elena"  
"Your sister needed a partner and I was available" Stefan said checking the other twin.

Elena wanted to yell and cause a huge scene but this wasn't the time or the place, she would so rant at Katherine when she had the chance though.

Carol snapped from the inappropriate staring at the visibly younger man and clapped again to bring silence into the room.

"Honor your partner… stay focus, right hand around… flirt with your eyes… left hand around…" she gave directions but the girls were doing it all wrong, some just laughed, others mixed up hands and even her highest hope, Elena and Damon just danced a silly Tango now.

"No! No! NO!" she snapped loudly "There's no touching during this part" she sighed loudly, the only ones almost getting it right was the new brother in town and Katherine but they missed the eye flirtation, the tension between two hands almost touching but never really doing it.  
She shook her head in despair.

"I think they just need a demonstration... of how it's done properly" Klaus told the woman serious.  
"You are absolutely right Klaus" she became alive again, happy with his very salvation for this ongoing disaster "Dance with Caroline, she was just sheer perfection last year" the woman said excitedly.

"If you insist" Klaus said and sneakily grabbed Caroline's hand pulling her along with him.  
"No… no…no" she tried to stop him but Carol was already telling everyone to watch attentively and taking her black folder away from her hands.

"Let's give them a good show love" he teased her with that hint of a smile that only aggravated her more.  
"You are so going to pay for this" she mumbled between her clasped teeth.

Klaus didn't reply, he raised his right hand waiting for her to follow, she took a deep breath and did what was expected of her.

She placed her hand in front of his; they didn't touch but she didn't really look at him, though she knew she had to, it was part of the dance.

She softly shook her head, this was silly, she was Caroline Forbes and she wasn't afraid of a pair of heart stopping blue eyes.  
She fiercely met his gaze and then everything vanished.

There was no music, no people around, just Klaus and her.  
She placed her let hand in front of his and then both, almost touching, sheer electricity seemed to be created between them.

The minute she took his hand and they began the enclosed part of their dance, she felt his strong hand on her back and she lost her will.

Caroline didn't want to but she was getting lost in his stare, she didn't avert her eyes, she kept them on his, alluring him as well because they were sharing a moment.

And it was mutual, Klaus didn't feel like he was pulling her along with him across the floor, they were smoothly touching at it and they were a perfect match.  
That's exactly how he felt, like they were fitting together perfectly.

The dance was smooth, powerful and kept them both locked in each other.  
The music stopped and Klaus realized the dance was over; that the silly teenagers were making swoon sounds and that Carol was practically sniffling.

But his undivided attention was with Caroline and she was tired, maybe too caught up in the intensity of the moment and staggered a bit.  
Klaus pulled her closer by holding his frame and tightening his grip around her waist "I've got you…" he whispered.

Caroline wanted to roll her eyes, stupid moron, she was already fighting a racing heart, whispering Klaus was just adding to it.

"Beautiful and perfect" Carol clapped happily.

Caroline finally looked down from his powerful eyes and he was upset by it.  
Carol came near them and placed her hand over their shoulders "No matter who wins this year, you will always be the best Miss Mystic Falls dear" she whispered to Caroline.

The girl blushed and smiled, she left his warmth and he hated it.  
Caroline dodged the teasing grin from Katherine and the confused look from Elena and quickly left the room.

She was shaking her head and made it to the front lobby when Klaus quietly called her name; it stupidly sent her heart into another race.

She ignored him but he was a vampire and he was by her side the next second, he took her arm gently so she would stop and face him.

"What are you doing?" she asked him angrily as their eyes met.  
Klaus didn't answer her; he didn't know what to tell her.

Caroline retrieved her arm and left him standing there, searching for answers inside of him.

"Good question Nik… what are you doing?" Rebekah asked him as she came closer, having witnessed it all.  
Klaus' stern look was back on his features as he faced his suspicious sister "Nothing. Bonnie is waiting for us"

Rebekah clicked her teeth together following him, she didn't like the silly game he was playing with the human Forbes.

This was unsettling to say the least, she needed him focus not dancing around and chasing a dying girl.

* * *

Liz leaned over Bill's shoulder smiling; she looked at her daughters with such pride as they were introduced to the community by their names.

"Miss Katherine Forbes" A man said and she stepped out proudly holding Stefan's hand.  
"Miss Elena Forbes" The same man announced the other sister and she came out a little more coy than Katherine but smiling at Damon that was proud of his girl, more than he would admit.

The dance started and Liz looked at Bill, she saw the pride in her husband's eyes as Elena and Katherine stunned everyone with their perfect dresses and looks.  
"They look so beautiful today..." Liz said with that pride catching up to her as well.

Bill laced his free arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer "They take out after their mother"  
"I know" Liz said and gave him a perfect smile.

Bill laughed softly and kissed her, they turned their attention to the dance but he still held her close taking a sip from his champagne, this was a fine vintage Caroline had chosen this year.

Liz snuggled closer to her husband and rested her hand on his chest ignorant to the looks Carol was sending their way.

* * *

"Mom and dad are making out in public. I'm going to be sick" Lexi said next to Caroline.  
Her sister laughed "Don't be silly, they are just happy and perfect and just... you know, perfect"

Lexi gave her a raised eyebrow "Have you been drinking some of this amazing stuff you got for us?"  
Caroline looked at the pink champagne in her sister's hand and was serious immediately "No, that wasn't my choice. It was... Klaus' gift to the party"

Lexi finished her drink "Well God bless Klaus because this is the best thing I have ever tasted"

Caroline clenched her teeth, she had been furious when he told Carol that he wanted to do give something back to the community, his way of thanking everyone for the hospitality towards him and his family.

She hated it, he was stepping in, this was her life; she practically lived for this.  
To organize town events and plan everything out, being a control freak kept her mind busy from things she didn't want to think about and he was messing with that.

Caroline slowly searched for him, she knew exactly where he was, she just avoided him and she remembered why, because he was looking at her and she shook her head looking away.  
She wished he had never come to town at all.

* * *

Elena smiled at Damon, she loved the way he looked today; the blue shirt he wore matched her dress perfectly and made his eyes stand out.

Katherine wore a plum dress, always so keen on clashing with Elena's choice of colors, she smiled at her sister fixing her picked up hairdo "Good luck sister"

Elena's smile faded, she still wasn't over Katherine's choice of partner and neither her or Damon had been able to confront their siblings about it.

"I hope you don't win" Elena said serious.  
Katherine laughed "E... not being the usual boring good soul? I'm stunned"

Elena ignored her sister and searched for Damon's comfort, it was perfect to have him in front of her in the crowd, just like their dance had been perfect, powerful and close, it was nice to have access to Damon's serious side sometimes.

"And Miss Mystic Falls 2012 is..." Carol made a mandatory suspense pause and then opened the envelope "... Amber Ward"  
The tiny blonde squealed happy and started giggling nervously.

"What?" Katherine was in shock.  
Elena smiled at her sister happy "Poetic justice that Caroline is the last one of us to be Miss Mystic Falls, she deserves it"

Katherine gave Elena a mad look "Are you even serious? Is any of these judges serious? With all I've done this year, I deserved this"  
Her twin laughed "What did you do for the community Kat?"

"I didn't kill them all" she said mad and left the little stage.  
Elena simply smiled and looked at Damon that gave her pouty lips, she laughed, his silly side was amazing as well.

* * *

Finn closed the door to the office and faced Elijah that looked a bit lost to the urgency in his brother.  
"What's the matter Finn? We are in the middle of a party" he spoke in his calm ways.

"Do you have the moonstone?" Finn asked bluntly, going straight to the point.  
Elijah simply took the glass to his mouth not answering his older brother.

"Elijah, I know mother has it and she didn't trust me with it, which means she went to you"  
The dapper looking Original fixed his tie and then his suit "What would you want with that stone?"

"It's my freedom ticket, away from mother and from Niklaus" Finn said serious.  
Elijah took another calm sip from the pink beverage "I don't have it"

Finn exasperated "I just want to be able to live with Sage in peace. Neither of them will let me do that, they have this arm wrestle going on for centuries now and we are caught up right in the middle of it"

Elijah dropped his glass slowly on the table "I've learned to live my life without getting involved in the quarrel our brother has ongoing with mother"

"Stop being a coward and tell me where that moonstone is Elijah" Finn pressed on mad.  
Elijah simply raised his eyes to him "I'm your brother, show some respect Finn"

Finn shook his head "You and Niklaus are the same, I can't count on anyone in this family"  
Elijah watched Finn leave quietly, what right did he have to deprive Finn from a life with the woman he loved?

He reached inside his suit pocket and removed the stone, he stared at it for a while and then placed it back where it has been; he needed a good hiding place for it.  
Away from his two siblings.

One was after it for love and the other to avoid death.  
He wasn't going to oblige to either.

* * *

Bill dangled the empty glass in his hand; he was looking for the waiters for a refill but wandered through the house, trying to remember where the kitchen was.  
It has been a while since he has been to this house.

"Are you lost?"  
The warm voice made him stop and force a smile "No"

Carol smiled and walked closer to him, she folded her arms and watched him for the longest time before she spoke "The bedrooms are in the opposite direction William"  
"Stop it Carol" he sternly told her.

She knew they were alone in the hall and so she grew that bit closer to him, taking his features and remembering old times.  
"I'm sorry neither of the girls won" she slowly told him.

He smiled "My wife and I are very happy with our family, we don't need silly titles to be closer"  
She grew serious at his wounding words and hated when he walked past her, she quickly grabbed his arm "I miss you Bill..."

He shook his head "That was a mistake I will regret all my life Carol, one that won't happen again"  
She gave him a side look "You were mine before you were hers..."

Bill looked down on the floor; then he spoke with a scary darkness to him "Stay away from my daughter Caroline and keep your son away from her"  
"Tyler likes her as a friend" Carol quickly said.

Bill looked at her serious "I don't want him near Caroline"  
Carol's smile was sad and moved to touch his face "Is there really nothing left inside of that heart for me?"

Bill squinted at her words and the way she was leaning in for a kiss but didn't stop her.  
He felt her lips near his and was going to push her away when something else caught his immediate attention.

"Daddy?" the voice was full of surprise and pain.  
He looked in her direction and felt his heart stop "Caroline..."

His daughter was having a hard time assimilating the entire scene before her eyes, his father and Carol Lockwood kissing.  
She quickly turned around; rushing down the hall.

Bill pushed Carol away and she bumped into the vase in the hall, she looked up watching him run after his daughter.

Caroline was just about running when she reached the patio where all the guests gathered, she heard her father calling for her but she didn't want to face him or talk to him.

But she didn't want to risk seeing her sisters or even worse, her mother.  
She had to stop before going outside and her father caught up to her.

"Caroline sweety..." he tried but she gave him such a mad look that he had to take a break.  
"How could you?" she whispered slowly wrapping her mind around what she had just seen.

"It's not what you think..." he desperately tried to make amends.  
Which only made her angrier; she couldn't even look at him.

Bill could sense his perfect life about to crumble apart and he had to talk to Caroline alone.  
"Sweety let's just step into the garden where we can talk" he reached out for her hand.

Caroline jolted her hand appalled by it "I don't want to talk to you"  
But he was her father and he would make her listen to him, he had to explain himself and grabbed her arm, Caroline felt tears that she fought to keep under control as he moved them into some privacy.

Unexpectedly Klaus stepped in front of them.  
"I was just looking for Caroline, she has promised me a dance" Klaus said with a smile but Caroline saw the way he was piercing her father with his suspicious stare.

"Now it's not a good time Klaus, we were about to step outside for some fresh air... Caroline isn't feeling well" Bill said with a smile and tried to push himself past Klaus taking her along with him.

Caroline tried to fight him but his hand went tighter around her arm, Klaus didn't move an inch from where he was and Bill was forced to stop yet again.

"I was promised a dance... you wouldn't want to upset an Original, would you?" his voice became an eerie tone that should have scared Caroline but instead she found herself thankful for it.

Bill sized the man in front of him, the Hybrid that took what he wanted without concern for others and their well-being.

Klaus reached out his hand to Caroline without taking his eyes from her father; she slowly took his hand and looked at her father as well.  
Bill clenched his jaw but released her arm, watching her leave with Klaus.

Caroline clutched his hand not wanting Klaus to let her go.  
He took them to dance outside in the terrace where everyone else was gathered and kept her close to him, she felt his arm around her waist and it felt good, she felt protected.

"Are you alright?" he asked and his voice was different, like it always was when he was around her, she realized.  
"No" she said shaking her head and preventing tears from falling.

"What can I do?" he quietly asked her.  
Caroline searched his eyes "Get me out of here" she whispered.

Klaus only nodded and led them out of the terrace and into the parking lot where his car was.  
Caroline sat inside his car feeling a terrible thing, she felt safe.

* * *

Katherine was mad, raging mad as she made her way to her car.  
She had enough of this stupid party and Damon hadn't even looked at her all night, he wasn't even slightly jealous of Stefan and she just felt rage now.

It was always Elena; Elena was the perfect human, the perfect daughter, sister and girlfriend.

Katherine couldn't understand why everyone always wanted to talk to Elena, invite her to parties and drool all over her, she hated how boys kept taking her for Elena when they were younger.  
That's why she made sure she always looked as apart from her as she could now.

She reached her car but a noise made her look ahead into the woods, she frowned at the muffled sounds that came from there.  
There was no one around though and she decided to check on it.

"Who's there?" she called into the dark ahead of her not even feeling frightened.  
The few advantages of being a vampire.

Stefan showed up with a smile.  
Katherine was confused because he had Amber with him, the girl was compelled for sure and looked as if she was high on drugs.

"What's this?" she asked her blonde useless ally.  
She remembered with rage again.

"A little cheer up present" he said with a smile that was slightly innocent.

Katherine pulled her perfect eyebrows together and then understood.  
Stefan took Amber's wrist and made blood appear with his fangs, he pulled them back and offered the girl's wrist to Katherine.

"I... never..." she didn't really finish the sentence.  
This had never been even an option when she was turned, she and Lexi drank from blood hospital bags only.

Stefan smiled "There's nothing like it..." he taunted Katherine.  
The vampire looked at Amber, she was still wearing the idiotic Miss Mystic Falls banner and she felt that untamed rage again.

She took the girl's wrist and sank her fangs into it, feeling blood fill her mouth, fresh, warm blood and it felt exhilarating.

She looked at Stefan that tilted Amber's neck digging his fangs into it, the girl whimpered slightly and Katherine smiled, this was new, exciting and she liked it.

She took the girl's wrist again into her mouth.

* * *

It seemed to Caroline that Klaus was driving aimlessly but then he stopped the car and she noticed the ruins in front of them.  
She stepped outside curious and followed him to the ruined house, what was left of it at least.

"Where are we?" she asked touching her arms, the long green dress left her arms and shoulders naked and she left in a hurry forgetting about her coat.

"My home..." Klaus spoke slowly behind her, placing his suit jacket over her shoulders, covering her in its warmth and his intense smell.

Caroline's heart beat faltered and she slowly looked at him when he came to her side looking at the amount of rocks that obviously had meaning to him.  
"This was your house?" she asked him, realizing she had never been in this part of town.

"Where we all lived as humans, until we were turned" Klaus said with a tone that brought the smell of old buried memories.

Caroline found herself wanting to know all there was to know about him and his family, not what others told her but what he would generously share.

"Were you happy here Klaus?" she asked him.  
Klaus was surprised by her question but he was getting used to Caroline's unpredictable ways by now.

"I had long hair" he said slowly with a squint.  
Caroline started laughing, genuine laughter that he felt compelling.

"I'm having a hard time imagining you with really long blonde... locks" she said with a huge smile that he loved on her face.  
"Elijah had long hair and heavy curls" he raised an eyebrow.

Caroline laughed again and Klaus joined her this time.  
They shared a moment again and Caroline felt that she was starting to share too many of these with him.

"You should rebuild the house" she said quietly when she calmed down.  
Klaus looked ahead of him enjoying her suggestion "You should help me with it"

Caroline's smile was big "I can do a lot in four weeks"  
"I have no doubt sweetheart" he knowingly smiled at her.

"I could use the distraction..." she said and he didn't like the way she went sad again.  
There was a moment of silence between them and neither seemed uncomfortable with it.

Then Klaus was serious.

"I'll do it Caroline" he said into the dark night, watching the girl next to him, caught up in a range of emotions that she was silently awakening inside of him.

Caroline tilted her head looking at him, questioning his words and his true intentions.  
"When the time comes, I'll let you die if that's still your option in a month" he said quietly.

She licked her lips and looked away afraid of his intensity "Why?"  
Klaus kept his eyes on her "I was turned against my will so I know a thing or two about that, I also have you figured out Caroline"

She smiled staring at the ground "You finally managed that?"  
Klaus smiled but he was serious in his words "I have. You have never allowed yourself to love anyone, besides your family"

Caroline fell somber listening to him.  
"You have never truly loved anyone because you knew that you wouldn't be allowed to live long enough so you closed up, all this is a show you put up. The controlled Caroline that needs something to keep her mind busy"

Caroline chewed on her lip unable to lift her stare from the ground that had witnessed the birth of the man who was exposing her very soul.

"I know how it is to not want to feel anything and close up entirely to love but I have forever, you do not have that luxury Caroline and I can't bring myself to let you give up on life without experiencing it" he carried on with his heavy words.

She was trying to steady her breathing and clutched his jacket, feeling colder.

"I will show you a world worth living for but not made of cities and culture, but of love Caroline. I will make you fall in love with me and if in a month you still choose to die, I will let you. I will compel you into a dream and hold you in my arms while you slowly drift away..." he turned her slowly to him so he could face her; he raised her chin meeting her innocent, scared eyes.

A gush of wind hit them and her hair flew, her scent weakening him, Klaus cupped her cheek and she wanted to feel repulsed or mad at it but she couldn't.

"I will stop anyone from touching you, from turning you but if in four weeks from now you have fallen in love with me, you will let me turn you and you will stay with me forever. These are my conditions Caroline"

"I'm making a deal with the devil, aren't I?" she asked him bluntly and he realized that's one of the things he most liked about her.  
"Yes" he simply said.

Again the wind hit them and she welcomed the wave of cold that brushed her face where he had his strong, warm hand.

She knew what she was bargain here; he was Klaus Mikaelson, the most feared creature on this Earth.

She heard of stories of how he killed entire families because they dared to cross him some way but she was too smart to be seduced by him and she had done this all her life, shielding from love knowing she wasn't authorized to have it.

"I won't fall in love with you" she said almost believing it.  
"Then you have nothing to lose sweetheart" he said stroking her cheek.

She saw the way he rested his eyes on her lips, she cursed her heart for giving away so easily how weak was her determination when he leaned over but she wasn't the only one making a forsaken deal here.

He was gambling a lot as well because there was a possibility that he might fall in love with her as well and not be able to let her go when the time came.

Caroline closed her eyes when he kissed her forehead quietly; she felt him pull away and opened her eyes watching him walk back to the car.

She pulled his jacket closer to her letting his smell linger on her, how was she suppose to fight a man who made her feel all this without even kissing her?

* * *

**Soundtrack: ****  
**  
I won't give up - _Jason Mraz__  
_  
Put your lights on - _Santana feat. Everlast_


	6. Candles Night

"_I got the moves like Jagger_... _I got the moves"_

Caroline laughed coming down the big staircase and watching a very cheerful Lexi that was dancing and singing.  
"Morning rock star" she teased her sister.

Lexi laughed clapping and dancing to the sound that came from the Ipod on her hands instead of her ears, one of the perks of being a Vampire.  
"Someone is happy today" Elena said joining her sisters.

"I'm offended E... I'm always happy" Lexi said tilting her head.  
"And she has the moves like Jagger" Caroline giggled.

Lexi flashed a huge smile and followed the other girls to the hall; they found their mother talking to Elijah.  
"Good morning ladies" Elijah politely smiled at them.

The girls smiled in return and then laughed because Lexi started dancing around her mother that sighed deeply.  
"What are you doing Lexi?" she asked reluctantly smiling.

"It's called dancing mom but it requires a bit more of foot work" she said waving her hands and her hips.  
She stopped and looked at Elijah "Do you dance Elijah?"

The Original smiled "Yes, but I'm more familiar with the traditional way"  
"Ah the boring type" she widened her eyes and went to the kitchen twirling around.

Caroline laughed when Liz rolled her eyes at how silly and inappropriate her oldest was.  
"I'll be gone all day mom" Caroline said grabbing her stuff getting ready to leave.

"Will you be here for dinner?" her mother asked avoiding the twirling twister that was Lexi.  
She returned from the kitchen with a blood bag in her hand and drinking from a straw.

"I don't think so but if anything I'll let you know" Caroline smiled.

Elena was left behind talking to Elijah and Lexi and Liz took the chance to get Caroline alone.  
She closed the front door behind her and walked Caroline to her car, her daughter smiled at her suspicious of her ways.

"What is it mom?" she asked opening the door to her car.  
"What's going on between you and your dad?" Liz asked apprehensively.

Caroline shook her curls "Nothing... why?"  
"Every time he walks inside the room, you leave. I'm not blind Caroline, I can have a lot of people on my house but I still see what's going on with my own family and I already asked your father and he said the same thing, _nothing_. This means you both are hiding something from me since the pageant party"

Caroline chewed softly on her bottom lip avoiding her mother's serious gaze "We had a stupid fight... over something silly and I'm just not in the mood to be lectured, that's all"  
Liz gave her a look "You are lying to me"

"I'm not" Caroline shook her head looking away "But I am late" she added with a smile.  
"Where are you going?" Liz asked softly, she knew Caroline was hiding something but she wasn't going to find out what today.

"I have to pick up some of the candles for tonight. And then I'm meeting Klaus, he needs my help with the house" she casually said.  
Liz folded her arms "So first you are going to Tyler's and then hang out like you girls say, with Klaus"

Caroline could tell her mother was upset with her choices and smiled "I have to go"

Liz was not amused.  
First her husband and Caroline were hiding things and then was the tiny detail that Caroline had been over at this house Klaus was redoing for days now.

Liz couldn't help the concern that lived inside; Caroline was spending too much time with an Original.

* * *

Tyler carried the huge boxes to his front door, he heard Caroline giggle and peeked from behind the boxes "Why is this funny?"  
"Do you need help?" she asked him opening her back seat door so he could put the candles inside.

"Nah I got it" he said and somehow managed to stuff the boxes in there.  
"Thanks Tyler" she smiled at him and he immediately felt like melting.

"Are you... mad at my mom? It's strange that you asked to pick the candles up when she's at Pilates or something" he made a strange face.

"I just have a busy day and I'm trying to fit a lot of things into it" she quickly averted his attention "Are you going to the candles ceremony later tonight?"

Tyler slumped against her car "Another party, oh joy"  
"It's not a party Tyler, its tradition. To set a candle for someone we've missed" she said softly.

"I'm more of a beer in the woods party kind of guy" he smiled at her.  
Caroline rested her arms on the roof of the car "Please come tonight? I barely see you in summer. When we are at school at least I get to see you more often" she complained.

"Well the full moon is coming... I expect to see you then" he said looking down on the ground.  
She played with her car key against her hand "I miss my best friend and I'd like to see him with clothes more often"

Tyler shot his head back up to her "You said you didn't see anything Caroline"  
She opened up into a smile "Relax wolf boy, I didn't. I'm just teasing you"

He shook his head "This is hard enough as it is Caroline, I don't need you to see my bare... soul" he finished awkwardly.  
Caroline laughed and he smiled, she had the best laughter in the world.

"I'm expecting you tonight" she pointed her finger determined at him.  
He moved away from her car "I'll think about it"

Caroline drove away smiling and he frowned, he wanted to be there but he didn't like the way her sisters were always so protective of her and Lexi was unbearable with her silly remarks on their friendship.

It was hard enough to hide his love for Caroline as it was.

* * *

Esther quietly made her way down the hall; she knew everyone was out of the house by now and her attentive watch had been productive because she saw Kol arrive home in the morning, just like the previous nights.

She slowly opened the door to his room and stepped into the dark, when she came closer to the bed, she found her youngest son sleeping like a peaceful angel.

Esther sat on the bed, she couldn't help the smile, Kol was so sharp with his tongue, the rebel one that answered to no one and cared about nothing.  
But he was still just a kid, a teenager stuck in an immortal vampire body.

She stroked his baby face and sighed, it pained her so much to do this but she had no choice.  
Kol was sleeping resting on his back and shirtless, his hand casually resting over his bare chest, she shook her head, he hadn't even taken his Jeans or boots off, he was just sleeping like this.

She took his left arm swiftly moving to take his blood but stopped when she noticed something strange.

She spotted ink on his chest, a tiny smear of it and touched it with her finger; she rubbed the substance between her two fingers getting mad instantly.

Esther recognized the sticky material, it wasn't blood; it was something else entirely.  
She took her cell and used the light to see the image that was on his chest just above the heart.

The blood inside her veins was boiling with rage; the idiotic baby witch had made a protection spell on Kol, preventing his blood or his body to be used for any kind of magic.

Esther stood up fast from the bed and left the bedroom mad; she slammed the door to her room and tossed the syringe away.

That damn witch was constantly on her way since Kol had rested his eyes on her; she had bewitched her son and now messed with her plan.

She had to get rid of that damn Bonnie Bennett.

* * *

"One coffee for the beautiful blonde" Matt said with a smile.  
Lexi gave him a look "Why don't you just fill that with vodka and we both pretend it's coffee?"

"Because... we are not allowed to serve any of you alcohol and we already bend the rules a lot" he said and looked around whispering "The Sheriff was here and gave the owner a really hard time because a lot of you have been seen drinking and people are starting to talk"

Lexi was upset, she slumped on the stool mad "Whatever"  
"Try to keep a low profile Lexi" the handsome blonde boy said and moved away.

Lexi huffed and looked down on her mug, oh joy.  
Black plain coffee.

She picked her cell up and checked on it, Katherine wasn't answering her calls and this was leaving her upset.  
She missed her sister and she hadn't seen her much lately.

"You look like you could use a stronger drink" a man said sitting next to her.  
Lexi looked at him, she smiled at the man; he was hot.  
With the blonde short hair, the strong jaw, the dark eyes.

"My mom says I should never take anything from strangers" she said playing with the cell in her hands.  
The man smiled and she melted instantly.

"I'm Alaric" he said reaching out his hand to her.  
"Exotic" she pulled her eyebrows together.

"Nice name, different but nice" he said serious.  
She laughed "I'm Lexi"

"I like that better than exotic" he said with an evil smile and she looked down, dear Lord, he was old enough to be her father.  
"How about that drink?" he asked her smoothly.

"This is that moment my sister Caroline calls the moment of knowing when to walk away. I'm going to get up now and walk away. Now" she said determined.

"Are you sure?" he asked her seductively and she blushed because this man was openly flirting with her.

"Yes" she simply said and left the Grill.  
Alaric faced the counter and his smile faded completely, his expression was hard and dark now.

* * *

Caroline smiled stepping outside her car; the house reconstruction was coming along nicely.  
She saw Klaus buried among the workers ordering them and going through the blue-prints of everything.

He was shaking his head now, obviously not happy with something they were showing him.  
"Reminds you of someone?" Damon asked her as he stopped by her side.

Caroline smiled "There's nothing wrong with wanting things perfect Damon"  
"Control freak number one, meet control freak number two" he looked at Klaus.

Caroline laughed "At least we get things done properly"  
Damon looked at her "Don't tell him that, he'll propose to you on the spot"

She resumed to shaking her head and ignored his comment, Klaus came to them still shaking his own head but in anger.  
"We are having a bit of a situation choosing the right floor"

Caroline sighed loudly "Are you still set on Mahogany? That's so 2010 Klaus, move on to something a little more modern and different. Think outside the box Klaus" she made a little square with her fingers.

"I will not have my entire house paved with Bloodwood" he said annoyed.  
"Why? Because mahogany is old like you?" She asked with a smile.

Klaus gave her a stern look "Well excuse me if I'm a renascence man and my taste goes a little beyond purple walls and all that asymmetric nonsense"

Caroline opened her hands and gasped excitedly "I know what we can do. We'll just buy a huge old Viking boat and place it right in the middle of the living room and then we'll decorate the walls with a bunch of buffalo and wolf skins and all those ancient weapons" she finished with a huge smile.

"You are hilarious sweetheart" he said not a bit amused.

"I thought that was funny" Damon said with a smile.  
Caroline chuckled and nudged Damon "You think we can get a few of those cute helmets as well?"

"Probably" Damon nodded.  
Klaus turned his back on them and left, she giggled and looked at Damon.

"Tell pouty Klausy that I had to go, I have to get ready for tonight" she said easily and left to her car.

Damon smiled and nodded slightly, then he squinted and was thoughtful, he waited for Klaus to end a call and then came near him.

"You and Caroline seem pretty easy around each other" he said with a hint of seriousness to him.  
Klaus shrugged "I could use the help with the house, she's not completely bland in her taste"

Damon smiled faintly "Yeah... what's going on Klaus?"  
The Original gave him a look "I'm going to meet Bonnie, are you coming?"

Damon looked after Klaus knowing he was up to something and this was just ticking him off in the wrong way.

* * *

Elena knocked on Caroline's door "Are you ready?" she asked her sister placing her earrings.

"Just about..." Caroline said and stepped into her black stilettos.  
Elena stopped admiring her sister "This is just that candle thing, right?"

"Can't a girl look good?" the blonde one giggled.  
Elena shook her flawless straight hair "Yes... never mind"

There was something different about Caroline lately but she couldn't really explain what it was.  
She seemed careless and easy-going, even happier than usual and this bothered Elena so much.  
She really hoped it wasn't what she suspected.

Caroline fixed her wavy hair "Is everyone else ready?"  
"Dad is waiting for us already" Elena said checking if she had everything inside her handbag.

Caroline grimaced instantly, she had avoided him and now she had to go to town inside a car with him.

She clutched her maroon handbag that matched her one shoulder short dress and quietly followed Elena; she didn't speak the entire ride.

Occasionally she would catch her father looking at her by the mirror but she happily ignored him.

* * *

"Mom I'm going already" Tyler shouted upstairs to where she was.  
His mother showed up still in her casual beige dress and he found it weird, she looked good but she would never be caught in a town function wearing that.

"Are you... ready?" he tried anyway.  
"I'm not going Tyler" she softly said.

Tyler pulled his eyebrows together "What's going on?"  
Carol took a deep breath "We need to talk Tyler, there's something I need to tell you"

He could sense the intensity in her words and it didn't sound good at all.

* * *

Finn smiled at Sage, squeezing her hand as they made their way through town, there were so many people around that they counted on blending in and finally spending a night together in public.

She couldn't be happier when he pulled her closer to him and handed her a candle, she lived for these moments they stole from everyone that wanted them apart.  
Sage lit her candle from someone else's and then lit his, she smiled at him.

"Make your prayers love, who shall we mourn tonight?" he asked her gently.  
"I don't know... I haven't lived with anyone for so long" she said with a hint of sadness to her.

Finn was quick understanding it and stroked her cheek "How about my father? I think of him often"  
She nodded at him "That sounds nice"

They looked at each other smiling and then he leaned over to steal a quick kiss from her.  
She stroked his chest happily and leaned over it afterwards among the crowded square.

"Hello" Kol interrupted their moment.

Sage was serious immediately and saw Rebekah and Klaus behind the smug Mikaelson.  
"Just let us be" Finn said between his teeth.

Kol laughed "Did you find bravery all of a sudden Finn? Where have you been hiding it all this time?"  
Sage clenched her jaw and took a step closer to Kol, he fulminated her with his hazel eyes "Do you really wish to die so badly?"

Sage stepped back and it was Finn's turn to try to intimidate Kol when he took a step closer to him.  
"Where's that stone Finn?" Klaus came closer to his older brother as well.

"I don't know" he simply said.  
Klaus smiled tauntingly "I really hate when people try to deceive me without my knowledge" he looked at Sage.

The girl gulped down and broke eye contact with him, he leaned over and whispered in her ear "I could smell your vervain for years"  
She gasped and pulled away from him, she clutched Finn's hand.

Finn smiled "You won't do anything here. You are not that crazy to pull a stunt in the middle of all these people"  
Klaus looked at Kol and they both laughed that dark eerie laughter of them.

"I'm not crazy Finn... I'm far worse" Kol said and then looked behind Sage "Just like my girl"  
Sage looked behind her and Bonnie simply touched her forehead, the red-haired fell unconscious.

Klaus grabbed her as the people around them started a worried frenzy, he picked the girl up "I told her that wine at dinner was too much" he said shaking his head.

Rebekah showed up "Oh my, she doesn't look good, my car is just around, let's take her to the hospital"

"No" Finn quickly tried to stop them from taking her away.  
"Don't be like that. What kind of boyfriend are you?" Bonnie scolded him.

The people around them started giving him judging eyes.  
She shook her head and took Kol's side.

Kol smiled and leaned over to Finn whispering "You have 24 hours or Bekah and I will start playing twister with your girl's body parts"  
He left with his arm around Bonnie's shoulders.

Finn clutched the candle in his hand so hard wax became one with his hand and still he couldn't feel a thing.  
Just the doom for Sage's fate.

* * *

Caroline was handing the candles with a huge smile, she was almost done with her part, the second box was almost empty when she saw Tyler, she waved at him and then picked two candles.

She looked up to him but he hadn't stop, he kept walking and she thought that maybe he hadn't seen her.  
She was done here anyway so she ran after him, which was problematic considering her heels.

"Hey Tyler, wait up" she yelled after him.  
But he only quickened his step; she huffed and ran faster, cursing when her feet started protesting against her marathon.

"TYLER" She yelled trying to get through the crowd.  
But he didn't listen to her or maybe he was ignoring her?

She stopped and pouted, why was Tyler ignoring her?  
Caroline clasped her lips and ran faster after him, her feet were burning but she didn't care, finally she reached the sidewalk where he was pacing fast now and tried to catch him.

"Tyler, for Christ sake, wait up" she said starting to feel tired.  
He stopped and sighed turning to face her "What do you want?"

She stopped finally catching up to him and frowned at his words "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing, I just want to be alone" he said coldly.

"No... you are my friend and I'm here. Talk to me, what's wrong?" she said reaching out to touch him.  
"Just..." he stopped her movement with his hands "Just... leave me alone Caroline. I don't want to talk to anyone"

He turned and left her stranded on the side-walk clutching two candles and a sad face.

"Caroline love, we need to talk"  
Her father's voice made her snap, she started walking away from him.

"Caroline we need to talk, you can't avoid me forever" he insisted coming closer to her.  
She faced him mad "You just have to stay away from me for three weeks; do you think you can manage that?"

He frowned and gently took hold of her arms "What are you talking about?"  
"I don't want to talk to you; I don't want a stupid explanation to what I saw" she said mad but mostly hurt at her father.

"I know that I have let you down but you have to listen to me, you don't know what happened between me and Carol" he said trying to calm her down.  
Caroline looked away from her father, she couldn't stand to look at him "Let me go"

Bill released her arms "Caroline sweety, I have history with Carol but that's all it is, history... I just can't hurt your mother by telling her"

"Don't worry dad, your secret is safe with me, it will go with me to my grave" she said and walked away.

Bill felt his heart tight inside his chest, one stupid mistake 18 years ago and now everything was at risk.

* * *

Caroline walked aimlessly, she lost interest in the stupid ceremony, why would she light a candle for someone she loved and passed away?

It was a stupid tradition that this stupid town had and everything was stupid right now.  
She stopped by the little wooden bridge that led to the woods just outside her town and threw the stupid candles into the water in a childish tantrum.

She folded her arms and rested against the bridge, she heard his footsteps and wanted to tell him that he was stupid too because yeah, it was one of those nights.

But Klaus simply rested against the bridge next to her in silence; she frowned when he remained silent for 15 astonishing minutes.

She finally looked at him "Have you lost your speech and endless wisdom on the way here?"  
"I'm sorry love, I thought we were ignoring each other, that this was one of those talks"

She shook her head at his serious tone and let that smile out, she didn't want to but Klaus had the annoying ability to make her smile.

They stayed like this for a while, without talking, just staring into the water ahead of them, listening to the waterfalls around them and Caroline was happy for it; it brought her a soothing feeling she rarely knew.

Klaus smiled, Caroline was such a complicated girl, she could talk for hours about nothing and everything and then she would just close up in her own world and the more he knew her, the more he felt intrigued and curious about her.  
About the workings of her mind.

"You are missing the candles ceremony... it's a big deal for the town" she said with a silly face.  
"I don't have anyone to mourn" he quietly said.

She looked at him "That's so sad Klaus"  
"Why?" he frowned.

"You don't have anyone to remember" she said with sadness.  
Klaus smirked "I have a lot of people to remember, I've known more people than you in a century, imagine in all the ones I've spent on this world"

"How many of those do you miss? How many among all of those people have you genuinely loved and miss? So much that when you light that candle all you think about is the words they have told you, the smiles they have shown you or the empty place they have left in your heart, your soul?"

Her serious words took Klaus off guard.  
"Not many" he honestly answered.

She smiled and looked away from him "I don't allow myself to love but you don't allow yourself to connect. You will never love anyone Klaus but from the two of us, you are the saddest one. At least I have a good reason"

Klaus smiled but her words left a sting "You have me all figured out don't you sweetheart?"  
She looked at him "I could live a 1000 years and I would never have you figured out Klaus"

His smiled was bigger now "It takes one to recognize another"  
She laughed softly and looked away again "So have you decided on the floors yet?"

"Yes" he said annoyed and she looked at him.  
"Seriously?" she asked excitedly now.

"Don't get all stirred up Caroline, I'm only compromising on this" he said still annoyed.  
"First the floors, then the color of the walls, soon the world" she said with a silly wave of her hand.

"Sometimes I forget you are only 18 years old" he said frowning.  
Caroline laughed loud "Lighten up old man" she teased him and moved from where she was "I could be 17 like the twins"

He followed her when she started heading back to town, they walked slowly, neither seem to be in a hurry and Klaus was happy that she wasn't rushing to get away from him.

"My father is cheating on my mom or used to... I don't even know for sure" she quietly told him.  
Again a smile took over Klaus, she was trusting him with this.

"He seems to love your family very much... I feel sorry for the fella" Klaus grimaced.  
Caroline found his words strange and looked at him.

"I find disloyalty unacceptable" he simply said.  
"Punishable by... death?" she ventured half-afraid of his answer.

"Are you trying to inquire me about my romantic life Caroline?" he asked her amused.  
Caroline blushed lost for words "Not specifically"

Klaus enjoyed the way her cheeks were burning and decided to take advantage of it "I'll tell you all about it, over dinner"  
She gave him a raised eyebrow "Dinner?"

"Yes, you are all dressed up and nowhere to go love, what's the harm in having dinner with an old man?" he asked her with a hint to a smile.  
"Where?" she asked suspicious.

"You would have to trust me for that one sweetheart" he simply said.  
Caroline folded her arms feeling conflicted about this "I don't really feel like being among a lot of people right now"

Klaus' smile was big and smug "I know"  
She shook her head "Fine, let's go have dinner"

* * *

Elena smiled at Damon, they stood in the square with everyone in town with their candles lighten up.  
"Who are you thinking about?" she asked him intrigued.

Damon's face was serious, sad even "That spider I killed today in my room, she probably had family, maybe even kids"  
Elena threw her head back, seriously.

He just laughed carefree and happy, so typical Damon behavior.  
"How about you? You don't have enough life experience to miss someone, to mourn Elena. This is a stupid town tradition, just a lot of people lightening candles and looking up at the sky presumably thinking of someone important"

"Are you done making fun of the town and the ways that go back to your age?"  
she tilted her head smiling.  
"It was different back then..." he simply said.

"Why?" she asked him expecting another silly remark from him.  
But Damon surprised her "Back then I had feelings and a beating heart and I missed the mother I barely knew"

Elena bit her lip, Damon never talked about his mother, she only knew she had died upon giving birth to Stefan.  
She smiled at him softly "Maybe we could both think of her tonight"

He pulled her closer to him gently with his hand on her neck and kissed her.  
Elena stroked the back of his neck slowly as he kissed her deeply.

When he was done, he left another quick kiss on her lips and stroked her cheek "You have to stop being so good, it's like a disease that I'm scared of catching"  
She laughed and kissed him again.

"Damon Salvatore tamed? My eyes must be deceiving me for sure. Tell me the rumors aren't true"

Elena and Damon looked at the woman standing in front of them with her arms crossed.  
She smiled and looked at Elena "I'm Rose"

Elena couldn't remember where she had heard the name before, the woman had a deep British accent.  
"You must be the girlfriend" she said taking measures of Elena with her eyes.

The girl looked down and then at Damon.  
He had his jaw clenched and she knew he was really upset with the visit.

"What are you doing here Rose?" he asked the woman.  
"I heard Stefan was off the wagon again"

Damon shook his head deeply disturbed by her presence.

She just smiled and looked at Elena "We used to be lovers, it was all very intense and it didn't end well"

She remembered who the woman was now.  
Elena tried to keep it together but it was hard dealing with Damon's maker and former lover back in town.

* * *

Caroline laughed loudly "I don't believe you"  
Klaus sighed deeply "I fancy horses"

"What kind of serial killer master vampire/hybrid has a thing for cute adorable horses?" she asked still laughing and eating another fry.  
"I said horses Caroline not ponies" he gave her a judging look.

She laughed again and even against his will, he still laughed along with her.  
Caroline calmed down and just shook her head now; she looked at him.

Klaus was just sipping on his wine slowly.  
"When you mentioned dinner I didn't expect improvised dinner in your house"

Klaus shrugged "You've helped me, it's only fair you get to enjoy your hard work so far"  
Caroline smiled, they were sitting on what was basically the roof, underneath them was a bunch of empty walls and a red floor.

"That's my bedroom" Klaus said looking ahead of him, into the grey pile that would eventually become his room.  
Caroline chuckled "This is the closest I will ever be to it"

Klaus smiled hugely, touché Caroline.  
She smiled as well enjoying the night and the... _date_.

"This used to be your view?" she asked him quietly after another silent moment.

Klaus took in the beautiful view they had from here, from where they sat they could see all the property that belonged to him.  
As far as his sight reached.

"This is where we all grew up and still believed we would be happy" he quietly said.  
"What happened?" Caroline asked wanting to know more.

Klaus looked down on his wine glass, red as the blood that had been shed inside this very house.

"My parents turned us all, against our will. We weren't given a choice, we could become..._ this _or just die" he said low.

Caroline wasn't breathing much listening to him; it was hard to stay indifferent to Klaus.  
It didn't matter if he was just teasing her or messing with her.

Or if he was laying his heart out for her.  
He was just that kind of man, the kind you can't stay indifferent to.

Either love him or hate him.  
She kept repeating in her mind, emphasizing on the last part.

Klaus grabbed two of the candles that shed light on their private dinner and handed one to Caroline.  
She pulled her eyebrows together lost.

"You and I are dead. With you it's just a question of time, I on the other hand am dead inside Caroline, and I can't bring myself to care or love anyone enough. So we're both dead. One by choice another by circumstances"

Caroline nodded taking in his strong words spoken in that devil voice of his "So here's to us. Let's look at the sky and remember our lives, what made us smile and what made us cry. What others might remember of us in a year"

They looked at each other, both scared of how perfect they would be for one another and then they looked away knowing as well that none of them was ready for such a powerful union.

"I remember you Niklaus Mikaelson" she said looking at the sky above them filled with stars.  
"I remember you Caroline Forbes" he said but instead of looking at the sky he was looking at her.

She didn't miss it and slowly looked at him.  
They smiled putting the candles out at the same time.

* * *

**Soundtrack: **

Moves like Jagger – _Maroon 5_

Turn your lights down low – _Bob Marley Feat. Lauryn Hill_


	7. Deeper cuts

"They did all this in just two days?" Elena asked flabbergasted.

Caroline smiled and looked around the practically finished house.  
"Yes, Klaus had a lot of workers around; some were even working during the night now that we have a ceiling"

Elena smiled at her sister but didn't miss the easiness in Caroline's ways and this worried her.  
"This isn't _Extreme Makeover, home edition _you know? He doesn't have to compel anyone" she whispered the last words to her sister.

Caroline smiled at the workers that she knew by now since she had been here every day for the last week.  
"I know" she simply replied to Elena and pretended to be busy with the fan deck.

"How can you be ok with this Caroline? So at ease?" Elena asked her trapping her long hair behind her ear.  
"It's not my job to tell Klaus what to do or not" she said still avoiding her sister's eyes.

Elena shook her head in disapproval "Have you even tried Caroline?" she asked as they stepped outside the house.  
Finally her sister looked at her "He's Klaus, you can't talk him out of anything that he is set on"

Elena pulled her eyebrows together surprised "What are you really talking about here, Caroline?"  
The blonde girl smiled "I want Rose Blush for the bedrooms, he wants Orchid"

Elena was even more confused and increasingly worried but she wasn't given the chance to confront her sister further about this because Damon arrived in his Camaro.  
"I have to go... Damon and I need to talk"

Caroline gave her a warm smile "About the slut Brit vampire maker?"  
"Yes... things have been weird between Damon and I since Candles Night" Elena said but was serious when she pointed her finger at Caroline "But you and I will have a really important talk when I get back to the house"

Caroline looked at the fan deck in her hand "Sun Fresh for the kitchen?"  
Elena didn't answer; she turned around and got inside the blue car.

Caroline went serious; this was a talk she really didn't want to have.

"Miss Forbes I'll be starting on the bedrooms, has Mr Mikaelson left instructions for the colors " One of the painters asked her.

She flashed her best smile "Rose Blush"

* * *

Sage was yelling as the sun hit her back, she twisted her hands trapped against the chair arms trying to get rid of the iron chains.

Kol watched her unaffected, he played with her day light ring in his hand and only reacted when Bonnie came inside the room.  
She frowned next to him "I could smell the burning flesh from a mile away"

He slowly moved and closed the curtains behind Sage, the red-haired panted in pain as her skin tried to heal.

Kol crouched in front of her dangling her ring "Just tell me what I want to know Sage and you can go back to play houses with my idiotic brother"

She felt tears mix with sweat "Go... to... hell Kol" she said clasping her lips tight afterwards, getting ready for another torture round.  
But Klaus came inside the room and Kol stepped away from her, he handed his brother her ring.

"She's out of vervain in her system" he told him.  
Klaus smiled and came closer to Sage "It has been two days and the love of your life hasn't come forward with my stone... he is ruining my fantasy about true love" he taunted her with his dark smile.

"I don't care what you do with me, he will have his revenge" she said desperately holding on to some shred of hope.  
"I'm counting on it sweetheart" Klaus said eerily and she faced him in horror.

"What are you planning Klaus?" she asked knowing he wouldn't answer.  
"This isn't the movie that will have the villain displaying his evil perfect plan before someone kills him. This is the movie that will have a fun twist in the end" he said smiling, playing with her.

Klaus cupped her chin and widened his eyes; Sage couldn't fight him or his sick twisted plan.

* * *

The woman was driving slowly when she saw the couple stranded on the road, she smiled and stopped her car next to them "Are you having car problems?" she asked with a smile.

Stefan smiled and came closer to the open window in the passenger side "Yes, the car just stopped working out of nowhere"

The woman smiled "My husband is a mechanic, he keeps saying it's the new electric things in these modern cars, this didn't happen back in the day" she laughed a rich loud laughter.

Stefan looked at the cross hanging in the mirror and then at the woman "I would know, when I was born cars hadn't been invented yet so you see... I've seen it all"

The woman suddenly lost her smile and was serious, she slowly turned to her wheel but before she could try to get away, Katherine shattered her window and pulled her outside.

She sank her fangs roughly on the woman's neck under the satisfied smile of Stefan.

* * *

Finn tossed the last drawer on the ground, he had trashed Elijah's room completely, searching for the damn Moonstone, his time was running out, Sage's time was running out and he was desperately losing it.

He looked around all the things he had broken.

He had searched thoroughly, the stone wasn't inside this room, he was going to have to explain this to Elijah later but for now he needed a plan, a good one because Klaus was waiting for him and he couldn't show up empty-handed.

* * *

Elena listened to Damon's words but they still felt surreal to her.  
"She was your... first?"

"Yes" he said and she found it harder to endure it because he wasn't making a silly joke, he was serious about it.

"She's here now... I don't know how to handle your ex-everything being around" she said facing away from him.

Damon was resting against his car and remained there "I can't do anything about it"  
"Do you still feel anything for her?" she asked demanding a truth that she was scared to find out.

"She's my maker Elena... it's a bond that doesn't go away" he said again serious.  
"And by bond... you mean?" she pulled her eyebrows together.

"Elena, I never lied to you, I'm not going to start now. I spent 150 years with this woman; it's hard to ignore all that but I'm not jumping on that old wagon again" he said with a smile.

She eased up for the first time; Damon making jokes was something she could handle specially when they were talking about other women.

"I'm sorry if this is messing a little too much with me, it's hard when I have the constant threat of every women in Mystic Falls. Local and visitors" she said sighing.

Damon smiled and came to her "Imagine my pain, having to be the eternal stud and fighting all these women off me"  
Elena rolled her eyes but didn't fight him when he pulled her closer into a kiss.

She stroked his neck slowly when they stopped for air "There's something going on between my sister Caroline and Klaus"  
"I know... and Klaus is on to me already, about my suspicious suspicion" he said smiling.

Elena smiled but she was worried about this strange friendship and more important, her sister.

* * *

Klaus smiled amused "Do you come bearing gifts brother?" he asked Finn.  
Finn looked at Klaus sternly "Where is she?"

Klaus' smile was satisfied as he opened the door to the car and Sage stepped out from the back seat.

Finn licked his lips, at least she seemed in one piece and she wasn't gagged and tied up as he expected it.

"You've seen your girl, time to be the hero and hand me the stone, then you can take her home" Klaus said serious now.  
"I don't have it" Finn said slowly.

Klaus sighed deeply "I had a feeling you would say that so I made sure I got you some encouragement"

Finn frowned "Whatever you are planning, don't. I don't have it but I know Elijah has it, I just don't know where, I need more time"

"That would be useful if I knew what my mother is planning. Don't be shy Finn and tell me all about it" he said mischievously smiling.

Finn pondered about his options, these were precious seconds he was wasting because Klaus was annoyed and losing patience quickly.

"Sage love... if you please" he told the compelled vampire and she removed her ring.  
Finn flashed but an enormous wall of fire appeared before him, Bonnie came out of the woods with Kol, she had a bottle of water in her hand and as she dipped the water on the ground, the fire became bigger and stronger.

Finn could hear Sage's desperate screams but he couldn't get to her "NIKLAUS" he yelled desperate.  
"Yes?" Klaus asked easily and naturally, almost playfully.

"I'm begging you brother..." he said falling to his knees in front of the wall of fire that separated him from his love.

"She's getting rather tanned here Finn..." Klaus said looking down on the burning vampire unable to feel anything.

"I'll tell you all you want to know" Finn quietly said, knowing he was probably too late to save Sage.  
Klaus nodded at Bonnie and she closed her eyes focusing, the fire ended and Finn rushed to Sage that was unconscious already.

He rushed to his black SUV with the dark windows and placed her carefully inside, he was on his way to open his wrist when Klaus pinned him harshly against the car.  
His expression was confused, surprised.

"Mother's plans first" he told his older brother determined.  
"Don't worry Niklaus; you've proven your point. I won't let anything happen to Sage again so you have my word that I will tell you all about our mother's plans to kill you and them" Finn said without looking at Kol and Bonnie.

Klaus was serious not liking this a bit.  
"But now let me go save the woman I love" he said and Klaus slowly released him.

Finn stopped for a brief moment and looked at Klaus "I would pray if I were you that you don't ever fall in love Niklaus because then you will experience all the pain you inflict on others so briskly"

Klaus smiled at Finn "I forgot how to pray a long time ago brother" and then he left.

* * *

Lexi tried Katherine's cell again upon realizing she wasn't in her room and her bed was untouched.

She closed her eyes mad when it went straight to voicemail "Where are you? Mom is going to do that thing where she freaks out and gives me hell because you decided to go on some party. Also, why haven't you invited me?"

She huffed and ended the call; Katherine had been acting weird, spending too much time in her room alone and avoiding her.

Lexi hated this more than anything; there had been a reason why she had given into Katherine's pleas to turn her.

She couldn't imagine an eternity without her favorite sister, the one she related the most with and told everything from her first kiss to her first time with Matt Donovan in his old red pick-up.

Usually Lexi would think that Katherine had a new boyfriend and was just spending time with him but even if that was the case she would have sneak into her room late at night and tell her all the details.

Lexi grimaced, she missed having her crazy sister falling asleep on her bed and trying to kick her out half way through the night.

"What are you doing here?" Katherine asked, coming inside surprised to find Lexi.  
"Kat" Lexi said with a huge smile "I was looking for you"

Katherine pulled her coat closer to her "I had a... long night and I need to shower and sleep"

Lexi sat on her bed "Ok, I'll wait while you shower then I want all the juicy, sordid details"  
Katherine nervously shook her head clutching her long coat "I'm tired Lexi, we'll talk tomorrow ok?"

"What's with you?" Lexi asked frowning.  
"Nothing, I just said I'm tired, that's all" she snapped.

"Kat... what's wrong?" Lexi was getting worried now.  
"Can you just leave my room?" Katherine asked opening her arms and letting her coat open.

Lexi jumped from the bed and flashed to her sister, she opened her coat even more staring at the bloody clothes Katherine was wearing.  
Her younger sister tried to close her coat but Lexi had seen too much "What happened?"

Katherine shook her head mad "Just leave me alone"  
"Kat... you are covered in blood, were you hurt?" Lexi asked worried.

"No..." Katherine said and looked away from the blonde "It's not mine"  
Lexi felt panic come over her "What did you do Katherine?"

"I killed someone" the brunette said and all that guilt came flowing, taking over, she looked at Lexi "I killed someone..." she said again but with tears gripping at her throat, she became self-conscious and embarrassed from it.  
The guilt was unbearable.

She looked down on her shirt covered in blood and her tight jeans smeared as well with red, she felt tears down her cheeks and faced her sister again "And I liked it..."

Lexi walked to her, taking her sister into her arms, hugging her tight as she started crying harder.

"It's... going to be ok" she said knowing how much of a liar she was being right now.

* * *

Caroline knocked on the Lockwood front door with determination; she didn't stop until Tyler finally opened the door.  
"What?" he asked dryly.

"Why haven't you answered any of my 200 calls and messages?" she asked him folding her arms mad.  
"I had it on silence" he said serious.

She clasped her full lips "Why are you being a douche to me? This isn't us"  
"I don't want to talk to anyone Caroline, I need to be alone" he said crossing his strong arms.

"Why?" she asked truly lost to his rather mean ways towards here "What did I do to you?"  
"Nothing..." he looked down from her intense eyes.

"Tyler you are my best friend..." she said clicking her teeth.  
He took a rather deep breath and faced her "There's a lot happening in my family right now and we need to be alone to solve this"

Caroline gulped down "Tyler..."  
This was bad, he knew about her father and Carol.

"Just leave us alone for a while ok?" he said and turned to leave.  
"But..." she wanted to protest and ask him to not take out on her what happened between their parents but he shut her intentions down.

"And don't worry about the full moon, I got stronger chains and already asked Matt to help me" he said and closed the door on her.

She was left there alone, cursing her father for driving her best friend away from her.

* * *

Klaus was not amused, the workers had finished the bedrooms and they all looked _pink_.

Bloody _pink_ was covering the walls; he was infuriated by the idea of sleeping with _pink_ surrounding him.  
He walked fast through the finished hall that led to his bedroom and came to a halt.

There was a post-it on the door.

_**They are not PINK, they are Rose Blush and I asked for your bedroom to be Orchid like you wanted.  
Try not to kill anyone.  
Care  
**_

Klaus took the yellow paper from his door and smiled.

He should be furious.  
Mad that she went behind his back again and got her way with the walls as well.

But the silly girl who left him post-its was far from rising uncontrollable rage inside of him, no, she was making her way into something much worse, his humanity.

* * *

"It's for the best" Carol told Tyler that was brooding in the living room staring at the naked wall.  
He gave her a furious look "Don't talk to me. I can't even stand to be in the same place than you"

"Tyler, hunnie..." she tried but he shook his head raging.  
"You disgust me, I'm ashamed to call you my mother" he threw mad at her.

Carol felt the quiet sting of pain and yes, shame "It was a mistake"  
"A mistake you wanted to repeat at the Pageant, so you told me. Before Caroline walked in on you and him" he said clutching his teeth angry.

"I'm sorry Tyler" she quietly said.  
He laughed bitterly "Sorry? Sorry for ruining my life? For damaging me beyond?" he yelled.

"Tyler please..." she tried with all that love in her eyes for him.  
"I love her" he said hurting.

Carol kept her posture "It's normal to have feelings for her"  
Again he laughed lost in despair "Feelings? I love her, I wanted to... have a life with her" he raised his hands to his head.

Carol couldn't keep her natural posture like before; her son was breaking down in front of her.  
She moved and touched his arm, trying to keep him under control but he grabbed her arms instead and she was scared of her own son.

"I have craved for my own sister"

Carol looked down from her son's mad eyes; she didn't know what to tell him, no words would erase what she told him earlier.  
That he was Bill's son instead of her husband's.

* * *

Caroline sighed in her sleep, she was having another good dream and he craved to know what she was dreaming about, who lived in her dreams and thoughts but that was not why he was here again, like all the other nights.

It was impossible for him to stay away at night, when she was sleeping soundly and peacefully, when her heart was resting and beating almost normally.

He traced her face; her golden locks tickled his fingers when he left the little black box with the white ribbon on her pillow.  
His long fingers lightly trailed her cheek before he turned to leave her room.

"Klaus?" a sleepy voice called.

He gulped down, this was unplanned.  
He faced her slowly waiting for her reaction to the creep that was watching her sleep.

Caroline sat on her bed and looked at him with a smile "Have you come here to kill me in my sleep then changed your mind?"  
Klaus returned the smile "Yes, because now my house has red floors and pink walls. Thank you for turning my house into a brothel"

Caroline burst into laughter and he smiled coming closer to her, he pointed his finger at her "It's the last time I'm leaving you alone in that house with workers sweetheart"

She still laughed "Klaus, I have awesome taste" she said bringing her knees up and closer to her.  
"That's a very strong word to be used on your taste love" he said and easily sat on her bed.

"I had to make a decision since you weren't around" she said shrugging but with a strange feeling inside, she was sad.  
That he had been away all day.

"I was busy sweetheart" he said picking up on her queue, it was mutual.  
He had missed her as well.

"So what did you do all day?" she asked him fearlessly.  
"I tortured my brother's girl and then threatened to kill her in front of him" his answer was equally fearless.

She sighed deeply "My best friend is mad at me because my dad kissed his mom"  
"He's not very smart then" Klaus said smiling.

"He's my only friend" she said serious and sad.  
"I refuse to believe that..." he said lowering his chin still looking at her.

She rolled her eyes "I have a lot of people I know, people from school, my sisters but Tyler is my only friend. The one that I trust and that doesn't treat me like I'm a ticking bomb ready to go off at any minute"

"I understand" he said nodding.  
It was Caroline's turn to tilt her head "You went after a woman who is with your brother? Why?"

Klaus showed his dimples now as he smiled "Shouldn't you be asking me to leave your room instead because I'm sadistic and ill?"  
Caroline chewed her bottom lip for a second "I'm not going to change you Klaus. I'm not even going to try"

Her honesty left him shaken "There is goodness in you Caroline; you care about your family, your friend and this town. Everything you have ever heard of me is true and probably even worse because people tend to soften things that are too cruel to speak off. And you won't try to change my ways, make me see the light and get in touch with my good soul?"

"No one can change you Klaus, no one ever will but maybe that's what's meant to be. In a few weeks I will be gone and you will carry on with your life, just like before. I won't make a difference and you'll forget all about me" she said low.

"You don't know that. You don't know anything about life Caroline. You are young and there is so much you haven't seen or felt" he said serious now.

She smiled "Yes I am young but I had a good life, I was happy Klaus. I love my family and they have loved me back. That's more than a few have"

Klaus licked his lips looking down "And this is enough for you?"  
"Yes" she answered not averting her eyes from his.

"I don't understand..." he was truly lost here, he never felt any of these things she implied to feel.

"I know that there's another world out there beyond my obsessive need to control everything, my constant planning of events and futile things that keep me busy from doing things that matter and that would challenge me constantly but that exciting world is not for me. I'm a small town girl bound to die as one" she smiled.

But he didn't "You are wrong Caroline. There's a world filled with possibility out there and you could have it all. All you have to do is ask"

It was her turn to look away into the dark of her room "It wouldn't be me any more Klaus. I wouldn't feel my heart skip all these beats or race when it's not supposed to. I wouldn't blush or feel hot or cold. I wouldn't grow old or have children, all that is me. My hopes and dreams would be gone with my human death"

"But in return you would have a brand new world to discover and to fully indulge in. And I would be right there with you, by your side, helping you adjust and come to terms with your _true _potential" he said in a deep voice that was seriously making her dizzy.

She smiled warmly at him "Just give up Nik... I'm not going to fall in love with you"

And just like that she gave herself away, she was crystal clear to Klaus and he saw right through her and her schemes.

"Caroline..." he locked his eyes with hers and leaned over a little "Stop trying to make _me_ fall in love with you"

They stared at each other for a while and then she showed him a glimpse of the truly powerful woman she could become one day, if she chose to.  
She smiled and answered him without averting her eyes from his.

"That will never happen, I will die and you will maybe miss me or feel strange for the first days but then you will shut your dead cold heart to the world again and not let anyone in for the first years. And you will remember me and this talk and all the ones we've shared so far and you will smile because it warms your cold heart. You will come to Mystic Falls every 10 years and leave colorful flowers on my grave because they would make me happy and you will talk to the white marble with my name on it like you were talking to me. And then after 30, 40 years maybe you will stop coming here and you will slowly replace me with some other challenge and some other memory that will erase little by little my face until you will need a picture to remember me by"

"Why are you so sure of this?" he asked her in a whisper almost.

"I know that I'm nothing but a challenge to you but I'm ok with it, all I ask is that you let me go quietly, let me die in peace and stop tormenting me with a chance of something that isn't for me" she answered in the same quiet low way as he has before.

Klaus was silent, away in his storm of emotions, he reached out and touched her cheek; her skin began to burn where he was touching.

"I can't do that Caroline..." he said and looked at her lips; she was in danger of ceasing to be a mere challenge to him.

Someone he had to have, she was dangerously crawling under his skin, his will and power to resist her was crumbling down and for the first time Klaus wasn't in control.

He leaned over and he listened to her heart race so fast it was making his blood boil, it was as if his heart was beating along with hers.

His senses were more awake than ever and he wanted to kiss Caroline more than anything he ever wanted in his life before.

But he couldn't, he wouldn't do this to her.  
She deserved a fair chance that he would never be able to provide her.  
The human side of him was dead.

He breathed hard against her face, her lips and she felt everything inside of her being set on fire.  
Her entire body was on fire with just his touch and his breath on her.

Klaus smiled and pulled away a little, he was back in full control.  
"I left you something on your pillow. A small token for your help with the house" he said and stood up from the bed.

Caroline grabbed his hand at the last-minute and he looked at her smiling "You are right sweetheart, I shouldn't taunt you with something you clearly don't want and should move on while it's time"

She gulped down and nodded "Thank you"  
"You are welcome love. Good night Caroline" he said with a smile and left.

It took Caroline a micro-second to let his strong hand go and another 10 minutes to realize she had just dismissed the only man she ever wanted but not as a friend but as a man.

She smiled through her first tears when she saw the diamond bracelet inside the box.

* * *

**Soundtrack:**

Time is Running out - _Muse  
_  
If I die young – _The Band Perry_


	8. Set fire to the rain

Caroline poured herself a large cup of coffee; it was black and strong this morning because she needed it.

She hadn't been able to fall asleep after Klaus left her bedroom.  
She was drinking her coffee and trying to silence the voices inside, she found them unsettling this morning more than last night when he almost kissed her.

She closed her eyes shaking her head and turned around, she faced the window outside where dark clouds were forging, it would rain today and she was happy about it.

Rainy days were her favorite, they made the world stop and she felt as if everyone was on the same pace as her, slowly drifting away.

"Good morning Care" Lexi cheerfully said, she really always seemed to move backwards to the entire world.  
Caroline didn't answer her; she was staring at the sky wishing for rain more than anything.

"Good morning Klaus" Lexi said in that cheerful way again.

Caroline gripped her mug hard but didn't move, she didn't even breathe more than it was absolutely necessary and closed her eyes again when she heard the front door close.

"Well that was rude" Lexi complained.

Caroline wished for that rain harder than ever, today was going to be one of those unbearable days, she could tell.

She gave her sister a half-smile as she turned away from the window, Katherine arrived to the kitchen fighting with Elena for a change.

"I'm not going" Katherine said grabbing a mug harshly.  
"You have to go. Amber is missing, the police is still looking for her but everyone kind of expects her to be dead anyway" Elena said stopping by the table.

Katherine ignored her sister and poured a generous coffee amount into her mug "Are you actually listening to a word of what I'm saying? Or you just see my mouth move and ignore the rest?"

Elena stumped her foot in the black Chucks and folded her arms "We were second in the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant and we have to go instead of Amber to the parade on Founders Day"

"I don't care about a stupid float, ok?" her twin snapped and dropped the mug on the table spilling the coffee inside.

Elena was confused with her reaction and watched the sexy half of her walk away in her high heels and skinny pants; she looked at Lexi "What's with her?"

Lexi pouted "Everyone is in such a gloomy mood today"  
"How about you Care? Will you go with me to the rehearsals?" Elena asked hopeful.

Caroline smiled and nodded but she didn't speak, she was still trapped in last night.

* * *

Katherine could avoid the stupid parade but she couldn't avoid the throbbing pain inside her head, she needed coffee or something with alcohol to make it stop.

She knew the Grill was safe at this hour, mostly only Matt and a few creepy old guys hang around the bar this early.  
She smiled at Matt when he saw her come in "Look what the _Kat _dragged in" he teased her.

"Urgh you are awful at telling jokes Matt" she forced a kind smile and sat down on one of the stools.  
"You look like you need black tasteless Grill coffee" he said and placed a mug in front of her.

She smiled and touched his hand leisurely "I have a bit of a hangover, can't you just drop a little vodka into the mix? It always helps me"

Matt showed his amazing smile "You and Lexi are a team and God knows how I fell for you both but I'm telling you the same I told her. We aren't allowed to serve alcohol"

Katherine clasped her lips mad "You were serving Elena and Caroline not long ago"  
"And that's why I can't serve you now. You guys are too young to be drinking" he said trying to reason with her.

"I'm older than Elena" Katherine was running out of arguments.  
Matt laughed refuting her desperate tries "You are 5 minutes older than Elena"

She gritted her teeth mad when he turned his back on her and dropped her fist mad on the counter.  
"Someone's mad..." a male voice said next to her.

Katherine looked at him even angrier "I need a drink"  
Stefan's smile was wicked as he placed his Scotch on the counter, he moved it with his finger towards her, she took it in one take, it burned her throat but it didn't sooth her like she expected.

"Another" she asked him, begged him almost.  
"We both know that's not what you are craving for" he whispered seductively at her.

Katherine licked her lips "I can do this, I just need something strong to keep it under control"  
"Why resist it when there's a yummy guy sitting at that table all alone and miserable?" he taunted her.

Katherine glanced behind her; some kid was probably drowning his first heartache into a Smoothy, she shook her head.

Stefan smiled and came closer to her, he whispered next to her and she fought him with all she had.

"He's so young and healthy and all that sorrow makes the blood taste even better, smoother like silk on our tongues..."

But it was hard and Katherine quickly got up and left the pub.  
She didn't make it far because her head was just aching so much and light was getting to her, she looked up and couldn't understand it, it wasn't even that sunny, just grey weather today.

Her cell began to ring and she answered it hastily, it was Lexi, worried about her and she quickly dismissed her sister saying she was keeping her mind busy with shopping.

Lexi was still talking when Katherine ended the call, she could smell blood and her mouth watered.  
She turned around clutching her cell and trying to tame her hunger.

Stefan was holding the kid from the Grill, he was sucking on the compelled kid's wrist eagerly and then he looked at her with blood dripping from the corner of his mouth.

"A taste?" he said and offered the wrist to her.  
She had no control over herself, she flashed to the kid and grabbed his hair; she was sinking her fangs into his neck so fast it made her dizzy.

But the sweet taste of blood left her intoxicated, exhilarated and happy.  
Her head wasn't throbbing any more and she smiled letting the blood fill her.

She looked at Stefan and they shared a look, natural of predators that hunt together, it was one of lust and unspeakable doings.

Stefan handed the kid's wrist again to her but Katherine didn't do what others wanted her to do, she dove into the jugular again, quickly draining the kid.

Stefan wasn't amused but he didn't fight her because he heard a noise and flashed away.  
She was too gone to even notice it and she only felt something really hard hitting her when she was on the ground and opened her eyes.

"What the hell are you doing?" Damon's baby blue's were staring down on her and his strong hands were keeping her on the ground.

She didn't say anything; she looked down from his eyes embarrassed.

* * *

Caroline was supposed to meet Elena in a few but she had to come here first, it had become such a routine for her that it felt really strange that he hadn't waited for her.

Usually Klaus would drive her to the house and leave her there while he went... she didn't even ask him where he went or what he was doing.

He was probably out there killing half the town and all she could think was what kind of style he wanted in the large kitchen or what paintings he was choosing.

The workers smiled at her, familiar with her as well by now.  
She slowly made her way further into the house and saw Klaus in one of the finished rooms, he had his back on her and she froze not wanting to go in, to disturb him.

Klaus was painting and she felt her weak heart race at the sight of it.  
His big hands seemed so skillful with the brush, like he had done this forever; his movements were smooth and precise against the canvas.

The long lines of dark paint only made the entire scene the more perfect.  
Caroline carefully stood there silent, half-hidden by the threshold watching him; Klaus was such a complex creature.

He was dark, dark as the unknown figure that lives in the shadows or under your bed when you are little.

Those kind of monsters that live mostly in your head and because of it are the most dangerous ones.

He was deadly, he killed and he couldn't bring himself to care about it, he played mind games like children play silly happy games.  
But the most dangerous thing about Klaus was the appeal.

Everything in Klaus was appealing and alluring.  
His looks, his accent, his knowledge; his twisted sense of humor, his strength and the humanity that he so carefully hid from the world.

A man like Klaus hid everything so deep inside that it probably came out in his paintings and Caroline felt the irrational will to see them all.

She wanted to know the man who shielded himself from any kind of feelings, someone so afraid to feel, had to be in so much pain that once given the chance to shut it all out, it became a gift.

Caroline watched him silently pouring his pain into a canvas, with deep dark strokes of black, like he felt inside.

She wanted to cry because she had never realized how much pain he was always in, he wasn't hiding his feelings, he was protecting himself, if he allowed himself to feel then all that pain would find a way to sneak out and it was the kind of pain that would bring any man to the rim of madness.

"Miss Forbes I had missed you today" one of the painters said walking inside the room with a huge mirror.

She jumped a little and awkwardly tried to run away but the mirror was huge and there was another worker on the other end of it helping to carry it inside the room.

Caroline had no choice but to move out of their way and into the room, she faced Klaus and blushed "Hey..."  
Klaus didn't say anything, he seemed to not even react to her and faced his work again.

She gulped down and fixed her short denim fitted jacket and came closer to him, she smiled noticing how his earlier steady moves were now faltering.

"Feeling a bit _noir _today?" she asked him looking at the canvas like she was seeing it for the first time, like she hadn't been lurking at Klaus the artist like a creepy voyeur.

Klaus smiled half-way to the next brush, it was the first time someone other than Rebekah was watching him paint and he strangely felt self-conscious about it.

"What are you doing here sweetheart?" he asked focusing again.  
Shutting himself down.

Caroline ignored his sudden cold ways "Checking on the house... it kind of feels like a little baby that I helped to raise" she said discreetly looking around for any signs of his remaining art.

"The house is practically done. Your help is no longer required sweetheart, you can focus on your silly parties now" he simply said and left her side.

Caroline took the blow the best way she could, she fought back "Dismissing me because I dismissed you?"

Klaus stopped by the door and smiled, he faced her and she noticed how it was an eerie smile but she was on to him, she was getting good at this, he was hurt at her.

"I moved on sweetheart. I'm not going to waste my time with someone who has given up on life, I have more important things to do"

This time the blow was harder, harsher but she still held her head high and her tears tamed.

* * *

Rebekah had been looking at Bonnie and Kol by the pool table since they arrived, she felt the urge to flash over and kill them both.

Kol was teaching the witch how to play pool, like she didn't know...  
It pulled a snarl from her when Bonnie bit her lip and looked at him seductively.

* * *

"Like that?" Bonnie asked slowly.

Kol smiled that amazing smile of his, he stroked her arm, moving down to her hand, he could feel her body reacting to him "Yes" he simply said.  
Bonnie smiled "What now?" she asked.

Kol always liked entertainment and his girl sure knew how to keep him busy, he had lost count of how many times he had tried to teach Bonnie how to play pool and she always took things to the naughty side and they always ended on the bathroom of some bar or in the back seat of his car.

He leaned over and loved how his body perfectly outlined hers, he rested his chin on her shoulder and whispered "Try to hit that ball"

She didn't have to look at the table, she couldn't care less if she hit the white one or the black one, all she cared about was that Kol was so close to her and that she was staring into his hazel eyes.

"What if I miss?" she asked innocently.  
Kol chuckled and moved kissing her cheek, then her earlobe "Let's make things really interesting and..." he nibbled on her earlobe "If you actually hit a ball this time, I'll let you choose tonight"

Bonnie smiled "Kol?" she whispered.  
He looked into her forsaken green eyes.

She looked away from him and to the table and pushed the stick, it hit the black ball perfectly making it fall into the pocket.  
"Game over" she flashed her incredible smile.

Kol laughed "Bonnie, Bonnie, Bonnie..."  
She moved away from him and he didn't enjoy that very much.

"I'm going to the bathroom" she said softly.  
Kol's smile was big but she placed a finger on his chest "Alone"

Kol grimaced and she just laughed walking away.  
Kol was a hard man to keep interested but she was a master in it by now.

* * *

"Why are you feeding of human pumping blood now?" Damon asked Katherine upset.  
She was sitting in his car parked near her house and sniffled "Stefan made me do it"

Damon opened his arms mad at her "So you should have fought him harder and tell us about it. This is bad Katherine"  
"I know..." she simply said.

"There was a reason why we made you and Lexi feed from blood bags Kat" he said mad.  
She faced him equally furious "So that I didn't lose it if your precious Elena cut herself around the house and drained her"

"Exactly, so why on Earth should I let you go back to that house when you are high on human fresh blood?" he asked her ready to rip her head off.

Katherine pressed her jaw and left his car fast, she slammed the door mad but didn't make it far because Damon cut her off.

"Are you going to kill me now?" she defied him.  
"I should" he said narrowing.

"You know what? I'll make it easy on you, on everyone" she yelled and pulled her ring off her finger.  
It was a dark grey day so it didn't exactly have the wanted dramatic effect to it.

Damon was even angrier and dragged her to the house, she tried to fight him but he was strong and only stopped when she was on her front porch, safe from any sunlight that might sneak in.

"Stop giving me reasons to kill you Katherine" he gripped his hand around her arm harder.  
"I can't... stop and I hate it. I hate it more than anything and I hate your brother for doing this to me" she said between her teeth.

Damon eased up a little "You just need to control it" his voice was almost sweet.  
"I didn't want to kill anyone or feed from them..." she said and started crying.

It was all a little too much for Damon, good or bad he had been there and he easily brought her closer to him "I know how hard it is but we'll help you. I'll help you" he said warmly.

Katherine clung to him and cried, she slowly calmed down and looked at him "You will?"  
Damon smiled "I may hate you but you are still a kid and Elena's sister"

"Thank you" she said between her sniffles and laced her arms around his neck.  
A wicked satisfied smile showed up on her lips.

Her plan with Stefan was flawless.

* * *

Finn walked in on his mother and Elijah having an intense conversation inside their mother's room.

They both gave him a surprised look for barging in without even knocking.  
"I want in, whatever you both are planning, I want in. I want to help take down Niklaus" he wasted no time with small talk.

"We're not planning anything Finn" Esther said trying to shut him down at once.  
"I know you both have a plan and you decided to leave me out of it mother but I want in. Niklaus tortured and almost killed Sage. I want to kill him" he said determined.

"I'm sad he didn't finish her off" Esther said, she hated all the women their children had chosen from themselves.  
"Enough mother; I love her and she loves me and I want to help you kill Niklaus" Finn stated serious.

"There won't be any killing of Niklaus" Elijah spoke making the other two look at him.  
Esther squinted worried "Elijah..."

He looked at his mother calmly "I have the stone you need and it's well hidden. I will destroy it soon and then you won't be able to perform the spell to make Niklaus human along with Rebekah and Kol"

"I gave you that stone because I trusted you, because you would help me turn them human so we could easily kill them" she snapped, this was outrageous of Elijah.

"I will not help anyone in this family or outside of it kill my own siblings, my family. This matter is no longer under discussion" he said and left the room.  
Esther had her mouth open in anger but also genuine surprise; this was a serious setback.

Not being able to used magic on Kol was a headache but she could manage that, what she couldn't handle now was Elijah siding with the others.  
"Maybe next time you will trust me instead" Finn simply said.

She gave him a look ordering him to shut up.

* * *

Caroline came inside the Grill and scanned the place out, Tyler wasn't around and honestly she was getting tired of sending him messages asking him to meet her here just to have him ignore her over and over.

She considered going back home and sit by her bedroom window and watch the rain that was finally starting to fall but he was here.

She had a hard time explaining the strange excitement she felt over this and fixed her French braid.

"Hi again" she said sitting by the bar.  
He ignored her and kept drinking.

She slumped in her place but smiled at Matt when he came over "Hey Care, what can I get you? A shot of milk?" he teased her.

"Ha ha very funny Donovan" she laughed at the attractive blonde that once had been the cause of so many fights at her house between Lexi and Katherine.

"You know I love you..." he said giving her one of his flawless smiles.  
Caroline returned his warmth and asked for coffee.

She gave Klaus a side look but he was all into cold, unfeeling mood and she realized this was the first time she was in touch with this side of him that she heard about but never truly saw it.

"It's paid for" Matt said and pulled her back into the Grill.  
"Huh?" she asked confused.

"The creepy old guy at the end of the bar paid for your coffee" Matt said, pointing there with his head.  
Caroline looked at the tall, blonde handsome older man but didn't smile at him; he was far too old for her.

She stopped her thoughts and immediately corrected herself, she looked at the man beside her; maybe age wasn't that much of a problem.

* * *

Bonnie came out of the bathroom and smiled at the blonde waiting for her.  
"Don't you ever get tired of playing slut and dumb with my brother?" Rebekah asked acidly.

Bonnie came closer to her "Don't you ever get tired of this unhealthy love thing you have with Kol?"  
"My brother deserves better than you" she shot back.

Bonnie gave her a playful smile "He seems pretty happy if you ask me"  
"He'll eventually get over his new girl phase.." Rebekah said but knew this was a point for Bonnie.

"You said that the first time you met me. I've been with Kol for so many years that I've lost track"

But the blonde one was keen on hurting her some way "You think he's faithful when you are away on your witch things or when he's on his bonding trips with Nik?"

Bonnie laughed which only made the other one the more enervated.  
"I have a really amazing relationship with Kol, I don't care what goes on inside his pants, as long as it stays there and he knows that. He is faithful to me and this might come as shock to you but we love each other. The mind-blowing sex is just the sweet cherry on top"

Rebekah looked down, she knew it was wrong to feel this way about Kol, he was her brother but she hated that he was with Bonnie.

The other one knew she had won this round, just like all the others that she went head to head with the overbearing sister that loved Kol too much.

She smiled at Kol still by the pool table and then left to the door, she knew he was just behind her and she turned to face him outside, it was raining and she ran to his car.

Kol flashed and opened the car; he sat on the driving seat cleaning the rain that had been enough to make his hair wet.

"Where to?" he asked her knowing she was in charge tonight, he always kept his word when it came to his girl.

Bonnie's smile was naughty and playful, he knew this smile too well; she moved and straddled him on his seat.

"I think this is a first..." he said running his hand over her wet shirt, he sneaked his hand under it, eager to feel her smooth skin.

Bonnie looked at him with all that yearn and kissed him.

Kol kissed her back loving that it started raining heavier outside and that her hands were lost in his hair, he loved it even more when she stopped the kiss and took her shirt off, he followed her example and groaned in pleasure when she bit his bottom lip so hard he felt the faint taste of blood in his mouth, oh how he loved the dark side to his girl.

* * *

Caroline finished her coffee and finally had enough.  
She knew when someone was closing up, she was an expert in it and Klaus was shut down for business.

She could kiss fair well to his compelling stories about all the cities and wonders he had seen.  
He was done with her and his only pending issue regarding her now was her request.

He was to keep anyone from turning her and he would let her die.  
When Caroline stepped outside the Grill and saw the heavy rain pouring down, it brought her some sort of closure.

He was only doing what she asked of him so why was it bothering her?  
This was it; Klaus was the one who would save her in the end.

She would finally be free from an illness that was slowly killing her, consuming her joy and usual bright light, it was slowly bringing her down, finishing her off.

And she kept it all inside, no one knew what went on inside her mind; behind the beauty mask she easily put on every day.

No one knew the truth, not even Klaus.

Caroline was planning on committing suicide in two weeks, she had everything planned.  
She would kill herself before her heart gave in on her, she would be the one in charge of her fate and she would do it when everyone was busy.

She even had the date, her birthday, if anything she was flawless planning things and throwing parties; her last party would be a blast.

Caroline sighed deeply, in the end she was just like Klaus; she hid everything inside where no one would reach or see it.

She kept all the pain, the detailed plans, the sorrow of a life she would never have.  
She closed her eyes; he wasn't supposed to offer her a chance, that's the one thing she hadn't planned on.

That Klaus would give her an alternative to the only life she had ever known.

She realized someone came outside the pub and she pulled herself together, she smiled politely but then realized it was the same man who bought her coffee before.

"It's really raining today" he said with a strange amusement.  
She faintly smiled now and started walking to her car, she didn't want to run but the rain was thick so she raced a little.

She clicked the button to open her doors automatically but the sound and lights didn't work, she pushed it again and still nothing.  
"You have got to be kidding me..." she mumbled.

She didn't know much about cars only that this meant she was out of battery or something.  
Caroline tried to open the door manually but she jumped and dropped her keys on the ground, the man was just across her, on the other side of her car.

How did he do that?  
It took Caroline a second to realize what he was and she quickly knelt looking frantically for her keys, knowing she was racing against all odds here.

She found them but two feet were before her eyes, she slowly looked up at death.  
Ironically it was arriving sooner than expected and she hopped it would be at least painless.

The man knelt and smiled at her "My name is Alaric, you are human..."  
She managed to nod.

"I thought all of you were vampires... hummm... interesting" he said.  
Caroline gulped down and blinked giving him enough time to disappear, she looked around and he had vanished.

She sat roughly on the ground against her car, she had no idea what just happened.  
The rain kept falling and she didn't move for several minutes, her clothes were soaking wet now but it felt good.

It was good to actually feel something, to not be worried about getting sick or upsetting her parents.

It was good to just sit there and let the rain fall down on her.  
She felt her tears fall as well, mixing with the rain.

"Caroline... what are you doing sweetheart?"  
She looked up at him, his voice wasn't cold, distant, it was warm and concerned.

Caroline shook her head "I don't know any more Nik" she whispered between her teeth.  
Klaus gulped down, it was a sin the way she said his name, it sounded different in her lips and it was hard resisting the mermaid calling him to his doom.

"Come on love, I'll take you home" He said knowing he was breaking all of his precious rules and letting someone in.

Caroline slowly stood up and he expected her to follow him, she was in no shape to drive but Caroline didn't move.

He turned around looking at her "Are you alright?" he asked only pondering now that maybe she had been in trouble.  
She shook her head in silence.

"What happened?" he asked more sternly than he intended, he was mad at her for not telling him that she had been attacked or something.

Caroline looked at Klaus, the hard expression so natural to a warrior, the piercing blue eyes, the flawless hair wet from the heavy rain, the perfect raspberry lips trapping tiny rain drops.

"I think I'm falling in love with you" she said quietly, no tears, no angst, no concern, just a growing feeling inside of her.

Klaus moved to close the gap between them and looked at the soaking woman before him; she wasn't a child now, indecisive about her future, toying with him and his affections.

He took her cheek into his strong hold and looked into these huge eyes of hers; he could see all the promises of something he never had before in them.

"I think I have the same problem Caroline" he said knowing he was about to do his biggest mistake since he arrived to this town but unable to stop himself.

Klaus leaned in and brushed her wet lips with his, he felt her heart pounding in his ears and expected her to pull away but instead Caroline sealed his fate.

She pressed her lips against his and her soaking body against his.

Klaus slowly marveled in the smoothness that were her lips and then nudged for permission, she moved her hand to his hair and parted her lips for him.

It could have been just a simple kiss for both, but once they melted into one another under the rain, both knew this was anything but ordinary.

They were a perfect match, kissing with fire under the rain.

* * *

**Soundtrack: **

Don't you wanna stay – _Jason Aldean Feat. Kelly Clarkson_


	9. One last try

Elena came around the corner and listened to voices on the family den, she usually would just ignore whoever was in there, eavesdropping was not something she liked but she recognized Caroline's voice and realized she was upset.

_"There's nothing you can tell me that will make me look at you the same way. I can't get that image off my head"  
"Caroline sweety... it was a mistake but it won't happen again and you need to let it go"_

_"Let it go?"_  
_"Yes, let it go. Your mother is already suspicious of something and there's no need to make things worse, so stop treating me like this. Think about our family, about your sisters"_

_"Don't worry dad... I won't be the one destroying this family. As for you, I rather not be around when you are so I'll be out all day"_

Elena hid in the hall when the door opened and saw Caroline rush down the hall mad; she flinched when her father threw something heavy against the wall.

Elena nervously placed her hair behind her ear, their father had a bad temper that he kept tamed for most of the time but still it was always there and they tried to not spike him too much because all the girls were afraid of it.

She leaned against the wall thinking of what she just heard, what was going on between her father and Caroline?

* * *

"I don't want to do this any more..." Katherine whispered.

"You don't have a choice" Damon said annoyed and handed her a glass with a small portion of blood in it.  
She took it upset "I'm hungry... and you are feeding me pigeon portions"

"You can't go back into big blood bags... or any large amount of blood Katherine. We need to re-educate your blood lust, just like we did when you first turned... so take it easy" he said and dangled the glass in his hand.

She took it mad and quickly ended it "Can I have some Scotch at least?"  
Damon sighed deeply and handed her his glass filled with the vintage beverage.

She smiled at him but he turned his back on her, this was just what he needed, sexy, flirting Katherine off the rails and in need of his help.

They looked up when the front door opened and eased up since it was Klaus who came in, he was however surprised with the findings.

Katherine looked down and finished her drink, Damon fixed two other drinks, handing Klaus one.  
The hybrid squinted at him taking the drink.

Damon opened his arms shrugging "She's having a bit of a_ I started feeding on humans problem_"  
"And you are helping her?" Klaus asked drinking amused with the interesting twist.

He nodded at Klaus and this one followed him to the large library where Katherine wouldn't listen to them, Damon closed the door and sighed deeply.  
"I feel guilty, can you believe that? Of all things to feel and I feel guilty because she was stupid enough to turn hoping I would notice her"

Klaus sat casually on the desk "I'm surprised you don't feel flattered by it"  
Damon took a large sip from his strong drink "You and I had more women than I can remember. Hell at some point we even shared the same women but we always had our limits"

"More or less" Klaus said with a dark smile.  
"Katherine is a kid, turned vampire because she thought that would make me choose her and now she's indulging into the wonders of fresh blood because of my dick brother" Damon said dropping his empty glass on a shelf.

Klaus smiled and savored his drink a little slower.  
"What?" Damon asked him.

Klaus shrugged slightly and pursed his lips "It seems to me that you are taking guilt for something else entirely"  
The blue-eyed vampire pulled his eyebrows together inquiring him.

Klaus kept his smile "The well-adjusted and behaving Damon isn't really you. I know that and you know that. I see glimpses of him now as you speak of your girl's sister and what Stefan did to her. You are genuinely upset over this and I don't see that intensity with Elena"

Damon made one of his annoyed faces "Shut up Klaus, whoever asked for your opinion anyway?"  
Klaus chuckled "I'm older and wiser than you"

Damon laughed mocking his words "You are older and senile" he said and left the library.  
Klaus laughed loudly.

* * *

"How did I end up helping you?" Lexi asked carrying two large boxes with Vodka.

Matt held the door for her; she came inside the empty Grill with a raised eyebrow.  
"You have all this supernatural strength, it comes in handy" he said with a smile.

She rolled her eyes on him, she hated his smile; he was already too good-looking to be smiling like that.  
Lexi dropped the boxes where he asked her to and then cleaned her hands though they weren't really dirty.

"I deserve a drink for my hard work" she flashed a huge smile.  
Matt laughed putting away the bottles "I knew you would say that"

"When does the Grill open?" she asked him going to the jukebox.  
"In three hours" he said and opened a bottle of Vodka for them.

Lexi picked a song and then started dancing to vintage Lenny Kravitz.  
Matt tried to not look at her but it was hard ignoring the bomb shell that was Lexi, the really long blonde hair, the perfect curves, the really long legs.

It didn't help that she was wearing a short wavy skirt today either.  
She moved her hips towards the bar smiling "Are you dancing?"

"No" he simply said.  
He was one of the few that knew what she really was and it really didn't bother him, he liked her, hell he still had strong feelings for her, even if they decided to move on and forget about what happened, he still cared for her.

She pouted "Why not?"  
"Because I'm an awful dancer Lexi, forgot already?" he asked her smiling.

Lexi gave him a lazy smile "I still remember your moves Donovan and they weren't that bad"  
Matt lost his smile, he was practically blushing "Stop teasing me Lexi..."

She sighed and twirled around to the sound of the music "Ok" she said and then gave him a Rock Star stance "Tell me Matt... _are you gonna go my way_?" she sang happily.

Matt laughed and took his drink watching her, he couldn't remember any more why they stopped seeing each other and then he remembered.  
Katherine.

* * *

Katherine watched the two vampire friends outside; Damon was walking Klaus to his car.  
She played with her bottom lip watching them when she heard a noise.

She turned around to face him, he had a blood bag in his hand and a smile.  
"Finally" she said and went to him but Stefan placed the blood behind his back.

"Ah not so fast gorgeous"  
She was mad "Give me the blood, I'm starving, your idiotic brother won't feed me properly and I'm getting tired of this stupid diet I've been on for two days now"

Stefan pursed his lips "Poor Kat"  
She sighed "Blood, now Stefan"

He smiled in such a dark way that she gulped down, Stefan was terribly hot and he knew how to use that flawless smile.  
"Here..." he said and handed his wrist to her.

She shook her head confused "You want me to feed on you?"  
"You said you haven't fed in days and my blood is a lot stronger than any human blood Katherine... so... go ahead gorgeous and just feed" he said sweetly.

Katherine looked down on his wrist and saw that main vein screaming at her, she felt her fangs come out and sank them hard on his wrist, she eagerly sucked the blood but when she swallowed the blood she felt sick and staggered.

Stefan caught her before she fell and she looked at him dizzy, then she was coughing because everything was on fire inside of her.

She looked at him in pain; he pulled his eyebrows together and took her long flawless curls away from her face "I had vervain before coming here... I'm immune to it by now because I have taken it every day but you are still a newborn so you aren't... sorry about that but I need you here with Damon" he explained feeling a little... bad.

But he had a plan and very little time to make it work, he pulled a syringe from his pocket and injected Katherine in her arm, she whimpered and fell unconscious.  
Stefan lingered his fingers on her face but then heard Damon's footsteps and flashed away.

"Katherine?" Damon called as he came inside the house finding her like this and rushed to her.  
He smelled the empty syringe on the ground, Vervain.

He threw it away mad, this was Stefan's doings.

Damon scooped Katherine's body in his arms and carried her to his room; he laid her on his bed and went to get some blood for her.

She would need time to clean the vervain out of her system and a lot of blood to do it, at least enough until the pain eased up.

* * *

Rebekah looked around her new room, it looked pretty, she liked the wall colors and how everything she had picked was there, even the really hard things she had placed on that list.

A list she demanded from Klaus if he wanted her to live here, she smiled satisfied that her brother would always indulge her in everything.  
It looked exactly how she had pictured inside her mind, she was happy with this idea Klaus had of getting them a home.

It felt right to have a house here.  
She turned with the soft knock on her door, expecting to find her brother, not the annoying human.

"Hey, how do you like your room? Looks amazing, right?" Caroline asked stepping inside the room.  
Rebekah gave her a cruel smile "I hate it"

Caroline frowned "You do?"  
"Yes, from the walls, to the furniture, to the stupid paintings you chose" Rebekah said maliciously.

Caroline gave her a smile "I didn't choose the art, your brother did and the rest of the things is everything you had on that impossible list. I went through a lot of work to get most of them so the least you could do was be polite about it"

Rebekah laughed "It's a stupid room in a stupid house that my brother decided out of nowhere to build. I don't even know why he bothers; we won't be coming back here for the next century anyway"

Caroline tried to keep her smile "Maybe with the house he will have a reason to come back..."  
Rebekah laughed loudly "Oh Caroline... please don't tell me you think he's coming back for you"

Caroline felt the color leave her face "Of course not..."

But Rebekah wasn't fooled "Caroline, sweetheart... don't think so highly of yourself, whatever happens between you and my brother is just a Summer thing, a fling that he needs to keep him busy because he is bored out of his skull in this small town, like the rest of us. This isn't for us, we are used to bigger and better things, Mystic Falls is nothing but a poor version of a small town. Paris, Rome, New York and Madrid, these are the cities we want to spend our years in. All this? This idiotic house? It's just something he found to keep him entertained. Nothing more than one of my brother's silly projects" Rebekah finished with a double meaning to it all.

Caroline felt like she was sinking in her shoes, of course the blonde Original was right, how silly to even think any different.  
"So he has a lot of projects?" she asked not helping herself, she wanted to smack her head against the wall after the words came out.

Rebekah smiled and played with her long braid "My brother is a man of many interests, women, art and death, anything to keep him busy and out of the annoying routine. He hates the ordinary and average. He has a different project in every town we ever been to"

Caroline knew she was plummeting to her disgrace here "Does he have many human projects?"

Rebekah's smile was big; amused with all this "You actually thought that you were special and different? Stay away from my brother" she finished mad now.

Caroline shot her eyes to her "Why are you so bothered about it? If I'm that average and nothing much, why do you want me away from him?"

Rebekah stepped closer to Caroline furious "You little pathetic waste of human shell, I don't know what you are thinking but you will not turn my brother around, its been the three of us for centuries and I'm not about to share my brother with you, especially when you are bound to break his heart"

"You don't know that... he might break mine instead" Caroline looked away from Rebekah.  
"I'll rip yours before he even begins to feel. I'll take you out of the problem before you become one" she hissed at Caroline, inches away from her face "You will not get close enough to hurt my brother"

Caroline slowly looked at her blonde competition.  
Rebekah scolded her in return.

"That's enough Rebekah" Klaus powerful deep voice came inside the room.

His sister looked at him slowly "All those years without bothering to care or feel and now you are playing boyfriend with this one?"

Klaus was serious, he came inside the room slowly "I said that was enough Rebekah, I hate repeating myself"

She flashed a perfect smile at him "I'm tired of living with pathetic humans anyway, so I'll just move in for the rest of the time we will be in this forsaken town" she made a disgusted face "I'll burn everything inside this room and buy something that is actually worth looking at" she left the room upset.

Caroline didn't look at Klaus, she just looked at the wall and touched her hair.  
Trying to get to her or not, Rebekah's words still hit her hard.

Klaus moved so he could stand in front of her and raised her chin to him "She's just being Rebekah" he said almost sweetly to her.  
Caroline didn't say anything; she simply turned around and left.

* * *

"The house is stunning" Elijah said happy with what he had seen "It will be nice having our own home in Mystic Falls" he told Kol and went to have a better look around.

Bonnie smiled at Kol "It's gorgeous, I absolutely love the colors and everything, really"  
"I love my room, especially the king-size bed you chose" Kol easily said wrapping his arms around Bonnie and smiling.

Bonnie shook her head but smiled when he kissed her; it was going to be nice sharing a room with him again, even if his mother and his sister were around as well.

Bonnie was used to the mean comments and looks from the overprotective women in this family, she loved Kol and that was enough to endure a lot.  
Plus, the thought of falling asleep and waking up in his arms everyday was enough to make her go against an entire Original family.

They heard the high heels of Rebekah echoing downstairs and looked at her, she gave them an annoyed smile "I hate everything in my room, I'm going to buy everything new" she said and left the house while they just looked at her confused.

* * *

Sage woke up moaning, she had so much blood already and it still felt like her body was lit on fire and left there to burn.

She clutched her head, she woke up with a headache and looked for Finn but of course he was gone, he couldn't stay long, probably his mother had called him back to the house and like the little puppy, he went running.

Sage got up mad, she was getting tired of this, Finn was nothing but a coward and she hated herself for loving him so much.

She was out of blood and she was still too weak to go out hunting, she closed the empty freezer and decided to go catch some air.

Sage opened the door and smiled because it was a beautiful day, she stepped into the threshold happy that the sun didn't reach this little spot and closed her eyes taking in the sweet scent of a new day.

She heard a noise and smiled, Finn was back but when she opened her eyes all she saw was a flash coming her way from the side and she turned to fight it.  
Her red hair flew in the air and she gasped, a sharp stake was ruthlessly buried in her heart.

She gagged unable to scream as the stake swiftly stopped her life, she turned gray under his hands.

Sage fell to the ground and Alaric pushed the stake further, making sure it was doing its job, he took a knife from inside his boot and cut a streak of her red hair putting it away inside his pocket.

He looked around making sure no one saw him, he had hidden here all night waiting for the right chance, he saw the ring on her hand and went for it.

Alaric placed the blue ring in his finger and came down the stairs, he half-closed his eyes when the sun hit him but it didn't burn him.

He smiled and looked down on his hand, it really worked.  
He walked away happy with this new addition to his arsenal.

* * *

Caroline wandered through the house, she should just go home but the truth was that she liked spending time here, this house was already a place of many memories for her and she was finding it hard to part from it.

After today she wouldn't come here any longer and that was proving to be a little harder to accept than she expected.

She knew the house den was around here, these were the rooms she rarely came to when they were working on the house; she opened one of the doors but it was an empty room, the other made her jaw drop.

Caroline would compare this to finding some room where Klaus kept his dead wives because it was that forbidden and powerful.  
She had found the room where he kept all of his drawings and his art.

The things he painted and sketched were all in here, she quickly marveled in all of them.  
Caroline had always loved art and she was so emotional looking at all of these, some were really old, the paper was yellow and the edges were already erased, the pencil was fading already which left her sad.

She went through the big canvas on the floor, took her time with all the details he poured into his work, the way he captured things, so typical of someone who spends its time looking outside, always looking and never taking part of anything.  
She decided to call this room, his humanity room.

She moved to the large desk, filled with smaller paintings, pictures of his beloved horses, landscapes and then she saw the closed black notebook and curiosity was stronger.

She took it into her hands and scanned the pages; she found her face in each one of them, smiling, laughing or just as he remembered her, looking in some direction.

And then she froze, he had sketches of her sleeping and they were too precise to be made of memory only, she saw page after page and came to the conclusion he had been in her room watching her sleep and drawing her.  
More than once.

"You know that you shouldn't be in here, don't you sweetheart?" he said coming closer to her.  
Caroline clicked her teeth and looked at him waving the pad in her hand "Then we are even"

Klaus didn't look too apologetic about it and simply shrugged "I like seeing you sleep, I find it soothing"  
"How long has this been going on?" she confronted him.

"I've sneaked into your room since the night we spoke by the pool. I sneak in when you fall asleep, draw you and watch you sleep, then I sneak back out before the day begins" he said bluntly.

Caroline dropped the drawings on the table "That's just wrong..." she whispered.  
"Why?" he asked her naturally.

"Because... you could easily kill me in my sleep" she said without facing him.  
Klaus was upset with her insinuation "I could have done a lot of things to you Caroline and yet I have done none of them. Why are you really upset? And don't say it was because of Rebekah, a woman like you doesn't care about mean words"

"We kissed" she said facing him.  
"Yes, under the rain, all very romantic" he sounded annoyed.

"And it shouldn't have happened" she said trying to come off strong.  
Klaus pressed his lips and looked at her mad "It was nothing but a mistake then"

"Exactly" she said faltering in her voice.  
"One that we shouldn't repeat so soon" he said really upset now.

Caroline nodded firmly "Let's just forget it ever happened"  
"Should I forget that you were toying with my feelings as well?" he asked with a dangerous rage to him.

Caroline tilted her head "What are you talking about? That's not true"  
A small smile showed in his lips "You did your homework sweetheart, you asked Damon about me so you knew I would take part in your twisted little plan to end your life. I talked to your doctor before I came here today, funny what a little compelling can do..." he looked at her waiting for her reaction.

And she reacted all right; she closed her eyes knowing he was on to her.

"There was no dead line, no being weaker or any of the lies you sold me. He says that you are probably going to have a very long life... unless your heart suddenly gives in and then you will die of sudden death. So basically you didn't like your odds and decided to string me along with this story and I bought it... I actually got played by an 18 year-old. Now... isn't that... wrong?" he said with an uncanny tone to him that it was unknown to her.

Caroline looked slowly at him "I didn't know"  
"Know what?" he asked her serious and still mad.

"That I would actually start falling for you" she said looking down from his cold stare.  
Klaus was upset and grabbed her shoulders making her look at him "Enough with the games Caroline"

She chuckled "Like you weren't playing them on me as well? I was what you needed me to be, the dumb weak human that you had to seduce and have. A challenge to the mighty Niklaus Mikaelson that likes when his women put up a good fight"

"That's what you really think of me?" he asked her but he wasn't scary now, he was hurt.  
She clasped her lips and broke free from his hold, he didn't fight her.

"It doesn't matter what I think of you Klaus. Because in one week I'm taking my life and we have a deal that you will keep because I have not said that I loved you. I said that I was falling for you and that's all you are getting from me" she told him mad.

Klaus smiled watching the woman in front of him fighting him back for what she wanted, where was all this fire before?  
Where had Caroline been hiding the real Caroline?

"I still have one week sweetheart to make you say those words to me"  
She clasped her lips and clicked her teeth angrily inside her mouth.

"Meet me outside your house tonight at 1 am, I'll be waiting for you"  
She opened her mouth but didn't say anything; Klaus was already walking out of the room.

* * *

Elena called Damon's name again but he wasn't answering her, he hadn't been taking any of her calls today.

She went to his bedroom, she came inside looking for him "Damon, are you in here?" she stopped stunned upon her findings.

Katherine was sleeping in his bed.  
The image was burnt inside her mind and she started panting.

Damon came out of the bathroom with a wet cloth in his hand.  
"What is my sister doing in your bed?" she asked him trying to tame her tears.

"It's not... that" he said with hesitation "She's been having some trouble controlling her blood lust and I've been helping her... she kind of had a really bad day today" he said low.

Elena realized he didn't want to wake her up and she was instantly angrier with his care and concern for her biggest rival.  
She shook her head and turned around; he followed her closing his door quietly.

Elena was nervous; she had nightmares about this, about her sister being where she was.  
"Elena wait" Damon asked her.

But she went straight for the front door, she opened it and what was behind door number two? Her second nightmare.

"Hello lover..." Rose said leaning lazily against the door in her sexy black top and the leather pants.

Elena looked at Damon that hanged his head, awesome timing Rose.  
"What's she doing here?" Elena asked him.

"How should I know?" he was upset with her idiotic question.  
"This is too much Damon" she hissed at him mad.

"Is this a bad timing? I can come back later... after bedtime for the children" Rose said with a smile.  
Elena shook her head "This can't be happening to me..."

"Elena... just come sit down before you freak out even more" he told her slowly.  
She shook her head fiercely "No... my sister is in your bed and your ex-lover is in your front door. I don't want to sit down Damon"

"You are over-reacting Elena" he was starting to get upset; he knew she was only 17 but this was just getting on his nerves now.  
Elena looked at Rose and she smiled parting from the door so she could storm away dramatically.

She stopped Damon with her hand "It's better if you let her go... she's really upset at you now"  
"What are you doing here Rose?"

"I've missed my naughty boy... can't a sexy vampire miss her hot sex, occasionally?" she said trailing his long V-neck shirt with her finger.

Damon took hold of it and pushed her outside, he slammed the door on her face and she smiled walking away, her part of the plan was done.

* * *

Caroline lay on her bed, she shook her head, of course that she wasn't going, who did he think he was?

He wasn't going to start bossing her around and she wasn't about to start following him like a good old reliable dog.

She huffed and turned on her side, she closed her eyes but sleep wasn't coming, she couldn't take his words out of her mind or his expression.

She faced the ceiling turning on her back harshly; she couldn't decide if she was more upset that he was waiting outside for her or that he wasn't coming inside to watch her sleep.

Caroline looked at her window, she got up slowly and came near it, she saw his car.  
She gulped down knowing he was there just waiting for her, the devil was silently waiting for her and she was going to him.

She went to her closet and quickly grabbed a set of Jeans and a top, she wore her black boots and went to him.

She closed her front door and took a long deep breath; she placed her hands inside the pockets of her leather jacket to keep them warm and walked determined to the car.

She didn't say a word as she sat inside his expensive car, neither did Klaus; only a smile showed in his lips as he drove away.

Caroline recognized the woods just outside of town where he parked his car, she stepped outside looking at him; he still didn't say a word.

He simply came around the car and reached out his hand to her, she licked her lips apprehensively but took it.

Klaus led her swiftly through the dark forest, she clutched to his arm as the sound of wild life surrounded them.

He knew where he was going and she trusted him, they walked in silence and slowly so that she would see her way and not fall.

She tripped though on some silly rock and he easily caught her, she smiled at him and he returned her smile.

Klaus resumed on their path and Caroline couldn't feel afraid, she didn't fear the intense dark that surrounded them or the growing sounds of animals, the unknown that lived in here, she didn't because she was with him and her hand inside his searched for his fingers and he smiled entwining them together.

She smiled glued to his back as well because it felt good, it felt right.  
Finally they reached some sort of clear space, a meadow bathed by the moon, almost full tonight.

She tensed though because there was a girl here, she was just standing there looking at them and Klaus felt her uneasiness.  
He looked at Caroline and touched her face, sending strokes of heat with his movement.

He outlined her perfect features slowly and then smiled at Caroline.  
"There are many sides to me Caroline..."

She was confused.  
Klaus always found that actions spoke a lot louder and more powerfully than words.

He removed his hand from hers and cupped her face "And you could have them all if you wanted"

Caroline gasped and frowned as he moved away from her, he went to the girl who had no reaction at all and Caroline deduced she was compelled.

He placed himself behind the girl and Caroline pushed the thought away, he wouldn't do what she was thinking.

But she knew better and he tilted the girl's neck to the side, Klaus' face changed and his fangs came out.  
Caroline had never seen him in his vampire form and she was amazed by it.

There was a smile on his face, the devil was smiling at her and Caroline should tell him to stop, to leave the girl alone but she didn't.

Klaus' hand was strong on the girl's neck, he brought his fangs to it and slowly sank them in her flesh, her sweet golden blood filled his mouth and he closed his eyes.

This was the right time for Caroline to run away, to run as fast as her heart and her legs allowed her to but she couldn't move, she was compelled as well and she watched everything in plain awe.

Klaus pulled away from the girl, he had only taken a taste but she was a demonstration device, not a meal tonight.

Caroline watched everything paralyzed and the devil was still smiling, taunting her, he took his thumb to the corner of his mouth and trapped that drop of blood that wanted to get away.  
The movement was the most erotic and sexy thing Caroline ever witness in her short life.

He turned the girl's face to him and smiled at the stranger "Go home" he simply ordered and the girl nodded.  
She walked by Caroline without looking at her, her hand in her neck and a daze in her eyes.

Caroline realized she was panting when he walked towards her, she had no idea what to do or to say or what the hell was going on in here, the only thing she knew was that she couldn't turn away from him and she couldn't understand why.

He was serious now as he cradled her face between his big strong hands "I want you Caroline but I don't want a week or a few years with you. I want eternity with you. I want to turn you and to show you a world that only I can show you. If you let me turn you I promise to show you a world that you only heard about, I can take you to places that you have no idea that exist, I can love you like no other man will ever be able to and I'll protect you, with my life because if you do this, if you agree to be mine, I'll give myself to you as well like no other woman before had me"

"Why me?" she whispered knowing her heart was beating louder than his forsaken whispered words.  
Klaus leaned over slightly "Because you are not afraid of me"

Caroline felt her mouth dry and her breathing was shallow "I'm drawn to you" she confessed.  
"I know" he said and scanned her face; there was no panic there, just anticipation.

"I never wanted this..." she said in vain, was she even fooling herself at this point?  
"You do, you are just afraid of giving into it. There is a world of power, passion, love... pleasure waiting for you and I can give it all to you Caroline" he said cunning her in with his accent and his powerful stare locked with hers.

She gushed out the little air that was trapped inside of her and wondered for a moment if her heart was finally giving in on her.

She hopped not because there was something she needed to do first, Caroline leaned in and closed the gap between them.

She knew she was condemning herself when she rested her lips against his but there was no turning back now.

She could smell the blood when he was talking to her but now that the tip of her tongue touched his lips, she gulped down knowing she would taste the girl's blood inside his mouth.

But instead of being repulsed by it and pulling back, she moved her hand to his neck and joined her body with his.

Klaus allowed her inside his mouth expecting her to freeze upon the faint taste of blood left in his tongue but instead Caroline ran her tongue over his and took charge of the kiss.

It was the single most sensual experience he ever had, because she was human and she wasn't repulsed by him, instead he could tell by the way she passionately kissed him that she was aroused by it and he knew she was the one.

Caroline stroked his neck, came up to his hair and pulled it lost in one long kiss that only ended because her stupid heart demanded it and she had to break away.

Klaus held her close to him worried that she seemed so out of breath and dizzy but she met his eyes and smiled "I'm ok..." she whispered.

Good, he thought because he wanted to kiss her again and he did, he cupped her face and took her lips, his tongue made its way into her mouth this time and he kissed her like she had never been kissed before, like someone taking what belongs to them.

She moaned knowing she was surrendering to him.  
Klaus broke their kiss a lot slower and sweetly than she expected and she realized he was really serious, he was going to show her ways and things she didn't know nor expected.

He stroked her cheek smiling and with a racing breath, she smiled not expecting that either, she figured he was used by now to kiss girls like he was making love to them with his stupid perfect soft tongue.

Klaus pulled away completely from her and she grimaced with it, he chuckled at her pouting expression but right now he had two ways of handling all the exhilaration in him, the first option included a bed and some serious sweating and moaning so he chose his second option.

He took his black leather jacket off and handed it to Caroline, she took it so confused and lost, even more when he took his shirt off and handed it to her as well.

She was going to ask what he was up to but Klaus was standing in front of her with a bare chest and a lot of necklaces that she felt the urge to pull to her under him on some surface, a bed would be nice.

Caroline felt as if he was reading her mind when he kissed her lips gently "I'll see you tomorrow sweetheart"  
She motion to speak but joined her lips, only a sound coming off "Ummm"

Klaus smiled and his eyes were yellow now, he turned around going into the woods.  
He was going hunting and she watched in awe as his smooth broad naked back slowly disappeared from her sight.

She reached inside his leather jacket and took the car keys.  
"All sides of Klaus... ok... I need a new heart" she mumbled and walked back to the car.

How do you fight the devil when he is everything you never even dreamed off?  
You don't.

* * *

**Soundtrack: **

Are you gonna go my way - _Lenny Kravitz_

Uninvited – _Alanis Morissette_


	10. The devil has a name

Finn parked the car and took the blood bags from the passenger seat, he hated that he had to leave her for so long but now he was back and he was staying.

Klaus could have the doomed new house, he didn't want anything to do with it.  
Sage wasn't still fully healed and she was probably sleeping, that's why she hadn't returned his calls, he assured himself.

Finn quickly walked towards the front porch, dropping the blood on the ground when he saw her, he flashed to his Fire Queen but she was grey, dead.

A stake was sticking out of her chest and he cradled her body in his arms, the yells that left his mouth were loud and agonizing.

They had killed the love of his life and he was going to take revenge on Klaus for it, slowly and painfully.  
He was done playing nice with his ruthless evil brother.

* * *

Caroline smiled watching the house from the outside, it looked so beautiful; the workers had done such an amazing job on it and today the decoration staff with all the lights and flowers, everything was perfect.

She didn't do much on organizing this one, Klaus was set on giving a party to officially start a new life in the renovated house, she knew that he mostly wanted to erase the old memories the house held and turn their painful history around.

And she was happy he did it because the house was magnificent, beautiful and it deserved a good welcome party, the only thing upsetting her was that he didn't allow her to take part in anything, in fact she hadn't seen Klaus since they kissed in the middle of the woods and he went hunting.

That was less than 24 hours ago and she had a hard time admitting to herself that she missed him, that it was strange not being around Klaus, she even felt her heart tight when she walked by his guest room at her house and found it empty.

Caroline fixed her dress making sure there were no wrinkles to the really tight black one she chose for tonight, black was a rare color on Caroline but she was feeling a bit edgy today, probably still high from kissing a hybrid after he just fed.

She pushed the thoughts behind and shook her hair; the loose waves fell perfectly as she stepped inside Klaus' manor.

Klaus was talking to some of the guests not really minding being polite, the party had been a way to show the big families in Mystic Falls that the Mikaelsons were no longer guests gracefully welcomed to this town, they were a very important part of it and he always hated that his mother dismissed their legacy so easily.

He was proud of how the house had turned out and he felt like he truly accomplished something by providing his family with a home, Elijah was the most enthusiastic about this notion.

He had been engaged into an intense conversation with the town's council, Klaus had no doubts Elijah was a politician at heart so he fell quite at ease with the crowd tonight.  
As for Kol, he was happy anywhere as long as he had alcohol and Bonnie.

Klaus decided to ignore Rebekah, she had too many mood swings to keep track off.  
His mother and Finn had been missing all day but he didn't count them as family anyway.

He nodded at something the town doctor was saying but his eyes kept drifting to the door, she was late and that was strange of Caroline and the tiny sting of doubt grew inside of him, maybe she wasn't coming.

He looked at the man and then back at the front door again because she was here; he just hadn't recognized her at first.

She was carefully scanning the room and she smiled at someone, Klaus wasn't listening to the man in front of him any more or the music being played softly in the background.

He was watching the woman with the flawless long blonde locks, the subtle makeup, the black halter dress that fitted her perfectly and left him little room to imagine as it graced her curves so well.

He had seen so many women try desperately to look like she did tonight, princesses, queens, Hollywood stars that would have killed to look like she did effortlessly and yet none of them had come near the way Caroline looked tonight.

She literally took his breath away and that was a very hard thing to accomplish from a man who had seen everything in the world at least twice.

Klaus left the man stranded there talking alone and walked to Caroline having a hard time remembering his own name as he grew closer to her; her sweet scent became stronger, familiar now to him.

She looked at him and he cursed his still dead heart for not beating because he felt alive and he wished he could listen to it race just one more time because of her.  
"You look absolutely ravishing tonight sweetheart" he told her mesmerized.

She smiled and looked down, visibly taken by the compliment "Thank you..."  
He hated that she whispered the words to him and that she was looking down from him, he wasn't having any of this from her.

He gently cupped her chin and made her look at him "You look beautiful, you are beautiful"  
Caroline smiled but he saw her blushing, at least she kept her gaze on him.

"Is this your flawless plan to win me over?"  
"Only if it's working sweetheart" he told her easily.

"I guess when you are a billion it's easy to smooth talk your way into anything or any bed" she said and he smiled because he saw that fire again.  
"Occasionally it works" he smiled amused that Caroline always made him work hard.

For a smile, a conversation or a kiss, nothing was ever easy with Caroline and he found that refreshing and exciting.

"I need a drink" she simply said and unexpectedly walked away from him.  
Klaus laughed and watched her rush away in her high heels, he didn't follow her, if this was a game she wanted to play; he was a Master in it.

* * *

Rebekah scolded them from across the room.

She had heard everything and was really upset that this thing with the silly human apparently was going somewhere.  
She was having a hard time giving up on her brother's exclusivity, she already had enough with Bonnie the wench always around Kol.

Lexi came inside the house with Matt by her side, she saw Rebekah and waved at the Original.  
Rebekah made her way to the couple smiling, she could use the company to drink away her mood "I'm happy you came, I was in need of my drinking buddy"

Lexi laughed and then pointed at the dashing man beside her "Do you remember Matt? He works at the Grill"  
Matt awkwardly fixed his suit that Lexi bought for him and smiled, he still had no idea how she had convinced him to be her date to this thing.

Rebekah watched the human, he was really good-looking; it was really silly that she hadn't noticed him before.

The deep blue eyes that hurt just by looking at them, the broad shoulders and hard jaw; he was hot and she had been blind to the town's hotty.  
Maybe she could have her own boy toy for a few weeks.

"Rebekah" she flashed her best smile and moved her hand forward, he smiled and took it.  
"I guess I'm supposed to kiss it now" he said and rested his lips on the back of her smooth skin.

He looked at her with his lips there and there was a moment between them.  
Lexi quickly interrupted them not finding any of this amusing "Have you seen any of my sisters?"

"Caroline is around and the twins haven't arrived yet..." she answered feeling her hand tingly and looking at Matt.  
He grabbed a champagne glass for himself and started drinking naturally.

Lexi gave him a look "You are supposed to get one for me"  
Matt looked at her "Sorry... I'm new at this"

Lexi sighed "Only because you never want to go to any of our parties"  
Matt shrugged "Nothing of this is really my thing, I'm more of a beer guy"

Lexi shook her head smiling and looked at Rebekah, she didn't really enjoy the way the Original vampire was taking Matt's body measures.  
She wished Katherine was here, she needed her sister.

* * *

"Here..." Alaric said and dropped the streak of red hair down on the table "It's done"  
Esther smiled happy and took the hair into her fingers "Thank you Alaric"

He grunted and walked around the old crypt, it was an odd place to meet but he had meetings in worst places before.  
"You lied to me" he told Esther.

The woman gave him a small smile "Because I said the Forbes girls were all vampires?"  
"Yes" he said annoyed, he didn't enjoy being played.

"I half-lied, only two of them are vampires but they are all expendable" she easily said.  
"I'll take care of the blonde girl and the twin but I'm not touching the humans" he said taking the envelope she handed him with his fee.

"Actually... I have another priority" the old witch said.  
"I'm listening" Alaric said, the woman had lied to him but she still paid well.

"I need you to take care of this girl, permanently" she said and handed Alaric a picture.  
He easily recognized the stunning woman, she was Kol's girl.

"I just said that I don't kill humans" he returned the picture.  
"Don't be ridiculous, she isn't human, she's a witch" Esther snapped.

"I won't do it" he said sternly.  
"I didn't take the famous vampire hunter to be such a coward" she spiked him.

Alaric locked his dark stare with hers "I took down an ancient vampire easily, what makes you think I can't take on a witch? I can but I won't. Witches are what they are without a choice; they are born this way, unlike vampires that can choose while transitioning. Not all the money in the world will make me go after an innocent"  
He turned around determined but Esther smiled.

"Not even if I give you the name of your wife's killer?"  
Alaric froze and slowly faced her.

Her smile was cold, glad she had caught his attention "Kill Bonnie Bennett and I'll gladly hand you the name of who ended Isobel's life"

* * *

Caroline was talking to some of her friends; it seemed Klaus had invited everyone in town to this party.

She searched his eyes and smiled looking away, happy that he hadn't caught her.  
She nodded at the girl in the group in front of her and sneaked another look at him.

Klaus was wearing a black suit and a grey shirt, she was particularly taken by the black tie that he wore tonight, it made him irresistible and she quickly averted her eyes and focused on her champagne glass.

She decided to not look again because he was laughing at something Kol was saying and she spotted the forsaken dimples.

She tried to focus on the conversation but she couldn't get last night out of her mind and before she knew it, she was looking at him and this time he was looking at her, she wanted to break away from him, to not give him this satisfaction but that was the thing with Klaus, the more she fought him, the more she wanted him.

The group started laughing and she realized she had missed the joke and the entire conversation so she just walked away.

She made it to the hall, maybe she could hide for a little while but she wasn't alone, Klaus was right behind her and the second she faced him, she gulped down.

He was serious and she waited for him to come closer to her, his hand was on her waist and she was going against the wall as he moved closer.

She gasped feeling his touch and then he was kissing her, no introductions here to what he wanted, she easily parted her lips for his tongue skilfully tasting hers.

Caroline should be pushing him away but instead she was pulling him closer to her, answering his sweet tongue, kissing him like she never kissed anyone before, she wanted him and she knew it was so wrong to want a man like she wanted Klaus.

He broke the kiss restraining from doing something very primitive against a wall, Caroline seemed to have the ability to wake this side in him, a side he wasn't really comfortable with because it wasn't under his strict control.

She was panting and maybe he was too, he couldn't tell, her lips were distracting.  
"How was the hunting?" she unexpectedly asked and he could tell the question surprised even her.

Klaus smiled that weakening smile "Primal"  
It was only fair she should know what was on his mind.

Caroline licked her lips, he could hear her heart race, her cheeks were heated and he couldn't quite get over the fact that she felt so good melted against him.

He moved one hand from her waist, to her back, slowly feeling her, he didn't avert his eyes from hers as his fingers came down and outlined her perfect curves, she whimpered unwillingly when he reached her bare leg.

"You really look amazing tonight" he whispered.

And there it was, a powerful look on her that he couldn't explain just that he wanted to see it always on her, this is how Caroline should always look.  
Powerful and maybe a little flustered under his touch.

"You should get back to your party, it's rude to leave the guests alone" she whispered and he was pretty sure he was the one looking flustered now as she sinfully batted those long eyelashes of hers.

He nodded but Caroline slowly wrapped her hand around his tie and pulled him closer to her, Klaus complied and his hand moved to the small of her back pressing her closer to him, she bit her lip and he felt like she was God damn taunting him and doing as she pleased with him so he cupped her cheek and roughly kissed her, he wasn't a man to be controlled by any woman.

But Caroline had him and she broke the kiss when she wanted, he could have stopped her as she pushed him away but he wasn't that kind of a man either.

He smiled at her and walked away, Caroline closed her eyes and rested her head against the wall; she had no idea why she was playing his game and why she loved it so much.

* * *

"You are not going to the party chez your best friend?" Katherine asked from the couch.

Damon shook his head "You sister will be there, with her judging eyes and her judging words and her judging everything" he said steering his drink inside the glass.

Katherine looked down on the floor, she snuggled the blanket closer to her, she wasn't cold; she just had a sore body from all the pain Stefan put her through.

Damon looked at her, sitting in the other couch across her "You really have no idea how you ended up on my floor drugged with so much Vervain you could produce the plant?"  
She shook her head "I didn't see who it was; I just felt a sting and then a blur when I went down"

"A blonde, spiky hair blur, perhaps?" He asked raising an eyebrow.  
Katherine smiled "I don't know if it was him Damon"

"What do you know?" He asked annoyed.  
"That I don't want to go home" she easily said.

Damon got up from the couch and poured himself another drink "It's a big house, make yourself comfortable but my room is off-limits" he said and went away.

Katherine had a dark smile and grabbed her cell; she dialed his number and went to the library for some privacy.

She was upset that he didn't answer her call, she was flying solo here now and she wanted to check on their plan, plus she really wanted to kick Stefan's ass for treating her like this.

* * *

Elena walked inside the house and searched for her sister, she was happy that she found Caroline drinking alone in a corner; she had been locked inside her room all day but at night had enough and now needed her big sister.

"Hey..." she said grabbing a glass for herself as the smiling waiter offered her a beverage.  
"Hi, I went to your room but you were still in the shower and I was already late" Caroline quickly apologized.

"It's ok..." Elena took a small sip from her drink and smiled but it was a sad smile.  
"What did Damon do this time?" Caroline asked with a sigh.

"I found Kat in his bed yesterday" she said happy that she had been kind on her make-up because it was about to get tainted.  
"What?" Caroline was stunned.

"I went to his house and she was sleeping in his bed... just... there and he was all cool about it like it was just... normal" she said having a bigger take on her drink now.  
"Did he have an explanation?" Caroline asked knowing it didn't make much difference.

Elena shrugged "Does it even matter? I keep living in her shadow Care, everything she does is bigger, sexier, dangerous and exciting. I'm the boring one"  
Caroline shook her head "The world can't handle two of you and you know how much I love you exactly as you are"

Elena smiled warmly at her.

"Did Katherine come with you? She's not picking up any of my calls" Lexi asked Elena, coming close to her sisters.  
"No, I haven't seen her since she weasel her way into my boyfriend's bed" Elena bitterly informed her.

Lexi was surprised "She did what?"  
"What I said" Elena grabbed another drink.

"But why?" Lexi asked still not believing Katherine would do something like that and not tell her about it.  
"I don't know Lexi, to talk with Damon about hair products while they were naked?" Elena snapped.

"I know what she was doing there, I just don't get why she would actually go through with it" Lexi said uneasily.  
"Because she's obsessed with him and she wants him ever since he arrived to this town" Elena said mad.

"Well it takes two Elena to end up in a bed" Lexi replied as upset as Elena.  
The youngest Forbes was fuming "Of course you would take her side, are you really going to stand there and defend her after this?"

"I'm not defending her, I'm being protective" Lexi hissed.  
"Ok guys, time out" Caroline intervened finally having enough of this fight.

But Elena wasn't having any of this, her boyfriend was cheating on her and her older sister was defending Katherine on top of it all.

"I don't want a time out, I'm upset about this and I won't forgive Kat for her actions" Elena snapped finishing her drink mad.

"There's a lot you don't know Elena" Lexi simply said.

Caroline closed her eyes annoyed and then moved between them; she looked at Lexi.  
"That's enough. We can do this at home, not in the middle of a party in someone else's house with everyone looking at us" Caroline said between her teeth.

Lexi shook her head "And of course that you are taking _her_ side"  
"Give it a rest Lexi" she said serious.

"Katherine needs our help not everyone turning on her" Lexi wasn't going to give up that easily.  
Caroline folded her arms "And we'll deal with it later, at home"

Lexi looked away from Caroline, she noticed the interested looks from the Mikaelsons and a few other guests on their little quarrel.  
She faced Caroline again that wasn't budging from where she was, in front of Elena and she slowly backed down.

Caroline was the only one that they all listened and respected enough not to turn physical against.  
"Fine" she smiled sarcastically at Caroline and left the party, she didn't even remember Matt.

Caroline gave her best smile at the occasional nosy guests that still looked their way and then faced Elena.

Her sister was barely holding her tears and Caroline pointed to the hall, she knew the house really well by now "Come on, we need some fresh air"

She easily grabbed a full bottle of champagne from the kitchen on their way to the terrace lounge, the little secret place to the house that she knew about because he brought her here for dinner while still in construction.

They were on the roof, a little edge to the house that would work wonderfully for when Klaus wanted to be alone and away from his family.

* * *

"So the Forbes aren't as picture perfect as they come off? I'm shocked that the half-human, half-vampire family is just like us" Kol said amused.

"I doubt they will ever reach our epic standards" Klaus returned the amusement and then smiled at Bonnie that rushed to them "Your girl looks sexy tonight"

"Keep the compliments for yourself Nik or I'll start saying what comes to my mind every time the blonde human comes in looking all tasty" Kol smirked at Klaus.  
"You know I have a thing for witches" Klaus pressed on with a dark smile.

Kol dropped the upsetting battle and smiled at his girl, she did look incredible tonight in her smooth wet-leather pants and the cleavage showing, tight long shirt.

"We have a party crusher" she said pointing at the door and ending the brother's smiling mood, specially Klaus'.

* * *

Tyler grabbed a drink and made a disgusted face with the beverage.

"A little too refine for your palate mate?" Klaus came near him smiling.  
"Guess so" he simply said and glanced around "I'm looking for Caroline"

"She's not here"  
Tyler looked at him "Look dude, I just want to talk to her, no need to lie"

Klaus laughed softly, raising his eyebrows "You have quite the audacity mate, you crash into my party, come into my house and dish my champagne and on top of it all, you call me a liar"  
Tyler sighed "Where's Caroline?"

Klaus shrugged "I don't keep track of all my guests but she's not in the room, is she?"  
Tyler looked around again and then at Klaus "It's a big house but I'm sure I can find her"

Klaus stopped Tyler immediately "I'd think really hard about your next move" he hissed down at Tyler.  
The boy smiled at him "You wouldn't do anything... this is your big presentation to the town, a party at your house. It would look bad if you got into a fight with a guest"

Klaus smiled and moved so Tyler could come inside the room, he looked at Kol and his brother nodded.

* * *

Elena handed Caroline the bottle after drinking a huge portion of it, she smiled at Caroline "This is exactly what I needed"

Caroline looked at the practically empty bottle "I can see that"  
Elena giggled.

"You should talk to Kat though, before you kill her and Damon" Caroline easily said.  
"I know..." her sister pursed her lips followed by a sigh.

"Maybe it's not as bad as it looks... it usually never is and Katherine is our sister. She's family, not Damon" Caroline said serious.  
"God, stop being so perfect Care" Elena snapped out of nowhere.

"Wow why are you snapping at me?" Caroline asked surprised.  
"It's not that... I'm just... I love him Caroline and I don't want to lose him" Elena said.

"He's just a guy Elena" Caroline said drinking from the bottle.  
Elena was serious and looked at her sister "Like Klaus is just a guy?"

Caroline stopped drinking and slowly cleaned her mouth "What are you talking about?"  
"You think I'm that blind? I know there's something going on between you and Klaus"

"You are wrong" Caroline quickly said.  
Elena shook her head mad "Ever since they arrived that you have been glued to him and there's something different about you"

"You obviously had too much to drink" Caroline said widening her eyes.  
The anger in Elena took Caroline by surprise "He renovated this entire house just to have an excuse to have you in here every day for 3 weeks"

Caroline laughed shaking her head "He did not. Don't be ridiculous, he wanted a house and he got a house. That's what Klaus does, he makes things happen"  
"Are you even listening to yourself right now? You've met a guy for four weeks and already you know him so well"

"I know what I asked Damon about..." she said easily but then stopped.  
"Why would ask questions about Klaus?" Elena was suspicious, even more than she has been for days.

"Mum and dad invited these vampires into our home, I just wanted to know more about them" Caroline quickly tried to defend herself.

"Every time he is in the same room, you can't keep your eyes from him and he's the same, always sneaking looks in your direction... the dancing, the easy talking and you are always laughing when you are with him" Elena was hurt "He's a man we know nothing good about and he is slowly conquering my sister"

Caroline clicked her teeth "So was Damon and I still supported you in everything"  
"And now I'm here making awful movies inside my head because I don't trust him enough to believe he wouldn't sleep with Kat... how do you know that Klaus isn't just using you, playing you until he gets what he wants?" Elena asked her softly now.

Caroline laughed again appalled "I will not fall in love with someone like Klaus; I know better"  
Elena sighed "Is that why you can't take that bracelet off?"

Caroline gasped and then gulped down, she bit her lip as Elena left, she brought her right wrist close to her chest touching at the bracelet he gave her and that she wore every day.

Caroline ran her hands through her hair, Elena was right, she was different when Klaus was around and her sister didn't even know about her secret plan, the deal with Klaus or their adventures in the woods or the sinful kisses.

But Caroline was alone now and she had to admit to herself that he was slowly crawling inside her skin with his devilish smile and the intriguing personality.  
The intelligence behind every word and action, he was pulling her in, keeping her where he wanted her to be.

He was an expert in playing mind games, Damon had worn her about him, that he knew which button to push, said what people wanted to hear.  
He was manipulating her, maneuvering her into doing what he wanted.

And she was falling, falling for him, so fast that she was about to hit the floor without a parachute.

Caroline remembered Rebekah's words and they blended with Elena's and her own insecurities, she made a deal with the devil and he wanted her soul in exchange and she was slowly giving it away.

Caroline came closer to the end of the terrace lounge and licked her lips, she knew she was alone in here, no one would come.  
She stepped on top of the ledge, where they had sat together and he had talked openly about his past.

She got both feet on the cement and looked down, it was tall and it would probably be quick, she would still be in charge of her own fate.  
The thought crossed her mind and the more her heart raced inside her chest, the more sense it made.

She closed her eyes, her chest was beginning to ache but it all made so much sense now, why wait another week, why admit to Klaus then what she refused now?

She allowed this to go far enough, she wasn't the girl who watched vampires feed and then make out with them against a wall.

How could she be the girl who loved the dark side of Klaus so much?  
No, this was perfect, this was the right thing to do, they wouldn't get to her on time; he was busy with his guests.

Caroline smiled feeling her heart going crazy, the cold wind in her face and then she felt something pull her back harshly.

She landed against something hard and opened her eyes surprised, Klaus was holding her and she was pinned against his chest.

And he was pissed, raging mad.  
"What on Earth were you thinking?" he asked her furious.

She gulped down "Putting an end to everything"  
"Why are you so keen on taking your life?" he asked her between clenched angry teeth.

"Why are you so set on saving it?" she quietly asked him back.  
Klaus grabbed her shoulders tighter and pulled her closer to him; she knew his fingers were leaving a black mark for the next day.

"I still have one week left sweetheart" he said dead serious.  
"No... you have six days, its past mid-night Klaus" she said without much fuss.

He really couldn't understand the girl's fixation with this, with killing herself.  
"It's still six days" he said slowly.

She smiled at him "For someone with a billion days behind him, you seem really stressed about six lousy days"  
He chuckled "And for someone so extraordinary, you seem really stupid to want to throw it all away"

She frowned "Throw what, away?"  
"What I'm willing to give you, something that I never offered anyone else before you"

"I don't want it Klaus" she said and bit her tongue because it sounded more of a lie every time she said it.

He roughly pushed her away, he was mad, hurt by her words, her rejection, she could tell.  
He never made such an offer to any woman before and she was briskly saying no to him.  
Klaus left without a word.

Caroline quickly left after him and went home, she couldn't be in the same house than him any longer, because she was regretting her words to him, knowing she had hurt him.

* * *

Tyler left after her, he saw her rush away and tried to call her but she didn't seem to listen to him or even acknowledge anything at all, she just drove away fast.

He was left in the middle of the road calling for her, he shook his head frustrated that he missed a chance to talk to her and set things straight.

His car was in the back so he turned towards it but Kol showed up with a smile "Good evening..."

Tyler huffed "Big brother sent you here? Don't bother, I'm leaving already"  
"Stay, I insist" he said with a dark twisted smile and his hand to his chest.

Tyler ignored the Original and left to his car but didn't go far, a sharp pain hit his head and he knelt screaming.

He panted and looked after the exotic beautiful woman standing there, just looking at him; he started bleeding from his nose.

"Bonnie love... we are not supposed to kill him just yet" Kol said and laced his arms around her waist from behind her and smiled at Tyler.  
She sighed not amused that she had to stop but she released the werewolf's mind.

Kol kissed her cheek and then walked to Tyler "My brother requests a meeting wolfboy" he said smiling and punched him hard, leaving him unconscious.

* * *

Caroline couldn't sleep, she tossed around restless, nothing made sense any more, now that she was supposed to be happy that she told the devil she refused his offers, that she was strong enough to resist his allure, was when she felt the worst.

Last night she had a hard time sleeping but from the excitement of it all, he was cunning and he knew how to draw her in, what to say and keep her wanting more.

And yet in the dark of her room, Caroline's heart was hurting but not from her illness but from Klaus' reaction to her doings and her words tonight.

But wasn't he becoming an illness as well?  
An unhealthy slow consuming illness that was bound to eat everything she was willing to give and what she kept inside of her so well guarded.

She had enough and got up, she went for water, nothing but silence and darkness as she walked through the halls and then down the stairs.  
Caroline didn't really drink the water; she just needed an excuse to get up from bed.

She faced the window, it was a beautiful night tonight and she unconsciously played with the bracelet he gave her.

She looked down, how lost do you have to be, when you wish for the devil to come for you at night?

And when she raised her sad eyes to the dark night; her sweet devil was there, waiting for her.  
Caroline gulped down; her heart was beating fast with that familiar way now, the way it gave her feelings away.

She dropped the water and went for the kitchen door; she could see him through the glass, just standing there, like she supposed they would describe the devil in our days.

Wearing a black leather jacket over a purple shirt, she could see his necklaces that had been hidden under the button down shirt at his party.

She didn't go to him though, she might be falling hard for the devil but she wasn't going to rush to his side.

"It's rude to leave a party without saying goodbye to the host sweetheart" he said without smiling and Caroline didn't like it.  
She loved his smile.

"I figured I had done enough harm for one night..." she whispered to him.  
He licked his perfect raspberry lips "If my offer is enough to drive someone to the edge of a ledge then I suppose it's time that I reconsider"

Caroline looked into the devilish eyes "Why does it bother you so much? I'm no one, just a simple girl that doesn't understand your infatuation. Am I really that worthy of such an elaborated plan? I'm sure you had bigger and more rewarding challenges"  
"You are not part of a plan"

"I'm not a game to you and your sadistic ways?" she asked him quietly.  
"No" the devil said stern and she believed him.

"What am I to you?" she asked in a whisper.  
He watched her, probably thinking about his next words "You could be everything Caroline"

His words took her off guard and left her dizzy but she could always blame her heart for it.  
He came closer to her and his wonderful strong smell hit her, he touched her face and she wanted to curse him for making her feel this way, for feeling at all.

"I know why you want to end it all, because you don't feel anything but the growing pain that you are already dead inside" he spoke with uncanny determination.  
Caroline looked away from him, she wasn't strong enough to start refuting his accuracy now.

"I'm not that different from you Caroline"  
She chuckled "The devil is telling me that I'm like him"

"The devil has a name" he said upset.  
Caroline slowly looked at him, maybe her words should have been kept to herself.

He smiled taunting her, he could see that fire wanting to come out, to take over and he wished she would just see how extraordinary she could be if she allowed it.

"There is a side to you that is alluring to me. A side that has so much potential Caroline" he said close to her face now.

"What happens if you fall in love with me Nik?"  
It was a sad smile that graced his features now "Then I guess I'll be a devil trapped in paradise, won't I?"

Caroline touched his chest, she moved her hand slowly over his shirt, feeling the outlined body under her hand, she was breathing hard when she reached his neck, she may be dead inside before he came into town but she was very alive now.

"I'm scared..." she confessed to him.  
"Of giving in?" he asked cradling her cheek and looking down at her full lips.

She shook her head "Of admitting I already did" she said in a low whisper.

Klaus touched her full lips with his thumb, his hot breath tickling them, she moved closer to him and it seemed to outline his very body.

He slowly raised his eyes and met hers; there was a hint to an honest smile when he moved to kiss her.

Caroline kissed him back feeling everything inside of her burn with desire, passion, love, all the things she thought were a lie because she had never felt them before.

Her hand moved to his chest again, she loved how strong Klaus felt under her touch and then she gasped.

Klaus had moved his lips to her neck and she felt everything but dead inside.

* * *

**Soundtrack: **

Timebomb – _Kylie Minogue_

Walking - _Alexz Johnson_


	11. DOA

Bonnie was breathing so hard now, she was panting loudly and her chest ached when she tried to breathe straight.

Kol was torturing her with his ways tonight or was it morning?  
She had no idea any more; she really lost all track of time when she was with him.

His hands moved down from where they were caressing her, down to her flat stomach and her loud noises now encouraged him to go on.

He placed little kisses inside her inner thighs, ran his soft tongue in perfect little circles there and smiled because it made Bonnie almost scream in pleasure.

His hand caressed her and he slowly wrapped his fingers around her leg, adjusting his head so he could do it without hurting her.

Bonnie knew what was coming so she grabbed his pillow to muffle her really loud moan when his fangs pierced through her skin.

She felt that fire rip through her as he started to slowly feed off her; it was stronger than her, everyone had something that drove them over the edge, she loved being bitten by Kol.

He never hurt her or took it too far, he just knew how much it excited her and Kol was one to please.  
He slowly fed from that pulsing vein inside her thighs driving her so close to her well deserved high.

"God..." she cried out almost reaching it but Kol was mean when he wanted and she realized he wasn't between her legs any more, he was hovering over her.  
She took his pillow away from her face heavily breathing and frowned at him.

"Actually the name is Kol darling" he smirked at her.  
Bonnie moaned upset with him, she was so close when he stopped.

He stroked her cheek but didn't kiss her, he never did after he fed from her; he didn't want her to taste her own blood.

She smiled at him, entangling her legs between his, stroking his back and then felt him inside of her and that fire was ripping through her even harder.

It wouldn't take her long and he knew it, he moved slow and watched her knowing he wasn't lasting either.

"When will you let me turn you Bonnie?" he asked caressing her cheek but not stopping his slow pace.

Bonnie moaned lost in him, she moved her hands and cupped his face, a smile showing in her stunning features, only to torture him in return for his efforts tonight.

"When you say that you love me" she whispered knowing he would never actually say the words.

Kol licked his lips, frowning and rested his forehead against hers, he closed his eyes breathing against her face, she could smell the blood in his mouth and closed her own eyes, she wanted him to turn her, she wanted to be with him forever but she was scared of giving up her magic and changing.

She was mostly afraid that he would miss the person he fell in love with.

"One day I will say it and you will have to let me turn you into one of us" he whispered and opened his eyes to look into hers.  
She smiled stroking the back of his neck "Until then..."

He smiled as well knowing his girl better than anyone, he moved to lay on his back and Bonnie stole a kiss, just on his lips but enough to leave him wanting so much more, she sat up and he watched mesmerized as she moved, riding them both towards sweet bliss.

He had no idea what he loved more, her or the evil game they played on each other.  
All he knew was that he was turning her this year; he had decided it when they last parted and he promised himself this time he was turning her before she left him again.

But right now he was the one moaning the name of his Goddess.

* * *

"Yeah and then I will turn into a zombie and start walking around town demanding brains"

Caroline woke up from her daze and shook her soft curls "What?"  
Elena laughed "I've been saying silly things for the last hour and you are just happily living somewhere else"

"I'm sorry... I'm just... there's a lot on my mind" she said with a smile and looked at her sister in the beautiful dress "You look like a real lady from early Mystic Falls"  
Elena rolled her eyes "I feel silly and... I hate my hair"

"It was a time of heavy curls Elena..." Caroline tried to sooth her sister.  
There was a knock on the door and both sisters turned to face their proud mother.

"You look so beautiful" Liz said touching her chest.  
"I don't trust maternal compliments" Elena said with a smile.

Liz laughed "They are always the most accurate ones"  
Elena closed her eyes loving when her mother hugged her tight, it felt good.

Caroline checked her cell for the hundred time this morning, she really had no idea why she had been waiting for Klaus to call her or text her, to come over or anything.  
To let her know last night's kissing marathon on her doorstep hadn't been just that.  
Random kissing.

She sighed and shoved her cell inside her skinny Jeans pocket.  
"Are you ready?" Katherine asked coming inside the room looking exactly like Elena.

The image was hard to take in but it made Liz and Caroline widen their eyes, this was going to be a long day.  
Elena scolded her sister; Katherine simply fixed her long vintage dress.

This idiotic Founder's day parade was beyond silly but Damon had begged her to leave his house and she couldn't really say no once she was home.

"Oh my God, this is every guy's fantasy right now" Lexi said coming inside the room amused with the double image.

Both Elena and Katherine left the room rolling their eyes at Lexi.  
"They grow up so fast... not long ago they were just two annoying kids sucking on lollies and waving at me standing on top of the main car, with my banner and my crown..." Lexi pouted.

Caroline laughed and laced her arm around her sister "Come on, I'll buy you a lolly... Granny"  
"Caroline, you said a funny joke, I have to tell everyone in town" Lexi teased her and both girls followed their mother to the car.

* * *

Klaus gave an annoyed look at Kol and Bonnie when they finally arrived, he hated waiting and he wanted to get this done so he could go to where he really wanted to be.

"New bed..." Kol simply said with a shameless sigh and sat easily on the table.  
Bonnie gave Klaus a smile "Sorry we're late" she sweetly apologized.

"Get this over with, I have places to be" he said still annoyed.  
Bonnie nodded and took the Grimoire from the table; she came near the werewolf and looked at him chained to the wall, unconscious.

"Is he on Wolfsbane?" she asked Klaus without looking at him.  
"Yes... he was asking all these questions and I got bored waiting for you both... so I had a little fun" Klaus said with a shrug.

Bonnie closed the Grimoire upset "I can't work with him if he is on Wolfsbane Klaus"  
"Aren't you the witch? Find a way" he said and added a cold smile to it.

"We're trying to do this without killing them but I need them actually awake for it" she snapped.  
Klaus gave her a look "Maybe you also need some talent, since you have managed to kill all the others we caught"

"I have been working on this spell for a year now and I'm almost there but hey if you aren't happy, by all means, find someone better" she defied him.

But it wasn't a good day to do it because Klaus was already upset that they had kept him waiting for so long, he took a menacing step forward.  
"Easy brother..." Kol quietly reminded Klaus that he was threatening his girl.

Klaus had enough "Try not to kill this one and find me a way to turn him into a hybrid" he said leaving the cellar.

* * *

Elena tried to smile as much as she could but this was hard, she was forced to be on top of a car smiling at the entire town with Katherine by her side.  
Katherine fixed her banner "Even this we have to share..." she said annoyed.

Elena smiled sarcastically "Miss Mystic Falls pageant title, the looks, the boyfriend"  
Katherine rolled her eyes "I told you last night when I got home, I did not sleep with Damon"

"Yes, I love how he covered up for you not being home for the last days... saying that you had bad blood... mom and dad are really stupid"  
"I was sick" the twin stated upset.

"You _are_ sick" Elena said bitterly.  
"Whatever Elena, if you have such little faith in your boyfriend... then I guess it will be your fault that someone else makes its way under him" Katherine pushed the right buttons.

Elena clenched her jaw "I hate you Kat"  
Katherine fixed her curls "It's so mutual E..."

* * *

Caroline bit her lip watching both sisters, ready to kill each other in front of the entire town.

"That's one entertaining disaster waiting to happen"  
She smiled recognizing his voice behind her "And all because of a man... how silly love is"

Klaus smiled "Only when you don't make it properly"  
She shook her head with his innuendos.

Klaus came closer to her back and she felt his breath tickling her neck "I thought you would be the first one to break and call me"

Caroline touched her hair and he smiled noticing the bracelet she always had with her now "It was just a kiss Klaus..." she teased him.

Klaus came closer and she felt her heart give her away.  
"And yet I bet that's all you have been thinking about" he whispered in her ear.

Caroline felt a shiver in her spine and tried to focus on the float but he was so close to her and he was right, she couldn't stop thinking about his lips, his tongue, this stubble she loved because it scratched her in such evil amazing ways.

Then he pulled away from her back and she realized someone was coming her way, Tyler's mom.  
Great.

"Hey dear" Carol said trying to make way through the crowd watching the parade.

"Hi" Caroline replied coldly.  
"Sweety, have you seen Tyler? I haven't seen him since yesterday... I'm a little worried"

Caroline sighed "I haven't seen him in days, good luck finding him. I'm sure you will have no trouble, since you are so good at finding men... even the ones that aren't yours"  
Carol lost her breath and looked at Caroline in dismay.

"Excuse me" the young blonde simply said and left.  
Caroline walked to the Grill, she was upset and she needed a drink.

It wasn't hard convincing Matt, the Pub was full with those not really into the big festival side and more into the day off aspect of it all.  
She tasted her Vodka and coughed because it was strong and she wasn't used to it.

She recognized his scent when he sat next to her, how she hated that she was this caught up with Klaus that she even knew how he smelled and worst, how she loved it.

She looked at him "Can I buy you a drink? I don't feel like drinking alone"  
"I've noticed you are drinking a lot lately..." Klaus said and waved at Matt for his drink.

"Five days... and counting... what's there to lose?" she said and took the beverage to her lips; she tried to hold the coughing this time and almost managed.  
"What's your biggest fear Caroline?" he asked drinking his like it was just water.

She laughed "Are we playing a drinking game?"  
"No... I just want to know... you can't die without experiencing your biggest fear" he easily said.

Caroline took a really large sip this time, she looked at Klaus "Falling in love"  
"Why?" he asked quickly.

She answered at the same speed "Because I find it all a waste"  
Klaus chuckled "That's something I can relate"

She smiled "Why give myself into a feeling that will overpower me and leave me so weak?"  
Klaus looked at her serious "Why in deed?"

And then there was a big smile on his face, he left his drink and lingered his gaze upon hers walking away.  
Caroline was confused but she lost sight of him among the crowd.

She clicked her teeth; maybe he finally saw that all this was a waste as well.  
Caroline asked for another drink, without ice this time and Matt reluctantly obliged.

* * *

She was a bit woozy when she turned on her stool and faced the dancing kids, she was moving her head and sipping the now more tolerable poison when she became still.

She saw where Klaus had been for the last half-hour or so, he was at a table with a girl, and they were really close and cosy.

Caroline couldn't stop staring and cringed when Klaus moved the girl's hair away from her face, she giggled at something he whispered on her ear and then laughed so unnaturally that Caroline mimicked her from her stool.

She waved her head and made the same silly annoying laughter the blonde girl made but then Caroline bit her tongue, Klaus' hand was on the girl's back and her hand was on his leg slowly caressing it and Caroline felt something she never felt before.

She was raging and she refused to admit it but it was jealousy; she finished her drink and dropped the glass on the counter and went to dance.  
It was easy finding someone to dance with; when she wanted she could be flirty and good at it.

She just used it when she needed something that was impossible to get any other way.

She smiled at the tall blonde guy and he came closer to her "Hi" he said with a smile.  
"Hey..." she said and moved her hips slowly.

"Do you have a name gorgeous?" he asked and smiled at his friend that joined them.  
Caroline shrugged "Not important"

The two guys smiled hugely and started dancing really close to her, she raised her arms and gave in easily, dancing with both, in the middle of them, all seductively.

She turned around and rested against one of them and smiled at the other one, they were in heaven.  
A girl like Caroline this into it? This was a done deal.

She moved her eyes and found Klaus looking at her, he wasn't even being discrete about it; the girl next to him was trying to keep him busy but he was already done with her.

She had served a purpose; he just didn't expect Caroline to be this good at paying him back in the same coin.  
She smiled happily and then stopped dancing, she said she was feeling sick and left to the bathroom but Klaus knew she was playing her card.

Klaus finished his drink in one take, he couldn't believe he was actually going after her, the hunter was being hunted.  
He found her with her arms folded waiting for him on the hall.

"What was the point in tonight's lesson, children?" she asked with a silly smile.

Klaus smiled amused at her ways "I wanted to show you something"  
She unfolded her arms and gave him a serious look "Klaus... the last thing you showed me..." she didn't finish.

"Aroused you?" he simply asked.  
She huffed at his cheeky ways "It did not arouse me" she said a lot louder than she intended and some guy coming out of the men's bathroom gave her a naughty smile.

She made a disgusted face and shook her head looking back at a smiling Klaus "What did you want with all this?"

Klaus was a lot closer to her than she had realized and she licked her lips because he really smelled good and when he touched her cheek, she wanted to whimper at his warm touch.

"Just like I told you in the woods, there are many sides to me Caroline and my love is not confined either into one side only. It will never be, because I'm one of those who believe that we should always explore our full potential"

"Is this your way of saying that you can't be faithful? It's doing wonders to my reluctance to fall in love with you" she managed to throw him a smile.

Klaus stroked her chin smiling "No Caroline, I will be faithful to that one woman who wants me as much as I want her. There will never be another woman after I commit myself to her because that kind of love is bound to be intense, passionate, more than any of us can bear and yet... it will never be enough" he finished and his lips were inches away from hers, she expected him to kiss her but instead he carried on.

"What I am saying is that I don't believe in the kind of love that is wasted in rescuing you from jumping roofs" he bluntly said.  
Caroline looked at his lips and then into his blue eyes, deep as the doom that he so easily carried in his words and his ways.

"Are you talking about lust and jealousy?" she asked knowing the reason behind his little experiment.  
There were many sides to him and she knew these two were some of them, she wasn't really afraid of it, she just knew nothing about it.

Klaus' hand moved slowly cradling her cheek now and he smiled darkly at her "There's nothing you can't do as a vampire Caroline, nothing"  
She knew she was blushing with his proximity; it was hard resisting the urge to kiss him.

"Do you really get off playing God?" she bluntly asked him.  
Klaus smiled even more, happy this time "There it is..."

She pulled her eyebrows together.

"That sheer fire that lives so well hidden inside of you, under that entire image you sell to everyone that is so eager to buy into it"  
She looked down from him "You see what you want to see"

He pulled her closer, she gasped with his strong big hand on her back and returned her eyes to him.  
"As a vampire all that fire, that passion, that eagerness would come out and you could be extraordinary Caroline, not just some random beautiful girl in a small town, you could be so much more"

Caroline looked down from him again.  
"The Hybrid's playmate? No thanks" her doubts were still there.

Klaus' hold on her was stronger; he was offended "The Hybrid's woman"  
Caroline gulped down with his low, deep voice, the determination in his words left her dizzy.

She shook her head "This wasn't the deal Klaus"  
"Call me Nik..." he whispered and she was speechless.

How do you resist the devil when he has such a sweet velvet name that feels so right in your lips?

"I shouldn't..." she whispered and he smiled because she didn't say she couldn't this time.

And then he was kissing her, his lips were keeping hers busy and she was running her hands through his hair and they were storming into the women's bathroom and she was sitting on some marble structure and her legs were around him.

His lips were at her neck now and his stubble was scratching her and she was moaning and searching eagerly for his lips again and his tongue that she nudged and then forced back into his mouth because she realized she loved taking charge when it came to Klaus.

And he was actually allowing her to do so and this was a surprise even to him, he felt her body with his hands, every line of it while they kissed.

She was in need of air when they finally broke the series of heated kisses and he only stopped because he could feel her heart racing and he got concerned.

He stroked her burning cheek "Are you alright?" he asked worried because it was taking longer for it to go back to its normal rate.  
"It's ok Nik..." she whispered and touched his lips "You'll catch me if I fall, right?"

He smiled "I got you sweetheart"  
She smiled happily and kissed him again, but it was a much calmer kiss, he was still waiting for her heart to slow down.

* * *

Damon waited for Elena outside the Grill, he smiled at her but she shook her head.

"I don't want to talk to you" she said.  
"We need to talk Elena" he demanded.

"There's nothing to talk. It's over Damon, I can't keep seeing you" she said determined.  
"You are just being silly now. This dramatic attitude is annoying Elena" he snapped mad.

"It's over, we're done, I can't trust you so I'm not going back to you" she crossed her arms standing by her choice.  
"Oh stop being silly" Damon said and pulled her closer to him.

He kissed her but when Elena kissed him back, it was different.  
She was bolder, fearless and he loved it.

He kissed Elena like it was the first time, with all that passion into it, the one he felt and then he stopped realizing his mistake.  
He pushed her away and she smiled touching her mouth.

"You are a better kisser than I expected" she said with a huge smile.  
Damon grabbed her arms "I'm going to kill you"

"Make sure you kiss me one more time before you do it" she whispered moving her mouth to him.  
Damon frowned and then he gave in, he kissed her deeply and didn't hold back like he did with Elena.

Katherine laced her arms around him and moaned into his mouth feeling like all her dreams were coming true.  
Stefan watched it all by a safe distance and nodded impressed, his plan was a success.

But someone else arrived in a car and watched them as well, a vampire hunter that had a mission but he couldn't find the witch anywhere and he was itching to kill someone.  
He decided to go for the other twin, the vampire that was on his list.

* * *

Caroline fixed her hair and her clothes and left the bathroom hoping no one had walked in on their kissing spree.

She smiled when a group of girls from her school came her way; she didn't want them to see Klaus inside the bathroom so she started talking to them and pretended to be a bit drunk.

They laughed and she kept them busy long enough for him to sneak out; he gave her a naughty smile as he passed them and went outside the Grill through the back door.

She tried to ignore his silly smirk and engaged in a heated conversation about the new gossip in town.  
Some really handsome man was going to be their new history teacher this year at school.

* * *

Klaus stepped outside the Grill rubbing the back of his neck and with a smile; he really didn't see the man shoving him hard against the wall.  
He slumped against it and shook his head "Finn?"

Finn came at him with a stake and anger, he couldn't kill Klaus but he was going to hurt him enough.  
Klaus managed to fight him off and wrapped his hand strongly around Finn's throat "What is this?"

"You killed her" Finn said in pain.  
"Who?" Klaus was clueless.

"Sage... you killed her" He tried to fight Klaus but his brother was stronger.  
"I didn't kill her" Klaus was annoyed.

"She's dead" Finn said finding hard to speak through the strong hold of Klaus.  
Klaus sighed deeply "I'm sorry someone decided to finish the job for me, but I did not kill her" he said and released Finn.

"I don't believe you" he said and Rebekah joined them.  
"I don't believe you either" she said with a hint to an evil smile.

Klaus frowned "What are you doing? Tantrums are long past your age Rebekah"  
She smiled at him "Our brother Finn came to see me and he told me about poor Sage and I fell for his pain. It's such a shame... what you did was wrong"

Klaus shook his head scorning her "Stop being silly Rebekah"  
"You can't take us both..." she said with a twisted smile.

Klaus was lost.

"While poor Finn takes revenge on his girl, I take yours down" she finished serious.  
Klaus licked his lips "Very amusing but I'm bored now"

Finn smiled "Rebekah told me that you have... feelings for one of the silly human Forbes. This was most interesting to find out"  
Klaus gulped down, this was slightly getting out of hand.

* * *

Caroline finally managed to get away from the super talkative group and quickly made her way through the crowd towards the exit, but the two guys from earlier where close to the door and she didn't want to face them.

She decided to use the back door to get away.

Then she saw Finn and Klaus and realized it was a family meeting because Rebekah was here as well.  
She chose to do the wrong thing and listen to it all.

* * *

"So you really feel nothing for her?" Rebekah asked amused.

"Don't be ridiculous Rebekah, she means nothing to me" Klaus sternly said.  
"I think we should still kill her" Finn said circling Klaus.

Rebekah did the same knowing he could try to take Finn down but she would flash inside and end the pathetic human once and for all.  
"Go ahead" Klaus said easily and placed his hands behind his back.

"Really?" Rebekah smiled happy.  
"She's nothing but a game" he said smiling.

"But she's not like the others, you act different around this one" Finn said supporting his sister.  
Klaus sighed deeply "She's just a challenge, a different one but still a challenge"

"Why different?" Rebekah asked suspicious.  
"She's dying and I'm quite certain that she's still a virgin, you have to see the possibilities there" he said looking at Finn.

Finn shrugged "You could just be saying that..."  
"I'm going inside and I'm going to kill her in the bathroom. Slow and painfully" Rebekah said walking to the door.

Caroline stopped breathing all together.

"Go ahead, have your fun but... you could have a lot more fun..." Klaus teased his sister.

Rebekah stopped and looked at him demanding answers.  
"She wants me to let her die and I want to turn her" he said with an evil smile.

"Why?" Finn asked frowning.  
Rebekah smiled darkly "Oh... you want to take the sweet innocent virgin human and turn her into a monster like us"

Klaus shrugged happy.  
Caroline covered her mouth starting to cry.

"That's... eerie" Finn said.  
"Oh he has done much worse... can I kill this one? The last one Kol killed" Rebekah pouted.

"I have five days to make her say she loves me... for the fun of it... then I'll turn her and have my way with her... show her what she's really missing. After that you can do with her whatever you want. You can even have her to get your mind off Sage..." Klaus said looking at Finn.

Finn was intrigued by the idea and Rebekah seemed to buy into it.  
"Maybe I can practice a little on her... my torture skills need to be perfected" Rebekah said and smiled.

Klaus smiled back at her "Just give me these five days with her"  
"I can wait" she said and walked away.

Finn wasn't that satisfied and looked at Klaus still doubting.  
"I swear it wasn't me" Klaus simply said.

Finn nodded and left after Rebekah.

Klaus waited until they were out of reach and his smile disappeared, he went inside the Pub, when he pushed the door he noticed something sparkling on the ground.

He was serious as he picked the bracelet up.  
"Caroline..." he whispered and rushed inside the Pub realizing she had listened to everything but she wasn't inside.

He asked Matt and he said she had left dodging the two guys from earlier, when he went to defend her, she ran out the door.  
Klaus reached the street clutching her bracelet; she was never supposed to listen to any of this.

* * *

Caroline ran down the street as fast as she could, she had no idea where she was going, she just wanted to run and forget about every word he ever told her.  
Every kiss they shared.

She cleaned her mouth repulsed by everything he said and her tears fell fast.  
She kept running, her heart was racing so much and her chest was aching but she wanted to make everything disappear.

She wanted to disappear.  
The bridge, she remembered and started running there, she would not let him toy with her like this, she still could do something about her destiny.

She reached the old wooden bridge where they had sat and her heart was hurting so much, she opened up to him, she trusted him and it was all a huge game to him.

How stupid she had been, she walked now because she couldn't run any more, she walked and felt tired, her chest was burning but it was probably from the race through the now empty town.

She reached the bridge and sighed in relief, she had made it here and all would be over soon.  
She climbed the old structure and it started shaking with her weight.

A sharp pain hit her chest and she clutched her chest, ok, this wasn't just from the running.  
Caroline held on to the pillar and felt dizzy, this wasn't planned but she was thankful for it.

She looked at the water below her and another sharp pain ripped through her, stronger this time and she felt sick.

She was dizzy and nauseated and let go of the pillar, she clutched her chest again and then things slowly went dark.

Caroline lost consciousness and fell, her body heavy as her back hit the water, sinking fast into the cold and the dark.

* * *

**Soundtrack: **

Take me on the floor – _The Veronicas_

Permanent – _David Cook_


	12. Dark Angel

Klaus ran his hand down her naked smooth back; Caroline smiled with his touch and closed her eyes when he reached her lower back.

She should be flustered with the way his fingers were tracing her bare skin but how could she?When she wanted him to keep touching her.

As she lay there on top of the expensive rug Caroline realized this is how she wanted to feel from now, loved and in his arms.  
She wanted to feel Klaus' strong hands on her for eternity.

She felt his strong chest with her hand as well, her fingers trailing it and their eyes slowly met.  
So this is what love felt like, she could get used to it.

She smiled at him and ran her fingers through his hair and then pulled him to her, moaning happy when he claimed her again.

* * *

**Three hours earlier:**

She was cold, her mouth was dry and she had no idea if she was alive or dead at this point.  
She tried to move but her hand was heavy and she sensed that someone was here with her.

She wished it was him, she wished nothing but to see her sweet devil before she crossed to the other side.  
"Caroline?" a female voice asked though and she didn't know what she was doing here.

"This won't hurt a bit..." the voice said and then Caroline felt pressure to her mouth and an awful taste reached her lips.  
She coughed resisting it, she knew it was blood.

Rebekah was feeding her blood and she wanted to do something about it but she couldn't.  
She tried to open her eyes but they too were heavy.

Still Caroline tried to fight whatever was happening but she was no match to an Original and before she could even think of him again, there was an excruciating pain in her neck and everything went dark and cold again.

* * *

Klaus closed the door to his car clutching his wheel; this was never supposed to happen.  
He was never supposed to come into town and flirt with the human that had a bad heart and then fall for her crazy plans to acquit herself.

He was never supposed to make a deal with a dark angel, he was Niklaus Mikaelson, he knew better and he was not falling for her ways.  
Klaus rested his head against the seat, the only problem in all his logic was that he already did.

He fell for her and she lived in his thoughts every minute he was awake and the few hours he slept, she lived in his dreams.  
Dancing, smiling, teasing him and setting him on fire with her unique ways.

Different to any woman he has ever known.  
Klaus opened his eyes, the agony of what she might heard from his conversation with his siblings was leaving him powerless and he didn't know how to cope with that.

He had never felt like this before.  
Klaus reached for the bracelet inside his jacket and clutched it.

But he had another problem, Finn was standing in front of his car.  
Klaus slowly came out to face him.

"Hello brother... where's the human?" he asked him easily.  
"I wouldn't know" Klaus said putting the jewel away.

A drizzle started covering both brothers.  
"It's quite sad..." Finn said tilting his head.

"What is?" Klaus asked clenching his jaw.  
"That you said all those things just to make us believe you didn't care for this one girl... that she meant nothing to you... so that we couldn't use her against you" Finn taunted him eerily.

"I meant every word" Klaus said slowly.  
But just like the drizzle that now started to fall heavier, his lies became harder to believe as well.

"Tell me Niklaus... how much did it hurt to offer your pretty human to me? To do whatever I pleased with her?"  
Klaus looked at Finn slowly, his chin low and his eyes fulminating Finn with wrath "Not as much as I'll make you suffer for even taking it serious"

Finn laughed loudly "For someone so used to hide his feelings, you wear the ones you nurture for this girl on your sleeve"  
Klaus didn't wait any longer, he launched himself at Finn.

His older brother hit his head hard on the ground but fought Klaus like an equal, they both landed on top of some car.  
"Where's Rebekah?" Klaus asked Finn gripping at his throat tight.

"Killing your precious human" Finn said with a dark smile.  
Klaus squinted and then threw his brother harshly against some van.

* * *

Rebekah watched Caroline, she stroked the girl's hair away from her face; she couldn't understand why her brother had grown so attached to her.

Caroline gasped waking up with a jolt, Rebekah sat next to her and waited for Caroline to settle down.  
The other blonde was looking around terrified; they both sat on the old bridge.

Caroline looked at Rebekah horrified "What did you do to me?"  
Her reaction amused Rebekah "I didn't mean to scary you Caroline" she said smiling.

Caroline shook her head with tears starting to fall "You killed me..."  
"Don't be so hasty... I pulled you out of the water and I fed you with my blood, then I snapped your neck" she touched her soaking clothes annoyed.

"Why?" Caroline asked between controlled sobs.  
"Because my brother had the bad taste of falling in love with you" she said tilting her head upset.

Caroline shook her head not understanding, her sobs got worse when she started remembering everything that she overheard him say to Finn and her back at the Grill.  
"I heard everything..." she said painfully.

"You heard what he wanted us to believe... like I don't know him... and then I saw you run out of the Grill and saw my chance"  
"For what?" Caroline said looking at Rebekah really scared now.

"To have fun" she simply said with a huge smile.  
Caroline shook her head asking what words couldn't but Rebekah's smile got bigger and she turned to face her incoming brother.

"Welcome to the death party" she said darkly and stood up.

Caroline remained sitting on the bridge lost in her sobs.  
Klaus gulped down "What did you do Rebekah?"

Rebekah placed her hands on her hips "I'm having fun with the human that you despise and wanted to ravish until you got tired of her"  
Klaus' jaw was tense and his steady breathing was filled with anger for his own sister "I'm going to hurt you Rebekah"

She scorned his words "Because of the pathetic human that you are playing games with?"  
Klaus didn't say anything.

Rebekah was mad, furious with it.  
"She means that much to you?" she asked slowly this time.

"Why did you do it?" he asked her turning his hands into fists.  
"Because I'm going to sire her to me. I'm going to have fun with her, I told you both this already... and then I'll leave her to burn on the sun when I'm fed up with my new toy. I'll even consider compelling her to sleep with whoever pays me more, she's good-looking; I'll admit to that"

"If... you come near Caroline again, I will kill you Rebekah" he said as dark as she knew he could be.  
"I'm your sister" she frowned.

"She's the woman I love"

Caroline looked up at him, his words would have sent her heart straight into a crisis.  
Rebekah slowly looked down from his serious stare; she knew how serious he was and walked away.

Klaus came near Caroline and knelt; she was only sniffling now and slowly met his blue eyes.  
"I'll take you home" he simply said almost grazing her cheek but afraid of her reaction to his touch.

"No..." she said and grabbed his hand, she pressed it to her cheek loving the warmth of it "Take me to your home. I don't want my family to see me like this"  
Klaus licked his lips and nodded, he scooped her up in his arms and she laced hers around his neck.

* * *

She didn't say a word while he took her along the hall and into the room she had never been or seen after it was finished.

She peeked from above his shoulder and her tired eyes glanced through all the things he had.  
They weren't that many and she found it a bit surprising, he sat her on the bed and she reluctantly allowed him to pull away from her.

Klaus moved to the bathroom and returned with a towel and went through his things, grabbing one of his shirts for her.  
He came back to the bed and knelt in front of her, he didn't say a word as he gently took her jacket off and then her top.

She unconsciously covered herself; he had seen the entire world and seen so many beautiful women.  
She felt inferior and then she felt unworthy of being in her underwear in the presence of the mighty Hybrid.

Klaus looked at her seeming to read her mind and stroked her cheek "You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen Caroline"  
She closed her eyes, cursing the way he whispered the words with such honesty.

He wrapped the warm towel around her and cleaned her wet skin, she liked that.  
"You are in shock" he said mostly to himself.

"I'm dead Klaus, not in shock" she said and it was silly that she was reminding him of this.  
No matter how long it has been since he was turned, he still knew this.

Klaus stroked her chin and smiled "You should get rid off those wet clothes anyway"  
Caroline was mildly surprised when he stood up and left her to change alone.

She watched him as he went to the fireplace and lit the wood there on fire; he took off his own wet coat and tossed it to the side.

Caroline stood up from his bed and lost all of her clothes; she kept her soaking underwear though and slipped into his long-sleeved shirt.

He stood by the fire without looking behind him, giving her the privacy she needed.  
She left the towel on the bed and came closer to him, she stepped on the huge animal fur that he had as a rug and looked at him.

His eyes were sad and she sighed.  
"So... I'm transitioning..." she quietly said.

"For someone who never wanted any of this, you seem very calm and collected" he said quietly as well.  
"We've had two in the family already..." she tried to smile at him.

"I didn't know that you were listening..." he said watching the flames dance in front of him.  
"You were very convincing... I have no idea why Finn and Rebekah didn't believe you"

"How could you?" he asked looking at her now, with so much pain in him.  
She looked down "Rebekah had said all these things and then... Elena... and... it was easier to believe that you didn't want anything to do with me apart from the seduction games we have played since we first met"

"You were never a game to me Caroline, I have told you this too many times now and instead of trusting me, you kept throwing away what I was willing to give you" his words were so full of regret now.

That he had chosen this woman to give what he had locked away for so long and she just kept dismissing him.

"I'm sorry..." she said cleaning a runaway tear "What happens now?"  
"I let you go" he whispered returning his eyes to the fire.

Caroline opened her mouth staring at him in pure disbelief.

"I can't forsake you into an existence that you so fiercely fight against and once again, your will to take your own life has placed me in the situation where I can't do to you what was done to me" he said never taking his eyes from the mantel.

Caroline felt another tear storm at her eye "So you will grant me this... my gentle departure from this world?"  
Klaus closed his eyes "I don't want to lose you Caroline but I can't bring myself to take away your free will. Especially after my sister took your life"

Caroline closed her eyes feeling that one tear stream down her cold cheek "I love you" she whispered and licked her lips, looking at him now.

Klaus turned his face slowly meeting her eyes.

"I do, I love you and deal or no deal... games or no games... I have never hurt as much as I did when I thought I meant nothing more than a sadist trophy. I never felt as alive and happy as I did when I danced with you, when we kissed and I don't want to stop feeling the way I do when I'm with you. I love you Nik"

He felt the tears he hadn't shed in centuries and he moved so he could cradle her face firmly between his hands.

A million words would never express how much she meant to him "I love you" he decided that would have to do.

Caroline smiled and touched his chest, came closer to his lips and kissed him.  
Klaus moved his hand to the back of her neck and kissed her deeply.

There was a soft moan as he did so and then there was a louder one as he pulled her body closer to his and kissed her in that intense way that set her entire body on fire.

She pulled his hair and scratched his neck gently and then all she wanted was to be with him, to be his.

And Klaus moved his lips to her chin, to her neck and loved when she gasped and threw her head back.

"Nik..." she moaned lost in all the things she wanted him to do with her body.

And his hands were busy, answering her demands.  
They made their way inside the shirt and touched the wet lace inside, Caroline had no idea she could moan like that but she did.

Even louder when he unclasped her bra and caressed her bare breasts.  
He searched her mouth again and she answered his demanding kiss because he managed to bring up a side in her that she didn't show anyone.

A side he wanted and loved, the passion, the fire in her.  
Caroline sneaked her hands inside his shirt and stroked his amazing chest, she answered his kiss but there was a crave for him that she couldn't explain.

She removed his shirt from his faultless body; she looked at the Hybrid's bare chest and licked her lips.  
Her fingers were taking in all his perfection and they came down to his pants, she opened the belt, never had she been so forward with someone but she never wanted anyone like she wanted Klaus, plus her heart wasn't stopping her now.

It wasn't beating or hurting, the only thing she felt was her body burning and his blood pumping loudly in his veins.  
She clasped her lips trying to focus and touched the side of her head; everything was loud now, his breathing, the wood cracking under the fire inside the mantel... his blood.

"I know..." he whispered stroking her cheek soothingly.  
She looked at him and smiled able to control herself and he kissed her sweetly.

They shared a long slow kiss and then Caroline found herself lying on the huge soft rug and her shirt and her bra were gone.

She was wearing only her laced boxers, she marveled her fingers on his broad, smooth back.

Klaus' lips savored every inch of her body, his hands pulled moans after moans and her feet were touching his back and his waist.  
She frowned when she felt his jeans still on him; she wanted to feel all of Klaus, naked.

"Nik..." she whispered urging him.  
Klaus pulled his lips and tongue from the slow torture on her belly button and hovered inches away from her face, his breath hot and strong on her.

She licked her dry lips and he frowned at the motion, it aroused him more, if that was even possible.  
She was panting and moaned in protest when he pulled away from her to lose the rest of his clothes, she gulped down in awe.

Her sweet devil was just like evil demanded, perfect.  
She gasped in wonder for his body and groaned in pleasure when his hands came up her legs slowly and stopped at the rim of her boxers.

She moved so he could slide them painfully slow down her legs and then Klaus slowly came to her.  
She welcomed him into her arms and kissed him slowly now, they weren't in such urgency as before, it slowly started to sync in that they could actually have forever.

Her legs stroked his, happy that they found bare skin this time, his hand stopped at her waist and Caroline broke the kiss wanting what was coming next with every inch of her body.

She threw her head back in bliss, bit her lip and moaned lost in him when he joined his body with hers in such knowing ways.

Caroline showed him exactly how much she loved how he seemed to know her body already, with every steady and slow thrust; she would moan and answer with her body.  
She pulled him closer to her; kept him locked in her sweet light and fire that he found irresistible.

Klaus looked at the perfect woman under him, scratching his back without even realizing it, holding him closer to her with every move, slowly driving him towards a sweet, sweet fall.

His necklaces dangled as he swiftly moved, his hand went to the small of her back and he pressed her closely to him.

Caroline let out a small whimper, feeling that her body was slowly giving in to his deep, faster thrusts now.

She wouldn't be long and it was a good thing her heart wasn't beating now because she would have never survived this before, her sweet devil was killing her all over again.

Caroline moved her hand to the back of his neck and looked at him, there was a sweet pain about it all and she loved it just maybe a bit too much that his expression was painful and vulnerable now because she had never seen him quite like this.

And then it all happened, it all came together.

She was so close and he kept moving in ways that should be forbidden and she felt him close as well, about to finish it for both.

His blood was calling her, loudly racing and boiling inside his veins and he looked down on her, his necklaces slowly hitting her chest and she gasped, his eyes were yellow and she found him beautiful.

He touched her lips and she whimpered again lost in him, he ran his thumb over her bottom lip and Caroline closed her eyes, feeling her fangs come out and her eyes changing as well.

She opened her eyes, he had slowed down his pace in such evilness but her craving for blood was slowly overcoming everything else and he knew that.  
He knew that her senses were all awakening and everything was overwhelming now.

"Caroline... do you really want this?" he whispered.  
She still felt him move but she was panting for other reasons "I trust you" she whispered in return.

Klaus' eyes returned to all that amazing blue and he nodded.

As he picked up his pace, Caroline cried out to a God that wasn't hers any more, she was bound to her devil now and as her leg was locked around him and Klaus pushed, making her surrender to him entirely, she claimed him like no other woman had been able to in over 1000 years.

When that major wave of sheer pleasure and bliss came over them, Caroline sank her fangs slowly into his flesh.  
Klaus closed his eyes letting out such a raw sound of both pleasure and sweet give in to his angel.

Her grip was tight in the back of his neck as she slowly fed from him, Klaus gripped the fur under them, his other hand was strong on her small back, still pressing her to him.

Caroline slowly relished on the sweet taste inside her mouth, his blood was sweet, like nothing she tasted before.  
"Easy sweetheart" he whispered.

Caroline slowly pulled away from his neck, she touched her lips red from his blood and he smiled at her, how beautiful was his dark angel.  
"Am I sired to you?" she asked frowning.

Klaus smiled and shook his head "No sweetheart... I am to you"  
She smiled feeling a slight shade of red cover her already heated cheeks.

He indulged in her natural beauty "You really are something else Caroline"

* * *

**Soundtrack:**

Wild Horses – _The Rolling Stones_


	13. True Nature

Elena finally dodged Mrs. Lockwood and tried Caroline's cell but it went straight to voicemail, she frowned because she had lost track of Caroline during the float and hadn't seen her ever since.

She lost track of everyone actually and tried Damon's cell, she was close to the Grill and recognized his car in the parking lot, when he didn't answer her call, she decided to go wait for him by his car, the Grill would close soon and he would find her here.

She put her cell away in her back pocket and started walking slower because she saw someone sitting inside his car.  
Elena came to the car slowly and gulped down wishing she was wrong but she could see a woman inside.

She didn't have to go all the way to the car, another one was leaving the parking lot and the lights shed sight to the woman with the long hair and the deep curls, she could see Katherine in her underwear straddling Damon in the passenger side and they were kissing eagerly and ready to make things happen right there.

Elena covered her mouth and started crying, she turned around hastily and ran away, she couldn't believe that they still tried to deny it all.  
She ran back to town, maybe there was still someone at her dad's office that could give her a ride home.

She was holding back a sobbing fit when a tall man stood in front of her, she didn't know who he was but she was too shaken to even give him any importance.

He frowned at her and she moved so she could run past him but he quickly threw her against the wall, Elena gasped with the surprise of it all and looked at the man, she screamed when he came at her with a stake in his hand, her instinct made her cover her head and crouch but she still waited for her death.

There was a loud noise and she was in panic but knew it didn't come from her, she removed her arms away from her face and widened her eyes in shock.

Stefan was fighting the man, trying to take the stake away, he won leverage and Alaric landed a few feet away, he stood up and faced Stefan with a smile "Defending your kind?"

"She's human" Stefan said standing in front of Elena, she straightened herself but she still was too confused.  
Alaric took a step forward and Stefan clutched the stake in his hand ready to win the fight this time.

Alaric stopped his movements "Maybe some other time"  
Stefan smiled at him but the stake was firm in his hand.

It was one surprise after the other for Elena and she slowly backed away when he faced her.  
"I'm not going to harm you" he said and tossed the stake away from them.

"Why did you save me?" she whispered still recovering from everything.  
He seemed conflicted somehow and looked down from her eyes "I'm sorry for the pain that we are causing you but I need Damon out of this town"

Elena shook her head "We?"  
Stefan shoved his hands inside his leather jacket "Go straight home, I'll look around, to make sure that guy isn't following you"

She nodded and started running, she had a lot of questions but already a few answers.

* * *

Katherine got her fingers lost in Damon's black hair and moaned feeling his naked chest against hers, she moved her fingers to his neck and pushed the shirt down exposing his bare shoulders.

She kissed him avidly and waited for his fingers that were caressing her bare back to unhook her bra now but instead Damon placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her away.  
"I can't do this" he said.

Katherine shook her head "What?" she whispered licking her sore lips.  
"I can't do this to Elena" he said and rested his head against the seat; he already had gone too far.

Katherine used her sexy charm on him "You don't have to do anything… I can do a lot from where I am…" she moved her finger leisurely down his chest and reached this button in his denim.  
Damon grabbed her hand "We are not going to do anything"

She was serious with his rude tone "You really want to stop now?"  
Damon grabbed her wrists and moved her away from him, she was harshly seated in her side and he threw her shirt that lay on the wheel at her face "Get dressed, I'm taking you home"

She was furious but he was buttoning up his shirt already, thinking of a million excuses to not feel guilty over this.

* * *

It was a loud moan that escaped her lips as he trailed his way up the satin ivory skin on her back, she smiled but trapped her bottom lip between her teeth.

He kissed her cheek now and his hands were slowly making the same path that his lips had moments ago.  
"I enjoy having you in my bed" he whispered in her ear and she loved that his scruff was scratching her cheek.

"So you do have a bed…" she said indulging in the soft pillow under her cheek and the sheets that barely covered her.

Klaus chuckled "Somewhere along the way we found our way here"  
Where I never want you to leave again, he wanted to add but restrained.

She turned and faced him smiling at her, she traced his face too, he wasn't the only one loving the sweet aftermath of it all.

Caroline answered his kiss stroking his hair that she had pulled lost in his evil ways.  
There was a moment after their kiss and she gently caressed his neck, frowning slightly because it was all healed now from her doings.

She really got carried away and Klaus saw the slight shadow in her eyes.  
"You had to feed from me" he said bluntly.

Caroline gulped down "New reality is about to set in..."  
He smiled in a soothing way and rested on one elbow, she loved that he pulled her closer to him, their naked bodies were glued together and she nested her hands on his warm chest.

Klaus moved that stray golden lock from her face and tapped his finger on her nose; she giggled which was good because reality was kicking in fast.

"First hours as a vampire, now that we aren't… busy" he smiled showing his dimples "Ask me anything that you wish to know"  
"Has anyone fed from you before?"

"I expected a question about abilities or blood lust" he raised an eyebrow.  
Caroline touched her lips smiling "I want to know the truth"

Klaus sighed and rested his hand on her back "No. You were the first one"  
"And the last" she quickly added.

Klaus smiled with her determination.  
"I'm sired to Rebekah, aren't I?" she asked serious now.

Klaus' smile faded as well but not completely "There is a chance that you might not be. You died with her blood in your system but you drank my blood to finish the transition and mine is more powerful than common human blood or my siblings. There might be a good chance that it was enough to break the sire bond"

Caroline made little circles in his chest and looked at her fingers "I need a day light ring"  
It was still astonishing how calm she was about all this "Caroline… you do realize that you were always meant to be a vampire…"

She looked at him frowning "Why do you say that?"  
"You didn't lose it when you realized you were dead or that you were transitioning and instead of freaking out you were making love to me lost in the intensity of it all and then you simply fed and you knew when to pull back"

She licked her lips slowly taking in his words "I told you… I had two cases in the family already…"  
She saw the way he raised an eyebrow at her "Ok… so my sisters didn't actually went and had sex when they were transitioning but still…"

"Caroline some of us are just meant to be something else" he said with a smile.  
She shook her head smiling as well "Are you saying that I was meant to be this all along?"

"The woman I saw arrive that first morning, straight out from an adventurous night with werewolves was always meant to experience greater things than the small kind of life and the way you constantly placed yourself in danger was just that fire wanting to come out"

She felt his words alluring but she also felt that he was right, she couldn't deny any of them.  
"Not to mention that I fell for the devil"

His eyes sparkled in that devilish way "Every devil needs a good dark angel by his side"

She moved her hand to his neck "Maybe I had all this waiting for me but no one will understand why I chose you and to be a vampire when I said I didn't want it"  
"You are not alone sweetheart, I said I would be with you every step of the way and I will"

She felt a soothing comfort that his words spoken in such whispered ways was bringing her "Do I need to feed from a human to finish my transition?"  
"No" he said taking in every detail in her face.

"Will you make me feed off humans?" she asked slowly.  
"I will never make you do anything that you don't want Caroline" he said serious.

She snuggled closer to him because the talk was too intense and dark but his warmth and the way she felt protected made everything so much easier for her.  
"Why me Nik?"

He smiled and his hand soothed her as well, caressing her back gently "You keep asking me this question love but I don't have an easy answer for you"  
"You were ready to let me die a few hours ago…" she whispered.

"I was everything but ready but it was your choice nonetheless"  
She smiled and her hand moved to his neck again "Do you believe in destiny Nik?"

He returned her smile "I believe in what I feel having you now in my arms"  
"I suppose that will have to do my sweet devil…" she smoldered him with a look.

Klaus wished he had a good explanation to why she messed so much with him but he didn't.  
She was able to wake so many things in him, desire, fear, anger and love.

He didn't know why he was so drawn to her but she was part of him now.  
And there was nothing like the way she gave herself to him, completely and purely.

* * *

Katherine sneaked into the house mad that her night had ended so badly with Damon backing away when she wasn't expecting it any more.

She was fuming when she came inside her room and before she closed her door, there was a knife being stuck into her stomach.  
She bent down in pain and looked at her hand covered in blood, she faced her silent attacker.

"This is for screwing my boyfriend" Elena hissed at her twin and dropped the knife on the floor.

She left Katherine clutching her wound surprised.  
Katherine sat against the wall; her night had definitely gone from bad to worst.

* * *

Bonnie zipped her boot and smiled, she stroked Kol's face slowly and his wild hair, he looked so peaceful sleeping like this, resting on his tummy.

She traced his smooth back and sighed getting up from the bed and leaving him behind.  
She was late already and she had to leave him before he woke up or she would never leave.

She drove fast to her destination and quickly made her way to the old shed where they had Tyler imprisoned, wanting to waste no time in working on her spell, she wouldn't risk having Klaus breathing down on her neck again because she had over slept.

Tyler was conscious and gave her a hatred look as she started reading from a big ancient book.  
Like the other times he felt an invisible cold that left him paralyzed but this time it was a lot stronger because the wolvesbane was out of his system, all his senses were alert and he felt everything intensely.

After a few lines she stopped and sighed, he knew it wasn't working and that she was running out of books to read.  
"You should give up" he spoke to her for the first time since he was captured.

But she ignored him and picked up a different book, a black one and as soon as she started reading the words in there, he felt that ice covering him completely and he couldn't even breathe, he harshly gasped and then a scream left him and she ceased her reading.

She gave him a smile "You should prepare to feel pain"  
Tyler managed to keep the second scream inside but was so thankful that she dropped the book and went outside the shed.

Bonnie came to her car and removed a duffle bag from the back seat, she was by the door of the shed when she heard a noise, she looked at the woods surrounding them and squinted.

She waited another few seconds but the noise didn't return; she still was suspicious though when she turned to go inside the shed.

There was that noise again and she turned around hastily, she didn't see the sharp fast spear that was shot her way and that hit her right next to her heart; she fell to the ground unconscious.

* * *

Lexi gave an awkward smile at Klaus that opened the front door to her, he stepped aside so she could come in.

The blonde looked away from him searching for her sister that had called her.  
Caroline was in the living room and waved at a very cautious Lexi, her sister's call had been weird, to say the least.

"Hey Care…" Lexi said coming closer to her with Klaus closely behind.  
"Hi Lexi, did you bring what I asked you?" Caroline asked with that flawless smile of hers.

Lexi nodded and took the ring from inside her leather jacket "One of the emergency rings we have"  
Caroline smiled and looked at Klaus that was fixing a drink now "Our father got each girl a ring… just in case"

"Who needs a daylight ring?" Lexi asked shaking the nagging feeling that there was something different about Caroline.  
But her sister smiled and placed the ring in her index, she looked at Lexi waiting for a reaction.

First Lexi opened her mouth, then she closed it and then she shook her head and looked at Klaus who was standing there with a glass of Scotch and a bottle ready to refill her drink.

Lexi took the bottle and quickly started drinking from it, it was strong but she needed that a lot.  
Klaus smiled keeping the glass to himself and came closer to Caroline.

"I need to go… I have a lot to explain to my family…" she said quietly admitting to herself that she wished she could stay with him instead.  
"Take the time you need, I'll be right here" he said stroking her chin gently.

She smiled and kissed him, slow and forgetting they weren't alone in the room.  
Klaus left after breaking the kiss, giving her some privacy with her sister.

Lexi pointed at him and then at Caroline pulling her eyebrows together in massive confusion and then finished the bottle quickly.  
Caroline chuckled and went to her sister "Are you ok Lexi?"

"You… vampire… kissing the hybrid" she said slowly.  
Caroline took the empty bottle from her sister "I'll drive; the Grill has plenty of alcohol"

Lexi nodded licking her lips, the Scotch was really good but definitely not enough to help her handle the news.

* * *

Liz was fixing the flowers in the lobby when Bill came to his office and slammed the door shut.

She frowned and went to him "What's the matter?" she asked her husband.  
He shook his head "Nothing special, I have a few important calls to make, can you give me a few minutes?"

Liz crossed her arms "What happened? Why are you so nervous?"  
Bill gave her a look "I need to make some calls, do you mind leaving me alone Liz?"

"Yes, I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's wrong"  
Bill knew his wife too well and knew she wasn't going to leave him alone "Tyler Lockwood has gone missing, he was last seen two nights ago"

Liz smiled in order to control herself "I'm sorry for the kid, I like him but why are you so upset?"  
"I'm the Mayor, it's my job to be upset when another kid goes missing in this town"

"Maybe you should focus on your own daughters, Caroline didn't sleep at home last night" Liz said with distrust.  
Bill sighed "I'll talk to her when she gets home… but for now I have other issues to handle, I'll make the phone-calls in the office" he quickly said and kissed Liz.

She barely answered his kiss because she was sure he was hiding something from her.

* * *

"You are a vampire…" Lexi was still having a hard time dealing with the new reality.

The girls had spent the last hour trying to come up with a good story to tell their parents, Caroline had told Lexi the truth but wanted to keep it a secret from the rest, even Elena.

They had agreed on saying she had a heart attack and was saved by Klaus' blood, it was the most believable theory they came up with.

The girls were walking towards their car when Finn showed up out of nowhere and grabbed Lexi, the girl was stabbed in a flash, the stake was swiftly pushed into her chest and he smiled at Caroline.

"I missed on purpose so be a good girl and play along with Rebekah" he said looking behind him.  
Caroline turned and faced the blonde smug Original that held a boy by his arm "Ready to have some fun sired girl?"

"I'm not sired to you" Caroline quickly said clicking her teeth, if sheer determination was enough, she had this.

Rebekah laughed "Don't be silly… and why so mean? Girls just want to have fun" she teased Caroline and sniffed the boy's skin "His blood smells so good" she said licking her lips.

"Let him go" Caroline asked with determination.  
"Him over your sister?" Rebekah taunted her.

Caroline looked at Lexi sitting on the ground trying to remove the stake without destroying her heart in the process.  
Finn watched the girl with a dark smile.

"Tell Finn to back off" she said without looking at Rebekah but scolding the other Original instead.  
Rebekah laughed at her "He will… as soon as you feed from this one"

Caroline looked at her in despair with her odds "Why are you doing this?" Caroline asked with a hoarse voice, starting to feel her tears come.  
"You can't be a true vampire until you feed from a human" she simply said and handed the compelled kid to her.

Caroline didn't dare to look at him "Don't make me do this Rebekah"  
Rebekah came near Caroline and stroked her cheek playfully "I have to Caroline" she said in a sweet voice "I have to show you and Nik that you are sired to me"

Caroline felt her tears fall silently "Why?"  
"Because I can" she said in an eerie voice.

She brought the kid closer to Caroline "Drink"  
She shook her head.

Rebekah sighed and looked at Finn; he knelt and twisted the stake in Lexi's chest and the vampire cringed in pain but still kept it together "Care… don't listen to them"  
But Caroline was looking at Rebekah, silently giving in.

The Original was happy and tilted the boy's head, she looked at Caroline waiting for her, the newborn breathed between her tears and placed her hand on the boy's neck, feeling his pulsing blood under her touch, she brought him closer to her and closed her eyes.

She sank her fangs into his neck and reluctantly sucked his blood; it tasted awful and nothing like the sweet elixir that she had from Klaus just hours ago.  
She pulled away from the boy and cleaned her mouth repulsed "Now let my sister go"

Rebekah looked at Finn and he removed the stake, Lexi finally was able to breathe without feeling that her entire chest was being ripped open in two.

But Rebekah wasn't done with Caroline, she held the dizzy kid and grabbed Caroline's arm "Finish it"

Caroline was horrified and shook her head.  
"Finish him off" Rebekah insisted.

Caroline freed her arm "NO"

Rebekah was mad and pushed Caroline to the wall with a hand to her chest and dragged the poor kid along with her "You little minx, stop resisting me and do as I said… finish him off" she yelled mad.

"Leave her alone" Lexi asked unable to move because Finn was now holding her with a tight arm around her throat.  
"All you have to do is drain him" Rebekah said as an ultimatum.

Caroline held her tears back looking at Lexi that wriggled uselessly out of Finn's hold.  
"Don't C..." Lexi whispered knowing how much this would destroy her sister.

Caroline came near the boy again; she could smell the blood and saw it there in his neck and slowly licked her lips, she felt that need to feed all of a sudden.

Her eyes changed and her fangs came out, the blood tasted awful but it was calling her, urging her to drink from him.

Caroline was a lot quicker this time and sank her fangs again into his neck, drinking from him and then she laced her hand around his neck and as she felt his life fade away, she felt more and more excited and kept drinking from him.

"Please stop Care..." Lexi begged her fighting Finn that didn't budge an inch.  
Caroline listened to her older sister and tried pulling away from him but the blood was warm and it was becoming sweet and she almost forgot how different it was from Klaus' blood.

"Caroline, stop" she suddenly heard a deep voice and gasped.

She pulled away from the kid hastily and he fell to the ground unconscious, barely living and she looked at Klaus in shock with what she just did.

His expression of pain for what Rebekah had forced her to do was almost overpowering to Caroline, she sat roughly on the ground letting it all slowly sync in.

The kid was barely breathing and she watched the red irresistible blood pouring from his neck, it all became too much, the conflict going inside of her was nothing compared to the will to feed and Rebekah smiled at Klaus.

"He's still breathing Caroline…" she knelt beside the girl, always looking at Klaus "… his blood is still pumping, desperately making the last runs to his weak heart and there's nothing like feeling that power, his life ending in your hands, the sweet taste of his last breath and all that warm, hot blood in your mouth…"

Caroline was breathing hard, her breaths came out harsh, hot and she narrowed it all to feeling that hunger and lust to drain the boy to the last drop of blood left in his body.

"Step away from her" Klaus told Rebekah between clenched teeth and fists.  
Rebekah taunted him "End him Caroline"

Caroline couldn't listen to Lexi still pleading her or the voice of reason inside of her saying how wrong she was, she flung to the kid and ended his life quickly, only letting him go when she stopped listening to his heart beat.

Rebekah smiled but was shoved painfully against a wall, she had missed Klaus snapping Finn's neck and releasing Lexi, he gripped his sister's neck hard.  
"Snapping my neck will only make me angrier, it will not kill me Nik" she defied him.

He gripped it harder "I will kill you; I will find a way to end your pitiful life for the stunt you just pulled"  
She laughed through his tight grip "You can't do that because I turned her and she dies with me. Original bloodline Nik"

He clenched his jaw in so much anger that she gulped down, he slammed her head against the wall "You will pay for this Rebekah, I promise you"

"Maybe you shouldn't have wasted so much time with pathetic human courting and should have turned her before someone else beat you to it"

Klaus snarled in her face ready to rip her head off but he had to think of Caroline now, she was connected to Rebekah and he had a hard time imagining a darkest nightmare, because Rebekah was a monster created by him.

Lexi was trying to snap Caroline from her daze, she sat there looking at the boy and crying, fat tears stream down her face and she just wouldn't react.

Klaus easily scooped her into his arms "I'll take care of her"

* * *

Lexi stood now in the base of the staircase watching Klaus carry Caroline to his room, she wanted to follow him and help but she knew he wouldn't allow her near her sister.

"She's in good hands…"  
Lexi turned around facing Elijah, the older Original smiled at her.

"I know it doesn't seem like it but she is" he insisted.  
Lexi nodded and without realizing she moaned, the chest wound was healing too slowly.

Elijah took his suit jacket off and warmed her shoulders with it, she had a small smile for him.  
"Follow me to kitchen, let me return a little of the hospitality you have graced me with, we have fresh blood"

"Please don't tell me that you have humans sitting at the table ready to offer their wrists to guests" she said with a sigh.  
Elijah chuckled "We have blood bags from the hospital"

Lexi smiled a little more this time and easily followed him.

* * *

Klaus sat her on the bed and went to the bathroom quickly getting one of the towels wet, before he could return to her; she was standing there at the door looking at him.

Klaus licked his lips measuring his words, she just looked at him.  
He took the towel and slowly cleaned her face, the smeared blood in her mouth was drying.

"You did this…" she said with anger that he picked up quickly.  
"You will be alright sweetheart" he said and carried on cleaning her.

Caroline shoved him away mad "You did this to me"  
Her words wounded him but he was not a man to complain, he motioned to carry on with his actions but she shoved him even further away from her.

"Get away from me, you did this, with your words and your constant seduction and I fell for you and now your sister turned me and I'm sired to her. She can do whatever she wants with me and I can't fight her and now I killed someone. I never wanted this; I didn't want to kill anyone, I never wanted to be like you"

Klaus clenched his jaw keeping his growing pain and anger inside of him "You would have to kill at least 10 thousand more to be me"

She shook her head starting to cry "I killed someone" she shouted at him unable to accept it "I don't want to be like this" her voice was heavy and hoarse and it was hurting him.

"You don't have to be like this Caroline" he moved grabbing her face between his strong hands "You can be whatever you want and do whatever you please. We will find a way to break your sire bond to my sister and I will always grant you your free will"

She shook him away but he was stronger and pulled her to him.  
Caroline still fought him hard "Get away from me, leave me alone, you are all sick, with your twisted games... all you want is to turn me into a monster, into one of you. And you are no better than her"

"I know" he simply said and she finally broke down in his arms.  
She wasn't fighting him as he held her closer and his hand nested the back of her head, she rested her forehead against his shoulder and clutched his shirt into her fists.

He held her close as she cried "I know that the guilt is overwhelming right now sweetheart, we have all been there, some of us with every kill"  
She sobbed harder "I never wanted to be a murderer Nik"

"You are not a murderer, you are a vampire that gave in to her true nature" he was serious and his words came out stern.  
Caroline slowly pulled away from him and sniffled hard.

"And I'll teach you how to control it and to be truly in charge of it all now" he said in that deep accented voice of his.  
She nodded and closed her eyes.

He brought her back into his embrace and kept her safe there, they moved to his bed and she finally relaxed.

Caroline fell asleep clutching his necklaces while he watched over her and stroked her beautiful golden locks, lost in plans to break Caroline's dangerous connection to his sister.

* * *

**Soundtrack:**

God put a smile upon your face - _Coldplay_

Fix you - _Coldplay_


	14. Unraveled choices

Alaric stepped over Bonnie's body, he came inside the old cabin and Tyler stopped the fight he was having with his chains, he knew it was useless but still he tried to free himself, both men looked at each other.

"Who are you?" Tyler asked yanking this one chain around his right wrist.  
"I'm here for the witch" Alaric simply said and focused on the girl barely conscious now, becoming aware that she had a spear scratching her heart.

Tyler crouched pulling that chain that was about to give in because he had been pulling at it for the last hour.

Bonnie slowly opened her eyes, facing the man about to end her life, she moaned anxiously, she tried to move but her chest was throbbing and she closed her eyes again.

"Hey, help me out of these..." Tyler asked Alaric when this one knelt beside the pretty human.  
But the vampire hunter ignored him and pulled that spear out of Bonnie's chest and prepared to finish her when she called upon her witchcraft and gave him a headache.

Alaric clutched his head and tried to fight her magic but a familiar sudden sound caught his attention, he turned his head and couldn't help the spear that submerged inside his shoulder.

It was enough to make him stagger and when he looked at the door there was a second one coming at him.

Alaric fell and there was a boot on his throat pressing it hard already, he became serious watching the Original with a tilted head looking down on him.  
"And who might you be? To be that stupid to hurt my girl?" Kol asked ready to sever his head.

Alaric grabbed the boot and fought Kol; the Original used his strength to make the vampire choke "I'm sorry… I don't remember saying that you had a chance to survive this"

Alaric took one of the spears from his shoulder and tried to stick it into Kol's leg but the Original was faster and broke the man's hand, if there was one thing someone could do to really make him angry was hurt Bonnie.

Kol easily grabbed the man crouching in front of him and snapped his neck; he took one of the spears and drove it into the vampire's heart, turning him grey.

Kol gave Tyler a look from the corner of his eye and the werewolf stood as he has been, still as a rock.  
Bonnie whimpered when Kol took her into his arms and slowly rested her head against his shoulder as he carried her away.

* * *

"Mom… please stop crying…" Caroline begged her mother, taking her hand into hers.

Liz shook her head unable to fight the huge tears that came over her "Oh hunnie…"  
Caroline smiled warmly, trying to comfort her "Mom… it's ok, everything will be ok"

"But… you are a vampire now…" she said clutching her head.  
Another one of her daughters was lost to the supernatural and she didn't know how to handle it.

She did the only thing she was good at when crisis came to the family, she stood up and placed her apron on, she went for the things she needed and then Caroline chewed on her lip.

Katherine came inside the kitchen in her sexy night PJ's and raised an eyebrow "Who died?"  
Caroline and Liz looked at her at the same time, she opened her mouth in shock, she was genuinely surprised over this and sat roughly next to Caroline.

She reached for Caroline's heart and looked at her sister frowning.  
"Not beating or hurting any more" Caroline shrugged.

They both heard Liz sniffle and looked at her, both with that sad expression over their mother's sorrow.  
Liz clutched the huge bowl forcing herself to get busy and started mixing ingredients with will.

The kitchen door opened and everyone looked at it, Lexi raised her hand "Hey"  
The girls smiled at her and Liz stubbornly went back to her mission.

Lexi sat next to Katherine and dropped her keys on the table "So… Care is one of us now"  
Katherine pulled her legs up, resting her bare feet with the red nail polish on the chair "How did it happen?"

Caroline licked her lips, she could listen to her mother stopping her fierce movements, she could listen to a cell buzzing inside Lexi's leather bag and she could listen to Elena closing the door to her bedroom.

She breathed calmly, these new senses were hard to handle and she wasn't in the mood to lie twice so she waited for Elena.

Her sister walked inside the kitchen looking sleepy in her warm fluffy PJ's, she stopped watching everyone there and then she was very awake.  
"What happened? Mom's making pancakes"

Caroline reached her hand to her sister "Come sit down with us"  
Elena sat quietly next to Caroline "Am I in trouble for stabbing Kat?"

Everyone gave her a double look except Katherine that looked at her nails.

Caroline smiled touching the straight deep brown hair of her younger sister and sweetly placing it behind her ear.  
"Something happened yesterday to me…"

Elena gasped and pressed her hand to her cheek, Caroline's touch felt different somehow, stronger and not as warm as she always found it.  
She clasped her lips hard but it wasn't enough to stop the tears that now came in heavy loads to Liz as well.

"My heart finally gave in and I fell off the old bridge and Klaus rescued me from the water but gave him his blood to heal me, only that my heart wasn't strong enough to resist..."  
Elena cleaned her stubborn tears "Are you ok?"

Caroline smiled with the way Elena whispered it and nodded "I'm fine. It will take a little to get used to it but I'll be ok"

"You died with his blood in your system?" Elena asked knowing she had no use for the answer, Caroline was a vampire, she dated one, she could recognize one anywhere.

Caroline took Elena's hand between hers and smiled "You are the only human from the Forbes sisters left"  
Liz grabbed her face and started sobbing, while flipping the yellow circles in the pan.

Lexi and Katherine giggled with the image but Caroline gave them a serious look.  
"At least you are here with us and now we don't have to worry about your heart any more" Lexi easily said and reached for her cell.

"Did you kick the Original ass for turning you?" Katherine asked twirling a flawless curl in her fingers.  
Lexi chuckled looking at her cell and Caroline gave her a side look "I… talked to him… intensely"

Lexi laughed and the girls looked at her, she returned the look "I just got a funny message… about… intense, meaningful and deep talks"  
Caroline was glad she was a vampire because she would be blushing now deep red.

The twins eyed them both lost but Elena reacted faster "What happens now?"  
Liz dropped a few pancakes in front of them on a beautiful blue plate "You eat because we need food and I need the normality in my family" she said between loud sniffles.

The girls knew that they didn't stand a chance and took the empty plates she handed them, every time one of them had been turned; they had eaten pancakes until they couldn't bear any more.

Liz took her apron off and went to prepare a drink, she was going to get wasted now and none of the girls stopped her, everyone dealt with pain differently.

The girls dove into the pancakes, suddenly all of them were hungry, every girl liked their pancakes different and they all worked on them, Lexi took hers with ice-cream, Katherine was a fan of honey and Elena took hers plain with just sugar on top.

Caroline loved hers with a lot of fruits; she happily prepared hers with blueberries, strawberries and finished it all with syrup.

It made her sisters laugh that she always had such trouble to make her pancakes look like they were just straight out of some French food magazine.  
She giggled when she was done and opened her hands proud of her colorful plate.

Katherine smiled and stick her fork into Caroline's monument of food and stole a strawberry.  
"You always do that…" Caroline pouted.

Katherine smirked and ate the stolen fruit happily, Elena went for another pancake.  
"She has a thing for stealing other's property"

Katherine sighed deeply "Damon is not a property Elena"  
Caroline frowned "What did you do?"

"I kissed him… straddling him in my underwear inside his car and E saw us"  
Elena stuffed a piece of her pancake mad into her mouth "I will never forgive you or him"

"It was just a kiss… he suddenly remembered how much he was in love with you" Katherine was upset.  
"I will kick his ass, I can do that now" Caroline said cutting through her picture perfect food.

"Stay away from fights Care" Lexi suddenly left her cell and sternly looked at Caroline.  
The other blonde laughed "Easy Lex, no need to throw at me the older sister card"

"Don't make me use it, you are a newborn and you are still not that strong, besides, you shouldn't be picking up fights you can't possibly win"  
Caroline clasped her lips, afraid Lexi might give away what they had promised to keep between them.

"Did it hurt?" Elena suddenly asked pushing away her plate, satisfied.  
"What did?" Caroline asked still looking at Lexi.

"Dying" Elena asked looking down on the table.  
Caroline faced the brunette "I don't remember much… just my heart hurting and then everything went black, when I came to myself Klaus was there"

Elena smiled at Caroline and quickly moved, hugging her tight "I love you"  
Caroline hugged her sister back "I love you... silly"

"Don't ever leave me Care…" Elena whispered feeling overwhelmed that now Caroline wasn't like her any more, she was like the other sisters now.

Caroline didn't answer, she just held Elena enjoying the way she was warm and then she noticed how amazing her scent was and closed her eyes fighting the way Elena's blood was sweetly calling her.

The other two noticed and moved on their chairs when Caroline's eyes changed but Caroline restrained and focused on the love she felt for her sister and slowly eased up.

Her eyes became normal again and she breathed calmly, Lexi smiled and Katherine eased up on her seat.

She might loath the human version of her but she still didn't want her to end up as food for Caroline.

Elena was oblivious to everything and pulled away from Caroline smiling, she stood up and cleared the table, then she grabbed a bottle of water and yawned, she was tired now and sleepy, with a heavy stomach and her bed called for her again.

She waved at her sisters and left to her room, Caroline followed her to her own room; she smiled when Lexi confronted Katherine for her latest actions, knowing the twin was rolling her eyes annoyed but still feeling bad now that the oldest was scolding her.

Caroline saw her mother standing outside by the pool with a drink in her hand and hesitated if she should go to her but she wanted to give her some time to adjust and decided against it.

* * *

Liz rested the cold glass against her chin, she was in shock and angry with the way she was unable to take control over her family's fate.

Three of her daughters were vampires now and this was something she had never foreseen or expected.

Bill closed the front door and saw Liz outside, he took his blazer off and went to her; she seemed upset, probably nurturing a bitter aftermath of their fight.

"Hey beautiful" he said and kissed her cheek gently.  
Liz turned around facing him "Bill…" her tears were dancing in her eyes.

"What happened?" he asked at once.  
"Caroline… she was turned into a vampire last night…"

Bill shook his head "I'm sorry… I had a really long day and I'm tired and got that wrong… I... did you just say…"

"Vampire. She had a heart attack and fell off a bridge and Klaus saved her but he turned her afterwards" Liz was mad, spitting out the name of the man who took her beautiful angel away from her.

Bill shook his head again, fiercely this time "He wouldn't…"  
"Where were you? What kind of a father are you that will his spend nights out searching for someone else's child while your own daughter is out there being killed and turned into a vampire?"

Bill was taken aback with her anger and was serious in his expression "I was looking for a boy who has been missing for days now Liz"

"He's not your son" She shouted mad "She is your daughter and you two have been avoiding each other for weeks now and none of you will give me a reasonable reason to it…"

She was the one shaking her head now, her tears falling fast "We lost her Bill… we lost her as well"

Bill slowly laced his arms around his crying wife and stroked her back trying to sooth her, maybe he could give her the comfort he would never find because he was deceiving her, keeping the truth from her.

* * *

Caroline came out of her bathroom drying her wet hair with a towel, she stopped watching the surprise sitting at her bed lazily.

"What are you doing here?" she asked coming near him happy with the surprise.  
Klaus smiled at her "I realized you weren't going back to my house and spend the night with me"

She smiled hugely noticing the way he was pouting and dropped her towel on the floor, she stroked his stubble slowly and then giggled because he quickly laced his arms around her and she swiftly landed on the bed under him.

Klaus played with her wet golden hair "How are you feeling sweetheart?"  
She played with his necklace that looked like a whistle, she had to ask him why he had such a necklace, she made a mental note of it but for now she searched his blue eyes, they took her breath away because they were so blue and intense.

"I started losing it when Elena hugged me tonight but then I focused and I controlled myself" she said with pride.  
"You may have Rebekah's sire blood in you but you also have mine and I know you can do this, you can do anything you wish Caroline"

She moved her finger to his chin, leisurely tracing it "You really have such faith in me Nik?"  
"Of course sweetheart" he whispered and she couldn't stop the shiver that came over her.

He stroked her arm with the goosebumps and then moved a little away, she was the one pouting now.

He took something from his pocket and she smiled recognizing the bracelet, he placed it on her wrist and then took her hand, kissing it.

Caroline was stoked on fire, his lips on her skin, the slow kiss and the way he looked at her while doing it made her want him even more than the night before.

She took his neck and pulled Klaus closer to her, kissing him slowly but intensely, her foot brushed his leg as she melted against and around him.

Klaus answered her kiss, keeping her tongue busy and she smiled into the kiss when his hand squeezed her side slowly before finding its way inside her top.

She swiftly pulled his shirt up and he broke the kiss so she could remove it completely, she caressed his chest, lost in the wonder that Klaus' body was.

He kissed her a little more eagerly now but he took his time with his dark angel tonight, he made her sweetly surrender to him throughout the night and it was close to morning when they fell asleep entangled in each other and touched by the first rays of the sun tired and happy.

* * *

Tyler yanked that chain harder, he glanced over to the vampire that was dead with that spear sticking out of his chest, he had to get out of here or he would be next.

Tyler's wrist was bleeding from the strength he used to pull that chain but he finally managed to chip away some of the wall surrounding the restrains.

He closed his eyes relieved and with a strong last pull he managed to free his right wrist.  
He moved fast and faced the wall, placed his foot there for leverage and pulled the other chain.

It finally gave in as well and he smiled realizing he was free, the iron around his wrists was hard to get rid off but he had to get out of here first.  
He only made it to the door when a tall blonde woman stood before his suspicious eyes.

Tyler frowned at her "I know you… you are the mother, right?"  
She smiled "Esther… pleasure" she said and half closed her eyes.

Tyler fell to his knees with excruciating pain in his head.  
She didn't see the young witch anywhere, from the lack of her body; Esther quickly deduced Alaric had been taken out before doing his job.

It was a shame really and she pulled that spear out of his body, she dangled the wooden piece in her hand and then looked at the werewolf clutching his head.

Maybe the vampire hunter should be better equipped at this, if he was to kill all of her children, well at least the ones she couldn't that is.

Esther smiled and placed a hand over the kneeling boy, he screamed louder when she started draining his energy and digging into her black magic, she brought the vampire back.

Alaric's color became normal and Tyler started fainting, he finally fell to the side weak and Esther conjured a plan watching both creatures, apart very weak but together...  
They might just be invincible.

* * *

Bonnie fought to open her eyes and searched for him at once, Kol was sitting next to her in the bed, she knew he had been watching over her and that he had fed her with his blood, she could feel the taste of it.

She searched for his hand and smiled closing her eyes again to rest some more when their fingers entwined.

She felt his scent closer to her and fought to look at him, he was serious and hovering over her.

"Try not to die on me… I just gave you my blood and I don't intend to tell you that I love you so soon"

Bonnie gave him that amazing smile of hers and their fingers entwined harder, it made her fingers hurt but she couldn't care less.

"I don't intend to tell you that I love you so soon either Kol"

He gulped down and slowly left a kiss on her lips, he stroked her cheek and she slowly drifted into sleep again.

* * *

Caroline walked down the street that led to her dad's working building; she had dodged him in the morning saying she was getting dressed and that she would find him here later.

Mostly because she didn't want to have this talk back at the house and because she had a smirking hybrid zipping his Jeans amused with her nervous fit.

She barely said 5 sentences to her father since she found out about Carol and she sure as hell didn't want to explain to him why she had a naked hybrid in her bed that made her moan his name all night.

She touched her lips remembering his raspberry lips against hers; she doubted she had ever felt so alive and happy as she did this morning.

Until she bumped casually into someone, her smile faded completely when she saw Rebekah smiling at her.  
"What do you want?" she asked the blonde Original.

"Hello sired girl… did you enjoy your night with my brother?" she teased the new vampire.  
Caroline held her ground for now "Don't you have anything else to do than spy on Nik?"

Rebekah touched her braid "I wasn't spying on him… I was keeping an eye on you. You are very precious merchandise now"  
Caroline laughed "I have to go" she said and walked past Rebekah.

The Original grabbed her arm hard making her stop "I hope you enjoyed tonight because it was the last night you have spent with him"  
Caroline looked at her.

Rebekah smiled "I want you to stop seeing Nik"  
Caroline laughed again, loudly this time "I really have to go Rebekah"

There was such a dark smile on Rebekah's face that it scared Caroline but she still fought bravely.

"You will stop seeing Nik, all together. I don't want you in the same room than him, I don't want you to even look at him"

The newborn tilted her head trying to understand why Rebekah was doing this.  
But Rebekah wasn't going to give her an explanation, she cupped Caroline's chin and leaned over, her breath tickled Caroline "You will stop this nonsense between you and Nik because I want you to"

"You can't sire me to stop loving Nik" Caroline said staring fiercely into the Original's eyes.  
"I can and I will. As my little faithful sired girl you will stay away from Nik and if you fight this... I want you to do what you so desperately have tried over the last weeks"

Caroline gulped down and shook Rebekah's hold on her chin "Rot in hell"  
Rebekah smiled and walked away happy, Caroline was worried but she did her best to keep it together.

She found her father busy in a meeting as usual and decided she needed a good cup of coffee while waiting, she was enjoying her drink and flipping casually through a fashion magazine when she saw the door to her father's office open.

She smiled standing up when she saw Elijah step outside with her father.  
The Original bowed his head to her politely "Always a pleasure Miss Forbes"

She smiled even more "Elijah, you and your ways. Stop being so nice"  
"If that is your wish, I will try"

Caroline laughed but it didn't last because her father was here.  
"Elijah volunteered to help look for Tyler, he has been missing for days and we haven't got a single clue to what happened to him" Bill said and looked at Caroline, trying to see anything different in her.

The same cold way she lately looked at him was there just like before and he grimaced a bit.  
Elijah excused himself and left them alone, Bill smiled at her "We need to talk"

Caroline sighed and went inside the office, dreading everything that was following.

* * *

The cabin was now empty and Klaus kicked the chains left in the floor, he pressed his jaw mad and called Bonnie, his brother answered instead and he wasn't happy to know that somehow a deceased vampire was gone with a chained werewolf, he was fuming when he ended the short call.

Elijah stood by the door watching his brother "I knew this had your finger all over it Niklaus… I can smell that the werewolf has been in here. Did you take the kid that everyone is looking for?"  
Klaus shrugged his brother's words "Now I'm looking for him as well"

Elijah stopped Klaus with a hand to his chest "You found love, focus on that and leave this absurd obsession you have of making hybrids"  
Klaus tilted his head amused "Now brother, don't be ridiculous"

Elijah pressed his hand harder when Klaus tried to leave "I mean it Niklaus"  
"Go back to your political games Elijah, it's what you are good at" Klaus said and this time pushed through leaving.

Elijah padded the item he always carried with him, he needed a safe place to hide the moonstone.

* * *

Elena chewed on her lip and threaten to knock on the door a few times before she finally did it.

She took a deep breath, she was going to do this because she was Elena Forbes and she never backed away from a challenge, especially if Katherine was involved.

The dashing blue-eyed man who answered the door left her knees wobbly and she hated him with passionate for it.  
"Elena" he was surprised she was here.

She raised her chin up and took a deep breath; then she swiftly slapped him hard across the face.  
Damon looked more surprised than angry and she took advantage of it "Next time you decide to sleep with my sister in a parking lot, make sure I don't see it" she said and turned around to her car.

Damon stood in his door stunned "Nothing happened Elena" he flashed to her holding her arms.  
"Let me go Damon" she said determined.

"We kissed and it was a mistake but really… it was just a messed up kiss"  
She stood there watching him serious and holding her own "Well you are free to kiss her some more until it stops being messed up" she said and tried to get free from him.

Damon intensified his hold on her arms "Will you please listen to me?"  
She looked serious at him "I don't trust you Damon and that is the worst thing for me. After all we have been through, I still can't trust you"

Damon was upset and she could tell.

"There's always something… you and Katherine have something that I can never fight and I'm tired of trying to fight someone who is part of this relationship as much as the two of us. I can't hate my sister, even if she does everything in her power to make me hate her but you…" she shook her head and fixed her straight hair "I love you and you go and kiss my sister of all the women in this entire planet Damon. It's over… I can't forgive you for this"

He knew Elena well, he knew how hurt she was and he let her go, he didn't follow her as she left.  
"That was so sad" the British voice said from the front door.

Damon looked there to find Rose with her arms crossed over her chest looking at him in that sexy way.  
He looked away bothered "I really don't want to deal with you right now"

She smiled "Damon… You know how much I hate when you don't give me attention…"  
"Go look for Stefan; I'm sure he misses you even more than me"

Rose pursed her lips "I could use a shower, I hate the little place I'm staying in…" she said and removed her jacket.

Damon sighed deeply when she removed her shirt and left it there, he came inside the house to find her red laced bra resting over the couch and the shower in his room running.

He sat on the couch and called Klaus; he could use the moron right now to talk to him.

* * *

Caroline left the Mayor's office feeling gloom, her father hadn't been able to give her a straight answer about Carol and his affair and kept going back to Tyler.

She was worried about him as well, he didn't answer her calls but then again, he wasn't talking to her anyway.

She shoved her hands inside her jacket mad, her day was turning out a lot worse than she first predicted.

Caroline thought about it for a second, her day was ruined anyway and she was supposed to meet Klaus later in the night only, so she needed to keep busy, nothing better than confronting the idiot Damon.

She could tell he was expecting someone else when he opened the door.  
"Can I talk to you? Or kick your ass, either way would make my day" she said with a smile.

"Please come in and make my day even worse" he said and moved so she could come inside.  
She smiled because of the unnecessary invitation and once she was inside, she shoved Damon so far he landed across the room and against his ancient piano.

Caroline was happy with her new abilities "I always wanted to do that…"  
"What…" he was having a hard time processing it all.

Caroline went serious "Get up, I want a fair fight. I want to make you bleed for that low stunt you pulled with Kat. Elena is heartbroken"

"I get the love you have for Elena but she's a big girl, she can solve her own problems" Damon said fixing his shirt and getting up.

Caroline flashed, fangs exposed and mad at Damon, he grabbed her hand gripping at his throat.  
"Not bad for a baby vampire" he said and shoved Caroline away, her turn to land far away from him.

She was getting on her feet when a tall brunette showed up wearing a silk short robe, Caroline could tell that was all she was wearing.

"Hello… why doesn't anyone ever invite me to the fun games?"  
Caroline squinted at the woman with short hair, long legs and a deep accent.

The front door opened and there was a giant smile in her face "Nik"  
Klaus smiled at the woman "Rose… now that's a name I haven't said in a while"

She batted her eyelashes "I haven't forgotten the last time I purred yours" she blatantly flirted with him and Caroline could feel her blood boil inside of her.

She slowly got up and fixed herself, Damon did the same and nodded at Klaus, he went to grab a bottle and glasses.

Klaus kissed Rose's cheek in that cheeky way of his and Caroline clicked her teeth not even sure why she was reacting like this.

"Sweetheart… I didn't expect you here" Klaus finally seemed to notice her and she gave him a small smile.  
"I came to… talk to Damon" she said and tried to avoid the curious look Rose was casting their way.

Damon handed Klaus and Caroline a glass, she gave him a look.  
"You're a vampire now, you are allowed to drink and you have eternity ahead of you now to kick my ass Blondie. We'll end this some other day"

She took the glass upset mostly because Klaus was putting a distance between them, he went to sit on the couch and took Damon's offer easily.

"I don't get a glass?" Rose asked pulling the belt around the robe tighter around her, Caroline rolled her eyes at the woman and her efforts to look even more dashing than she already was.

"You can help yourself" Damon simply said and sat next to Klaus.  
Caroline took the place in the smallest couch by the window; she drank slowly and wondered why she hadn't flashed away already.

Rose huffed annoyed at Damon and disappeared to his room, to get clothes, Caroline hopped.  
Damon noticed the way Klaus and Caroline were looking at each other and was on to something, he squinted at them "What's with the eye thing?"

"What eye thing?" Caroline asked and stood up, she was nervous, on edge and she couldn't explain why.  
Damon was even more suspicious when Klaus leaned back on the couch having his drink without looking at the baby vampire that twirled the ice in her glass.

She went to the window, they had a really nice view and she enjoyed her drink, still not sure why she hadn't left yet.  
"I need to talk to you" Damon said and went to the library.

Klaus finished his drink and looked after Damon, before he went to the library, he came near Caroline and soothed her back, resting his hand on the small of her back, he kissed her cheek "I don't trust Rose and she shouldn't know about us" he whispered in that deep voice of his.

Caroline smiled watching the view in front of her and nodded.  
He removed his hand to leave her but she caught him as he walked past her and grabbed his hand.

He immediately did what both were dying to do and they shared a kiss, a fast but still amazing kiss.  
Klaus gave her a stern look when he pulled away that she shrugged, she loved kissing him and she couldn't care less about the Brit that obviously had a past with him.

Klaus rushed to the library and Caroline smiled, she had her drink and then looked at her daylight ring, serious now.

* * *

"You and Caroline? Really? As if I don't have enough trouble with those sisters" Damon ranted.  
Klaus was obviously upset "I'm not about to start asking for your permission to kiss Caroline"

"Kiss?" Damon laughed "You were about to have sex on my living room"  
Klaus didn't say anything; he just looked at Damon that was freaking out.

"She's stunning, I get it but couldn't you have gone for Lexi? She's half way crazy already and no one would notice if she went off the wagon with the Original that finds mayhem soothing"

"Why don't you go mind over your twins and your own mess?" Klaus said in that eerie voice of his.

But Damon wasn't scared of him and only stopped from really going at it with Klaus because a strong scent hit him.

"Why do I smell burnt flesh?" Damon asked.  
Both he and Klaus stepped outside the library confused and found Caroline on the ground being consumed by the sun.

"Caroline…" Klaus gasped.

He flashed and pulled one of the curtains on the big window and wrapped it around her, keeping her safe from the powerful death weapon.

"Caroline… what happened?" he asked worried and anxious, carrying her to the couch, to the dark part of the room where the sun didn't reach them.  
Damon knelt on the ground and picked her ring.

Caroline moaned unable to look at Klaus, her skin was hurting and blazing and her tears were coming.

Klaus quickly took his jacket off and pulled his shirt sleeve up; he nested her carefully against him and gently offered his wrist to her.

She didn't take it and he was mad "Drink Caroline"  
But she was fighting him and he clenched his teeth because of it and because she was badly hurt and he couldn't understand what happened.

Damon showed him the ring and Klaus took her hand noticing now with anger that she had removed it.  
He bit into his wrist and pressed it against her mouth not as gentle as before but she still fought him.

"Drink" he urged at her mad.

She finally gave in and fed from him, her skin recovering due to his powerful blood almost instantly, she looked at the ring on Damon's hand.

"Why would you do that love?" Klaus asked not mad now, he was just impaired with her actions.

Caroline closed her eyes refusing to look at him "Rebekah said I had to kill myself if I chose to stay with you" she started to cry these silent tears, she was tired and knowing now that her sire bond to Rebekah was too strong to fight.

Damon looked at Klaus that stroked her hair slowly, breathing heavy and about to go kill his sister.

He held Caroline close to him "I'll find a way out of this love..." he whispered giving himself some hope.

* * *

**Soundtrack: **

Only one – _Alex Band_

In the air tonight – _Phil Collins_


	15. Intimacy

Caroline looked down on her coffee, black such a good way to describe how she was dealing with everything.

She was a vampire now, sired to Rebekah and prone to commit suicide again because she couldn't stay away from Klaus.  
Sitting on her kitchen table alone and in the dark it all felt even gloomier.

The kitchen door opened and it took her away from her dark thoughts, she looked at the man stopping as he saw her there.

Her father took the chair in front of her and looked at his daughter slowly processing that she wasn't human any more.

"Our talk at the office wasn't much to your liking, I think you expected more because of the way you stormed away"

Caroline lowered her head, her perfect blonde waves fell across her face "You are hiding something from me dad and it's not even the way your heart is racing that gives you away"

Bill took a slow deep breath that didn't go unnoticed by her "Things are again changing in our family, you became a vampire and we have to cope with that but I also have other things on my mind"

"Your daughter is dead, how can there be anything more important?" Liz asked from the threshold and Bill looked at Caroline upset that she hadn't stop him.

But Caroline was done playing nice and by everyone else's rules.  
"It's not that Liz… you know that I have obligations as a Mayor…" he started.

Liz was also done with all the lies and the secrets and came inside that kitchen determined to find out what was being hidden from her.  
"What happened in that party?" she asked her husband and her daughter staring down at the table.

"I told you already that nothing happened" Bill quickly tried to end the discussion.  
"I had enough, I want to know the truth" Liz pressed on.

"I saw dad and Carol Lockwood kiss" Caroline said never taking her eyes from the coffee in front of her.  
Bill stood up to meet his wife, she stared at him in disbelief.

"It's…" Bill couldn't really say that it wasn't what it seemed to Liz.  
"You… kissed Carol? Are you having an affair with her?" Liz asked fighting through anger, shame and a lot of pain.

"Liz… baby…" he reached out to touch her.  
Caroline kept her eyes on the coffee, tears filled her eyes now, this was painful but her mother had every right to know.

Liz raised her hand stopping Bill at once "Don't you dare to touch me" she warned him.  
Bill ceased his movements but still tried to reach her by words.

"It was a long time ago Liz… it happened when we weren't well and Carol kept seducing me and everything became confusing and I didn't know what I was doing but I've ended things quickly at the time and what Caroline saw that night was just Carol trying something that is dead and I did not give in"

Liz slowly allowed his words to make its way into her working mind, she looked at him and he could tell that she was becoming conscious of the entire hidden plot.

"Is Tyler… your son?" she asked and Caroline shot her head to her father.  
Bill looked down on the floor "Yes…"

Liz covered her mouth starting to cry and Caroline was too shocked to do anything.  
Bill knew this was long due, somehow he felt relieved that the truth was finally out.

"It was… unplanned" he said aware that nothing would ease up the pain that was about to unfold within his entire family.

"Do you have the werewolf gene in you?"

Bill looked at his daughter asking him this, quietly looking at him without judgment.  
He wasn't expecting that and wasn't sure why she just seemed lost in a daze of her own.

Bill didn't answer her, he hesitated with her question, it took him off guard that she of all people would ask him this.

Caroline was a smart girl, she knew that his silence was as loud as a straight answer and stood up, leaving her parents behind to solve their problems.

She suddenly had a problem of her own to solve.

* * *

Klaus' house was always open and she came inside looking for him, her need was almost desperate and she quickly went to his room, she clasped her lips upset that he wasn't around.

She sat on his bed unhappy with the idea of having to wait for him until he returned home.  
Someone stopped by the door and she looked there, a beautiful woman smiled at her.

"Are you looking for Klaus?" she asked Caroline softly.  
It made the blonde smile, she sounded nice, she had seen the girl but never spoken to her.

She nodded answering her question silently.  
"I'm Bonnie" she said and came inside the room "He's out with Kol… they will be gone all day"

Caroline ran her hand slowly through her hair "I needed him… I… have a few questions that need quick answers"

The other girl had a warm smile and Caroline took in her perfect slim figure, she was wearing dark clothes that made her even more elegant than she was, the wide silk shirt casually fell down her shoulder and somehow Caroline could see exactly why Kol was so into the girl.

Bonnie sat next to Caroline on the bed, her knee-length black boot unwillingly caught Caroline's attention, she was a girl after all and some issues like fashion sometimes took over.  
"Kol told me that you were turned recently…" she said again sweetly.

Caroline nodded again in silence.  
"How are you coping with that?"

Caroline smiled "I'm alright… thanks for the concern"  
Bonnie played with the zipper in her boot "Is it strange to feel everything so different and intensely?"

"A bit… it takes time to get used to it... every sound is really high and every smell too intense and then light is way too bright and I'm constantly juggling euphoria with depression... and I don't know... it's all too much and at the same time"  
"You have Klaus and he will help you" Bonnie was definitively really sweet.

Caroline bit her lip "Have you… been with them for long?"  
Bonnie smiled "Yes and you are the first girl Klaus has taken under his wing as a newborn… to answer your question"

Caroline smiled "I sound like the typical neurotic girl in the new relationship"  
Bonnie chuckled "Aren't we all?"

"You seem really steady with Kol, at least for what I heard"  
"Kol is the natural charm and flirts with air itself… wasn't easy getting used to that in the beginning" she stood up "You look like you could use a drink and I am dying to get out of this house"

Caroline smiled not wanting to be impolite.  
Bonnie reached out her hand to her "Talking to a stranger is always easier and I could use it as well, I don't really have anyone in this town to talk to"

She had been so nice that Caroline didn't have the heart to tell her no.

* * *

Elena couldn't sleep, she had been staring at the same spot in the wall for hours now, she should force her brain to shut down and go to sleep but she kept thinking of Damon.

She turned when she heard a small noise coming from the window, she sat up mad on her bed.  
"What are you doing here?"

Damon sat on the edge of the window "I couldn't leave things like that Elena"  
"You have some nerve" she pushed her sheets away, getting up mad.

Damon stood up and came to her standing there serious.  
"I'm sorry I kissed Kat"

Elena laughed dryly "Sorry? You think that's going to cut it?" she shook her head covering her face "Get out of my room Damon"

Damon didn't move "I know I messed up Elena but that's what I do, every time I have anything good going for me, I screw things up"

"Kat's been obsessed with you since she saw you for the first time and she always gets what she wants but I honestly thought I had a chance at this. That she wouldn't get to you but in the end… you gave in"  
"I did not give in, I kissed her" he said mad.

She couldn't understand why he was mad and not seeing how important this was to her "I saw you inside your car with Katherine wearing nothing but her underwear and you seemed really into it"

Damon finally moved and cupped her face "She's not you. I could kiss her everyday and not feel anything… I admit that I wanted to..."

Elena fought his hold hurt by his words but he kept her in place "I'm not good Elena… I've done things that you can't possibly imagine. With Klaus in town, it all came back to mind, this Damon that you know is just… someone I wanted to be for you. The well-adjusted and behaving Damon that you deserve. I'm not good Elena"

She wasn't fighting him now and touched his hands "You don't get it Damon… you never saw it"  
"Saw what?" he asked lost in all that brown in her eyes.

"I never wanted the good version of you, I wanted you. I don't want a little of you, of what you are willing to give me, I want all of you. I love you. Everything about you but you keep shielding from me, you only show me this side of you that you think that I'm expecting. I was by your side even when you went crazy and killed half the council because they pissed you off. I am different from Katherine but you keep making that distinction on your own, thinking that I would only be with someone you think is good for me"

Damon was lost for words and it was hard finding anything good among the mess that his head was.

Elena removed his hands from her face gently "I fell in love with you and I was willing to accept whatever you wanted to be but I can't be ok with you going to Katherine with a side that was supposed to belong to me as well. I want the fire, the passion that you keep denying me, hiding behind the reason that I deserve a human love instead of yours. I don't want that, I want you. I want the love that will consume me and push me forward and make me want to turn"

Damon removed his hands from hers "I can't Elena"  
She trapped her hair behind her ear "I know"

"I know I'm a bastard but I can't let you turn because of me"  
"It's not your decision to make Damon" she simply said.

Damon pressed his lips together, his intense blue eyes scanning her face "I'm not worthy of it. I don't deserve you"  
Elena came closer to him "Stop holding back with me Damon"

Damon didn't look at her, he tried to get away but she laced her hand around his neck and he slowly gave in to her.

He could have easily gotten away but he allowed her to kiss him, he answered her kiss but stopped barely as they started.

"Elena…" he pushed her away without using force.

But Elena was determined and took his lips again, her tongue swiftly savored his lips and without resistance, he parted them for her.

There was a fire inside of her that she needed out, she wanted Damon completely and he kept postponing this, making her crave for him even more.

Damon felt her fingers lost in his hair and her body was warm against his and he didn't want to fight her any more, he was tired of fighting and resisting her, always believing that she should experience this with another human.

She pulled away breathlessly from the intense kiss and looked at him; there was a gasp, all that fire he kept under, tamed with her was coming forward.

Damon cupped her cheek and locked their lips together, she went backwards and found the wall, he pressed his body against hers and kissed her with demand, pinning her against the wall.

She closed her eyes and moaned when he kissed her neck, moved the shirt on her shoulder and kissed the skin there.

She was shaking with desire for this man and started unbuttoning his shirt, Damon looked at her, stroked her cheek as she touched his chest, gulping down with the perfection under her fingers and eyes.

She slowly moved her hands and took his shirt away, Damon and his low-cut jeans were a sight, she smiled and moved her hand caressing his shoulder and found his neck, Damon came near her and kissed her deeply.

Her shirt was slowly pulled over her head interrupting the kiss and he swiftly picked her up in his arms laying her on the bed.

Elena smiled at him in love as he came to her, lying on top of her, she waited too long for this and was ready for it more than she could explain, it felt right to be his.

Damon kissed her lips, her chin, moved his lips lower and all these new feelings and emotions came to Elena, it was hard keeping her moans inside.

She bit her lip to prevent the loud sound that wanted to come out, her fingers got lost in his hair as he kissed and caressed her.

She arched her back as he moved his lips down and his hands removed her pants.  
Elena couldn't help the noise of pleasure now as Damon kissed her through the fabric of her panties.

He didn't linger on his torture and pulled back from her, removing the rest of his clothes, she was breathing hard and waiting.

She gulped down with a dry mouth and looked at him, Damon slowly pushed the cotton fabric down her legs and she was about to explode with desire.

He could hear her heart racing and her breathing shallow, he returned to her and kissed her sweetly, slowly taking his time.

Elena was half surprised by his slow ways but she knew him, she knew the way he always treated her was who he was, Damon had this side in him as well, a side that was sweet and almost innocent.

Part of why she loved him so much, in a way, Damon was just like a lost kid searching for true love, she hopped that she would fill that place in his life one day and only her.

She moved her leg over his, stroked his back and answered his kiss while his hand grasped her side, it was a long kiss and she groaned into it.

Her emotions were all high and intense, Damon moved his hand up, caressed her breast and she gasped.

She moved her head to the side and he traced her neck with his lips and his tongue slowly.  
"Damon…" she moaned gone and not wanting to come back.

And then everything became perfect, his hand moved down and gripped her side, her hands were in his back pulling him to her and he became one with her.

Elena closed her eyes whimpering loudly to this new sensation and moved her hand down his back, to the small of it wanting more, so much more of him.  
Damon slowly obliged her and gave in himself to everything she was pulling out of him.

He pushed into Elena, watching her with the long straight hair scattered along the pillow, her head to the side, her lips parted letting all these amazing sounds of pleasure out, she was breathtaking and he knew that his resistance in giving into her completely was because she was his humanity and he was vulnerable to her.

Damon kept his slow pace and slowly build her up to a new feeling of its own.  
"Elena… look at me" he whispered.

She slowly moved her head and found his baby blue eyes, everything became even more intense and she wrapped her arms and legs around him, not wanting to part from him ever again.

Elena could see the vulnerability in him and stroked the back of his neck wanting to tell him how much she loved him but she was unable to talk, she was struggling for breath and sanity as he quickened his pace.

Her fingernails buried in his flesh and something new started building inside of her, deep inside and making its way out.

"Damon…" she moaned again but it was almost painful the way it sounded.  
"I love you Elena" he whispered and rested his forehead against hers.

Elena groaned in a pleasure that she really didn't know that existed and her sounds became louder, she panted harshly and it mixed with his deep grunts.

"Damon I'm going to scream" she said knowing she was about to give up their actions to everyone inside the house.

Damon kissed her, running his tongue over hers while moving to finish it for them.  
He moved fast and deep and everything came exploding out of her until she let out that one scream but into his mouth.

She was sweating and gone and he kissed her lips equally lost, he rested his head against her shoulder out of breath and closed his eyes.

Elena slowly and feeling a little numb moved her hand and stroked his hair, his back and smiled "I love you so much Damon" she whispered wrapping herself around him.

He was hers, completely.  
Finally.

* * *

Katherine closed her eyes letting the tears fall, she slid down the wall listening to them, she knew what was happening inside Elena's room and her heart was breaking with every whispered word of love and commitment to each other.

She held back her loud sob, clutched her chest feeling everything too magnified inside of her.  
She cursed the vampirism in her that made her feel twice as hard the painful heartache.

Katherine got up and ran down the stairs, leaving the house fast, she was crying down the street and fighting to forget that she just heard Damon making love to her sister.

She stopped when a car pulled over next to her, she was surprised that it was Stefan.  
"What happened?" he easily asked.

"I'm sorry… we are not friends, I don't talk about my problems with strangers that try to kill me with a vervain overload"

Stefan looked regretful "It was a plan Katherine, I had to use you to wedge a suspicion between my brother and Elena"

She laughed "It worked out perfectly except she's moaning his name under him now"  
Stefan pulled his eyebrows and moved his hand in a shrug "I had to try it and I knew it was going to be hard, I know Damon and he is actually in love this time"

Katherine shook her head and walked away.  
Stefan sighed "Get inside the car Katherine"

She ignored him but stopped crying, she was slowly regaining her vampire ability to shut down.  
"Get inside and I'll help you forget about this"

She stopped with his words; she didn't want to feel like this, it was too painful to know they were together, kissing all happy after sex.

She turned on her high heels and got inside Stefan's red car letting him drive her to anywhere as long as it was far away from her house.

* * *

"Are you a beer or a Scotch girl?" Bonnie asked Caroline.

Caroline smiled "Vodka sounds nice"  
Bonnie smiled and asked Matt for a bottle, he gave the girls a look but they were practically the last clients, apart from the usual late creepers still trying to get someone to take home.

"Kol mentioned that Rebekah is making your life miserable?"  
Caroline rested her head on her hand "She's determined to keep me away from Nik"

Bonnie widened her eyes "She still can't let me be with Kol without being all mean and trying to put me down. Esther isn't any better, all judgmental about me"

Caroline played with her glass "The women in this family are very possessive of their boys"  
Bonnie laughed "I still think that Rebekah has some weird unsolved love thing for Kol"

Caroline pressed her eyebrows together "What do you mean? Like… in love… love?"  
"It has to be, it can't be normal that she tries to push me away and is so damn against us. I get that she wants to protect her brother but everything has a limit"

"And Nik? She ordered me to kill myself if I kept seeing him"  
"She definitely has love issues" Bonnie said and took her drink.

Caroline smiled "How long have you been with Kol?"  
Bonnie's smile was warm and full of love, Caroline could see how much she was in love with the Original.

"Klaus came into my town in search of a witch and my mother helped him with a spell. I was just a little girl, when he came back years later for her help again he brought Kol with him, I was… awestruck"  
Caroline rested her elbow on the table fully invested on the tale.

"I was just starting to discover my abilities and everything was new and exciting and it's hard resisting a man like Kol, the smile, the flirt, the swag in Kol is irresistible and I couldn't stop thinking about him when they left. A few months later, he came back alone and everything just happened. He asked me out on a date and we have been together ever since. I go back home to see my mom and stay there for a few months every year and he stays with Klaus and Rebekah. Then we meet and he takes me to a different country and we stay there alone and pretend that life is normal"

Caroline sighed which made Bonnie laugh.  
"That's… so romantic" Caroline said clutching her glass.

"I love him and… it's getting harder to leave him. To let him go every time we have to go back to our families" Bonnie was sad now.  
"Why don't you just stay together and go live in some place alone?" Caroline asked frowning.

"Family above all Caroline, when you are part of the supernatural, that's what you live for" Bonnie said but Caroline wasn't happy about it.  
"I hate my family right now" she took her drink harshly.

"We all do" Bonnie said filling their glasses again.  
Caroline chewed on her lip, battling if he should tell the witch what was eating her up but she quickly decided against it.

"Do you think he will turn you someday? I can't see Kol settling with losing you. That kind of love is the forever type"  
Bonnie knew she was directing the conversation to her but she was comfortable with it.

"He will but we have this thing… he will only do it when I tell him that I love him and I will only let him turn me when he says that he loves me"

Caroline laughed "That sounds like you are just playing around what you both know already. You are canon"  
Bonnie squinted "We are… what?"

Caroline laughed louder and Bonnie joined her, what an interesting girl Klaus got himself.  
"Well if we are this, then you must already know that you and Klaus are as well"

Caroline stopped laughing and shook her head "Don't be silly…"

"Oh Caroline… I've known Klaus for a very long time and he is just like Kol, he can flirt his way into anything but when he falls in love, he really does and I never seen him this protective of anyone before. In case you were wondering, that means love in Original language"

Caroline smiled, the idea was too heartwarming for her to handle.  
She raised her head casually to the door when she heard someone coming in; she went immediately serious when she saw Rebekah and Finn.

Bonnie turned and was serious when she saw them as well.  
"My favorite girls all in one place" Rebekah said and easily scooped up and sat over the counter.

The girls tensed when Finn came to the table and took the bottle from them.  
Bonnie looked at Caroline and then at Rebekah "Leave her alone, Klaus won't be happy about this"

"Shush witch" Rebekah hissed at Bonnie "Messing around with my sired girl is just fun, Klaus being into her is just a benefit" she smiled hugely.

"Then go ahead and be that stupid again, I do suggest you run because he is coming for your head next" Caroline said from her seat.  
Rebekah looked at Finn and they laughed.

"Feisty little thing…" Finn said resting on his elbow and checking the blonde girl.  
She felt even more uncomfortable with the way he was looking at her.

"Now…" Rebekah came down from the counter and clapped once "I would love to know why you are still alive because I highly doubt that you stopped seeing my brother as I demanded"  
Caroline clicked her teeth "I don't owe you any explanation"

She flashed and gripped Caroline's neck hard, Bonnie stood up but Rebekah snarled with her fangs showing "Stay out of this or you are next"

"I am not human Rebekah and I can take you down" Bonnie said menacing.  
"Me as well?" Finn sneered at her.

She eyed him mad but his response came strutting inside the bar.  
"Leave that to me dear brother" Kol said and smirked at him "You should get your own girl… oh wait… that's right, she was impaled for eternity"

Finn snarled under his breath furious, Bonnie rolled her eyes, Kol always had to push it.  
Rebekah tilted her head and looked at Caroline "What shall we play today? Fetch?"

Caroline stared at her.  
Rebekah could hear Matt coming and so did Caroline that tried to gulp down from under Rebekah's tight grip.

Rebekah released Caroline and smiled at Matt.  
"What's going on in here?" Matt asked sternly.

It made Rebekah smile how cute he looked all manly and strong.  
She looked back at Caroline and her smile became dark, she grabbed the bottle and broke it on the counter, quickly flashing behind Matt and pressing the cutting piece to his neck.

Caroline stood up fast and Finn straightened himself as well.  
Kol kept an eye on him.

"He is so pretty" Rebekah said smelling Matt's neck "Ugh he smells even better. I could just eat him up"  
"Let him go Rebekah, he has nothing to do with this" Caroline begged her.

"He is close to you… I can see it in the way you are all worried about what I'm about to do" she kissed Matt's neck which made him frown scared.

"Rebekah… I'll do anything" Caroline said slowly.

"Anything I want… and I want…" she smiled happy and used the broken bottle to make a cut, Matt pressed his lips with the pain.

Caroline took a step closer and Finn moved but eyeing Kol.  
"Waiting for you brother…" Kol ragged him.

Caroline looked at Matt's neck and saw that red calling her, Rebekah smiled.  
"That's it sired girl… come and taste your friend" she pressed the bottle and a thick blood drop fell to the ground.

Caroline breathed hard, she felt more and more pulled towards it.  
Bonnie rushed to her side "Caroline, fight it"

Caroline looked at her but her stare didn't last on her, she looked at Matt's neck again.  
Bonnie forced her to look at her "Fight it Caroline, he's your friend, don't give in"

Caroline slowly nodded at her.  
"Finn" Rebekah said annoyed.

Her brother sighed and moved to the girls, giving Kol the perfect opportunity; he flashed and stabbed Finn in the heart with a dagger.

Finn stumbled and looked stunned before falling to the floor.  
The smell of blood became stronger and Caroline licked her lips, she looked at Matt and Rebekah was feeding off him, she could listen to her pulling that warm sweet blood out of him, Matt's heart beating fast.

She roughly pushed Bonnie away that staggered and hit the table, Caroline flashed to Matt and Rebekah.

Her eyes became grotesque and she felt her mouth watered, her breath strong when Rebekah pulled away from Matt, she licked her fangs.  
"He's just… wonderful" she said in ecstasy.

Caroline moved her finger and touched his neck, he was barely conscious being held by Rebekah that smiled.

"Finish him for me Caroline" Rebekah said softly, seductively.  
Caroline licked her finger covered in Matt's blood, her tongue tingling with the taste of it.

She felt her fangs come out and was about to go at Matt when something solid hit her.  
She was pushed against a wall hard and looked in front of her, Klaus was pinning her against it with his hands strongly on her shoulders.

He gave her a sweet look that was a complete contrast to her animal ways right now.  
"Let go of me" she snarled at him.

"Yes Nik… let our sweet Caroline feed, she's hungry" Rebekah said behind him.  
He kept his serious stare on the blonde in front of him "Snap out of it Caroline"

"What do you care? He's just food" she said still with her fangs.  
He pressed his lips "This isn't you Caroline, you will regret it and if I let you do this, you will hold it against me"

"Oh this is her Nik… she's just coming around to our world" Rebekah kept her game.  
Caroline gave Klaus a playful look and touched his chest, she slowly traced it "I'll share him with you"

Klaus licked his lips slowly "Caroline… don't make me compel you"  
She was serious and took her hands away from him and tried to move but he pushed her harder against the wall.

He was stern but she crumbled innocently "I need to eat, I'm so hungry… " she said using almost tears on him now and then she added slowly "Please Niklaus…"

Klaus shook his head slowly watching her cunning ways just to go kill one of her friends, he never wanted this for her; she would never forgive him if he allowed her to be like him.

Rebekah laughed behind them, taunting them, happy that she had the ability to destroy everything Klaus loved about the pathetic blonde.

Caroline was smiling now still so innocent and Klaus prepared to compel her, she wouldn't forgive him for this either but right now this choice was better than letting her kill another human.

Before he did anything though Caroline screamed and grabbed her head, he was confused and at first thought she was tricking him again but he looked back and Rebekah had released the kid clutching her head in pain.

He looked at Bonnie that had her hand in the air.  
"Stop" he yelled at her.

Bonnie closed her hand and looked at him "They are connected" she said proving her suspicion.

"Original… blood… line" Rebekah whispered mad and stood up "So I suggest that unless you have developed a way to break her link to me that you stop hurting me" she yelled mad.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked Rebekah, kneeling by Caroline that started sniffling sitting on the ground.

"Because it's what you taught Nik. To never feel anything for these humans except when you are draining them" she fixed her hair.

"You are nothing but a spoiled brat Rebekah" Klaus hissed at her.  
"That's how you raised me. So congratulations to you Nik for the astonishing job"

He growled at her but she just shook her head "After all that time making me and Kol the perfect ruthless cold soldiers and you go and fall for the pathetic human that you should be having fun with. You are throwing away everything we worked for"

Klaus looked down from her accusing stare.  
"As if I didn't have enough with one brother wasting his life with one human…" she looked at Kol and Bonnie before she left.

She stopped by the door "Oh and Caroline love? Leave poor Matt alone… he is far too pretty to die"  
Klaus picked Caroline up in his arms, she laced one arm around his neck starting to cry in his arms.

* * *

Esther mumbled something that Alaric and Tyler couldn't understand; they looked at each other frowning.

She opened her eyes and smiled, she closed the book on the table and handed the two men a goblet with blood "Drink"  
The men were cautious and she sighed "Fine, I'll give the first leap of faith"

She took a sip from it and smiled "See? I'm not trying to kill you, just make you stronger"  
Tyler took it first "What will this do exactly?"

"Make you almost invincible. I made a spell with Original blood, I tried getting more than one but Bonnie ruined my plans… still this will be enough to keep you unharmed in case they try to hurt you"  
Tyler shrugged "I like that" he said and took the blood.

Alaric was more reticent "I'll do it… after you tell me who killed my wife"  
Esther smiled "Rebekah"

Alaric took the blood and grabbed a stake "Thank you"  
Esther watched happy as her new hired help left to take care of her problems.

* * *

Caroline played with her sleeve numbly, she pulled her legs up and placed her boots on Klaus' bed moving her fingers there, she stubbornly tried to take this little stain out, she was busy with her work when she heard him talk on the hall.

She pushed her hair behind her ear recognizing Lexi's voice, she was worried and demanding a lot of answers, Elijah was there was well, trying to convince Klaus to let Lexi in but Klaus seemed determined.

Caroline thought about getting up and letting Lexi inside but it was bad enough that she had to call her to go check on Matt.  
She couldn't face her sister now and went back to her hard work.

Klaus came inside the room but she didn't take her eyes from her boots.  
He took his leather jacket off and crouched in front of her, she slowly faced him "Guess I'm in trouble…"

Klaus looked at her serious "I spent all day with Kol looking for a way to break Rebekah's sire bond to you but I couldn't find a way. No one knows how to undo it"  
"Cheerful news" she said quietly and laced her arms around her legs, she rested her chin on her knees "What now?"

He licked his lips "We work on your resistance to crave for blood"  
"How do we do that?" she asked slowly.

He touched her golden locks "I don't have much time to do this so I will have to give you a crash course on how to resist blood sweetheart"

She frowned at him but smiled when he rested his big hand on her cheek, it felt good to have his warmth on her skin.

He reached for her hands and made her stand, she didn't know what was going to happen but she wasn't afraid.  
She trusted him.

Klaus pulled his grey sleeve up and exposed his wrist "We could do this with a thousand humans but you would fight me over this and we don't have the luxury of time"

She hastily looked at him "You want me… to feed on you?"  
"Until you learn how to control it, you will practice on me love"

Not even his sweet voice was soothing her now "No… I can't do this"  
Klaus trapped her face between his hands "You have to do this Caroline or Rebekah will explore this leverage she has over you"

"Are you doing this to me because of the way I tried to trick you earlier?"  
Klaus smiled "I'm doing this because I love you and I don't want to lose you, who you are and who I fell in love with Caroline"

"But… I don't want to hurt you, even if you can take it"  
Klaus leaned over and kissed her lips slowly, gently leaving his warmth there as well "You won't hurt me"

Caroline closed her eyes in fear, the first time she bit him everything was different.

She opened her eyes slowly and looked at the unharmed wrist, she was just hungry, the last time she fed was from Klaus when he healed her burning wounds but she was barely breathing then, she wasn't exactly in feeding mood.

Klaus moved and placed himself behind her; he offered his wrist and stroked her back with his free hand.

Caroline could feel his breath on her neck, it was hot and steady and she licked her lips, she could hear his blood rushing and she laced her hands around his wrist.

She slowly brought it to her lips and her fangs pierced through her gums and then his flesh.  
She sank her teeth into it and moaned feeding off him, slowly filling her mouth with his sweet blood.

She closed her eyes removing her fangs and slowly traced her tongue over his fresh wound; it was Klaus' turn to moan loudly.  
She looked at him and they shared a look that was full of lust and desire.

Klaus rested against the wall and took her with him, she leaned against his chest and smiled, her eyes red with hunger and sank her fangs harder into it this time, Klaus rested his head against the wall letting all these feelings take over him.

Caroline slowly drank from him, wanting more with each pull, Klaus' free hand moved around her and pressed her closer to him, Caroline loved the way they were so close and sharing this but it was hard letting him go like she knew she should.

Klaus' panting voice came near her ear "Slow down love…"  
But she couldn't.

He fought his way through this, she was feeding fast and he was aroused, dizzy and concerned all at the same time.

"Caroline… slow down" he whispered.  
She fought everything inside of her, she felt him quietly grunt, his arm was stronger around her.

"You need to… focus Caroline… to learn when to stop, how to be in control, you decide when you had enough" he stroked her hair "Your will is enhanced like everything else inside of you… just use it" he said determined now.

She reacted to the authority in him and commanded herself to stop, she slowly released his wrist and rested her head against his chest panting, she felt dizzy and light-headed.

Klaus laced his other arm around her and she smiled knowing she had a long way ahead of her but it was a small step at a time and she managed this one.

His fingers searched hers entwining together and she calmed down from her huge high, this was honestly as intense as sex, Klaus kissed her cheek and she slowly stroked his stubble.

"I love you" he whispered and she never felt as safe as she did in his arms.

* * *

**Soundtrack:**

The Dolphin's cry – _Live _


	16. The monsters come out at night

The sun was here, a new day starting and she lay in his bed facing him, neither of them had slept, she was high from feeding but it quickly turned into shame, followed by guilt and he had been there for her all the way.

She simply looked at him, lost in his blue eyes and smiled when he finally moved and touched her beautiful blonde hair.  
"Are you alright?"

"I guess…" she whispered.  
Klaus touched her face now in silence.

"Do you feel it as well? The urge to feed from me?"  
Her low-spoken words made him smile "My sweet dark angel… I'm afraid my urge for you is slightly more primal and intense, it goes beyond simple blood lust"

She touched that whistle in his necklace, playing with it keeping her eyes down from him "I might… know why you are so drawn to me and why I wanted to fight Rebekah so hard for you"  
Klaus stroked her face slowly "What are you talking about sweetheart?"

Caroline licked her lips and looked up at him with her big honest eyes "There might be a chance that I have the werewolf gene in me"

Klaus frowned and slowly moved, he was on top of her now and she touched her lips nervously "My dad is Tyler's father and I started thinking about it… what if this fire you keep talking about is the werewolf in me and that's what pulled me towards you?"

Klaus stroked her face with so much love she felt overwhelmed by her vampire senses that didn't filter anything.  
"Do you know what that means Caroline?" he asked her slowly.

She shook her head slightly, looking at him vulnerable.  
"That you are the one for me, that nothing can come between us…"

"I like that…" she smiled at him.  
Klaus grazed her lip with his thumb and leaned over, he was serious when he took her lips, kissing her slowly.

Caroline was the first to nudge his tongue and he smiled allowing her to take charge of the kiss.  
She really messed with him and her hands sneaking inside his shirt wasn't making it as easy to resist her as last night.

Caroline was one determined woman when she wanted and her hands set the skin on his back on fire.  
The kiss became deeper, intense and he made her gasp by stroking her leg and moving his sinful lips to her neck.

Caroline moved her hand to his hair, the moment was perfect and she wanted her sweet devil but her cell began to ring.  
At first she tried to ignore it but it wouldn't stop.

"Seriously?" she complained when he nibbled her earlobe.  
The damn thing just wouldn't stop and she grunted upset that it was nagging her so much.

Eventually Klaus did the hardest thing here and pulled away from her perfect ivory skin.

She was furious when she picked up Elena's call "This better be… _really_ important"  
Elena's explanation that there was a family reunion demanding her presence made her want to slam the dam cell against the wall and go back to undressing Klaus but he slowly left the bed and she huffed.

Of course Klaus would react to family demands and leave her like this, in need of a very cold shower.

* * *

Damon closed his front door happy, he was undressing as he stepped inside his bedroom, ready for a shower when he saw the vampire sitting on his bed.

"Good morning Rose" he said cheerfully and went to turn the shower on.  
She smiled at him "You had a good night, you have this happy glow about you and all"

Damon chuckled and took his shirt off "I'm sure you don't need the details"  
"Elena…" she simply dropped.

"I don't remember you being the jealous type Rose" he started unbuttoning his Jeans.  
She gave him a lust look "I don't mind sharing… and we always had such good times Damon"

He stopped his movements "Get out of my room Rose"  
"All shy now?" she teased him.

"No… just not in the mood to entertain the really old English vampire that used me as her private sex toy"  
Rose pursed her lips "Poor you… such a sacrifice, I'm sure"

"What are you doing in Mystic Falls?"  
She gave him a smile and stood up, she came near him and traced her finger along his chest, reaching his waist line "I've always been smart not to mix pleasure with business…" she gave him a look "You being that sweet exception of course… but since you are currently busy turning young teenagers into women… I will go straight to business"

Damon grabbed her hand not a bit amused about her proximity.  
She moved away from him "The Originals have the moonstone and I really want that stone"  
"Why?"

She shrugged at him and moved to the door "Let's just say that whoever holds that stone holds the key to a lot of power"  
"Who are you working with?"

She smiled hugely "Your brother and the perky half of the Forbes feisty twins"  
Damon was upset when she left the room taking one last look at his naked chest.

He searched for his cell and called Stefan.

* * *

Stefan pulled away from the woman's neck and answered his cell "What?"  
_"Where are you? I need to talk to you"  
_  
"I'm busy at the moment" he said and pulled Katherine away from the woman who fell dead to the ground.

He gave her a stern look and she smiled cleaning her mouth "Sorry" she mumbled and reached for the bottle of Scotch.  
_  
"I just heard some really interesting things from Rose, I want to go over the details with you"_

Stefan smiled noticing the sarcasm in Damon's voice and watched as Katherine walked to the sound system and fondled a bit over it until she settled on a song, she started swinging her hips to it and raised her arms in the air, she was dancing like he wasn't even there watching her.

Like she was all alone and she shook her amazing hair, the curls swiftly moved along with her body to the seductive song.

Stefan found ironic that after they fed from both owners of the house and drank their alcohol she was now dancing to a song about a girl doing bad things.

"I have to go" he cut the phone call short and smiled at her.  
Katherine twirled around with that bottle in her hand and he liked the view.

She gave him a playful look and smiled "You were right, this was the best idea ever" she came near him dancing "Do you dance?"

He smiled "No… not really"  
Katherine smiled at him "I bet I can make you dance" she pulled his hand.

Stefan came near her but instead of moving to the music, he took hold of her face and kissed her.

She was surprised at first with his lips moving so eagerly against hers but then she dropped the bottle and kissed him back.

Swiftly answering him and moving her hands to his spiky hair, coming down his neck with her nails and scratching his amazing shoulder through the tight cotton shirt.

Stefan lost his hand in her perfect hair and moved his full lips to her chin and down her neck, making her silently moan but then she came to her senses and pushed him away.

She was close to panting surprised with her own actions but mostly with his.  
"Why the hell did you do that?" she asked him touching her lips.

Stefan clasped his not sure what to answer her.

* * *

Bill sat in the untouched bed watching Liz standing by the window just crying, she was coming down from her shock and was slowly growing into something else, her marriage was ruined, she was moving into anger refusing to give into depression just yet.

"How could you Bill?"  
He stared into the ground "After Lexi was born… things changed between us and Carol was there…"

"To give you what I couldn't…"  
"It wasn't like that Liz and you know that I love you, that I want you like I wanted you back in high school…"

"Stop with the lies Bill… you don't have to keep it going any longer"  
"Liz, what happened was a onetime mistake and it meant nothing. I regretted it as soon as it happened" he stood up.

She was angrier now "You had a son with her Bill, how can you say that it meant nothing?"  
"It was a mistake"

Liz shook her head "I want you out of this house"  
"Liz…"

"We'll talk to the girls when they get home and then I won't talk about this again. I don't want to forgive you, you cheated on me and I don't know how to get around that" she said leaving the bedroom.

Bill's hands turned into fists and he angrily shoved to the ground everything that was on top of the night stand.

* * *

Elena paced around the front porch; she opened her arms when she finally saw Caroline coming to the house.

"I'm here, what's the big emergency?"  
Elena took a deep breath and then gave Caroline her best smile.

Caroline slowed down, then she smiled "Damon?"  
Elena only nodded.

Caroline pulled Elena into a tight hug "I'm so happy for you E"  
Elena smiled "I'm so happy Care… everything was just perfect and he loves me and I love him…"

Caroline pulled away and pursed her lips; she stroked her sister's hair "They grow up so fast…"  
Elena chuckled and then blushed "I'm still processing everything… it was really intense"

Caroline smiled, she knew a thing or two about intense.  
"Now that you guys worked things out… can I still kick his ass for that little Kat stunt?" Caroline asked serious.

Elena sighed "But it's such a perfect ass"  
"Oh my God Elena…" Caroline covered her face "I'm going to have nightmares now"

Elena giggled "C… he's just… the one for me"  
Caroline smiled "Elena just don't rush into anything else, I don't want you to give up your human life for anyone, not even for Damon"

Elena took her hand "I promise… and changing of subject, do you know what's with this family reunion?"  
Caroline was serious "I think you should prepare for a shock"

"Tell me…"  
"Let mom and dad handle this one E" she squeezed Elena's hand.

Elena nodded and they heard a car pull over.  
Both slightly on edge to see Katherine coming out of the red car, Caroline grabbed her sister's arm as she passed her by.

"Why are you hanging out with Stefan?"  
Katherine answered with her best smile "None of your business"

"Kat…" Caroline insisted.  
The twin rolled her eyes "Damon was busy introducing Elena to the real world so I decided to take the other Salvatore for a spin"

Elena scolded her from behind her "You really don't waste any time"  
Katherine faced her twin "Are you jealous of that one too? That's low Elena?"

"You are the jealous one here" Elena said at ease, she had a slight leverage over Katherine now.

Katherine snarled but didn't move, Caroline came near her taking her scent.  
"Have you been feeding from humans?"

Katherine gave her a look "How do you know that?"  
Caroline smiled, she was keeping this one for her but she could hear her mother inside crying and Lexi arriving.

"I have to go" she said quickly and let go of Katherine.  
"But what about the family meeting?" Elena asked her but she just smiled at Lexi that looked confused as she went by her.

"I already know what they are going to talk about" she said getting inside her car and driving away fast.

* * *

Caroline reached Klaus' house and rushed to his room, maybe they could finish their _talk _from earlier; she was upset to find it empty and came out looking for him.

She peeked into his art room but it was empty, she finally found life evidence in the hall when Kol left his room with Bonnie.

The girl smiled at Caroline while Kol laced his arms around her happy "Nik went hunting if you are looking for him"  
Caroline was a bit sad but she could always wait for him.

"We are going over to the Grill; do you want to come with us?" Bonnie asked.  
Caroline wasn't too excited "I can't face Matt…"

"He won't remember what happened" Bonnie assured her.  
But Caroline was keeping her true reasons to herself.

Bonnie looked at Kol that looked clueless, he frowned and she moved her head to the side encouraging him.  
She rolled her eyes at him and he finally gave in after their _conversation_.

"I'll make sure that my sister doesn't come near you"  
Bonnie smiled and stroked his chin; he shook his head, the things he did for Bonnie.

Caroline watched them with a smile; they were so adorable together that she just wanted to pinch them which was awkward considering how powerful they both were.

* * *

Rebekah came down the stairs to her new home; she was getting ready to go out when she saw her brother easily drinking the alcohol that belonged to the deceased owner of the house.

"What a pleasure Nik… you missed the welcome party though"  
He smiled at her sitting on the chair like he belonged there "It's never late to threaten my baby sister"

Rebekah laughed picking up her jacket "Don't bother Nik… I love our sired girl too much and it's so much fun making her do what I want"

Klaus stood up "Rebekah… I'm truly flattered that you moved on from your obsessive love for Kol but you will stay away from Caroline from now on"

"And why should I do that Nik?" she asked him amused.  
"Because if you don't, I will cut you off my life completely and forget I ever had a sister"

She scorned his words "You wouldn't"  
"I will take Caroline and leave this sad town forever and you will never see me again"

Rebekah gulped down, he was using his best weapons, she didn't know a life away from him.  
"She will never leave with you"

Klaus handed her the glass "Don't test me Rebekah, we both know who taught who here"

"It was supposed to be the three of us forever, you, Kol and me…" she said as he reached the door.

Klaus stopped but didn't look at her "Then stop this nonsense and come home"  
She looked at the door but he was gone, Rebekah clutched the glass in her hand.

* * *

Bonnie smiled and stroked the back of his neck, they were dancing so close that it was as if nothing else existed around them.

Caroline was just eating it all up; there was just something about them that was alluring to watch.

Kol held her close to him and she laughed when he whispered something in her ear, Caroline couldn't pick up on what he was saying but caught Bonnie's answer and blushed because Kol and Bonnie had a very open relationship and talked about everything.

Caroline turned on the stool and took her drink, some things were meant to be private.  
She smiled at Matt that gave her a huge smile, at least he didn't remember the nightmare from the previous night and the way she tried to kill him.

Caroline took her drink in one take and focused on something else, remembering dripping blood was bad, it was very bad.

But she breathed calmly and slowly pushed the image away.  
"Hey do you want a refill?" Matt asked her sweetly.

Caroline smiled "No thanks Matt"  
He gave her a look "It's not often that the bartender offers"

She shook her head "Since when do you openly encourage my drinking?"  
"Since I have orders" he said and took a knife slicing his hand.

Caroline hastily stood up in shock, Kol was by her side in a flash.  
Matt looked in a daze to his hand without knowing why he just did that.

"Rebekah…" Caroline whispered looking away and hiding in Kol's chest.  
Bonnie took a towel and wrapped it around Matt's hand "I'll take you to the hospital" she said looking at Kol.

"Time to leave darling…" he said swiftly taking Caroline outside and away from all the worried eyes and shocked teenagers.

"She will never stop… this will never end" Caroline said shaking her head letting despair take over.

"Rebekah is just having fun…" Kol tried to somehow be useful but she gave him a look.  
"Fun?"

Kol pursed his lips awkwardly "It's what we know… it's all we do Caroline"  
She couldn't believe this "I am not a toy"

Kol frowned at her words thrown at him between clenched teeth "To my sister you are, we've spent so much time together that for a very long time we were all there was… then I found Bonnie and slowly broke away from them but you should know… Nik raised us. Our father was a mean bastard that left no one mourning him but Esther. Nik took both of us, Rebekah and I and left before my father did to us what he did to Nik and he made sure that we learned how to stand up for each other but he also indulged Rebekah in a lot of things. In her mind, you are just stealing away the only person she has left"

Caroline simply shook her head and left, she didn't want to listen to anything, she wouldn't fall for it and try to understand Rebekah and her reasons.

She didn't go home though, she didn't want to see her father and eat another load of pancakes, her sisters needed her but she was in no shape to help anyone.

She drove to his house, his car was still missing and she silently cursed him for not being here.  
The smell of fresh blood made her stop, it was strong, intoxicating and she felt her fangs come out.

Caroline faced the Original smugly carrying a girl from her school; the girl had been harshly bitten and was bleeding.  
"One last bite? Before we call it a truce?"

"Leave me alone Rebekah" Caroline answered dryly.

The blonde girl gave her a sad smile "All I want is my brother back and he changed. He came into this town set on making hybrids, more like him, to kill our mother during the night of the Comet… all our problems would be solved, we could live the rest of our lives in peace, just like normal siblings but he got all smitten by the human with a weak heart. You were cunning and deceiving and allured him into you… with your pathetic talks and schemes"

"Have you ever even stopped and listened to him? To what goes inside of him, all the pain that he keeps inside so that no one uses it against him?"

Rebekah didn't refute the accusation.

"Have you ever really looked at his drawings? The way he pours on that canvas all the pain, sorrow and hope for something better… I may not be perfect for him, I may not be what you wanted for him but I love him and that is a lot more than he got so far. I don't care how wrong it is, I love him and I'm not giving up on him because I was walking around with a dead heart ready to give in on me and now it belongs to him"

"He deserves better" Rebekah spit out in lack of better insults.  
Caroline was on to it and smiled "Probably but we don't really care what you think"

She turned to go inside the house but Rebekah was mad and sank her fangs harshly into the girl's neck which made her yell.

Caroline turned hastily "You don't have to kill her"  
Rebekah had a bloody smile "Why would I? When I have my sired girl who can do it for me?"

Caroline looked at the blood on the neck, Rebekah leaned over and slowly licked the girl's neck taking all that blood.

The girl whimpered between pleasure and pain, Rebekah gave Caroline a side look and seductively tilted the girl's head even more.  
"We're waiting for you"

Caroline seemed hypnotized and walked to them slowly; she touched her fangs with her tongue in hunger and took hold of the girl's neck, Rebekah smiled victoriously.

He could have his idiotic baby vampire but she would be anything but who he fell in love with.  
She would make sure of it.

Caroline looked at the human girl and quickly widened her eyes "Go home and forget about this"  
The girl stumbled away under Rebekah's confused stare.

"Go after her and kill her" she ordered as soon as she regained her senses.  
"No" Caroline said determined.

Rebekah gritted her teeth mad "Go after her" she shouted.  
"No" Caroline repeated.

It only sent the other one on a rage rush "You little bitch, you will do as I tell you"  
Caroline was harshly shoved against her car but kept her sudden strength "No"

Rebekah punched the window and it shattered next to Caroline's head, the Original took a piece of it and pressed it against Caroline's neck.

"It's not very smart to defy me, what happens to me, reflects on you, it doesn't work the other way around"

Caroline moved her neck and the sharp broken glass started making her bleed "I was never afraid to die, being a vampire only gave me control over it"

That sharp weapon started cutting deep into her neck, Rebekah pulled her eyebrows together "How are you able to fight me all of a sudden?"  
Caroline blinked, how was she indeed?

"Did you…" Rebekah was mad and pulled away from Caroline.  
The young blonde touched her neck already healing.

She watched Rebekah pace around furious.

"Did he gave you his blood?"  
Caroline licked her dry lips "Who?"

Rebekah came at her gripping her neck hard "Who, who, who… look whose stupid all of a sudden?"  
Caroline fought her grip "So I fed from Nik, what's the big deal?"

Rebekah shook her head "The big deal is that our blood isn't normal you idiot and that prick gave you his blood which is a lot stronger than mine and now you are fighting my sire"  
"I thought no one could do that…" Caroline said slowly.

Rebekah pressed her lips together "But you aren't exactly normal are you?"  
Caroline frowned.

"If you are able to fight me and had his blood, it means you are answering to his werewolf side… which means… there has to be a little wolf in you…" Rebekah shook her head and released Caroline, this was useless, she walked inside the house to her new room; her toy was ruined, infested.

Caroline followed her inside and closed the door to Klaus' room; she really hoped he would be home soon and that Rebekah would leave her alone for the rest of the night.  
She crashed on his bed tired and fell asleep within the next few minutes.

It was a restless sleep and she tossed in his bed a lot, she was dreaming of the woods, she was running away from someone.

Caroline had a beating heart again that was racing and giving up on her, she ran fast and with a burning throat, air was hurting as it came out harshly.  
She tripped and fell and looked ahead of her but couldn't see anything.

Caroline moved her hand in her sleep as well but then in her dream everything changed, she wasn't lying on the floor, she was walking slow.

She was the one watching another girl run away from her.  
Caroline snarled loudly quickly reaching her.

She was in no hurry and sniffed the girl when she came closer to her, the girl covered her face scared but that only made Caroline excited, she felt her fangs but they didn't feel like fangs and her snarl was one of an animal.

Caroline was breathing hard in her sleep, panting confused in her dream but also thrilled and without a second thought she launched herself at the girl ready for the kill.

She bit the girl's arm and then upon the scream she went for the jugular relishing in all that sweet blood.

When she was done feeding from the dead girl, she looked from the outside and saw a wolf.

Caroline woke up with a jump, she couldn't breathe straight and her chest was tight and everything was foggy.

She tried getting up but stumbled quickly to the floor.  
The worst was the hunger, she felt it twice as hard now and she rested against his bed looking for a reasonable explanation.

The door to his room opened and he came near her, he went down on one knee "Caroline?"  
She looked at him trying to control herself but the tight in her chest and the hunger were actually hurting her.

Just that there was that one question in her mind, she reached for him and took his lips, holding to his neck tightly she ran her tongue over his and felt that taste of fresh blood.

She broke the kiss hastily "I think I just dreamed of you"  
Klaus touched her face and smiled "No sweetheart… you were there with me"

She looked at him stunned.  
"I could feel you with me while I was hunting, feeling and seeing everything as I was"

Caroline's lips were dry and her mind was a mess, she rested her head back on his bed "This is insane… I'm going to end up mental"

"That never happened before but it was so intense and exhilarating"  
She looked at him again "The hunger is killing me Nik, I need to feed"

He stroked her cheek and she grabbed his wrist gently, kissing it, Klaus reacted to it so much, he knew that he shouldn't allow her to have this much control over him but by God, she did.

Caroline closed her eyes and took in his strong smell, ran her cheek over his warm wrist and licked her lips in anticipation.

Klaus frowned at the way she was just breathtaking, sweetly covered in a darkness that was overpowering even for a creature like him.

Caroline was a perfect mixture of innocent and powerful, she sank her fangs into his flesh with no mercy for his wrist and with each pull she left him at her feet.

She pulled his blood with a moan and his entire body reacted to her, he moved and pulled Caroline to him and she was against his chest now, sweetly draining him.

"Caroline… stop" he whispered and he got ready to say it again but Caroline released him.  
He was faintly surprised but even more when she whipped her mouth with the back of her hand panting and smoldering him with red eyes.

It was hard saying what was more arousing in all of this but Caroline was seriously tapping into a lot of sides of him that he didn't share with anyone.

For a moment they just stared at each other, her eyes returning to normal and his yellow ones as well but their breaths were quick and the tension inside the room just enough to push both further.

Klaus was the first to move, he laced his hand around her neck and brought her closer to him, he kissed her eagerly and roughly.  
She answered with the same urgency and her jacket and shirt left her body fast.

She flashed and straddled him, removing his shirt and answering his rough kisses.  
Her black underwear left her body ruined and he moved fast so that she was lying on the floor, Caroline quickly moved her nails over his bare chest only covered in his necklaces and left red lines in it moving quickly to his Denim, swiftly opening them.

Klaus returned the favor and bent down kissing and licking his way down her body to the rim of her Jeans.  
When he pulled away from her, he tore them making her moan loudly, he didn't waste any time and removed the matching underwear that was left.

Caroline smiled and placed her hands on his chest using her strength to tip him over, he was the one lying on the floor now and she got rid of the offensive clothes keeping his perfect body from her.

She bent down to kiss him and his hand was lost in all that golden hair of hers, he bit her bottom lip hard when she moved and finally did what they were both craving for.

She moved a couple of times still kissing him, engaging his darting tongue that found hers inside her mouth.

Then she pulled away and sat up throwing her head back letting all the emotions and feelings that she had built up come forward and everything came together.  
Lust, hunger, passion even rage but above all love.

She looked at him, her beautiful hair falling like a dream across her face while she moved slow now, he sat up and cupped her cheek, stroking her heated skin.

Klaus neared her face to him and kissed her slowly and deeply, they moved at the same time now, gasping into each other's mouths and found their own sweet rhythm.

Klaus moved his hands up and down her back, she stroked his hair, caressed his neck, pulled at his necklaces every time he made her cry out his name.

His big hands on her back pressed her to him and she closed her eyes letting him take control, she met his moves and got lost in a lot of things she didn't know before him.

Then it all came down to a lot of grunts and loud sounds that were a mirror to all that they made each other feel.

She dig her nails into his shoulders when that wave came crushing down for both.

Caroline rested her head against him tired, he stroked her back and fell backwards spent himself and taking her with him, he laced his arms around her keeping her as close to him as he could.

"I love you my sweet devil..." she whispered in his arms.  
He smiled "You have me trapped in your paradise my dark angel"

* * *

**Soundtrack:**

Baby did a bad bad thing - _Chris Isaak_

She wolf (falling to pieces) - _David Gueta feat Sia_


	17. Eternity is only forever

Caroline played with a bubble and squeezed it gently, it burst and she quietly took another one into her hand, her knee sneaking from under the hot water that covered them both inside his bathtub.

Klaus soothed her arm with his hand moving slowly up and down "There is something on your mind sweetheart"  
Caroline smiled "It's not cool that you know me so well already, we've only met for a month Nik"

He smiled and moved his hand, he gently turned her face to him by cupping her chin, she was resting against his chest and looked into those intense blue eyes of his.  
"You can talk to me about anything"

She moved and stroked his stubble "I just have a lot of questions..."  
Klaus was serious now "I told you that you could ask me anything and that I would be here for you"

Caroline sighed and moved from her privileged position and sat on the other side of the tub facing him.  
She rested against it and moved her knees up, wrapping her arms around them.

"Rebekah said that your blood was special… I kind of got that because unlike Kat and Lexi I didn't have to drink human blood to finish my transition but I was afraid to ask why…"  
"I don't want you to be frightened, specially of me Caroline, ever" he was stern but yet his voice came out in a whisper.

"I'm not…" she said and moved to him, closing the gap between them in an attempt to assure him further.  
She stroked his face and he rested his hands on her back, she took the moment of intimacy to ask what was fostering inside of her.

"Why is your blood different? Is it because you are a hybrid?"  
Klaus took his time cautiously and ran his hands over her wet back slowly, soothing her while she waited with big curious eyes.

"It's not just mine Caroline, all of us five are the Original vampires; the first of our kind, our blood is different"  
She looked into his eyes, not averting them waiting for all her answers.

"Our blood has the power of granting life"  
"And the sire bond?" she asked slowly.

"We can sire if we choose when we turn someone, Rebekah chose to sire you just to get to me, because she knew how I felt about you"  
"So this sire thing… it's just a way to have free slaves and easy targets to torture?" she whispered.

Klaus moved his hand to her face "We are a thousand years old, we had time to perfect our abilities and we found a way to keep entertained but through it all, it was always me, Kol and Rebekah. She's mostly acting in spite but mostly fear that she will be alone now. When Kol found Bonnie, she didn't expect it to last, none of us did but then he kept going back to the girl and stayed longer with her each time…"

"And now you… and me" she said looking away for the first time.  
He quickly made her look at him again "This situation with Rebekah changes nothing"

"She hates me Nik and she keeps finding ways to hurt me and the ones I love. I can't keep doing this for eternity"  
"I can't break the sire bond… only she can do that but there is another way to keep you safe"

"Isn't the sire bond what makes me hurt when she's being hurt?" she asked him slowly fearing his answer.  
"No sweetheart" he said stroking her delicate chin "When we were turned, the witches were mad because it messed with their precious balance and gave us very few but painful weaknesses, among them is the downside of turning someone"

She frowned worried.

"If we turn someone, they are linked to us and bound to die when someone tries to take us down. We can't be killed but instead everything we created"

"The Original Bloodline" she said remembering Rebekah's words at the Grill.  
"Yes love… we can give life but it can be taken away from us easily"

Caroline looked down for a second and then faced his blue pearls "That means… I have my days as a vampire counted as well"  
Klaus shook his head determined "I already lost you once, I am not willing or capable of allowing that to be a possibility again"

"Right now Rebekah is so far gone that she is ready to stake herself just to get to me"  
Klaus' pulled his eyebrows together and outlined her exquisite face slowly with his finger "Because she has been with me for so long and never expected me to find my one true match"

Caroline didn't move or say anything, she wanted to stay like this with him forever, her hand touching at his necklaces.  
"It has to do with my father, doesn't it?"

"You must have the werewolf gene in you because you are reacting to my wolf side and I can feel it as well. What happened last night was different from everything I have ever experienced; we were connected, feeling the hunt together"  
Caroline bit her lip "How can I be a vampire Nik?"

"I had the werewolf gene in me before my parents turned us into vampires, it skipped Finn and Elijah just like it skipped the twins and Lexi… my gene was only tricked many years after I became a vampire, I only became a hybrid because I found a way to break a curse but I haven't been able to make more like me"

"I understand that… I think…" she chewed on her lip trying to put all the pieces together "My father has the gene but he never became a werewolf, he never tricked this side of him"  
"He never killed anyone on a full moon" Klaus said watching her in awe, she was truly beautiful.

"Tyler was the one driving the car back from that party that led to the accident Lexi was in and we were attacked on a full moon, on the next one he shifted for the first time" Caroline stopped hesitant.  
Klaus quickly shushed her doubts "You didn't kill that human on a full moon sweetheart"

Caroline was sad and still felt guilty over her actions but Klaus stroked her face "It's alright Caroline, you didn't have a choice and it's what we do"  
"I don't want to be like that. I won't be like that" she said determined and it made him smile.

"I have no doubt about that"  
It made her smile as well that he actually meant it.

"So I'm a vampire with a little wolf in me… I'm torn between being smug about it or worried"  
He chuckled "I find it quite hot"

She rolled her eyes "I bet you do…"  
"You kept asking me why you… I think we have our answer now"

Caroline looked at him with a smile "Nik… what does it mean to be the hybrid's woman?"  
There was a big smile on his perfect lips "That your life has just begun"

Caroline wasn't sure what he meant but she wasn't scared.

* * *

Damon stood up from the couch with his drink when Elena came inside the house "Hey… what happened?"

She shook her head and searched for his arms "My dad just moved out because he has cheated on my mom and Tyler is his son"  
"Well that's a lot of information" Damon said pulling one of his faces.

Elena smiled which was good because she was tired of crying and looked at him "I can't believe my dad would do that"  
"Men are scum and we should all be extinct" he said with a smile.

She laughed "It's definitely something to consider"  
He smiled "Come on worrier princess… you can do this, he is a dick but he is still your father and… " he was forced to stop because the door opened to let Klaus and Kol inside.

Damon kissed Elena on the lips "I have to handle a bit of a situation now, I'll meet you at the Grill later"  
Elena nodded, she wasn't that happy about it but she left the house quietly.

"We're here, what happened with Rose?"  
Damon looked at Kol, he had no idea why the baby Original was here and asking questions.

"She knows that the moonstone is in town" Damon said looking at Klaus.  
"Does she know how to get it? That would be helpful… unlike this meeting" Kol huffed annoyed.

Damon looked at him frowning "Why are you here? And why are you so snappy?"  
Kol smiled but kept his reasons quiet for now.

"She admitted that she has been working with Stefan and we all know who brought Stefan to town"  
"Mother" Kol rolled his eyes.

"Exactly and mommy dearest has her hands on that stone and a very elaborate plan to try something a couple of nights from now" Damon finished his drink.  
Klaus remained silent which left Kol even more annoyed.

"The night of the comet is also a full moon and along with the moonstone grants the chance to perform any ritual; anything can be done during this night. It's how we were all turned and she will use that, the unique chance to undo her spell. Make us human and then kill us all" Kol said looking at Klaus that seemed lost in plotting.

"You are free to jump in at any second Nik" he finally confronted his brother.  
"I need that stone" Klaus simply said.

"You are not the only one, I like Caroline, she's a great girl and I'm sure she's amazing in everything she does but in case it has slipped your mind, I also have someone to protect here" Kol stood up to Klaus mad.

"The plan is to kill Esther… right? We all want the same" Damon said aware that the fight was about to get ugly between the two brothers.

"I don't know… Nik seems pretty thoughtful; maybe he's considering to turn Caroline into a hybrid or something" Kol pressed on.  
Klaus looked at his brother serious, Kol dryly laughed.

"Yeah I kind of picked up on a few details, the way all her senses are so sharp… it's not normal for a baby vampire" Kol confronted him "But I have news for you Niklaus, I have a girl as well and I want her safe"

"She's a witch, she can handle herself" Klaus finally spoke.  
"And yours is a vampire, you only want Bonnie as a witch to serve your wishes"

Klaus smiled darkly at his brother "Has she finally gave into you and wants to be a vampire?"  
Kol gritted his teeth "We are using that night to get rid of mother as planned and if you decide to use it to just make your girl invincible I swear I will spend the next 500 years looking for a way to kill you both"

Klaus sat down on the couch while Kol stormed away, Damon smiled and fixed Klaus a drink, he sat on the table in front of him and handed him the drink "A bit on the dramatic side, your brother"  
Klaus sighed and took the drink "You don't happen to have a spare dagger, or two?"

Damon laughed "I only have that one you gave me and that you used on Finn"  
Klaus took his drink fast "I had enough with Rebekah after Caroline"

"Do you know who has that stone?"  
"Elijah and he won't give it to me easily plus I can't use anything against him because he has no one" Klaus finished his drink.

Damon made a sad face "That sucks, he should have someone we could torture, cut off a few limbs and dangled them in exchange for that stone"  
Klaus laughed "We could always try to take his suits as hostage"

Damon smirked "Well he is your brother and you know him better than anyone"  
"Time to have that dreadful talk to him I suppose… where is _your_ brother these days by the way?"

Damon rolled his eyes "Shaping his hair, being a ripper… who knows?"  
"And Elena?"

Damon's smirk faded and turned into an awkward one "Things are… moving along"  
Klaus rested against the couch and laughed "Damon Salvatore, I've known you for 150 years now…"

"Our lone wolf days are long gone Klaus… both of us would do anything for those sisters at this point"  
Klaus returned the serious expression "Are you turning her soon?"

Damon clasped his lips and stood up "Tricky question. If I have to, I won't hesitate but if I can help it, I won't do that to her"

Klaus stared into his empty glass "I promised Caroline that I wouldn't turn her… and now she's a newborn, sired to Rebekah that I can't kill because she's my sister and she's responsible for Caroline's fate. I promised to let her die peacefully with a dream and now she's fighting blood lust and sharing a hunt in her dreams with me and I don't even know how that's possible…"

"I thought you knew everything…" Damon smiled teasing his friend.

Klaus chuckled "So did I, until a blonde demon showed up talking about life and death like it was the same and all I wanted was to show her that there was more to this life than just the very little she had lived… but somehow along the way everything changed. I could have let her die, compelled her to just let go and not complete her transition but I was weak"

Damon pulled his eyebrows together, it was rare to catch Klaus in such an honest moment "You couldn't let her go"

Klaus smiled and stood up, he left the glass behind "You and I have always been selfish Damon but you don't know the meaning of that word until you are faced with the ultimate choice between letting the woman you love die or condemn her into an eternity of something she never wanted"

Damon was silent after Klaus left the house thinking about sacrifices he wasn't ready to make.

* * *

"I still can't believe this"

Lexi looked at her sister as they came down the street.  
Katherine was still shaking her head with the new developments in her family "I really can't believe dad was sleeping around with Carol Lockwood…"

"And Tyler? Wasn't he like… in love with Caroline?" Lexi asked disgusted.  
Katherine shivered and shook her entire body "Creepy"

"Maybe it was just some weird werewolf thingy… like hormones going crazy and… stuff" Lexi put her tongue out repulsed.  
"Changing of subject, Stefan and I kissed"

Lexi halted in the middle of the sidewalk; someone gave her a side look and went around her.  
She opened her arms "What the hell Kat?"

"He kissed me first" Katherine defended appalled.  
Lexi pursed her lips and tilted her head.

Katherine shrugged "I kissed him back…"  
Her sister raised her hands and turned around, Katherine sighed and followed her.

"In case you don't know, kissing someone into oblivion runs in the Salvatore family… I mean, they are really hot and it's hard resisting them"

"You need to stop with this fixation you have with that family" Katherine fell silent and Lexi looked behind her "It's for the best Kat…"

"I already died for Damon and he still chose Elena and now they finally made it, he finally gave into her and I'm honest Lexi, when Stefan kissed me yesterday I did kiss him back and it didn't feel awkward as I expected" she admitted.

"Kat… have you been feeding off humans like Caroline said?"  
The brunette looked at the ground.

"Katherine?" Lexi insisted.  
"What's the big deal anyway? It's just food, it's what we are supposed to do" Katherine tried to shrug it off but Lexi didn't let her.

She stepped in front of her sister "Were you even guilty that time I found you covered in blood?"  
Katherine silently shook her head "It was a plan to get in the middle of Damon and Elena"

"URGH Katherine" Lexi was raging and walked away.  
Katherine rushed after her sister "Just listen to me, ok?"

"Why? So you can lie to me a little more? No Kat… I've had enough, you convinced me to turn you and I did it but we had a deal... no secrets between us, remember that?"

"Things just got really out of hand but when I'm feeding off them I don't think of Damon and how much it hurts that he doesn't even notice me"  
"Jesus Katherine, obsessive much?" Lexi snapped.

"You don't understand, no one does…" Katherine said and left on the same direction they came from.  
Lexi didn't follow her, she decided a drink was the best thing for her now and left towards the town's Pub when a man came in her direction.

She was too upset by what happened that didn't see the stake sliding down his sleeve.  
She only slowed down her pace when she saw the hood hiding his eyes and was quick enough to react and stop him when he tried to stake her.

She recognized the man from the bar, hitting on her once but unlike that time he wasn't friendly, he was cold and set on killing her.

She fought him hard but he pulled her long blonde hair back and buried his knee in her stomach and then the stake in her chest barely away from her heart.

Lexi staggered with the stake and fell to the ground pulling it out "I'm getting really tired of being staked" she said between clenched teeth.

Alaric pulled a second one he had in his back and went for the second round, Lexi clutched her stake and waited for him but a another man joined the fight.

Alaric pulled the hood down and smiled "I thought you were going to stay in the shadows all night… I was beginning to suspect your chivalry"

Elijah warmly smiled at Lexi and took her stake; she pulled her eyebrows together a bit confused.

"I noticed you when I left the Mayor's office and followed since" Elijah easily explained.  
"I know and I thought a little blonde on the stake would make you act. I'm happy now"

Elijah stood there, one hand inside his pocket and a stake in the other hand "I'm sorry for keeping you waiting hunter"

Alaric flashed but Elijah easily caught his arm and twisted him around, he laced his arm tightly around his throat and his muscles showed from under his suit, Lexi raised an eyebrow amused with the sight.

"And what name was given to you hunter?" Elijah asked the man.  
"Alaric" Lexi said quickly.

"Vampire hunter at your service" Alaric whispered and took a knife from his pocket.  
"He has a knife Elijah" Lexi shouted but it wasn't fast enough.

Alaric shoved the knife in Elijah's leg and twisted it, Elijah reeled and Alaric used it to pull the knife out and try to hit him in the chest.

He cut him enough to make him bleed but Alaric forgot about Lexi that swiftly shoved the stake in his back.  
Alaric dropped the knife on the ground and looked at his heart before falling over.

Elijah looked at the girl who smiled at him.  
"Thank… you" Elijah said uneasily.

"Oh lighten up, I won't tell anyone that you were saved by a 19 year-old" she shoved her long hair behind her back smugly.  
Elijah smiled and looked at his ruined shirt "I thank you for that"

"Are you hurt?" She asked easily and came to him checking his chest wound.  
She became self-conscious that she was touching his chest and retrieved her hand.

Elijah smiled "You were hurt as well"  
For a moment she was worried that Elijah would reach out and touch her chest and for the first time before a male, Lexi blushed and lost all her cool swag.

"I'm fine" she smiled and closed her jacket.  
Elijah wasn't one to make a woman feel uncomfortable and moved to roll the man over, he had a feeling this wasn't the last they would see him and pulled him into the alley.

He came at Lexi with his hand reached out "Shall we go?"  
"What about MacGyver there?"

Elijah frowned at the reference but smiled "He will be back"  
"And we are leaving him there… shouldn't we take him back to the house, strap him down and shove I dunno… lights in his face?"

Elijah genuinely laughed and she blushed again, damn.  
"I watch a lot of movies…"

"I'm not the violent type lovely Lexi… come on, I'll walk you home to make sure you aren't bothered again"  
She smiled and followed his lead, on the way home she kept repeating the word _lovely _in her mind, enchanted with his accent.

* * *

Caroline could hear her mother crying from the hall, she knocked on the bedroom door and Liz showed up cleaning her eyes.

"Sweety you are home" she forced a smile.  
"Yes… do you need anything mom?" Caroline asked worried.

"No hunnie…" she shook her head strongly "I'm going to be ok, I just need a little time"  
Caroline didn't know what to say, she was lost in this new direction her life was taking in all fronts.

Liz laughed fretfully and shook her head "I must look awful, I'm going to wash my face and do something useful… like go shoot some cans or something"  
Caroline laughed, she almost forgot about this love her mother felt for guns.

Liz stroked Caroline's cheek "I'll be fine, stop worrying" she had a deep breath "You and I need to have a serious conversation about this new boyfriend of yours"

"Well now it's not the right time mom" Caroline sneaked her way out of this one.  
"I won't be a crying mess much longer so get ready for this talk Caroline Forbes"

The girl flashed an amazing smile "I'm going to my room and you know… hide"  
Liz shook her head laughing but she didn't have the strength to address this now.

Caroline closed the door to her room feeling a bit tired, not hungry for a change but tired.  
She took her jacket off and was going for her top when he stepped out of her bathroom.

Caroline clutched her heart in a movement she had done a million times before even though she had no use for it now "You scared me"  
"Sorry…" he said softly.

She clasped her lips and rushed to him "I missed you, where have you been?"  
Tyler hugged her back closing his eyes, loving the chance to hug her again but she felt different to him.

"I was getting my head straight and my mom just freaked out"  
"Tyler… I found out about my father" she said looking at him.

"It's pretty insane…" he said and paced around her room.  
"Are you ok?" she asked worried.

"I don't know… a lot has happened but you seem… different"  
"Tyler, when you were away I… became a…" she was unsure how to tell him the truth.

Tyler gasped before she ended and shook his head "No"  
"Rebekah turned me" she said slowly.

He was pissed and shook his head, this wasn't happening.  
Caroline watched him pace around and tried to get to him but he flinched when she touched him and she could tell he was almost repulsed by her.

She couldn't face him as he raised his hands in the air and left her room, he sneaked out her window feeling very different from what drove him here initially.

He was going to tell her everything and say that he was buying time with Alaric any way he could but now he was confused and torn apart.

Caroline wasn't the girl he always loved, everything about her that he loved was gone.  
Her humanity, her unsteady heart, her warmth.

The color to her cheeks and everything he always admired was dead.

* * *

Kol slammed the front door, he went straight for a drink, Bonnie was coming down the stairs and found it weird that he was just searching through all the bottles.

He finally settled for the one that Klaus kept for special occasions, she knew instantly that he had a spat with his brother.

"What happened?" she asked him pulling her long sleeves up.  
"Niklaus is a dick as everyone says these days" he said without looking at her.

She smiled and crossed her arms over her chest "What was the fight about?"  
Kol didn't look at her; he pushed the bottle away and took the full glass to his mouth "He is going to ruin everything"

Bonnie frowned worried watching him drink "What are you talking about Kol?"  
He shook his head "I had a plan… it was perfect and he goes and thinks the same thing. Why did she have to show up and ruin it all?"

"Who?" Bonnie asked quietly about his ramblings.  
"Caroline" Kol said mad.

Bonnie unfolded her arms and came near him, she touched his arm but he didn't turn.  
"They are ruining everything" he said unsteadily.

Bonnie moved and placed herself in front of him, she touched his face "What are you rambling about like an old man Kol?"

He let out a painful breath "He wants to use the night of the comet to protect Caroline, to make her immortal somehow, as strong as us"

Bonnie shrugged "And we wanted to kill Esther… I know we can only do one spell that night but we've survived your mother so far…"

Kol shook his head and looked down from her stunning green eyes that were his doom and she quickly picked up on something that was wrong.  
"Kol?"

He kept his eyes low.  
She became nervous and melted her warm body against his, her silk shirt making sheer electricity against his cotton long-sleeved one "What did you do Kol?" she whispered, she knew him too well by now.

He looked up at her slowly "I switched the stone on my mother. They think they have the real moonstone but they don't. I have it hidden and I was going to use it two nights from now to grant you protection, I had everything planned. I have a witch ready to come into town and perform the spell, I was even going to make sure that when I turned you, you weren't linked to me"

Bonnie felt her eyes water "Why would you do that Kol? Why would you go against Klaus like that? He would have daggered you for eternity… what good would immortality do me if I had to go through it alone?"

Kol didn't answer her, the words burned at his tongue but they didn't come out.  
"Why?" she shook her head, she had such a rough time understanding why he was being this reckless.

He cupped her face "Because I love you"  
Bonnie gasped and felt the tears stubbornly fall, she didn't expect this.

But it was out and he fiercely repeated his words "I love you. Since the first time Nik dragged me into that town and I saw you, I have loved you since and the same applies to me, if you die, what good is this futile immortality that we have? I can't bloody make it without you. I don't want to"

"Stop… just… stop" she said closing her eyes shaking, everything was just too much.

He removed his hands from her face, rejection was almost as painful as losing her for petty mortality.

Kol pulled away from her and she started crying, she didn't look at him and his chest was aching with all of it.

So maybe he was alone after all and she didn't feel the same way as he did about her.  
She looked at him with those fat tears down her cheeks "Kol…"

But he didn't wait for anything else "I see… well that was rather unexpected" he said and left the house.

She didn't go after him, she stayed behind crying hard for being a coward and not wanting to give up her magic in exchange for his love.

She had failed in the moment of truth.

* * *

Stefan stepped outside the _rented _house he was staying in and stopped on the stairs.

The stunning brunette was sitting on the hood of his red car waiting for him; Katherine was wearing a smoldering black tight dress and matching stilettos.  
Her hair was caught in the sides and she flashed an amazing smile at him "Do you have plans for tonight?"

He chuckled and folded his arms; his amazing naked arms caught her attention.  
"I was going to meet an old friend"

Katherine rolled her eyes "Rose? Boring"  
Stefan laughed "What are you doing here?"

"My family is ruined… my parents are getting a divorce, Lexi hates me and she is my best friend. Elena is with Damon and Caroline is busy with her new-found love and vampire things. By God, I need the distraction" she said and slid down the car, she landed on her high heels.

Stefan was visibly taken by the dashing woman with the slim curves defined inside her dress.  
She went around the car and stopped by the passenger side "Are you coming?"

Stefan took a deep breath, knowing this was another mistake but the girl was slowly reaching out to his closed side, not just the lust and blood craving but also his human side.

* * *

Caroline came inside the mansion a little suspicious, she got his message asking her to meet him here but he wasn't in the first floor, she made her way to his room and could hear another person crying.

Bonnie this time and she wondered if she was ending her night in tears as well like all the ones she witnessed today.

Klaus wasn't in his room but she found a note saying to meet him in the little private space he made in the house, where he caught her before she attempted to flung to her death.

"Uh all this mystery" she teased him stepping outside where Klaus waited for her in his dashing ways and with an exquisite table ready for dinner.  
"Don't you look absolutely beautiful sweetheart" he smiled at her.

Caroline rolled her eyes trying to ignore the compliment and touched her perfect purple satin dress that smoothed her skin like a glove.  
She came near him and took his hand "Dinner?"

He didn't kiss her which left her a little gloomy but she shook the feeling away and took the chair he had waiting for her.  
"I thought you could use the normal evening after all you have been through"

She caught the little stress in his voice and squeezed his hand "What's wrong?"  
Klaus showed his dimples "What were your words this morning? It's not _cool _that you know me so well"

"But I do" she said serious.  
Klaus smiled as he caught the bracelet on her wrist.

"Tomorrow is the night that you were supposed to make a decision about your fate Caroline, if you were remaining human or allowing me to turn you"  
She had completely missed this and played with the fork on her side.

"It was stolen away from you and I stood by without doing a bloody thing about it, after all that talk and I couldn't stop any of it"  
Caroline took a deep breath and stood up, the motion made him frown but he didn't stop her.

She opened her arms "I was dead. I was a walking corpse and I lived my life shielding from everything and I know you were the same and I thought you would be perfect to end my agony, this… emptiness I felt inside, this… nothing" she said painfully.

"But you showed up and you were everything I didn't know, it was scary at first and I couldn't understand what was happening to me… but when Rebekah pulled me out of that water, it was you that I thought about, it was you that I wanted to see one last time, to listen to and now here I am, a vampire. Is it really that bad? Sure I feel the guilt for the life I took, for the ones you take and I know that you kill without a care in the world because I felt it last night but all this… the blood, the way we make love so intensely and everything that is still yet to come… it doesn't scare me, not any more. I rather take all this and feel everything too much than nothing at all"

Klaus stood up slowly; he was dead serious "If my sister hadn't killed you, would you have chosen me Caroline?"  
She half-smiled "You are asking all the wrong questions Nik"

"Answer me Caroline, if you hadn't listen to that talk and jumped off a bridge and hadn't she done that to you, would you have chosen eternity with me?" he asked her harshly.  
"I don't know" she was honest.

But she could see his reaction, he was troubled about this and he was upset about it.  
"It doesn't matter if I wanted it or not, I'm here with you now and I love you"

"But at what cost Caroline?" he said low this time, sad.  
She pulled her perfect eyebrows together, fixed her dress and determinedly moved to that familiar ledge.

"What are you doing love?" he asked her with a sigh.  
"Letting go…" she said getting on top of it, she removed her gorgeous black ankle boots and stood there looking at him barefoot.

He raised an eyebrow at her "Really sweetheart?"

She smiled "It seems you are fighting harder to let go of my humanity than me so I'm doing this for us both. I'm letting go of it all, all the hopes and dreams of a typical 18-year-old girl. I'm letting it all behind and starting a new life as the companion to the mighty hybrid Niklaus Mikaelson"

He shook his head smiling but then he realized how serious she was.  
"Caroline…"

"I only have one question Nik… will you catch me when I fall?" she asked and smiled with a hint of darkness that he had only seen once before at the Grill.

Caroline closed her eyes and let herself fall backwards, she fell fast and hard but he was right there to catch her.  
She giggled as he caught her in his strong arms before she hit the ground hard, she looked into his blue intense eyes and smiled.

"I got you sweetheart. I always will" he said honestly meaning every word.  
Caroline moved her hand over his green olive shirt and stopped at his necklaces, she stroked his neck gently and moved her head so she could kiss him.

She found his lips and slowly kissed him, left little kisses in his bottom lip until she pulled at it playfully.  
Klaus was smiling darkly as well now "Our food is getting cold Caroline"

She ran her tongue over his lip "Let's go have our date then…"  
They shared a heated deep kiss before he took her upstairs to a dinner that lasted hours.

They shared stories and adventures of his and everything felt perfect when her hand got lost inside of his and then his laughter showed up easily and she was caught up in all the complexity that was Klaus.

She found her answer in his ways, his dimples, the serious moments and the easy flirt, in all the kisses they shared on that roof.  
She would die a thousand times if it meant being with Klaus forever.

* * *

**Soundtrack:  
**  
Feel So Close - _Calvin Harris_

We found love – _Boyce Avenue_


	18. The choice

Elena found it strange that Caroline wasn't in her room; she came downstairs and smiled at her mother trying to keep busy by cleaning her old gun.

Elena found the image strange but kind of endearing that her mother was pushing a way through the pain.  
"Are you thinking of shooting dad?" she quietly asked.

Liz laughed for the first time in days "It has crossed my mind but he did give me four wonderful daughters"  
"Have you talked to him, since he left?" Elena played with the bullets casing.

"I haven't hunnie but I don't want to see him now. I need a lot of time to let all this heal somehow"  
Elena smiled at her mother "Have you seen Care?" she asked knowing it was time to change the subject.

Liz cleaned that gun with extra will "She left really early, before I could confront her about this… boyfriend of hers"  
Elena sat by the table with her mother "You don't approve of Klaus?"

"I'm worried about Caroline. She's always been on that thin line of rebellious and plain innocent, I'm just scared of what side Klaus instigates in her" Liz said fearing for her daughter.  
"I think he really loves her mom… and she loves him"

Liz leaned back on her chair "All that in a few weeks... I'm impressed. What about you and Damon? I've noticed his car parked all night outside"  
Elena felt her cheeks turn red "He came over to talk about dad…"

"Talk?" Liz tilted her head.  
Elena laughed "I really have to go… I have a busy day… with stuff... that needs to be done" she quickly said and left the kitchen.

Liz picked her gun again; maybe she should get wooden bullets and kill every vampire that was sleeping around with her daughters.

* * *

Klaus came out of the woods fixing his coat; he popped the collar and eased his pace, smiling at the sight.  
His dark angel was leaning against his car, waiting for him with a flawless smile.

"Good morning sweetheart" he said coming closer to her.  
Caroline didn't move, she waited for him "Good morning Nik"

He loved listening to this name on her lips and slowly rested each hand on top of the car keeping her trapped between the car and his body.

Caroline moved her hands around his neck, she stroked the back of it "I felt you hunt again"  
"I know" he merely said.

"I find this side of you a lot more soothing than the vampire one..."  
He relished in her beauty "I relate to that, I never wanted to be a vampire, when I was able to shift for the first time I was so excited it took me days to shift back"

"Will you be shifting tomorrow with the full moon?"  
Klaus smiled trailing her face with his eyes "Only if I have to"

Caroline stroked his hair slowly, when he came closer she kissed him, parted his lips with her tongue and gently moaned into his mouth because she tasted the fresh blood.

She pulled away slowly and licked her lips, her breath was quick just like she had been hunting, first inside his mind and then by actually tasting it.

They looked at each other for a second before Klaus cupped her face and kissed her owning the kiss this time.  
She felt the pressure of his hand now on her back making the moment perfect.

* * *

"I'm going out mom" Lexi shouted closing the door behind her.  
She didn't make it far facing the Original on his way to knock on the front door.

She smiled "Elijah… are you looking for my father? He's not living with us at the moment" she said with a sad face that quickly was shrugged into another smile "Or Caroline? She's out as well"  
"In fact I am here for you" Elijah said with a warm smile.

"Me?" she touched her chest almost childishly.  
Elijah opened his suit jacket; he appeared nervous which was strange.

"Lexi... will you give me the honor of having dinner with me tonight?"  
Lexi gulped down loudly "Dinner… did not see that one coming"

"I don't mean to force you into a decision" he was cautious.  
But Lexi was just that fearless "I'd love to have dinner with you Elijah"

She loved the big smile that graced his strong features "It will be my pleasure to pick you up at 8 lovely Lexi"

She bit her lip excited as he left then she became serious "Oh god, I need to go buy a dress" she said in panic already to find the right one.

* * *

Klaus closed the front door with his foot; Caroline was keeping him busy with her lips and her hands in his chest, going up to his neck and gently pulling all the hair that her hands found.

It was still a long way to his room and he battled with the idea of flashing there with her in his arms but Caroline was happy kissing him and pushed him against a wall without using all her strength.

Klaus smiled into the kiss and teased her with an almost kiss but pulled away before his lips touched hers.  
She smiled back enjoying the little game but their bliss was short-lived.

"Klaus" Bonnie called coming inside the room.  
Caroline and Klaus looked at her a bit annoyed but Caroline was the first to ease up.

Bonnie looked like a crying mess, eyes puffed from sobbing and red nose to make the look complete.  
"What do you want?" Klaus wasn't as soft-hearten as Caroline and was actually mad that the witch had decided this was a great timing to become talkative.

Bonnie sniffled "Kol is gone"  
"What do you mean gone?" Klaus pulled away from Caroline eyeing Bonnie "What happened?"

"I said some things I shouldn't have or better, he confronted me and I couldn't say what he wanted to hear and he just left. I thought he was just spending the night away from me trying to calm down but I called him this morning and he went away to his comfort city"

Klaus shook his head at the sobbing mess in front of him "He wouldn't leave just like that"  
Bonnie just cried unable to form words of any use.

Caroline watched the two of them but her eyes kept drifting to Klaus, he looked hurt that his brother had left without telling him.

"I'm going after him, if he left like that he's probably going to do something really stupid" Klaus looked sternly at Bonnie "And you are going with me, we are going after him before he gets into trouble and you are going to work around your things with him"

Bonnie only nodded, she fought to tame her tears.  
"This is the worst timing ever, I need him here tomorrow night so we can end this thing with my mother, it's the only night witches are weak, only able to do one spell the entire night… vulnerable and begging to be killed"

Bonnie kept her eyes on the ground, she didn't want to give Kol's adventures up.  
"I'll grab my passport" she said in a low voice and left to her room.

"I'm going with you"  
Klaus thought he heard wrong and looked at Caroline.

The blonde beauty smiled "I don't feel strong enough to stay here alone. I'm still trying to get the hang of everything and besides I've never been anywhere, this is a good chance to start seeing the world"

"You are strong enough to handle anything sweetheart, you've managed to surprise even me during this transition…" his face showed his concern "But if I take you with me, you would be seeing things that I wanted more time to prepare you for"

Caroline sighed "I'm stuck with eternity Nik, I have to start seeing how other vampires live outside the little bubble that holds my sisters and Mystic Falls"  
Klaus trapped her face between his hands "And if there was a way to shield you as well?"

She shook her head "Impossible when you are with Niklaus Mikaelson, if I am with you, I should see and live everything"  
Klaus lighten up to a smile "Then I would love to take you with me sweetheart"

Caroline bit her lip smiling "We might have to compel someone though because I don't own a passport"

Klaus smile was wicked just like his eyes "Love… you will have one waiting for you as soon as we land in Prague"  
"Prague?" Caroline's eyes sparkled.

"Kol's favorite place to hide when he's upset…" Klaus leaned over and kissed her perfect lips "I'm taking you to the Czech Republic sweetheart"

This was one of those times she would be clutching his shirt for support, feeling dizzy and fighting a racing aching heart, instead she was touching his necklaces and kissing him avidly.

* * *

Lexi tried Katherine's number one more time, the same as before, voice mail.  
She threw her hands in the air mad, she hated being at odds with her sister, even when she was wrong and pissed her off so much.

Lexi looked at the mirror, she needed her sister today, she wanted to tell Katherine about her surprising date and discuss dresses and shoes.

She ran her hands through the smooth deep blue dress, she liked this one the most but she wasn't sure about the shoes.

Lexi rested her weight on one leg and then the other, she turned so she could look at herself sideways.

She decided to keep the dress and try different shoes, the bright red was clashing too much and she honestly wanted to impress Elijah.  
It wasn't everyday one had the chance to have dinner with a dashing, tall, polite Original.

She went through the boxes the young girl at the store left behind and picked the other two ones she liked the best.  
The black heels and the blue stilettos, she looked at both undecided.

"I like the blue ones" A female voice said from the door.  
"Who asked for your fashion advice?" she asked annoyed.

Rebekah smiled "I'm bored, I can't play with your sister any more… I need a new distraction"  
Lexi sighed and tried the blue shoes, she smiled, the slight paler tone to them complemented the dress that fitted her long tall body perfectly.

"Look at that, you might just be right…"  
"I'm good at this" Rebekah picked the black heels, she liked them.

"Thank you" Lexi dryly said and went to change into her regular clothes.  
"So what's the special occasion?" Rebekah asked unable to resist trying the black heels.

Lexi laughed stepping out of the fitting booth "I think you are mistaking one night of playing pool and getting wasted as a sign that we are friends"

Rebekah shrugged her words "We had fun once… I would hardly consider you a friend but that does not have to stop us from socializing"

Lexi grabbed her dress and stilettos and looked at Rebekah, the really beautiful woman with expensive clothes and good taste.

"I feel sorry for you Rebekah, all that money and power and you have no one to share it with, no friends, no boyfriend, no family"

Rebekah stood there clutching the really expensive shoes in her hand as Lexi walked away excited with her date.

* * *

Stefan woke up feeling wrecked, his head was taking its time to catch up to the sun already coming inside.

He sat on the bed and touched his face, slowly tracing it and feeling the aftermath of a wild night.

He looked at the woman sleeping next to him, in her underwear looking as inviting as she had the night before when he gave into her advances way too easily.

Or had it been the other way around?  
He couldn't remember.

Stefan left the bed careful not to wake the vampire and grabbed a shirt on the way out of the room, he zipped his Jeans and went for water.

He didn't finish the glass because only now he realized someone was inside the house.

"Esther has a message for you" Alaric said sitting closely to the door.  
Stefan took a second and then finished his water "You could have left a note"

"And miss the shock in your face? You had a simple task Stefan, to help kill Klaus but instead you are busy sleeping around with one of the slutty sisters"

Stefan clenched his jaw and dropped the glass "My job was to keep Damon busy, he hasn't done anything against Esther or any of her offspring"

"Esther has a warning, if your brother gets in the way of her plan, she will turn him human as well and then kill him"

Stefan smiled and turned around, his hand slowly gripping the knife on the marble "How is she planning on doing that exactly? By using you? Can you take down 4 Originals plus the vampire squad that she wants to exterminate as well?"

Alaric stood up smugly "I have the upper hand; I have Original blood in me which makes me pretty much invincible"  
"Is that what she told you?"

Alaric went silent with a squint.  
Stefan smiled "You should read your mythology, Original blood only lasts in your system as much as regular blood, it does make you stronger and almost invincible like them but it also wears off and you tend to get addicted to it"

Alaric remembered how Esther refused to hand him more blood when he asked for it.  
"A vampire killing his own kind… sad" Stefan said.

"I hate what I am, what I was turned into and I have a mission" he said pulling out a stake "You should know that I was already stabbed and nothing happened" he said smugly.

Stefan smiled and grabbed the knife harder, he waited for his move but Alaric smiled as well and left the house.  
If the Ripper was right, he had little time to exterminate the killer of his wife.

Katherine came into the kitchen, leaving the shadows where she had been, Stefan looked at her "I need to call Damon"

* * *

Caroline was completely awestruck as they walked down the street, the plane ride had been pretty exciting but to actually be walking down the streets of one of her dream cities was leaving her with a bit of off-balance.

She stopped to look at the Gothic and Renascence references in the houses so different from what she knew, she smiled taking it all in.

Being such an art fan had led Caroline to learn about all these amazing cities that held so much art in them, she used to dream of a chance to sneak away from her protective parents and visit them all.  
Now she was here, with Klaus.

Caroline happily rushed to meet him and Bonnie that were ahead of her, she easily found his hand and he joined his fingers with hers, it made her feel even happier to be here with him.

They finally stopped in front of a huge building, the music was loud, at least for Caroline and every light was on unlike the surrounding buildings.  
Prague was dark and mysterious, just like she expected.

She looked at Klaus while Bonnie closed her eyes gathering the strength she needed.  
Klaus held her hand tighter "What you are about to see… is not how I wanted to introduce you to our world but circumstances are my master tonight"

Her eyes were avidly taking in everything and she nodded "It's alright… I trust you"  
Klaus touched her delicate chin and smiled.  
They followed Bonnie inside.

The intense smell of blood made her stop as soon as she stepped in, her eyes turned red and she covered her face and her nose to keep the smell away.

Klaus was apprehensive but she pushed through and nodded reassuring him she could do this.  
He took the lead and then everything seemed out of a movie, there were vampires everywhere, feeding from humans.

They weren't being forced, maybe compelled but Caroline could listen to all the hearts racing, the noise was deafening for her and she had to stop again.

Klaus laced his arms around her, she breathed loudly against his chest, all the sucking noises, the fangs piercing through flesh and taking that blood were images assaulting her mind.  
"Where are we?" she whispered between sharp pants.

Klaus stroked her back gently "A feeding house"  
The words shocked her beyond but her senses were trying to fight their way out of this, she wanted to feed as well.

Wanted to seduce someone and sweetly take their necks and take that blood that was pumping loudly in their veins, running and calling for her.  
"Klaus?" Bonnie asked worried.

"I'm taking her out of here, you go and get Kol, bring him back or your head won't make it to the morning attached to your body"  
Bonnie sighed and walked away to find him.

Caroline knew he was leading her outside, she clutched his shirt keeping it under control.  
"Leaving already? No one to your liking Master Mikaelson?" A warm male voice asked.

Caroline peeked from his chest and saw a tall, skinny man, he was dressed in a fancy suit and a warm smile.  
"It's always an honor to have the family in our humble house" he carried on and waved at a girl.

Caroline frowned eyeing the girl from his chest.  
"A little welcome present. On the house" he said with a bow and left to give them privacy.

The girl was pretty, she had long red hair and offered her untouched wrist, Caroline stared at the vein sticking out and fought hard not to dive at her.

"I was looking for my brother, I'm not interested in anything else" Klaus was serious and simple, he had to get Caroline out of here.  
The girl smiled "Perhaps your companion… she looks hungry"

Caroline closed her eyes and moved her head, she was facing away from them but kept hidden in his amazing chest.

"Not tonight sweetheart" Klaus said sweetly and it made Caroline click her teeth jealous of the way he was speaking warmly to some random girl.

"I must admit I have missed your lips on my neck Klaus"  
Caroline snarled from his chest mad, she couldn't help it, all her feelings were pouring out fast and the random girl wasn't so random after all.

"Leave now Hetal" Klaus demanded not a bit amused.  
The girl gave him a seductive smile, obviously used to getting her way and Caroline took a deep long breath, then she faced the girl and nurtured the thought of just having a go at her jugular, that would surely teach her to not flirt with her man.

The girl flinched when Caroline snarled but under her breath this time "Find someone else to give your slutty blood to. This one is taken, permanently" she hissed at her.

The girl gulped down and smiled nervously before walking away fast, she glanced back to the perfect blonde fixing her jacket and drilling her with her eyes.  
"Well anger over hunger works perfectly every time" Klaus said with a silly smile.

She shot her eyes at him "Shut up Nik and if I listen to one more sweetheart from you that isn't meant for me…"  
"Have we moved on to Jealousy now love?" he asked with a hint to the bastard he could be.

Caroline didn't wait for him, she wanted to get out of here and she pushed herself to the door, she fought through every urge to feed and was relieved when the cold night hit her face.

Klaus was right behind her, he wasn't smiling now because he could feel her anger and inner fight.  
"Caroline…"

She shook her head without looking at him "Just take me home" she whispered but he knew she was crying.

* * *

Lexi finished entwining her braid and checked the time, she was running late, she clipped the braid with a beautiful pin and grabbed her purse.

After one last look in the mirror she rushed to the door and smiled at him.  
Elijah was politely waiting outside by his car.

Lexi couldn't help the sigh, he was wearing a smooth dark blue suit that left his body very well-defined.  
"We are matching" she giggled.

Elijah smiled "In deed..." he took a box from his pocket "Perhaps this will help set you apart"  
Lexi shook her perfect really long braid and then gasped loudly.

He was holding a perfect beautiful diamond necklace in his hand.  
"Not that you need it, your beauty is already leaving me in my humble place"

Lexi cursed herself for standing there with an open mouth, looking like an idiot but he was holding diamonds and fancy, expensive words and she was bewildered.

Elijah took the necklace "May I?" He asked with a smile.  
Stupid moron, now he was smiling as well, she was able to nod and someone should give her an award for that.

Elijah smoothly came behind her and placed the jewelry in her exquisite neck, he lingered just a second on her skin and she shivered immediately reacting to it.  
She touched the necklace "Thank you..." she looked behind at him "But you didn't have to"

Elijah was serious for a bit "You are a very beautiful woman Lexi. I haven't... noticed women in a while"  
"Did you go all... Brokeback Mountain for a while?" she asked scared.

The question made Elijah laugh, she smiled mesmerized by it.  
Urgh she wanted to bang her head on his car, she was being easily seduced by an Original Vampire, an old, wise, experienced Original with amazing hair that she felt the urge to touch.

"I did not drift that much away from women, I just spent my time with my books and my sword"

Lexi laughed and then apologize, stupid to be laughing at something he obviously meant in a non sexual way but her mind just took her there.

Elijah shook his head, his choice of words would have left him in an awkward position but Lexi was really a special woman and she simply turned to go inside his car.

Elijah flashed and held the door for her, she met his eyes and she wasn't teasing him now, she had a seductive look that he hoped she would keep throughout dinner.

He walked around to the driver side smiling and excited for tonight.

* * *

Bonnie had only been here a couple of times before but she remembered the VIP rooms and searched for him there.

The image would be burnt in her mind forever, two girls dancing in their sexy underwear on top of a table, seducing him with their moves, a couple was sitting next to him on the couch, the girl was feeding on the boy, obviously human but loving every second of it.

Kol was there but only in body, he was drinking blood from a glass and kept to himself, not even glancing at the girls that now kissed each other trying desperately to get his attention.  
Bonnie stood there until he raised his eyes to meet her, the music was loud, the tension even bigger.

"Everyone out" Kol said.  
The girls picked their clothes knowing their fun was over, the vampire cleaned her mouth and followed them, the human boy was fast to follow as well not wanting to upset Kol and closed the door behind Bonnie.

"What are you doing here darling?" Kol asked not moving an inch.  
"I wasn't expecting you to leave like that"

Kol smiled and looked at the blood inside the glass "You shouldn't expect anything from anyone; they always find a way to let you down"  
Bonnie licked her lips "Kol… you said that out of nowhere, I didn't know how to react"

Kol looked at her slowly "Now that you had time to think…"  
"I'm sorry that I've hurt you…" she said in a slow way.

"Don't be stupid, I'm an Original Vampire, I don't get hurt" he easily said and stood up, he left the glass on the table and then came closer to her "I don't have feelings, love or concern for someone who ripped my heart out"

Bonnie gulped down because he was inches away from her face furious.  
"I was scared…" she whispered.

Kol grabbed her arms "Scared? You want to know fear Bonnie? It lives with me every day. Every single day I am afraid for you, that I will lose you. Every day that goes by with you as human is one less day that I have with you. I have forged a plan since the first night we spent together, one that would grant you eternity safe with me and when I finally lay it all out on the table you tell me to stop. Stop what? Loving you? It's bloody impossible now but you made your choice darling…"

She wouldn't cry now, she wasn't even going to fight his hold on her arms "I'm scared of what kind of vampire I will turn into, as a witch I can control it not as a vampire Kol… If I already get excited when you bite me, what kind of vampire will I be? A monster only interested in blood and death. I'm scared of what I will become"

"Become?" He asked her with a tight chest "You are witch devoted to the black arts; you are able to kill people with your mind. At least as a vampire you would have a reason for it all"

His hold was softer on her arms now and she searched for his neck, feeling his warmth "I'm scared of becoming something that you won't love any longer… I won't be me as you know, I won't be of any use to Klaus and your family"

"I never cared about what you can do with your magic Bonnie and I don't care what you are or what you will become, to me, you will always be my Bonnie. Forever"

She shook her head and tried to break free from him but he held her strongly and she was forced to look at him.  
"I love you" he stated again.

Her green enchanting eyes met his hazel ones "I love you…" she finally gave in to what lived inside of her.

Kol's hand touched her cheek, brought her to him and kissed her.  
He kissed her more certain than ever.

* * *

Caroline was staring at a frame in the wall, she wasn't crying any more, she was calmer now but intrigued by the letter hanging inside this room, Klaus' room in Prague to be more precise.

She heard him end the call to Damon, checking on things back in Mystic Falls and taking the chance to seek for advice from his borrowed brother.

It made her smile that the mighty hybrid was just a regular man when it came to love and that he was lost about the ways of his girl.

One minute euphoric and about to jump him and the other angry and about to sever his head from his perfect body.

Being a vampire was like carrying on an eternal pregnancy, it was hard dealing with all the emotions flowing and creeping out of her skin.

"You should drink this sweetheart" he said slowly by her side.  
Caroline looked at the blood and then at him.

Her question was silent but he answered her with a warm smile "It's not mine. We need to start feeding you human blood before you get addicted to mine"  
She nodded slowly and took the glass; she looked at the frame "What is that Nik?"

Klaus didn't meet her eyes "A love letter…" he slowly took the frame into his hands "One of many that I took from women that I killed along the years"

"Damon told me about that when I asked him about you" she quietly said.  
Klaus looked at the old letter "I used to steal them, to read them over and over, trying to find what was this feeling that they wrote about… love. Capable of leading men into war and women to suicide"

Caroline took a small sip from the blood, it tasted awful and nothing like Klaus' sweet blood but she still forced it on her.

"You can't learn about love or pretend you know what it is, I convinced myself that loving my family was enough" Caroline said averting her eyes from him as well.

Klaus broke the frame, removing the paper inside and went to the fireplace throwing the old letter into the fire "I was a fool, I thought if I knew all there was to know about it that I would be able to avoid it and cut it off from my life entirely"

Caroline had another sip from the blood "We spent our lives dodging the inevitable Nik..."  
"My father was a despicable man who did everything in his power to destroy anything good that he found in me. We were all turned in a night like the one that is coming and when he came at me, set on killing the monster that he couldn't allow to live, I ripped his heart out"

Caroline knew the story but not in detail and she honestly never expected him to be this candid about it, she was happy he did it though.  
"Did he... hate you because you were a werewolf and a vampire?" she asked quietly.

"He hated me because I was born and because he saw me as an abomination of nature" his words were filled with hatred and bitterness.

Caroline came near him and smiled taking his face into her hands "I love you not despite of it but because of it. I love everything in you, even the dark that touches me and that I allow to live inside of me now that I am like you"

Klaus allowed a small smile to appear, he answered her kiss when she searched his lips.  
When she pulled away from him, Klaus took one of his necklaces, the one with the leather piece and yanked it from around his neck.

Caroline looked intrigued at him.  
"I have carried his necklace around my neck for a thousand years Caroline, because I believed I was like him. Unable to love"

She stroked his cheeks, his stubble tickling her "The man who fought for me is able to love in such an intense and complete way that it scares me"

Klaus licked his raspberry lips and sighed before letting the necklace fall inside the fire, he watched as his father's words faded away with the necklace, they would not chase him any longer.  
She moved her hands from his face and took a small bottle with her pills from inside her jacket.

She stared at the little orange item in her hand "I still carry this around, how pathetic of me, I have no need for them any more and still I never leave the house without them"  
She was about to throw them inside the fire when Klaus captured her hand, she looked at him frowning.

"What if… there was a chance that you could…" he struggled with the words "Become human again?"  
Caroline was livid "Is that what you are planning for tomorrow night Nik?"

"I could give you that choice again Caroline. The choice that you didn't have. Tomorrow night we are allowed to do one major spell using the moonstone, only one and then for the rest of the night no other spell will work. Rebekah and I wanted to kill our mother by using the stone and she wants to do the same with us. Elijah holds the stone, he is fair and noble and all the annoying things none of us even know about and he would do it for you. If I spoke to him and asked him to use the stone to turn you back human, he would"

Caroline looked down a second from his eyes conflicted but not with what he was offering, to why he was doing it.

"You wanted me to be a vampire, you seduced me with the idea behind it and now…" she looked at him with sparkling eyes that would cry again soon.

"I had a month to make you fall in love with me Caroline…" he stroked her cheek with a sad smile "Maybe I can still make you decide if you really want this, after all that you have seen and been through…"

Caroline felt her emotions scream at her again, the pain in him was almost unbearable to handle "It hasn't been easy but you knew that already, you knew I would suffer over my first kill and Rebekah has been my personal hell but I don't want to give this up"

Klaus searched her eyes confused.

"As a vampire everything that I feel is stronger, the anger, the hunger, the jealousy and the love. As a vampire I love you more than I would as a human and I don't want to give that up. I don't want to give up on how I feel when I'm lying in bed with you and you take me into your arms, that overwhelming safety that I never felt before is what keeps me going. What makes me push and fight Rebekah and this sire bond, fight the urge to drink from every human that crosses my path. I'm doing this for you Nik, because I want to be with you forever. I already made my choice"

"Then we go back and I break this sire bond" he said determined.  
Caroline didn't share his confidence "You think Elijah will help us?"

"He doesn't have to" Kol said walking in hand in hand with his girl.  
Bonnie smiled at Caroline, Kol came near them and handed Klaus something.

Klaus was stunned to find the moonstone in his hand.  
"I switched the real one and Elijah is holding the fake. I will turn Bonnie after the comet night but I need to be sure she won't be linked to me so we go back and we do a spell to break all the Original Bloodline"

"In case something happens to us, they will always be safe" Klaus finished his younger brother's thought.

Caroline dropped the pills into the fire and took Klaus hand, the four of them stood in his room forging a plan that would probably outcast them from the rest of the family for eternity.

* * *

**Soundtrack:**

Blank Page – _Christina Aguilera_


	19. Let us live

Bonnie smiled at him, traced his chest slowly and his neck, Kol did the same with his hands on her back.

They shared another kiss and she caressed his neck, her eternity would be perfect like this, she knew that.

She would spent it with him, the man she loved and they would spend mornings like this, sitting on a bed after a passionate night, naked bodies and souls touching each other and living in the aftermath of it all.

Kol trailed her face with his fingertips "Are you ready Bonnie?"  
She smiled and nodded "Yes" determination in her voice.

Kol caressed her back and then her leg that was around him, a simple touch that always made her crave for so much more.

His face changed and his fangs pierced their way through, he bit into his wrist and offered it to her, Bonnie slowly took drinking his blood.

Kol held her close to him and closed his eyes with happiness and love, their life together was just about to start.

* * *

Caroline played with her diamond bracelet watching the day that was starting, the view from his house over Prague was incredible and so was the man who stopped behind her, she leaned against his chest and smiled when he kissed her cheek.

"My beautiful dark angel… tonight we set you free from anything that might hurt you"  
Caroline stroked his arm laced around her "What will you do once you are stuck with me forever?"

Klaus chuckled softly and kissed her neck "Show you the world"  
She closed her eyes when his stubble scratched her skin "You will take me anywhere I want?"

Klaus smiled and left another kiss on her soft skin "Anywhere you wish, ask me anything and I will give it to you"  
Caroline moved so she could face him "I already have what I want"

Klaus moved his lips to hers and kissed her slowly, only gracing her full lips lightly "Why settle for only my heart when you can have the world?"  
Caroline playfully pushed him away "Then the world it is"

Klaus opened his arms lazily "Name your city sweetheart and I will take you there, buy any house you want and show you things that you haven't even heard off"

Caroline gave him a look "Like feeding houses where you have your little groupies ready to do anything to please the mighty hybrid?"  
Klaus gave her a teasing smile "Have I mention how much I love this side of you sweetheart?"

Caroline smiled with malice "Maybe I can start my own groupie club"  
Klaus licked his lips slowly, the fun smile was gone "I'm sure you would have a lot of fans"

She touched her bracelet "Well I have eternity to play with…"  
"I promised you free will and I'm giving you just that" he said with a smile that she knew was forced.

Caroline laughed and easily threw herself into his arms, he caught her with a cautious smile.  
"Eternity will be fun messing with you Nik…"

"I'm glad that it makes you happy the power you have over me" he sadly said.  
Caroline gave him that wonderful smile of hers and tightened her grip around his neck "My sweet devil do you not see the power you have over me? I never wanted a man before you and I don't want any other"

His smile slowly reappeared to his features and he tilted her head, darting his tongue inside her mouth without any resistance from her, he might be willing to give her free will but he would always make sure she never forgot who loved her the most.

* * *

Rebekah closed her bedroom door and came downstairs easily catching the giggle that came from the front door.

She kept hidden by the wall and looked intrigued at the source, perhaps annoying Caroline was back but instead she clenched her jaw.  
This had to be a joke…

Lexi bloody Forbes was all cozy with her older brother Elijah.  
He was touching her hair and she was too comfortable in his arms, Rebekah wanted to vomit at the sight.

She didn't need a statement from them to know they had just spent the night together, there was a complicity between them and Lexi was playing with a button from Elijah's shirt.

"I should take you home Lexi, it's not polite for a man to not walk his lady home after such a wonderful night"  
She smiled hugely but shook her head, her beautiful braid was gone, it didn't last the intense night she just shared with the handsome Mikaelson.

"My mom has a gun now and she has been acting weird, if I show up now with you she might snap and go all Buffy on us"

Elijah laughed "You have an amazing sense of humor Lexi"  
She found her way to his neck and left little circles there "You have an amazing… everything"

Elijah answered her avid kiss with happiness.  
Rebekah felt the acid in her throat, she was about to throw up and quickly left towards the kitchen, this was the last she needed, another Forbes sleeping with another one of her brothers.

She made her way outside but wasn't expecting the woman waiting for her.  
"Mother?"

"Hello Rebekah…" she had a warm smile.  
Rebekah was instantly suspicious, her mother never smiled like this.

"What do you want?"  
"Your help daughter, tonight it's the night of the comet and I need your help to stop Niklaus"

"Stop him? I'm not going to hurt him mother"  
Rebekah tried to walk past her but Esther gently grabbed her arms "Help me Rebekah, help me stop him from making hybrids and unbalancing nature"

Rebekah laughed at her mother "That's what worries you? I'm sure that's the last thing on his mind right now. I turned his little human pet and I'm sure he is working his way around that tonight…"

Esther smiled in victory and Rebekah became serious in return, she had given her mother what she wanted.

"Mother…"  
"Thank you Rebekah" Esther said and then left her daughter standing there.

"Do you even care about any of us?" Rebekah asked the woman demanding honesty.  
Esther looked at her and then broke eye contact "I used to Rebekah… before you all became what you are"

Rebekah felt tears sting her eyes watching her mother walk away from them.

* * *

"I'm taking Elena out of town" Damon said determined.

Stefan looked at him, he didn't expect anything else "You should, Esther won't look at who gets killed, she wants to end this tonight and she will, no matter who gets hurt. Take Elena and go"

Damon faced the desk in the library and closed his hands into hard fists, he turned around fast and hit Stefan right across the face "You have been playing me all along"

Stefan tasted blood inside his mouth "I did it to protect you, Esther was set on killing you to get to Klaus, to weaken him but I convinced her that it was better to use you"  
Damon wanted to hit him again "Elena's life is in risk and you are gambling with Katherine's as well"

Stefan looked down "This thing with Katherine… it just happened but I can still work around it. Leave town and take the twins with you"  
"And you?" Damon asked calming down, his brother had lied to him but he was still worried about him.

"I'm stopping Esther" Stefan was determined to make amends for his mistake.  
Elena and Katherine both stood up from the couch when the brothers left the library.

"I need to take you both out of here for tonight, things are about to get hot and heavy with spells and witches wanting to kill everyone in sight" Damon said leaving for his room.  
Elena followed him after looking at Katherine.

Her sister's eyes were on the younger Salvatore "You are staying…"  
Stefan took his keys from the leather jacket "Someone needs to stop a thousand-year old powerful witch"

"Stefan… let Klaus handle this" Katherine said slowly.  
Stefan smiled "Don't tell me that you are worried about me"

Katherine took a deep breath "I am"  
Stefan came near her and softly held her chin "What happened to all that obsession over my brother?"

Katherine smiled "Somewhere along the way things with you got personal Stefan"  
"I'm just a ripper fighting my way through Katherine, I'm not good for you"

"As if I ever cared about what's good for me…" she answered gulping down.  
He pulled away from her "Be a good girl and go with Damon"

She turned as he left "Stefan…"

He stopped by the door and clutched the key in his hand, he swiftly came back to her and cupped her cheek, he kissed her with the same passion he had made love to her just hours ago.

Katherine joined her warmth with his and kissed him back as intensely.  
Stefan broke the kiss after a few minutes and left a softer kiss on her lips "Keep an eye for me gorgeous, I'll be back for you"

Katherine smiled and kissed him one last time before he left the house.

* * *

Elijah finished his shower and was buttoning his shirt with a smile, he couldn't remember the last time he had such an amazing night.

His night with Lexi had been perfect, from the easy dinner to the late drink at the house that led to a natural and very fervent night with her.  
She was truly remarkable and he found himself exhilarated to be with such a fun spirit as Lexi.

Fun but also very passionate, she was remarkable and Elijah was already making plans to take her out again, he wanted to get to know this wonderful creature better and have long talks with her, she was intelligent and a true pleasure to carry on a conversation with.

He couldn't deny either that having her in his bed had been a bless filled with memories that he was keeping locked inside his heart and mind.

There was a violent series of knocks on his front door that quickly stole him away from the blonde woman smiling in his mind.  
He was truly surprised to find Liz at his door waving a gun in her hand.

"Please come in" he told the woman with a bit of a crazy look.  
Liz looked around and waved the gun in her hand, pointing it at the ceiling "Where is my daughter?"

Elijah hesitated "Caroline?"  
She gave him an angry look "Lexi"

Elijah held the door a bit embarrassed "She spent the night with me"  
"I know that much, I just would love to know why you haven't released her yet?"

Elijah placed his hand inside the suit pocket "I haven't kept her here by force at all Liz, she was with me willingly and I loved her company"

Liz tried to steady her disapproval "I'm ready to get past the detail that you are sleeping with my daughter but I would love to know why she doesn't answer my phone calls and why she hasn't come home yet"

Elijah was instantly concerned "You believe that I would hurt her?"  
"I don't know, because my idiot cheater of a husband opened my house to all of you and now Caroline is a vampire going on spontaneous trips with Klaus and my older daughter is missing"

Elijah took his cell and called Lexi, he could hear the sound of it ringing outside and went looking for it, Liz followed him with her gun in the air.

Lexi's small purse was lying on the ground near the fountain but there was no sign of her, Elijah clenched his jaw worried.

"Where is my daughter?" Liz asked with a tight heart.  
Elijah had no idea.

* * *

Tyler was unfolding the chains inside the cave, pulling them apart making sure they would hold him.

He wideedn his eyes when he felt the steps behind him "Came to kill me, have you?"  
"This is not your fight Tyler and I'm happy that you decided to stay away"

Tyler shook his head with a chuckle, he yanked that chain harder "Have you told Caroline yet that you tried to turn me into a hybrid and that you tortured me for days?"  
"I won't tell her but neither will you" Klaus said placing his hands behind his back.

Tyler faced him "She has the right to know that you tried to kill her best friend"  
"I suppose she has every right…" he moved his hand towards the door "By all means, go tell her and while you are at it, tell her that you have been _rented_ by my mother to kill her"

Tyler pulled his eyebrows together "I won't hurt Caroline"  
"You are chaining yourself alone on a full moon, the plan is to go out after you have shifted and accidentally help Alaric kill my sister. If it happens, it will be an accident light on your conscience, the only problem is that my sister is connected to Caroline"

"That's not true…"  
"It's very much true so I'll keep my secret if you keep yours" Klaus smiled.

Tyler pressed his lips "Everything was just perfect before you came into town… you turned Caroline" he said angrily.  
"Actually my sister did but I still gave her a choice and she chose me"

"Giving her a choice between dying and living as a vampire is no choice at all" he spat out mad and wondering if he could take him down.  
"I gave her a choice to love me or not and she made that choice. No one can get between us now"

Tyler moved ready to take him on a pointless fight and Klaus smiled "You think you can take me Tyler? I will rip that incestuous heart of yours before you blink"

Tyler dropped the chains mad on the ground "Then help me with the chains"  
"It will be my utmost pleasure" he took the chains "I'll make sure you don't go anywhere tonight"

Tyler closed his eyes, he couldn't hurt Caroline, he loved her too much.  
As a Vampire, sister or plain human, she was part of him.

He needed to stay away from her and he wasn't going to take part in a crazy plan that would hurt her.

* * *

Kol arrived with Bonnie at the house where he found Elijah and a very worried Liz.

Elijah had a strong suspicion of who took Lexi and confronted Kol about it "Why would our mother take Lexi as a hostage?"  
"How should I know?" Kol sounded everything but interested in Elijah's drama.

Elijah cut him off when he tried to go up to his room with Bonnie.  
"The girl is innocent, she has nothing to do with this family's feud"

Kol gave his brother a look "No one is innocent tonight"  
"Kol" Elijah stopped him harshly.

The young Mikaelson looked down on the hand pressing his chest "Elijah"  
"What are you planning?"

Kol shrugged "To spend the night making love to my girlfriend, the only spell she is performing tonight is happening in the safety of my bed"

Elijah used his strength to stop Kol again when he tried to leave "Where is Niklaus?"  
"Shouldn't you be asking the right questions? Where is mother? And Rebekah?"

"Can you do a location spell to find Lexi?" Elijah asked Bonnie.  
"You know I can't use my powers tonight Elijah" Bonnie said with a sad face.

Liz watched everything a bit confused but she was done waiting for the vampire family, she decided to go look for Lexi alone.  
Elijah looked at the couple in front of him not a bit worried about the girl gone missing.

"And if I gave you the moonstone?"  
Kol laughed "You are giving up the single most precious stone in the world tonight, in exchange for a random girl?"

Elijah clasped his lips.  
"Oh Elijah… you sneaky dog" Kol teased him.

Elijah looked at Bonnie "Can you do it?"  
She nodded and then looked at Kol that gave her a look.

"My last spell… for tonight at least" She said sweetly.  
He pouted "I was hoping you would do that spell where you strip and tease the hell out of me"

She rolled her eyes under the impatience that Elijah started to show.  
"Do you have anything from her?" Bonnie asked Elijah.

He was about to hand her the purse when he stopped "Wait…"  
Bonnie smiled "What is it Elijah?"

"You might be playing me… you are probably the ones that took Lexi"  
Bonnie laughed "Don't be silly Elijah"

He was mad and looked at Kol ready to rip his head off "You would never consent for her to perform a spell tonight and you knew I would give you the stone… you were counting on it"

"You are the noble one with all those feelings" Kol said knowing he was on to their plan.  
"Where is Lexi?" Elijah asked mad.

"At the house I was staying when I came to town" Bonnie said in a low voice.  
"I will be coming back to teach you about deception Kol"

Kol stepped aside so Elijah could leave and was hit in the shoulder as he made his way outside raging mad.  
Bonnie looked at Kol and this one typed a message on his cell.

"That was easy enough" Bonnie said with a smile.  
"Have I ever told you how much I love when you act?"

"Only when we role-play" she teased him running her finger through his chest.  
"No no no…" he grabbed her finger half way down "Do not do that to me Bonnie, I can't touch you all night"

She smiled with a wickedness to her "Well… that… has to be hard"  
"I hate you" he said going for a drink.

She laughed amused.

* * *

Lexi kicked the steel doors of the small cage where she was trapped, she looked down on her beautiful dress ruined by the vervain darts that hit her.

She huffed and gave up on the bars, she couldn't get out and she had no idea where she was.  
"Lexi?" Elijah's voice echoed through the house.

"HERE" She shouted relieved to hear his strong voice.  
Elijah came inside the empty large room, he flashed to her and knelt "Are you all right Lexi?"

She gave him a small smile "This is not how I wanted to end my day after last night"  
He inspected the cage and then looked at her "I'll be right back"

She nodded and waited for her knight in the shiny suit to rescue her, he was really making it hard to resist falling hard for him.

Elijah returned with something taken from a fence perhaps, she couldn't care less what it was, just that when he used it as leverage to break the chains that kept her locked it worked.

Once he broke the first chain it was easy to crack open the cage and she quickly left her prison.  
They hugged briefly but she loved the safety that his arms brought her.

"Let's get you out of here" he said smiling at her but they didn't go far.

Klaus walked in with a smile "Please stay a little longer..."  
"Why would you do this Niklaus?" Elijah took a protective stance in front of her.

Klaus smiled "Use her as leverage to obtain that bloody stone? I wonder why"  
"I don't have the moonstone with me" Elijah said sizing his chances of walking away with Lexi unharmed.

Chances that got slightly harder when Stefan came inside.  
"You would never leave your sight from it, the safest place to keep it was with you all times, I know you Elijah" Klaus said blocking Elijah's way out.

Lexi looked at him worried.  
"This is between us… Lexi has nothing to do with this" Elijah said serious.

Klaus laughed and twisted his hand "Look at that, cold detached Elijah found a girl he likes"  
"I'm not the only one" he told his brother and moved Lexi so she could get out.

Klaus flashed and gripped her neck hard, Elijah caught his breath "Niklaus…"  
"Don't worry, I'm not going to make her death painful but I would love for you to hand over that bloody stone"

Elijah took a deep breath "I can't..."  
Klaus gripped his hold "Try harder"

Elijah clenched his jaw, he knew Klaus well.  
He reached inside his suit pocket and handed it to Klaus.

Klaus released Lexi that rubbed her neck and gave Stefan the moonstone.  
"Put up a good show mate" Klaus said amused.

* * *

Caroline could see the fire from where she was, she hurried through the woods, she needed to reach it fast, she flashed towards it and only stopped when Rebekah showed up in front of her with a smile.

Caroline gulped down "Don't do this Rebekah"  
"What was I going to do?" Rebekah asked with a huge smile.

"Kill me?" Caroline asked looking behind Rebekah "Why are you working with your mother?"  
"What makes you think that I am?"

Caroline could see Stefan from where they stood "You can't let them finish the spell, they will turn everyone human and then hunt us down"

"They won't come for you. I'm killing you before that" Rebekah said with a smile and then her fangs came out.

She flashed to Caroline and knocked the blonde to the ground, she slammed Caroline's head hard on it and was going to rip her jugular with her teeth when a sharp pain hit her back.  
She arched it in pain and fell to the side bleeding.

Caroline moaned in pain as well and felt blood cover her blouse in the back, she slowly looked at the man hovering over Rebekah.  
"Two for the price of one?" Alaric looked at Caroline that tried to move but felt blood at her throat.

Rebekah was trying to crawl away from Alaric but started coughing blood in large amounts.  
"This is for my wife Isobel" He said clutching a stake with both hands, he would make her hurt as much as he could before Esther finally ended her spell.

Then he would have the pleasure of killing her but Caroline would be dead by then, she wouldn't survive another stake so close to her heart.  
She closed her eyes, a tear streaming down.

Rebekah gathered her strength but didn't fight Alaric, he easily used his feet to keep her down on the ground, he was still with her blood in his system and feeling powerful.

Rebekah screamed when he pressed her chest, applying strength to the painful wound in the back, he had broken the stake and left half of it stuck inside of her.

Caroline let out two sharp breathes filled with pain, her life was fading away, Rebekah wasn't fighting him on purpose, allowing him to kill Caroline before she moved an inch to fight him.

Alaric moved the steak in his hand above his head and prepared to strike again when a shot echoed through the woods.  
He looked down on his chest and touched the shirt, his fingers were dirty with blood and he turned around.

Liz fiercely shot him again and he staggered but it wasn't enough to kill the vampire.  
He came at Liz ready to kill her, she faced him with her lips clasped together and a fierce look on her eyes.

"Mom…" Caroline whispered and tried to move, she screamed because everything ached but the sight of her mother staggering backwards gave her strength and she went to Alaric, she grabbed the broken stake and cut his way driving it right into his heart.  
Alaric fell to the ground.

That was all the strength she had left in her and Caroline dropped to her knees finally giving in.  
"Oh hunnie" Liz caught her and stroked her hair, she watched all the blood worried "How does this work? Do I give you blood?"

Caroline forced the words out "Rebekah… I'm linked to her"  
Liz nodded and quickly went to Rebekah "Ok hunnie… just do your thing"

Rebekah was truly bewildered looking at the woman who urged her to drink from her wrist.  
Caroline eyed the original with a soft plea in her eyes, Rebekah nodded pulling the rest of the stake from her back.

She took Liz' offer carefully and only drank what she needed, she cleaned her mouth and smiled awkwardly when she was done, Liz sweetly stroked her face "Are you ok?"

Rebekah looked down embarrassed with this woman who was so at ease with her vampire side and nodded.  
Liz stroked her arm and then went to check on her daughter holding her close, happy that she was healing.

Rebekah watched everything with sadness and shame, her mother would never love any of them like this.  
She stood up and under a close stare from Caroline left.

"I can't find your sister Lexi…" Liz said looking around.  
"She's safe…" Caroline said tired.

Alaric opened his eyes and sat up, Liz gasped.  
He looked at them angry but never left the ground, Klaus severed his head easily.

Caroline felt that wave of safety flowing over her, he smiled and scooped her up in his arms when he was close to her.  
"What took you so long?" She complained.

"I'm sorry love" he simply answered knowing he was in her debt.

* * *

Esther smiled finishing her spell, she looked at Klaus carrying Caroline.  
"You are too late" she said happy.

She dropped the stone into the fire as the comet passed above them.  
She expected the fire to become dark but it remained normal, a wave of panic came over her, she looked at Stefan and then at Klaus.

"The moonstone was fake, we have the real one and Bonnie just did her spell, for the rest of the night all the witches are simple humans" Klaus said and then looked at Stefan "Time to make amends"

Stefan snapped Esther's neck easily.

* * *

Elijah burst into the house upset.

Lexi was just behind him but eased her pace when she found Kol sitting on the couch leaning forward watching the woman lying on the ground.

Bonnie had one hand over her tummy and the other next to her head, she was dead and Lexi gulped down.  
Elijah noticed the black smoke coming from the mantel "What did you do?"

"Besides killing my girl?" Kol asked without taking his eyes from her.  
Elijah came near the mantel, the stone was nothing but a melted substance now "What spell did Bonnie perform?"

Kol smiled "She severed the entire Original Bloodline"  
Elijah opened his mouth but didn't speak, none of them could sire vampires now and everyone they turned couldn't die if someone tried to hurt them.

The spell had taken away two of their powers in one strike.  
Elijah left to his room, Lexi wasn't sure if she should follow him but eventually did, she glanced once at Kol that was starting to worry.

Finally Bonnie gasped and shot her eyes open, he closed his eyes for a second before kneeling next to her.  
He rested her head against his chest "It took you long enough darling…"

She steadied her breathing and placed her hand on his shoulder, pressing him to her.

Caroline and Klaus rushed inside the house, Caroline was relieved to see Bonnie alright and smiled watching the two of them.  
It was impossible to stay unaffected by their love.

"Esther is dead, how mad was Elijah?" Klaus asked Kol.  
"He won't be speaking to any of us for centuries. We have weakened the family" he said stroking Bonnie's hair slowly.

Klaus expected it "I think Rebekah left as well"  
Kol shook his head "I have Bonnie with me, I don't care about anyone else"

He moved a little so he could look at her, she smiled at him.  
That's all he needed in life from now on.

"She'll come around…" Caroline told Klaus.  
He nodded "It's all over… you are free" he said slowly coming to terms with what mattered the most to him as well.

It was strange, she was free from Rebekah's sire bond now and Caroline felt the weight of his words.  
She smiled at him "Then I guess it's time that you show me the world Nik"

"And your family?"  
"I'll visit and keep in touch but I haven't lived at all, it's time that I start... will you do it?"

His smile was huge and he cupped her face "The world is yours to take my sweet Caroline"

* * *

**Soundtrack: **

Caroline – _Alex Clare_

Silence - _Lucia_


	20. Epilogue

"What do you mean he gave you a ring? Like an engagement ring?" Caroline asked hooking her red bra with no straps.

_"No… not like that…I don't know…" _Lexi was confused and Caroline laughed.  
She looked at the bed where her cell was.

_"It's all very complicated, he wants to court me… who courts someone in the year 2012 Care?"  
_"Elijah" she replied with a smile and picked her beautiful long satin red dress.

_"Let me rephrase it, who courts someone during the day and has me repeating his name at night with all his Original moves?"  
_"Elijah" Caroline said with a louder laughter.

She tried to reach the zipper in the back but two strong hands caught it.  
Caroline smiled feeling his body in her back, he slowly pulled that zipper up and she had to catch her breath, not that the dress was too tight but because he messed that much with her.

"I rather be taking this off instead of helping you get into it" he whispered in her ear and then placed a soft kiss on her bare shoulder.  
Caroline shivered "Patience Nik… the night is still beginning for us…"

His hands caressed her free shoulders and she closed her eyes for a second.  
_"If I start listening to strange panting sounds, I'm hanging up"_

Klaus smiled "Hello Lexi"  
_"Hey Klaus… how's Rome?"  
_  
"We are going to the Opera tonight" Klaus said stepping away from Caroline and grabbing his suit jacket.  
_"Sounds… boring"  
_  
Klaus chuckled and Caroline rolled her eyes "How's mom?"  
_  
"She's alright… she's busy making pancakes and keeping an eye on E, making sure Damon doesn't turn her. Rose is still around annoying everyone and making Elena jealous. I wish she had been part of the moonstone squad so that your hybrid killed her, now we have to endure her for another 500 years until the next comet and the next big plan that she will miss in an epic way as well… whatever. Oh Kat called from San Francisco last week as well, she's trying Stefan's new diet… she's going mental about the bunnies and whatnot…"_

Caroline smiled and used Klaus arm to support herself as she stepped into her high stilettos.  
"I really miss you guys… I'll try to come over to Mystic Falls before we go to Asia"

_"I miss you too Carebear… ok, I need to go, Elijah is in the kitchen with mom, I'm scared he will ask for her to chaperon our dates"  
_  
"Bye Lexi, love you" Caroline said and turned her cell off.  
"He is asking for her hand tonight" Klaus said with a chuckle.

"I know" Caroline laughed "I've been talking to him"  
"I'm happy he eased up towards Kol and I…" Klaus said with a sad smile.

"It's been two years already Nik… Rebekah will show up at our doorstep soon…"  
He looked at the stunning woman in front of him "She won't but I love you for saying it"

Caroline leaned over and kissed him, only gently so she wouldn't ruin her flawless makeup.  
Klaus didn't want to upset her so he restrained.

She ran her hand through his white buttoned shirt "You look dashing Nik…"  
He stroked her chin "And you look beautiful"

She gave him that smile that was half blushing and half happy that he still found her beautiful and said it every day.  
"Are you ready?" she asked him picking up her expensive long coat.

"Almost… you are missing something sweetheart"  
She frowned "I am?" She looked down on her and then at her wrist; everything was here, even her bracelet.

Klaus smiled and nodded, he took a picture from his jacket and handed it to her.  
She wasn't expecting anything but felt her eyes react to tears when she saw her dad and Tyler holding a silly fish in their hands.

They had left Mystic Falls together for almost a year now, trying to build a son and father relationship and no one really knew anything from them after that.

The last Carol heard they were living on a cabin in the mountains, cut off from electricity and communications.  
Just the two of them and nature and a free place for Tyler to shift during the full moon.

"I used my connections and found them near Canada. They are happy there, away from everyone and where both found peace"

Caroline stroked the picture with love and happiness, she looked at Klaus "Thank you…" she whispered.  
"That's what was missing, that amazing sparkle in your eyes" he said with a big smile.

Caroline laced one hand around his neck and kissed him deeply, not caring about her lipstick now, she kissed him stroking his stubble and he pressed her closer to him.  
His hands on her back, touching skin and in bliss for the woman in his arms.

"We are going to be late" Kol said from the door.  
Caroline smiled breaking the kiss, she looked at Klaus and slowly pulled away, she ran her thumb over his lower lip cleaning the red mark from the lipstick.

Klaus fought hard not to rip her dress away from that faultless ivory skin and take her right now.  
"Are they ready?" Bonnie asked closing her purse.

"They are busy pre-making out"  
Bonnie squinted at him.

"You know… doing that thing we do as soon as we get home and you decide to walk around the bedroom in your steamy underwear"  
She punched his shoulder "Well maybe you are going to sleep on the guest room tonight"

"Uh change of scenery, I love it" he said excited.  
Bonnie couldn't help the laughter.

Klaus popped his collar and stepped outside his bedroom "Do you ever think about anything else but sex Kol?"  
"We've been travelling and living together for two years now… do you need an answer for that?"

"No" the girls answered at the same time.  
Kol shrugged and offered his arm to Bonnie.

She took it with a smile and loved when he kissed her cheek and said how stunning she looked tonight in her green dress.

Klaus offered his arm to Caroline as well that finished applying her red lipstick and the four of them made their way down the hall.

Caroline was happy, she was beaming, they all looked dashing on their way to attend one of her favorite things, an opera show.

They were all as close as ever, they had found a sense of family and normality together and balanced each other.

"Are you humming… _Mission Impossible_ Kol?" Caroline asked when they reached the front door.  
Kol shrugged "It's the black suit and the tie" he said fixing his attire.

Everyone laughed except Klaus, he was checking his buzzing cell instead.  
Caroline stayed behind looking at him "What is it?"

Klaus smiled finally with peace "Rebekah…"  
Caroline felt her chest warm with joy for him, his stubborn baby sister was finally coming around.

"See… I was right" she said smiling.  
"I love you Caroline…" he said serious now.

Caroline smiled at him, she was happy "And I love you so much my sweet sweet devil"

He smiled back at her "For that is what I am, a devil forever trapped in your paradise my dark angel"

* * *

**The end.**

* * *

Thank you to each and every one that has been part of this journey.  
It has been a pleasure exploring the dark side of Caroline and all these characters, thank you for the patience between updates, for an open mind and for getting that this was AU meme which gave me enough liberty to play with the plot and the history of vampires and werewolves.

Thank you for all the reviews and messages and for actually taking time to read my stuff.  
I love you all and I hope everyone reading this will find their sweet devil one day or dark angel ;)  
Until next time sweethearts.  
Cheers, Ad

* * *

**Soundtrack**

Hello - _Martin Solveig & Dragonette_  
Paradise – _Coldplay_

Baby get higher -_ Emin_  
Sail – _Awolnation_

Run – _Matt Nathanson feat Jennifer Nettles_

Johnny got a Boom Boom – _Imelda May  
_Sooner or later - _Mat Kearney_

I won't give up - _Jason Mraz  
_Put your lights on - _Santana feat. Everlast_

Moves like Jagger – _Maroon 5 ft. Christina Aguilera  
_Turn your lights down low – _Bob Marley Feat. Lauryn Hill_

Time is Running out - _Muse  
_If I die young – _The Band Perry_

Don't you wanna stay – _Jason Aldean Feat. Kelly Clarkson_

Are you gonna go my way - _Lenny Kravitz  
_Uninvited – _Alanis Morissette_

Timebomb – _Kylie Minogue  
_Walking - _Alexz Johnson_

Take me on the floor – _The Veronicas  
_Permanent – _David Cook_

Wild Horses – _The Rolling Stones_

God put a smile upon your face - _Coldplay  
_Fix you - _Coldplay_

Only one – _Alex Band  
_In the air tonight – _Phil Collins_

The Dolphin's cry – _Live_

Baby did a bad bad thing - _Chris Isaak  
_She wolf (falling to pieces) - _David Gueta feat Sia_

Feel So Close - _Calvin Harris  
_We found love – _Boyce Avenue_

Blank Page – Christina Aguilera

Caroline – _Alex Clare  
_Silence - _Lucia_


End file.
